Its About You
by Lhyn Hatakee
Summary: Bersahabat sejak kecil, sangat dekat, saling melengkapi. Kehidupan Baekhyun yang sangat sempurna dengan Chanyeol terusik saat Chanyeol harus bertunangan dengan yeoja lain. Chanyeol memintanya bersabar dan Baekhyun yakin pada ucapan Chanyeol. Benarkah? Bagaimana jika Yifan menawarkan hal yang berbeda? Masih teguhkah Baekhyun? Masih tenangkah Chanyeol? ChanBaek/BaekYeol/GS
1. Prolog

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

present for u chanbaek lover.

.

Prolog

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kamu lalukan dikamarmu Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menunduk memandangi kakinya yang gemetar ketakutan, tangannya saling bertaut dan meremas didepan tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih jangkung untuk anak berusia lima tahun.

"Maaf _Appa_."

"Maaf tidak akan membuatmu diterima masuk di sekolah unggulan itu! Sudah _Appa_ katakan untuk belajar, belajar dan belajar!"

"Tapi _Appa_ , teman-teman semuanya juga tetap di _playground_ , baru tahun depan mereka masuk sekolah dasar…" _namja_ kecil itu mencicit.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan _Appa_? _Appa_ bilang kau berbeda! Kau harus lebih unggul dari mereka! Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, kau harus menyelesaikan buku-buku yang _Appa_ berikan padamu kemarin!"

"Baik _Appa_!"

Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kerja _Appanya_ dengan sedih, bulir air mata menetes dipipinya. Dia berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya. Dia ingin menangis dengan keras supaya hatinya bisa merasa lebih baik.

"Huaaa… ummaaa…. Hiks… hiks…. Huaaaa…."

EH? Itu bukan Chanyeol. Sungguh. Chanyeol tak mungkin menangis sekeras itu. Siapa yang menangis sekeras itu? Chanyeol bergegas kearah jendela, mencari-cari dan menemukan asalnya.

Paman Byun tengah menggendong seoarang _yeoja_ kecil dengan muka merah yang menangis keras.

Dan sejak hari itulah Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menangis, bagaimana dia bisa menangis bila sebuah tangisan yang lebih keras dan menyedihkan memanggil sang umma selalu terdengar dari halaman dibawah kamarnya?

Byun Baekhyun selalu menangis disana, terisak sedih dan memanggil _Ummanya_. _Umma_ yang sudah meninggal.

"Pasti sangat sedih," pikir Chanyeol. Pasti sangat sedih bila _Umma_ mu pergi meninggalkanmu dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Lalu Chanyeol pun teringat sebatang coklat yang dia beli beberapa hari yang lalu yang kini masih tergeletak di lacinya.

Chanyeol meraihnya, menggengamnya dan berlari keluar kamarnya. Tak peduli appanya akan marah, Chanyeol hanya ingin gadis itu tak menangis lagi. Dan tanpa Chanyeol sadari, sejak saat itulah dia tak pernah lagi menangis, tak pernah lagi memakan coklat kesukaannya dan tak pernah lagi sendirian belajar di kamarnya. Banyak hal yang berubah dalam hidup Chanyeol dan perubahan itu semua bermula dari Baekhyun.

.

"Chanyeol, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan?" seorang _yeoja_ berusia empat tahun berdiri disisi Chanyeol yang tengah membaca.

"Belajar Baeki," jawab _namja_ berusia enam tahun.

"Chanyeol terus belajar, apa Chanyeol tidak ingin main diluar? Baeki akan masuk sekolah nanti tapi Baeki tidak banyak belajar," _yeoja_ kecil itu memandang Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Itu karena Baeki tidak punya tanggung jawab besar seperti aku."

"Tanggung jawab apa?"

"Baeki tidak akan mengerti."

.

"Chanyeol! Baeki membawa bola untuk Chanyeol, ayo kita main bola di balkon, Chanyeol kan tak suka main diluar," seorang _yeoja_ kecil masuk kedalam sebuah kamar.

Satu-satunya penghuni kamar menatap _yeoja_ itu penasaran. "Tapi aku harus belajar Baeki."

"Chanyeol selalu belajar, padahal kemarin Chanyeol dapat peringkat satu di seluruh Korea. Ayo main Chanyeol."

Si _Namja_ pun tergoda, dia menutup bukunya dan menerima lemparan bola dari si _yeoja_ kecil.

.

"Chanyeol ini susah, tolong ajari aku sekali lagi," disebuah kamar besar tampak seorang _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang bertelungkup diatas kasur dengan buku-buku bertebaran diantara mereka.

"Aku sudah mengajari ini beberapa kali Baeki. Kau hanya perlu memindahkan bagian bervariable ke sisi yang sama," si _namja_ menjelaskan dengan sebuah pensil yang bergerak-gerak di depannya.

"Ya, kurasa kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi," si _yeoja_ tersenyum. "Aku harus berusaha keras agar bisa sepertimu."

"Kau tidak perlu jadi sepertiku, kau hanya perlu selalu disampingku."

"Iya, kau benar, selama aku disampingmu aku tak perlu mencemaskan nilai pelajaranku! Benarkan?"

.

"Yeol…"

"Hem…"

"Chanyeol…"

"Hemmmm…"

"Teman-teman dikelasku bilang mereka mulai berkencan."

 _Namja_ bernama Chanyeol beralih dari buku kearah _yeoja_ yang duduk disampingnya. "Berapa usiamu?"

Si _yeoja_ mengernyit. "Tiga belas," tapi dia menjawab dengan jujur.

"Kau tidak perlu berkencan sampai berumur dua puluh lima tahun!"

"Tapi teman-temanku sudah mulai berkencan!"

"Biarkan saja, mereka bukan kau."

"Dan seorang _namja_ dikelasku mengajak kencan."

"Bilang tidak padanya."

"Tapi aku ingin berkencan!"

Chanyeol menutup bukunya dan berdiri. "Pergi ganti bajumu, kita kencan sekarang."

.

"CHANYEOL! KAU DEMAM?" Baekhyun berlari masuk dengan cepat dan memeluk segera seorang _namja_ yang terbaring ditempat tidur. "Kenapa kau bisa demam?"

"Aku.. uhuk uhuk! Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun, Cuma sedikit batuk dan panas."

"Umma bilang kau tidak makan selama aku karya wisata! Kenapa kau begitu?" Baekhyun bertanya menuntut dan tanpa dia sadari sebulir air mata lolos dari matanya. "Kau tidak boleh begitu, aku terus mencemaskanmu disana, aku jadi ingin segera pulang! Kau tidak boleh begitu!"

"Maafkan aku, jangan menangis, aku sungguh tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau tidak makan? Kau harus makan, aku akan menyuapimu sekarang!"

"Aku tidak makan karena aku mencemaskanmu, aku takut kau tersesat, aku takut kau tak makan, aku takut kau tergelincir dan jatuh kesungai," jelas si _namja_ dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"CHANYEOL PABBO! PABBOYA!"

.

"Chanyeol, kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu," dengan wajah memerah dan tertunduk, Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang belakangan selalu mengganggunya.

Baekhyun menunggu sebentar…

Sebentar lagi…

Sebentar lagi…

Dia mendongak karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Chanyeol. Dilihatnya Chanyeol tersenyum, senyum yang terlihat biasa sekali dan… _namja_ itu kembali pada bukunya.

"Yak! Chanyeol, apa kau mendengarku?"

"Hemm… iya aku dengar."

"Lalu kenapa diam saja? apa responmu?"

"Kenapa bertanya? Kalau kau cukup pintar kau tak perlu bertanya Baekhyun."

Baekhyun merengut kesal. Kenapa Chanyeol jadi membawa soal kapasitas otak sih?

.

Malam telah larut dan remaja tujuh belas tahun itu baru saja menutup bukunya. Dia menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu berdiri dan berbalik. Di atas tempat tidurnya tengah terbaring seorang _yeoja_ lima belas tahun, _yeoja_ manis yang baru saja mengucapkan pernyataan cinta padanya dua jam yang lalu.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang terlelap dan ikut masuk dibawah selimut yang sama dengannya. Wajah Baekhyun masih terlihat kesal, _yeoja_ itu pasti sangat kesal padanya.

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya lalu tiba-tiba saja bibir cemberut Baekhyun menarik perhatiannya. Bibir itu terlihat lembut, merah dan sepertinya kenyal. Chanyeol jadi penasaran, seperti apa rasanya mencium bibir merah itu.

Chanyeol sering mendengar pembicaraan para _namja_ dikelasnya, sering kali topik mereka adalah seorang gadis. Chanyeol tak pernah memikirkan persoalan gadis karena baginya dia memiliki Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah cukup untuk menjawab semua keingintahuannya soal _yeoja_.

Dan sekarang… bisakah Baekhyun menjawab rasa keingintahuannya yang ini juga? rasa penasarannya pada bibir seorang _yeoja_. Rasa penasarannya pada sebuah ciuman?

Chanyeol mencoba menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit… dan sedikit lagi… dan sedikit lagi…dan…

"Baekhyun Pabbo… nado saranghae," Chanyeol bisa merasakan bibir lembut Baekhyun sekarang.

Terasa kenyal, terasa hangat, terasa…

"Yeol…"

Chanyeol mengerjap. Bibir Baekhyun bergerak.

Deg.

Chanyeol menjauh… berbalik… dan masuk kedalam selimut.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menciumku?" suara Baekhyun terdengar serak.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol dari balik selimut.

"Kau menciumku dibibir."

"Tidak!"

"Chanyeol mesum!"

"Tidak!"

-TBC-

Just prolog. Cerita sebenarnya di mulai saat Baekhyun berumur dua puluh tahun dan Chanyeol dua puluh dua tahun. Saat mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk NC… wakakakak!


	2. Chap 1

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

ChanBaek/BaekYeol – GS

WARNING : This story will be very long drama!

.

Chap 1

.

Baekhyun menatap intens pada _namja_ yang duduk jauh darinya, _namja_ jangkung di pojokan cafeteria. _Namja_ dengan sebuah buku tebal ditangannya dan beberapa buku tebal lain disekitarnya. Meski dikelilingi buku bukan berarti _namja_ itu berpenampilan nerd, Chanyeol jelas jauh dari kesan nerd.

Yap. Chanyeol, namanya Park Chanyeol. _Namja_ yang sempurna, tampan, pintar, kaya dan banyak digilai wanita. Kekurangannya hanya satu, dia antisosial. Tak berteman dengan siapapun kecuali Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol, sangat mengenalnya hingga dia tahu ketampanan _namja_ itu berasal dari ummanya yang cantik, dan kecerdasannya menurun dari appanya sang pendiri Phoenix corp. Baekhyun juga tahu bahwa hapkido dan anggar telah banyak membentuk tubuh tinggi itu. Baekhyun bahkan tahu bagaimana menuntutnya ciuman yang berasal dari bibir kenyal Park Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit berlalu sejak Baekhyun menatap _namja_ itu dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol pun menatapnya. Senyum manis Baekhyun sunggingkan, tapi bukannya membalas senyum manis si _yeoja_ , Chanyeol justru mengacuhkannya dan kembali menatap buku tebal ditangannya.

"Uh, sial," gerutu Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Apa?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjap, sesaat kemudian dia sadar ada _namja_ yang duduk tepat didepannya. "Oh, maksudku sial itu film yang kutunggu-tunggu," ujar Baekhyun cepat-cepat.

Tersenyum, _namja_ itu mengulurkan sesuatu. "Aku tunggu kau malam ini dibioskop."

Baekhyun melihatnya, dua buah tiket bercetak kuning. _Yeoja_ itu menerimanya dengan ragu. "Jongin, akan ku usahakan, tapi aku tak bisa berjanji. Kupikir sebaiknya kau saja yang menyimpannya."

"Kau saja yang menyimpannya, hubungi aku kalau kau bisa datang."

Saat itu ponsel Baekhyun bergetar riuh dalam sakunya, Baekhyun meraihnya dan melihat nama Chanyeol tertera dilayar. Baekhyun berpaling kesudut cafetaria dan sadar Chanyeol sudah tak ada disana. Baekhyun pun menggeser icon hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya ditelinganya.

"Aku dimobil."

"Ya, aku kesana."

Hanya itu dan telepon ditutup.

"Siapa? Chanyeol?" Jongin bertanya dan Baekhyun mengangguk dan berdiri meraih tasnya, dia telah bersiap pergi saat Jongin meraih tangannya. "Aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak Jongin, agak sulit tapi seperti inilah Chanyeol, kuharap kau mengerti," Baekhyun membungkuk sebagai salam dan berbalik meninggalkan Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tinggal di satu mansion yang sama. Chanyeol adalah seorang tuan muda dan Baekhyun adalah anak kepala pelayannya. Agak sulit mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka. Lebih dari sekedar teman sejak kecil, lebih dari sahabat tetapi bukan kekasih. Waktulah yang merajut kedekatan diantara keduanya sejak kecil, sejak _Ummanya_ meninggal _Appanya_ membawa Baekhyun tinggal di mansion besar keluarga Park. Dan karena kebaikan hati keluarga Park lah Baekhyun dapat bersekolah dan kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berlari kecil begitu menemukan range rover hitam di parkiran, Baekhyun segera masuk dan menyapa Chanyeol yang berada dibalik kemudi dengan sebuah kecupan dipipi.

"Kita mampir di restaurant supaya kau bisa makan siang sebelum ke rumah Sehun?" Baekhyun mengusulkan, dia melihat saat dicafetaria Chanyeol sama sekali tak memesan makanan apapun.

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan dan melajukan mobilnya menembus jalanan kota Seoul. Begitulah Chanyeol, sosok yang tak banyak bicara, keras dan hampir tak tersentuh. Meski begitu, disisi Baekhyun Chanyeol akan banyak tertawa, sedikit usil dan banyak menuntut.

Sebuah restaurant Indonesia di pilih Chanyeol dalam perjalanan. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya lalu keluar mendahului Baekhyun dan membukakan pintu untuk _yeoja_ itu. Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun masuk ke sebuah _private room_. Tak banyak yang mereka pesan, hanya rendang dengan teh panas untuk Chanyeol dan sebuah pudding mangga untuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun memanggil pelan dengan sendok pudding yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

"Hemm?"

"Malam ini boleh aku nonton dengan Jongin?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dan _yeoja_ itu balas menatapnya ragu-ragu. "Tidak."

"Yeoll~~"

"Emm.."

"Kau bilang aku boleh berkencan selama tak ada sentuhan fisik berlebih, kupikir Jongin _namja_ yang baik, dia tak akan macam-macam!"

Baekhyun menunggu, tapi setelah beberapa saat tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol dia mulai putus asa. "Kau boleh mengantarku sampai di theater XX3."

Chanyeol menyesap habis teh panasnya sebelum menatap Baekhyun dan mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Chanyeol "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan lebih erat, menyusupkan wajahnya di potongan leher _yeoja_ itu dan menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya. Begitu menikmati hingga bibirnya menemukan satu titik yang pas dan mulai mengecupinya.

"Cha-Chanyeol…" Baekhyun terbata, tubuhnya mendadak kaku merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang menghisap dan menggigit pelan perpotongan lehernya.

"Selesai. Ayo."

 _Namja_ itu menggendeng Baekhyun, membawanya keluar dari restaurant dengan senyum tipis mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang masih tersipu. Mobil mereka kembali melaju menembus jalanan ibu kota Korea Selatan yang cukup lenggang menuju kediaman Oh Sehun. Hari ini adalah jadwal Chanyeol dan Sehun bermain anggar.

Setibanya mereka di kediaman Oh, Sehun menyambut mereka dengan muka masam dan mengacungkan pedangnya yang meruncing tajam.

"Kalian terlambat satu jam!"

"Kami makan siang dulu," jawab Baekhyun kesal melihat dia yang seenaknya mengacungkan pedang seperti itu.

"Aku ganti baju," pamit Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memasuki ruang latihan, mengabaikan Sehun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Mencari tempat yang tepat dan duduk mengeluarkan psp nya. Baekhyun tak terlalu menyukai anggar, dia hanya selalu menemani Chanyeol dan Sehun berlatih. Jadwal mereka setiap jum'at seperti hari ini, dan sebulan sekali mereka memanggil guru untuk latihan mereka.

"Hem?" Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Sehun yang berjongkok tepat didepannya. "Apa?"

"Ada hickey di lehermu,"

Deg.

"Bohong!" seru Baekhyun mukanya memerah, tapi tangannya yang bergerak tepat kearah bekas ciuman Chanyeol jelas berkata lain.

"Sial! Si culun itu semakin berani," Sehun menggerutu, dia memang senang menyebut Chanyeol culun hanya karena buku-buku selalu berada di sekitar Chanyeol.

"Pergi sana!" Baekhyun menendang Sehun hingga _namja_ itu jatuh terjengkang.

Tak lama, Chanyeol telah datang dan mereka pun mulai bertarung sementara Baekhyun mulai menekuni pspnya. Sesekali Baekhyun mengamati mereka, saling menyerang dan saling menangkis. Saat dua jam hampir berlalu, Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya.

"Ya! Baekhyun kau mau kemana?" Sehun memanggil.

"Keluar, aku tak mau jadi tawananmu lagi," ujar Baekhyun acuh.

Beberapa latihan terakhir, saat Sehun mulai kalah dia akan menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai tawanan agar Chanyeol sulit menyerang. Itu menyebalkan, dan hari ini itu tak akan terjadi.

Mansion Sehun hampir sama besar dengan mansion Chanyeol, suasananya pun tak jauh berbeda, hanya perbedaan gaya bangunan saja yang membuat mansion ini terkesan asing bagi Baekhyun. _Yeoja_ itu berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju taman, ada kolam renang di sisi taman yang luas di bagian timur mansion ini.

Baekhyun tiba disisi kolam renang dan duduk menyilangkan kakinya disebuah gazebo. Mulai memainkan pspnya lagi. Angin yang menerpa wajahnya sangat menyejukkan dan senja yang mulai turun membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman.

"Kau sendirian? Dimana Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun meninggalkan layar pspnya dan melihat Yifan yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Masih latihan, Gege sudah pulang? Tumben sekali." Yifan adalah kakak Sehun, lahir dari ayah yang sama dengan ibu yang berbeda. Dia sangat sibuk dengan dua perusahaan yang mulai besar sejak dipegang olehnya.

"Pulang sebentar sebelum ke London malam ini, siapa yang menang?"

"Chanyeol."

"Menurutmu dia masih bisa melawanku?"

"Gege bilang akan ke London? Nanti kelelahan." Jawab Baekhyun dan sedikit bergesar agar Yifan bisa duduk disampingnya.

"Pertarungan singkat? Menurutmu aku bisa menang dari Chanyeol?"

"Gege sudah lama tak latihan, tapi Chanyeol juga sudah kelelahan melawan Sehun, kupikir kalian akan seri."

"Begitu menurut— Baekhyun, apa itu hickey di lehermu?"

Deg.

"Aku harus pergi!" Baekhyun berlari dengan muka merah. Sialan, apa ada bekas yang kentara sekali sampai Sehun dan kris langsung bisa mengetahuinya?

Dia berlari dalam rumah itu, mencari-cari cermin dan menemukannya tergatung di belokan dekat tangga. Baekhyun berdiri didepan cermin itu dan sedikit terpekik, ada bekas merah tajam yang sangat menarik mata di perpotongan lehernya. Semua orang yang melihat Baekhyun akan menyadarinya dan tiba-tiba saja pemahaman muncul di benaknya.

Jongin!

Dia akan berkencan dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol sengaja membuat ini! Sial!

"Sedang apa, Baek?" Chanyeol muncul dari sebuah lorong, tampak segar dengan rambut caramel basah yang jatuh kebawah.

"Hanya bercermin. Kau sudah mandi? Kita akan ke theater sekarang?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, mengulurkan tangannya agar Baekhyun meraihnya dan mereka meninggalkan mansion besar keluarga Oh. Warna orange telah berganti ungu, malam telah merambat naik saat mereka tiba didepan gedung theater.

"Terima kasih Yeol,"

"Temui aku begitu kau tiba dirumah."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun, dan dengan lembut _namja_ itu mengumpulkan rambut Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol jangan! Biarkan tergerai saja," Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol, membuat kumpulan rambutnya terlepas dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan keluar dari mobil ini kecuali kau mengikat rambutmu," Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

"Senyummu menyebalkan! Aku tahu kau sengaja membuat ini, kau mau membuatku malu didepan Jongin kan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyel tajam.

Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Benar, jadi biarkan dia melihatnya."

"Yeolliii~"

Pandangan Chanyeol menajam "Aku benci panggilan itu!"

"Biarkan aku keluar!"

"Ikat rambutmu! Lagi pula ini musim panas, kau tidak panas dengan rambut tergerai?"

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku terpaksa menggeraikan rambutku?"

Chanyeol diam, dia hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang menyebalkan. Baekhyun menghela napas dan mulai mengikat rambutnya, mengalah. Chanyeol tersenyum manis, diraihnya rahang Baekhyun dan dikecupnya bibir _yeoja_ itu lembut.

"Kau harus makan," bisik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol telah melepaskan bibirnya.

"Aku tak janji."

"Ish! Pokoknya kau harus makan! Ja, aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun berbalik dan membuka pintu, turun keluar. Sedikit merapatkan sweeternya dibagian leher, Baekhyun meninggalkan mobil Chanyeol berjalan masuk menuju gedung theater yang ramai dipenuhi pasangan berkencan.

Tepat dibelakang pintu kaca besar theater, Baekhyun melihat Jongin yang berdiri menunggunya. Berlari kecil, Baekhyun menghampiri _namja_ itu. Jongin tampak casual dengan t-shirt biru dan jeans hitamnya.

"Hai, kau menunggu lama?"

Jongin menatap Baekhyun, menyadari kedatangan _yeoja_ itu. Dia tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Baru saja tiba, aku punya jadwal kerja sambilan yang padat."

"Ah, iya… bagaimana kerjamu hari ini."

"Lumayan, kau mau pop corn?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau antri pop corn dan aku antri kopi, kau mau sesuatu?"

"Ice Latte."

"Oke."

.

.

Filmnya cukup menarik, komedi romantis yang sedang hits. Tapi entah mengapa itu tak cukup membuat Baekhyun menikmatinya. Pikirannya terus beralih pada Chanyeol. Terutama saat Jongin mulai menempatkan jemarinya di atas tangan Baekhyun.

Tidak ada sentuhan fisik berlebih.

Apakah tangan yang saling bertaut termasuk dalam sentuhan fisik yang dilarang? Atau mungkin Chanyeol masih bisa memahaminya. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun dan Jongin sedang berkencan kan?

Film berakhir dan Baekhyun masih bergelut dangan pikirannya, terlebih ketika Jongin tak melepas tangannya dan justru mengautkan jari mereka dengan erat.

Baekhyun bingung.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengerjap merasakan sentuhan di pipinya.

"Eh, ya?"

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka filmnya?"

"Aku suka."

"Kau terus melamun saat di dalam."

"Tidak, aku hanya… lapar." Gumam Baekhyun asal.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?" Jongin menawarkan, tatapan matanya masih terlihat khawatir membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa tak enak hati.

"Jongin aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan." Gumam Baekhyun, dia mencoba menatap Jongin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak mau memberimu begitu banyak harapan, sementara aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa denganmu atau tidak."

"Kita bertemankan? Kau sudah mengatakannya padaku. Bahkan bila akhirnya kau tak bisa lepas dari Chanyeol, aku tak apa."

"Jongin… aku… "

"Kau tak perlu mencemaskan hal-hal lain, kita berteman dan aku suka hubungan kita yang sekarang. Mau makan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kita pulang saja, kurasa sudah tak banyak bus yang tersisa."

Agak ragu, tapi Jongin mengangguk dan membawa genggaman tangan mereka menuju halte. Sebuah bus tujuan Baekhyun tiba hanya beberapa saat kemudian. Baekhyun hendak berbalik untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi yang terjadi Jongin justru membawa genggman tangan mereka masuk kedalam bus.

"Kenapa kau ikut masuk? Cepat turun!" sergah Baekhyun, mendorong Jongin menuju pintu bus.

"Kau serius berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri?" Jongin menyipitkan mata. "Ayo duduk, banyak kursi kosong."

"Kau akan kesulitan mencari bus nanti."

"Aku bisa pulang berlari."

"Kau akan mati kelelahan."

"Ini bukan karena kau takut Chanyeol melihat kitakan?"

Baekhyun mencibir, "Chanyeol tahu aku pergi denganmu, aku mencemaskanmu bukan Chanyeol."

"Benarkah? Aku tersanjung," Jongin tersenyum.

Dan bus yang melaju cepat pun akhirnya tiba dihalte dekat mansion keluarga Park. Keduanya turun dan kembali menunggu sebuah bus yang akan mengantar Jongin kerumahnya. Dan busnya tiba setelah mereka menunggu agak lama.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku," ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit membungkuk. Jongin tersenyum, masuk kedalam bus dan melambai saat bus mulai berjalan.

Mansion keluarga Park yang besar terletak disebuah kawasan elit di pusat kota Seoul. Tak banyak pengguna bus dari kawasan ini, jadi halte terdekatpun berjarak agak jauh. Jongin menawarkan untuk mengantar hingga depan rumah, tapi Baekhyun menolaknya. Dia tak mau _namja_ itu tertinggal bus terakhirnya. Lagi pula, Baekhyun cukup sering menggunakan bus, saat dia tak bisa berangkat kampus bersama Chanyeol. Dia cukup terbiasa.

Baekhyun masuk tanpa menekan bel, ada sebuah pintu kecil dengan _finger scan key_ disisi gerbang utama yang begitu besar. Baekhyun dan setiap pegawai bisa menggunakan pintu itu untuk keluar masuk tanpa bel.

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mencarimu," suara Jongdae terdengar dari belakang Baekhyun, dia berbalik dan melihat _namja_ itu duduk di sebuah kursi di tepi taman.

"Semua orang akan mencariku kalau aku tak ada sementara Chanyeol ada."

"Sebaiknya kau segera temui dia."

Baekhyun menghela napas dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Jongdae disana. Jongdae adalah pria muda yang bekerja sebagai salah satu dari satuan keamanan keluarga Park. Dia pria yang tampan dengan banyak medali beladiri dan keahlian menembak. Dia juga teman yang baik bagi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun kau pulang!" sebuah suara menjerit saat Baekhyun membuka pintu.

"Tentu saja aku pulang! Aku bisa belum siap jadi gelandangan." Sahut Baekyun cuek dengan raut kesal Kyungsoo padanya. "Kau mencariku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang dengan tuan muda? Dia belum makan, dan _Appa_ mu menceramahiku hanya karena aku sekamar denganmu! Padahal dia seharusnya menceramahi diri sendiri karena gagal mendidikmu!"

Ctak!

"AU!" Kyungsoo menjerit karena jitakan Baekhyun.

"Tolong siapkan makan, aku kekamar Chanyeol sekarang! Ya tuhan, padahal aku ingin sekali mandi." Keluh Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mengusap kepalanya.

Saat masuk ke kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun melihatnya sedang duduk di kepala tempat tidur dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. Sebuah alunan instrument lembut mengalun perlahan.

"Aku memintamu untuk makan, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun, lalu kembali pada bukunya. Baekhyun menarik buku itu dan meletakkannya di nakas. Dan menarik _namja_ itu agar bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Chanyeol bangkit, kedua tangannya menggenggam bahu Baekhyun dan mengamati _yeoja_ itu. Baekhyun mengernyit, "Ada apa?"

"Cuma mengecek." Gumam Chanyeol masih dengan mata yang menelusuri Baekhyun. Dia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir _yeoja_ itu. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan terasa manis.

Baekhyun sedikit berjingkat saat Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya mendekat dan memperdalam cuiman mereka. Baekhyun terengah saat Chanyeol memisahkan bibirnya dan mengusap basah di bibir Baekhyun. "Tidak ada yang aneh," gumamnya.

"Yak! Kau pikir Jongin akan menciumku?" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh.

"Ayo makan, aku lapar!"

.TBC.

Ini Chanbaek pertamaku dan Fanfic pertama setelah hiatus panjang. Maafkan bila banyak kekurangan. Terimakasih untuk setiap review yang masuk, yang klik Fav dan alert juga, aku berharap yang ngefav dan alert mau memberi review juga. Setiap saran dan masukan akan saya terima dengan baik bila disampaikan dengan baik pula.

Terimakasih kepada :

Park Beichan (Reviewer pertama fanfic ini) Parkobyunxo, Azurradeva, Parkbaexh614, Yeollo, Chenma, Rly, Livbyun, seorang Guess, dan chanBmine.

Tolong beri tanggapan kalian untuk chapter ini melalui Review. Sampai jumpa chapter depan.


	3. Chap 2

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

.

CHILDREN NOT ALOWED!

.

Chap 2

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan damai, ini pagi yang nyaman. Dia tidur dengan kasur yang nyaman dan selimut yang nyaman. Dia bahkan tidur terlalu nyaman tanpa pakaian dalam.

Deg.

Ah! Sial.

Dia berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol duduk dibelakangnya dengan bersandar kepala ranjang. Seperti biasa, dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. Semalam setelah makan, Chanyeol tak mengijinkan Baekhyun kembali kekamarnya. _Namja_ itu mengunci Baekhyun dikamarnya sendiri dan tak membiarkan Baekhyun keluar bahkan hanya untuk mandi dan ganti baju.

Terpaksa Baekhyun mandi dan memakai baju Chanyeol disini. Sebuah kemeja lengan pendek yang kelewat besar dan sebuah celana boxer dibawah lutut. Kemejanya cukup tebal untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia tak memakai bra.

"Wajahmu memerah, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Chanyeol meletakkan bukunya dinakas dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa? Aku tidak berpikir mesum seperti kau!"

"Aku tidak bilang kau sedang berpikir mesum, meskipun sepertinya begitu."

Baekhyun bangkit dan… Ctak! Dia menjitak kepala _namja_ itu. "Aku hanya merasa tak nyaman, Bodoh!"

"Tak nyaman karena menggodaku semalaman?"

"Yak!—"

Protes Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di pangkuannya. "Mulai sekarang sediakan beberapa pakaianmu di lemariku." saran Chanyeol sebelum dia menarik kepala Baekhyun dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Tak lama, ciuman itu berubah sedikit kasar, Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan keras dan menggigitinya dengan tak sabar.

Baekhyun mengeram saat Chanyeol menjelajahkan lidahnya dan mendesak kepalanya semakin erat. Dan ada sesuatu dibawah sana yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Napas Baekhyun memburu, dia sadar sepenuhnya apa yang dia duduki sekarang, sesuatu yang terasa membesar.

"Chahenyol…" Baekhyun kesulitan bicara. Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya namun tak berhenti dan mulai menyesapi leher Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak membuka satu kancing kemeja Baekhyun dan memiringkan kerahnya, membuat bagian atas payudara kirinya sedikit terekspos. Baekhyun menegang saat sentuhan bibir Chanyeol tiba disana.

Chanyeol membuka satu kancing lagi dan satu payudara _yeoja_ itu terekpos sempurna.

"Yeolhh… apa yang kau lakukan?" napas Baekhyun memburu, wajahnya merah sempurna dan dia bergerak tak nyaman karena sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Jangan bergerak!" Chanyeol menatapnya intens. "Aku benar-benar tak ingin hilang kendali."

Baekhyun berhenti bergerak, dan Chanyeol kembali mengecupi lehernya dengan lembut. Tubuh Baekhyun semakin menegang, tangan Chanyeol baru saja membelai payudaranya perlahan. Dan ciuman _namja_ itu perlahan kebawah.

"Ehmm… yeoll…" napas Baekhyun putus-putus. Jantungnya melompat-lompat saat bibir basah Chanyeol tiba dipuncaknya. "Akhh!" satu gigitan terakhir Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendesah kencang.

"Ini hadiah untukku karena berhasil tak menyerangmu semalaman," Chanyeol tersenyum, ditatapnya gadis yang tengah bernapas memburu dengan wajah merah dan bibir sedikit terbuka. Dikecupnya lagi bibir itu dengan lembut dan tangannya kembali mengancingkan kemeja Baekhyun yang berantakan.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

DEG!

Sebuah teriakan seorang wanita membuat Baekhyun yakin dia baru saja terkena serangan jantung. Baekhyun berbalik, dan matanya membulat melihat Yixing berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah merah padam.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" Baekhyun menunduk dan segera turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk semakin dalam, rasa takut menjalari dadanya.

"Apa kata yang tepat? Bercumbu mungkin?" jawab Chanyeol, terdengar acuh.

"Chanyeol!" sergah Yixing dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Unnie ini salahku," cicit Baekhyun. Diberanikan dirinya menatap sang putri pertama keluarga Park.

"Noona percaya dia yang memulainya?"

"Kalian pacaran? Baekhyun, kau pacaran dengan Chanyeol?" pertanyaan Yixing terdengar tajam, Baekhyun hendak menjawab saat Yixing kembali bicara "Baekhyun, apa kau lupa posisimu? Sedekat apapun kau dengan Chanyeol, dia tetap tuan muda dirumah ini!"

"Noona hentikan! Noona tak bisa berkata kasar seperti itu padanya!" Chanyeol berseru terdengar mulai marah.

"Baekhyun keluarlah, aku ingin bicara dengan adikku."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dengan gugup dia turun dari tempat tidur. "Ini semua salahku, Noona kumohon kalian jangan bertengkar."

"Keluarlah."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar besar tuan mudanya. Yixing benar, Chanyeol adalah tuan mudanya yang harus dia layani dan hormati.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun mendengar Yixing bicara, dia memang belum menutup pintu sepenuhnya. Sial. Haruskah dia mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua kakak beradik ini? Bagaimana kalau pertengkaran mereka semakin menjadi?

Baekhyun akan menjadi sebab dua pewaris Park saling bermusuhan?

"Kau kejam padanya Noona, kau tak seharusnya bicara seperti itu!" suara bass Chanyeol menggema tajam.

"Aku? Kau yang kejam padanya! Kau tahu kau tak bisa memberinya harapan tapi kau tetap menciumnya? Mencumbunya diatas kasurmu?"

"Lebih dari harapan, aku akan memberikan apapun—"

"Kau akan memberikan dirimu pada keluargamu, kau akan bertunangan!"

Deg.

Deg deg.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya terlepas dari dada dan merosot jatuh ke dasar perutnya, membuatnya merasa mual. Kakinya tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas, membuatnya terhuyung mundur.

Perasaan kacau yang tak dia kenali menjatuhi dirinya tiba-tiba. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan dirinya berada dalam kegelapan yang menakutkan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa paman Huang dan keluarganya akan datang besok malam. Temui gadis itu." Yixing selesai bicara, dia berbalik meninggalkan adiknya yang masih berdiam diatas tempat tidurnya.

Yixing membuka pintu dan terkejut "Baekhyun? Kau masih disini?"

 _Yeoja_ itu tampak pucat dan tanpa menjawab, Baekhyun berlari pergi.

Yixing berbalik kembali menatap adiknya "Chanyeol, kau sudah memberitahu Baekhyunkan?"

Tapi tanpa mendengar jawabanpun, raut wajah Chanyeol sudah menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

.

.

Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya tersiram air dingin untuk beberapa lama. Dia tak mengerti dengan perasaan sesak didadanya. Seperti sebuah jelly besar yang tiba-tiba datang dari langit menjatuhi dan memerangkap dirinya.

Cukup lama Baekhyun memikirkan perasaannya, bahkan setelah mandi dan berpakaian dia kembali termenung di kamarnya. Saat akhirnya tersadar, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang.

Hari sabtu adalah jadwal Chanyeol menjalani business class seharian penuh diruang kerja almarhum _Appa_ nya. Itu berarti hari libur untuk Baekhyun dan dia bisa melakukan apa saja tanpa perlu memikirkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masuk kedapur dan langsung menuju kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengupas kentang. Kyungsoo adalah salah satu dari empat chef dirumah ini, tugas mereka adalah memastikan isi perut seluruh mansion tak pernah kosong. Kyungsoo juga teman sekamar Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kamar semalam," ujar Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun duduk didepannya dan meraih pisau.

"Ya, Chanyeol mengunciku."

"Aku tahu, aku mengantarkan sarapan kalian kekamarnya dan melihat kau tidur dikasurnya dengan kemejanya. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang kalian lakukan semalaman."

"Tidur. Hanya tidur," Baekhyun sedang tak berminat dengan topik Chanyeol saat ini.

Kyungsoo gadis yang lembut, kadang dia sangat cerewet tapi seringkali dia diam. Lebih banyak diam.

"Apa ada masalah?" dan Kyungsoo sangat memperhatikannya, sangat peka pada ekspresi Baekhyun. Seperti seorang kakak baik hati dari negeri dongeng.

"Tidak ada. Berhenti bertanya kalau kau ingin aku tetap disini membantumu," kesal Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menghela napas sabar dan membiarkan Baekhyun membantunya dalam diam.

.

.

Ini hari yang melelahkan. Tak banyak pekerjaan yang dia lakukan, selain membantu Kyungsoo di dapur dan membantu paman Kim dengan tanaman, Baekhyun tak melakukan apapun lagi. Tapi rasanya sangat melelahkan.

Setelah mandi, dia berharap bisa bergelung dalam selimut yang hangat dan nyaman.

Cklek.

"Baekhyun, kau disini?" Kyungsoo masuk kekamar mereka, dia masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya yang berwarna putih.

"Hemm.." jawab Baekhyun malas-malasan.

"Tuan muda tak turun makan malam, dia juga menolak maid membawa makanan kekamarnya."

"Dan itu jadi urusanku?" jawab Baekhyun dari dalam selimut.

"Kalian bertengkar, aku tahu… makanya aku sulit meminta ini padamu."

"Soo, aku lelah… kau boleh mandi dan bergabung denganku disini, atau kau mau kita juga bertengkar?"

"Tapi tuan muda tak menyentuh sarapan paginya, dia juga melewatkan makan siang dan sekarang tak turun untuk makan malam."

Baekhyun menghela napas gusar. Entah sejak kapan peraturan tak tertulis itu dibuat. Baekhyun memang putri kepala pelayan, tapi dia tidak bekerja disini. Dia hanya numpang tidur, numpang disekolahkan dan numpang hidup disini. Sebagai gantinya dia menyerahkan hidupnya untuk mengurus seorang tuan muda yang aneh dan menyebalkan.

Baekhyun menyibak selimut dan turun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Dengan langkah kesal dia menuju ke meja makan, mengambil sebuah nampan yang telah Kyungsoo siapkan dan membawanya kelantai atas, kekamar Chanyeol.

Tok tok tok tok… cklek… cklek…cklek…

Pintu terkunci.

"Ini aku!" seru Baekhyun tak sabar.

Cklik. Kunci terbuka dan Baekhyun masuk. Dia melihat Chanyeol yang duduk dimeja belajarnya, menghadapi notebooknya dengan serius.

"Makanlah." Kata Baekhyun setelah meletakkan nampan disamping notebook yang menyala.

Baekhyun berbalik, berjalan cepat kearah pintu dan meraih kenopnya.

Clek.. cklek… cklek.

Terkunci.

"Buka pintunya!" serunya kesal.

"Itu bukan keinginanku."

"Kau yang mengunci pintunya, berikan remotenya kalau kau tak mau membukakannya." Kata _yeoja_ itu tanpa berbalik dari pintu.

"Pertunangan itu."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"Syarat terakhir dari _Appa_ sebelum dia meninggal."

"Seperti biasanyakan? Sejak kecil kau selalu mematuhi _Appa_ mu. Aku tak heran."

"Aku tak punya alasan—"

"Aku tahu, aku tak bisa jadi alasankan? Aku hanya anak kepala pelayan."

Sebuah tangan menarik bahu Baekhyun, membuatnya berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Jangan katakan itu."

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya… kau seharusnya memberi tahuku lebih awal."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Dan itu akan membuatmu lebih mengerti?"

"Aku… tiba-tiba saja sadar bahwa kita sudah dewasa. Kau jadi sangat tinggi dan akan bertunangan, aku juga akan begitu, menikah dengan seorang pria dan—"

"Sial Baekhyun! Bukan itu maksudku," Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Aku mengatakannya setiap malam. Saat kau tidur—"

"Bagus sekali karena aku selalu mendengarnya—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Tubuh Baekhyun melemas, kakinya berubah jadi jelly dan menabrak pintu dibelakangnya.

"Aku tahu aku akan menyakitimu, tapi aku tak bisa kehilanganmu dan aku juga tak bisa menolak pertunanganku."

Baekhyun berbalik, meraih kenop pintu dan menggerakkannya dengan gila. "Buka pintunya! Kumohon buka pintunya!"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol kembali menarik pundak Baekhyun menghadapnya. Mengurung _yeoja_ itu diantara kedua lengannya.

"Kau pikir berapa kali aku mengatakannya? Kau tak pernah mendengarku! Kau diam disana dan membuatku berpikir persahabatan kita cukup untukmu! Lalu sekarang kau mengatakannya, setelah ribuan kali aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu dan sekarang kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku? Setelah aku tahu kau akan bertunangan dengan seorang gadis?"

"Baekhyun—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mendengarmu. Biarkan aku menjadi sahabat yang jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya seorang diri. Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol!"

"Maafkan aku."

"Apa maumu sekarang?"

"Tetaplah disisiku?"

"Menjadi selingkuhanmu? Menjadi kekasih gelapmu?"

Chanyeol tersentak, agak lama… dan tiba-tiba saja dia tergelak. "Korban drama! Kau terlalu banyak nonton drama."

"Apa ini saatnya bercanda?" sinis Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, maaf. Aku hanya ingin kau menungguku menyelesaikan urusan ini," raut Chanyeol kembali serius, mata coklatnya menatap Baekhyun intens. "Kumohon bersabarlah, jangan jauhi aku, jangan menhindar dariku seperti hari ini."

"Kau ingin aku bersabar melihatmu bertunangan dan mencium gadis lain? Kau melarangku mencium Jongin!" Baekhyun masih kesal.

"Aku tidak akan mencium gadis lain, lagi pula pertunangannya masih lama. Itu urusanku dengan Yixing!"

"Yixing itu Noonamu Park! Aku tak mau kalian bertengkar karena hal ini."

"Kami tak akan saling bunuh."

"Baiklah, jadi kau ingin aku menunggumu melakukan sesuatu entah apa pada Yixing?" nada Baekhyun mulai santai dan Chanyeol mengangguk tersenyum. "Dengan dua syarat!"

"Hem?"

"Pertama! Tidak ada kontak fisik berlebih, kau melarangku berkontak fisik dengan Jongin. Kalau kau menciumnya, aku akan mencium Jongin."

"Jangan coba-coba." Mata Chanyeol memincing.

"Kedua! Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi…"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya dileher Chanyeol, "Aku mencintaimu." Dan sebuah ciuman menyambut ucapan itu. Ciuman yang hangat dan dalam, saling memagut dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Satu pagutan lagi dan Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. "Sekarang aku boleh keluar?"

"Tidak, kau harus temani aku makan. Aku lapar."

"Bagaimana bisa kau akan bertunangan dengan gadis lain, padahal makan saja harus kutemani?"

.TBC.

Terimakasih banyak untuk Fav dan Follow, juga review yang masuk dari :

Neli Amelia, Park Beichan, M2QS, Parkbaexh614, CBHS, Yeollo, Realvina, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun, Lupika, Yeolbeeeeee94, Chenma, Seluaddict, Ohbyunpark, , Park Youngie, Rly dan seorang Guest.

Di Chap depan ada QnA di Author Note, dua atau tiga pertanyaan akan aku jawab selama ga mengandung spoiler ya J. Jadi yang punya pertanyaan silahkan disampaikan, terima kasih.


	4. Chap 3

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

. .

CHILDREN NOT ALOWED!

.

Chap 3

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Chanyeol?" Park Nayoung, sang nyonya besar keluarga Park menatap putrinya dengan lembut.

Yixing yang sedang memantau alat tensi darah mendongak menatap _Umma_ nya. "Ne, tapi belum semua."

"Kenapa?"

"Baekhyun ada dikamar Chanyeol saat aku datang dan ada sedikit… umm keributan, Darahmu rendah, _Umma_ jangan terlalu banyak berpikir dan beraktifitas." Yixing memberi tahu hasil pemeriksaannya pada sang _Umma_.

"Kau jangan terlalu keras pada Chanyeol," Nayoung mengusap rambut panjang putrinya.

"Aku harus keras _Umma_ , aku banyak mengacaukan perusahaan selama tiga tahun ini. Banyak klien yang jadi ragu, perusahaan pesaing juga semakin kuat, aku tak mau kalau kita sampai harus mengurangi pegawai hanya karena aku. Ini tempat Chanyeol bukan tempatku." Yixing menunduk, merasa bersalah pada banyak pihak.

Saat Appanya meninggal, Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan stratanya dan dia masih berusia dua puluh tahun. Sekarang Chanyeol hampir mendapatkan gelar masternya dan dia sudah tiga tahun lebih tua dari saat itu. Yixing hanya seorang dokter yang terpaksa memimpin perusahaan demi keluarganya dan demi memberi Chanyeol sedikit waktu untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

"Tak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu, kau sudah berusaha dengan keras dan percaya pada Chanyeol dia bisa memperbaiki semuanya."

"Aku percaya padanya _Umma_ , itu sebabnya dia harus segera bergabung dengan perusahaan saat putri keluarga Huang datang," Yixing tersenyum pada _Umma_ nya. "Tapi _Umma_ , umm… ini soal Baekhyun. Apa menurut _Umma_ dia dan Chanyeol tidak akan umm…" Yixing ragu untuk mengatakan hal berikutnya, dia menatap _Umma_ nya bingung.

"Sepertinya _Umma_ mengerti maksudmu, _Umma_ juga kadang memikirkan mereka. Mereka dekat sejak kecil dan tak ada yang bisa memahami Chanyeol lebih dari Baekhyun. Menjauhkan mereka saat tunangan Chanyeol datang itu hal yang buruk. Suatu saat ketika mereka dewasa dan menemukan pasangan hidup masing-masing, secara alami mereka akan mulai memikirkan hal yang berbeda."

"Tapi _Umma_ , pagi tadi aku umm…" Yixing masih ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang dia lihat pagi tadi. "kupikir Baekhyun tidur dikamar Chanyeol," dia berusaha memilih opsi yang lebih nyaman dikatakan.

"Ya, mereka memang sering seperti itukan?"

"Tapi mereka sudah dewasa sekarang _Umma_!" Yixing mulai kesal.

"Sejak kecil Appamu sangat keras pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya kelonggaran yang Appa berikan padanya. _Umma_ atau kamu sama sekali tak pernah berusaha membela Chanyeol, hanya Baekhyun yang melakukannya kan? Bahkan untuk memeluk Chanyeol pun kita tak pernah mencoba. Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa memeluk Chanyeol. Jadi untuk hal ini _Umma_ harap kau pun memberi kelonggaran seperti Appamu."

Yixing mengangguk, masih ragu.

"Bagaimana kabar Joonmyung? Sudah lama dia tak kemari."

Yixing mendesah pelan, rasa rindu mulai kembali merambati dadanya. " Dia masih harus mengurus cabang Dubai, sekitar dua minggu lagi baru bisa kembali."

Nayoung mengusap pundak putrinya maklum. " _Umma_ percaya padamu karena _Umma_ tahu Joonmyun akan banyak membantumu."

Yixing tersenyum. "Kurasa kita pantas menaikkan gajinya begitu perusahaan mulai stabil."

"Ya dan kalian bisa cepat menikah." Nayong menggoda putrinya dengan tepat dan Yixing tersenyum malu karenanya.

.

.

BAEKHYUN POV

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Itu suara Kyungsoo memanggilku dari kejauhan dengan derap langkah kakinya yang terdengar semakin mendekat.

"Baekhyun!" pintu terbuka dan _yeoja_ dengan pipi tembam itu muncul dengan napas terengah.

Aku mengernyit, Kyungsoo tampak tak baik. Kulemparkan handuk yang sedari tadi kugunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut ke kasur dan mendekatinya, "Kenapa Soo?"

"Kau sudah dengar… Itu… emmm… tuan muda…"

"Chanyeol?"

"Dia… akan bertunangan~" Kyungsoo menggumam lirih dan menatapku takut-takut seakan aku sebuah petasan yang sumbunya telah tersulut.

"Oh. Ya aku sudah tahu, hari ini keluarga mereka akan datangkan?"

"Baekhyun… kau tak apa-apa?" nada Kyungsoo mengusikku, aku tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi aku tak bisa membantumu menyiapkan semuanya untuk nanti malam, aku akan keluar seharian."

"Tak apa, aku mengerti," Kyungsoo memelukku dan kurasa pelukan ini adalah hal yang benar-benar kubutuhkan. Aku menikmatinya.

"Aku harus kekamar Chanyeol," aku melepaskan pelukkannya. "Kalau tidak dia tak mau turun untuk sarapan."

Aku menyisir rambut basahku sebentar sementara Kyungsoo mengamatiku dengan pandangan iba hingga kami keluar dari kamar bersama. Kami berpisah diujung pertama lorong kamar kami, Kyungsoo menuju kedapur sementara aku ke ruang peralatan, mengambil vacuum cleaner dan beberapa perlengkapan lain sebelum naik ke kamar Chanyeol.

Kamar Chanyeol dilantai dua bagian timur dari bangunan berlantai empat ini. Salah satu kamar paling besar dengan balkon luas yang sangatku sukai. Matahari pagi disana sangat indah dan hangat saat musim semi.

Aku mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Chanyeol jarang mengunci pintu, karena pada dasarnya tak banyak yang cukup berani untuk masuk ke wilayah pribadi Chanyeol. Seringnya Chanyeol mengunci pintu adalah saat dia berniat mengurungku didalam atau saat dia marah.

Tak ada Chanyeol, namun suara dari kamar mandi menjelaskan keberadaannya. Aku bergerak kearah tempat tidur, merapikannya dan membersihkannya dengan baik, merapikan tempat-tempat lain dari sudut kesudut kamar besar itu, membuka pintu balkon, dan membawa barang-barang kotor kedepan pintu, seorang maid akan mengambilnya nanti.

"Sudah selesai?"

Aku berbalik kearah asal suara maskulin itu terdengar. Chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandinya dengan sebuah handuk yang menggantung di pinggangnya. SIAL!. Ini bukan yang pertama, tapi bukan berarti aku sudah terbiasa. Saat kecil kami sering mandi bersama, tapi kegiatan seperti itu berhenti saat kami mulai remaja. Kami telah dewasa sekarang, dan dengan tubuh dewasanya Chanyeol sangat mempesona. SIAL!.

"Bodoh!" aku berbalik, menghindari pemandangan menggoda iman. "Kubilang bawa baju gantimu kalau mandi!"

"Kau yang bodoh, inikan kamarku." Chanyeol bergerak, suara langkah kakinya mendekatiku dan tak lama kedua tangannya tiba dipundakku. Ah! Jantungku, tolong tenang sedikit!. Tangan Chanyeol membawa pundakku menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Apa lagi ulahnya kali ini?

"Ambilkan bajuku?"

"Apa?"

"Ambilkan bajuku, aku menunggu disini dan jangan berbalik."

"Apa? Chanyeol kau—"

"Cepat! Kau mau aku seperti ini terus? Dasar gadis mesum."

"Yak!" sial aku tak bisa berbalik untuk memukul kepala besarnya!

Tarik napas dan lepaskan perlahan. Aku membuka lemari paling bawah, meraih sebuah celana dalam dan memberikannya kebelakang.

Set.

Sial! Aku tahu dia sengaja menjatuhkan handuknya!

Okeh! Fokus. Aku membuka pintu besar diatas dimana celananya disimpan. Celana panjang, celana pendek, celana kain, celana jeans, celana olahraga dan celana-celana lainnya. Aku mengambil satu asal dan memberikannya kebelakang. Bergeser selangkah dan membuka lemari kaos miliknya. Mengambil satu dengan cepat dan kembali memberikannya kebelakang.

Bukannya meraih kaos itu, dua lengan kuat justru melingkar dipinggangku. Ah, _namja_ ini… bisa kurasakan tubuhnya yang menempel padaku, dan bibir dingin yang terasa basah menempel di pundakku.

"Wajahmu memerah, kau tampak manis Baeki."

"Kubunuh kau setelah ini."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dia melepas pinggangku dan meraih kaosnya. Aku menunggu beberapa saat sebelum yakin untuk berbalik. Dia sudah memakainya, sebuah jeans selutut dan kaos hijau muda. Rambutnya basah, membuat reflex ku mengambil sebuah handuk lembut dan mulai mengeringkannya lalu menyisirnya.

Baru kemudian menyeret tubuh jangkung itu keluar kamarnya turun kebawah menuju meja makan. Dua orang sudah menunggu disana.

"Pagi _Umma_ , pagi Yixing Unnie," sapaku, sejujurnya untuk mewakili Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk disisi kiri _Umma_ nya dan aku duduk disisinya. Ini harus kulakukan, Park Chanyeol. Pria aneh yang sulit makan tanpa aku disampingnya.

Seperti biasa, ada begitu banyak menu diatas meja. Aku melirik pancake kecoklata lalu mengambil dua potong untuk Chanyeol dan untukku sendiri, Chanyeol tak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun makanan yang kuberikan padanya. "Kau mau madu?" tawarku. Chanyeol mengangguk, matanya mengawasiku. "Teh? Kopi? Susu?"

"Teh."

"Chanyeol, Yixing sudah memberi tahumu kalau nanti malam keluarga Huang akan kesini?" aku menatap _Umma_ Chanyeol saat wanita itu bicara.

"Hemm," Chanyeol menjawab singkat.

"Jangan pergi kemanapun, _Umma_ berharap kau bisa memberi kesan yang baik didepan mereka."

Kali ini Chanyeol tak menjawab, wajahnya berubah mengeras dan aku memperhatikan dia yang berhenti mengunyah, meminum tehnya dan berdiri. Menyeretku ikut serta meninggalkan meja makan.

Sial!

"Yeol, aku belum makan!" ini serius, baru sepotong pancakeku berkurang dipiring. Tapi Chanyeol terus menarik tanganku, membawanya ketangga. "Chanyeol tunggu," aku memaksa berhenti.

"Apa?" serunya tak sabar. Moodnya memburuk.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Oke. Kemana?"

"Maksudku AKU, hanya aku. Kau dengar _Umma_ mu tadi, kau harus tetap dirumah."

Chanyeol kembali tak menjawab, tapi matanya menyipit, dia mulai marah dan itu membuatku waspada.

"Yeol, kumohon… aku tak bisa disini malam ini." Aku berharap karena ini akan jadi malam menyedihkan untukku. Aku tak mau, belum mau bertemu dengan siapapun gadis itu.

Dia melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkanku bergeming sendirian ditengah tangga. Dia marah. Aku mengatakan hal yang salah di saat yang salah.

.

.

Begitu keluar dari mansion Park yang besar itu aku segera memesan menu sarapan di café. Setelahnya berputar-putar di area perbelanjaan tanpa arah dan tujuan hingga membuat kakiku pegal dan makan siang di kedai ice cream lalu duduk sendirian ditaman dibawah sebuah pohon untuk menghindari terik matahari.

Tak lama aku mulai merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk menonton film, hingga saat matahari mulai turun aku masuk kesauna umum dan mulai terbengong disana dengan sepiring telur didepanku.

Hari yang panjang dan aku terus memikirkan Chanyeol. Dia tak menghubungiku walau hanya dengan sebuah pesan. Aku mencoba menelpon Kyungsoo sore tadi dan dia terdengar sangat sibuk. Apa Chanyeol juga sibuk? Apa dia sudah bertemu dengan _yeoja_ calon tunangannya dan mereka sedang bersama? Seperti apa _yeoja_ itu? Cantikkah?

Aku melirik jam di dinding sauna umum. Pukul Sembilan lebih. Aku memang memilih sauna yang tak jauh dari mansion Park, tapi tetap saja untuk pulang aku harus menggunakan bus. Yah. Sebelum tertinggal bus terakhir aku memilih pulang.

"Baekhyun kau sudah pulang?" Jongdae muncul begitu saja saat aku memasuki gerbang. Dia tampak terburu-buru. "Semua orang mencarimu!"

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Tuan muda menghilang, semua orang berpikir dia bersamamu."

"Tidak. Kau lihat pagi tadi aku pergi sendirikan?" aku membela diri dengan cepat.

"Iya, sudah kukatakan itu pada nyonya besar, tapi sebaiknya kau masuk."

Aku mengangguk dan berlari kecil kearah bangunan besar itu. Sial Chanyeol! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kenapa dia menghilang dan sejak kapan?

Aku masuk keruang depan dan bergegas keruang tamu. Tapi ruangan itu kosong, bukankah seharusnya hari ini ada tamu? Atau mereka diruangan lain? Apa aku harus kekamar Chanyeol? Tapi kalau Chanyeol dikamarnya, Jongdae tak mungkin bilang Chanyeol menghilangkan?

Aku jadi melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku, tiba-tiba saja kepalaku pusing dan aku merasa lelah padahal seharian aku hanya duduk diam.

"Baekhyun!" aku mendengar suara Yixing memanggilku, dan aku menemukan _yeoja_ itu berdiri diluar didekat kolam renang. Aku memutari koridor kaca tempatku berada dan menemuinya.

Dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama seorang _yeoja_ yang cantik, sangat cantik. Tinggi dan langsing, anggun dalam balutan dress panjangnya yang indah.

"Dia Huang Zitao, putri sahabat Appa dari china." Ujar Yixing, seakan tahu maksud pandanganku. "Zitao, ini Byun Baekhyun. Putri paman Byun kepala pelayan dirumah ini." Dan Yixing memperkenalkan kami.

Aku membungkuk memberi salam dan dia balas membungkuk dengan sangat anggun. "Senang bertemu denganmu," ujarku dan dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kami mencari Chanyeol, apa kalian bersama?" Yixing mengakhiri inspeksiku pada _yeoja_ ini.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sendirian seharian ini. Aku permisi Unnie."

Aku meninggalkan mereka dan kembali menuju kamarku. Perasaanku jadi sangat rumit, gadis itu cantik, apa Chanyeol akan menyukainya?

"Baekhyun!" seseorang menyebut namaku lagi. Kali ini Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar kami. Dia terlihat lega melihatku datang.

"Kenapa kau disini, tidak masuk Soo?"

"Semua orang mencari tuan muda."

"Iya aku tahu."

"Dan dia ada didalam."

"Apa?" aku melotot.

"Tuan muda ada didalam, aku masuk dan melihatnya tadi." Kata Kyungsoo, dia terlihat bingung.

"Kau sudah memberitahu seseorang?"

"Belum, kurasa dia mencarimu."

Aku mengangguk. "Tunggu disini, aku akan mengusirnya," ujarku geram, tapi kemudian tersenyum menenangkan pada Kyungsoo. Kuharap dia percaya dia bisa mengandalkanku. Tapi…

Baru saja aku membuka pintu saat Chanyeol menarikku dari dalam dan menekap bibirku dengan bibirnya.

"Emmphh!" seruku terkejut. Chanyeol menghimpitku diantara dinding dan tubuhnya, diantara kedua lengannya. Hanya tanganku yang terasa lemah yang membatasi tubuhku dan tubuhnya.

Bibirnya menuntutku, mendesakku dengan cepat, membuatku tak sempat memikirkan apapun kecuali membiarkannya. Menggigit dan menyesap, lidahnya mendesak semakin dalam.

"Emmpphhh…!" aku mencoba mendorong rahangnya yang keras. "Pintu!" dalam sedetik usahaku berhasil dan satu kata lolos. Chanyeol paham karena beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku yang ditutup…

Cklik.

Dan terkunci.

Aku gelagapan, Chanyeol semakin menuntut, tapi paru-paruku kini lebih menuntut. Dengan napas yang kian memendek aku kembali mencoba mendorong rahangnya. Dia mengalah, menarik lidahnya dan membawa bibirnya ke rahangku, menciuminya dengan posesif menuju leherku.

"Yeollhh… kenapa kau disinih?"

"…"

"Kauh seharusnyah temui diahh, diahh gadis yang chantik,,,shhhhh" aku meringis, sebuah gigitan membuat tubuhku bergetar.

Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terjatuh, Chanyeol membawaku tanpa sadar dan kini menghimpitku diatas kasur, bibirnya terus berkelana sementara tangannya membuat kancing bajuku tak bersisa.

"Yeol!" aku terkejut menyadari tubuh bagian atasku tak berpelindung sekarang, "Hentikkan, aku bisa berteriak!"

"Dan bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang melihat kita?" dia berbisik tepat didepan kedua payudaraku.

Sial dia benar!

"Kau tidak menemuinya?" aku berusaha bertanya dengan baik.

"Sudah," dan dia menjawab dengan sangat singkat.

"Yeollhh!" aku mendesah antara kesal dan nikmat.

"Yixing menyuruhku menemuinya dan aku sudah menemuinya. Apalagi? Kau ingin aku kesana dan mencolok matanya?" dia menatapku kesal dan kembali mencium bibirku dengan menuntut, seakan menjejalkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku saja tak cukup. Dia terus menyesapinya, membelai ruang dalam mulutku tanpa sisa.

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman, ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku, seakan menikmati gerakan kedua tangan Chanyeol pada kedua payudaraku. Chanyeol memijatnya lembut, memainkan kedua puttingku dengan dua ibu jarinya. Tubuhku menegang, dia memasukkan satu puttingku kedalam mulutnya.

Terasa panas, basah saat lidahnya yang kasar telah tiba disana. Tanganku berpegang kuat pada pundak kokohnya.

"Arhhh!" sial tubuhku mengejang, dia menghisap putingku dengan kuat. Napasku memburu tajam, ini berbahaya.

"Yeoll… jangan terlalu jauhhhh eemmmhhh," aku memperingatkannya, berusaha mendorong kepalanya menjauh dari dadaku.

Chanyeol melepaskan diriku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan ganjil. Penuh harap dalam keputus asaan. Dia kebingungan, matanya ketakutan dan sebuah hasrat membara didalam sana.

"Aku tak ingin berhenti," ujarnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ya tuhan! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku memejamkan mataku dan saat membukanya lagi iris mata Chanyeol masih disana. Dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Aku… aku tak akan menghentikanmu." Putusku tenggelam di dalam kegelapan mata itu. Aku menyerah, pada sahabat kecilku. Mungkin telah menyerah sejak lama.

Chanyeol kembali menciumku, menciumi setiap jengkal tubuhku dengan lembut dan memuja. Tak terlewatkan, dia menekuninya senti demi senti. Memperlakukan kedua payudaraku dengan sayang, menyesap bibirku dengan manis. Tubuhku tak berhenti bergetar, setiap sentuhan Chanyeol membawa efek yang sangat kuat.

Dia melepaskan pakaian kami satu persatu dengan sabar dan memelukku erat saat helai terakhir pergi dari tubuh kami. Panas tubuh kami menyatu dan berpusar menuju pusat dibawah perut kami. Aku bisa merasakan hasrat yang semakin kuat darinya, hasrat yang menguat di setiap napasnya. Detak jantung kami yang saling bersahutan dan napas kami menyatu.

Pagi tadi kurasakan malu dan canggung melihatnya dalam balutan sehelai handuk. Tapi kini rasa malu itu menguap sedikit demi sedikit, terganti rasa takjub melihat Chanyeol yang begitu keras didepanku. Jantungku begitu berisik, melompat-lompat tak terkendali.

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibirku, menggigitnya pelan sebelum meninggalkannya dan turun kebawah menciumi leherku, terus kebawah menciumi perutku hingga akhirnya dia tiba pusatku.

"Yeol!" aku melompat kebelakang. Ya tuhan! Dia menciumnya juga.

Chanyeol terkekeh, dia menarikku lagi dan menenggelamkan dirinya disana. Diselangkanganku. Aku gelagapan merasakan Chanyeol menciumi paha dalamku hingga kewanitaanku. Menggigit dan menghisap diriku.

"Yeolllhhh…"

Tanganku menggapai-gapai mencari pegangan, pundak kokoh Chanyeol dibawah sana, terlalu jauh untuk kugunakan, tapi aku menemukan surai hitamnya dan menariknya.

"Yeoollhhh…"

Aku terus mendesah. Chanyeol seakan tengah menghisapku kuat-kuat, lidahnya membelai dengan kasar bermain dengan cepat. Sesuatu dalam perutku berputar-putar, semakin turun dan semakin turun.

Aku tak tahan! Rasanya ingin meledak! Rasanya begitu kuat! Rasanya…

"Aaagghhh!" aku pecah berantakan! Tubuhku melengkung kaku. Mataku terpejam kuat, napasku terputus dan kurasa jantungku meledak berhenti berdetak.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol memanggilku lembut, tangannya mengusap keningku hingga kepipiku. Dia menghapus keringatku, kurasa.

Aku membuka mata dan melihat dia yang tersenyum puas. "Kau orgasm, Sayang."

Aku mengangguk lemah masih terengah. Orgasm pertamaku dalam hidup dan itu karena Chanyeol. Chanyeol memelukku erat, mengusap rambutku yang berantakan.

"Ini akan sakit, tapi pundakku milikmu," Chanyeol mengecupi pipiku. "Kau memilikiku."

Aku paham maksudnya dan aku bisa merasakan dia tengah menempatkan sesuatu dibawah sana dan entah apa yang menggerakkanku, aku membuka kakiku semakin lebar. Tubuhku kembali menegang saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuhku tepat disana dan mulai memasukkiku. Terasa mendesakku.

"Yeol!" aku berjengit, meremas pundaknya. Mulai terasa perih tapi Chanyeol terus mendorong dan mendorong lagi. "Chanyeol hentikan!"

Chanyeol berhenti, wajahnya meninggalkan leherku dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang menyala. "Apa sakit?"

"Tidak, tapi kurasa itu mentok .. Yeol!" Chanyeol mendorongnya lagi dan aku merasakan perih yang mengoyak!

"Tidak ada mentok Sayang… ini baru setengah dan kau akan menerimaku sepenuhnya, tenanglah… aku pelan-pelan," dia membelai wajahku.

Aku mengangguk dan Chanyeol mencium keningku sayang. Napasku putus-putus dan… ya tuhan! Dia mendorongnya lagi… mataku memejam… perih semakin terasa… lagi dia mendorongnya lagi dan lagi. Perih, sakit seakan Chanyeol tengah mengirisku di dalam sana. Mulutku terbuka, ingin mengehentikannya tapi… tidak!

Aku harus bertahan!

"Ughhh…" satu isakan lolos.

"Baekhyun…" dia memanggilku lembut, membuatku membuka mata dan melepaskan gigiku dari kulitnya. Ya tuhan! Aku menggigitnya. Dan tanganku yang mencengkram pundaknya sedikit melemas. "Aku sudah masuk, Sayang. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menatapnya yang memandangku khawatir dan aku mengangguk meyakinkanya. Benarkah? Tubuh kami nyatu? Dan tak perlu orang lain untuk menjawabnya karena aku sendiri yang merasakan bagaimana milik Chanyeol terasa sesak didalam diriku.

"Boleh aku menariknya?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Dia menariknya perlahan tapi saat kupikir miliknya akan terlepas dia mendorongnya lagi.

"Yeollhh!" aku mengeram dan mencengkram bahunya kuat-kuat. Dan dia melakukannya lagi, menariknya dan mendorongnya. Semakin lama-semakin cepat, tapi anehnya tidak terasa semakin sakit. Sebaliknya, itu terasa semakin nikmat.

Kami menggila. Dengan tubuh yang menyatu, bergerak semakin liar dan semakin panas. Seakan tanpa batas, terus bergerak menggapai nikmat, mencari kepuasan yang semakin mendekat. Tubuhku berguncang dalam hentakkan-hentakan pinggul Chanyeol yang semakin cepat. Aku mengerang, memanggil namanya berulang-ulang.

Dan pada puncaknya, aku kembali merasakan tubuhku meledak. Meledak penuh kenikmatan yang Chanyeol bawa untukku. Dan kami lemas, Chanyeol terjatuh diatasku setelah kurasakan ledakkannya didalam sana.

Dia berguling kesamping dan memelukku. Tenaga kami terkuras untuk sebuah ledakan yang menakjubkan. Sekarang hanya napas kami yang saling memburu, keringat yang bersatu dan usapan-usapan lembutnya yang menenangkanku.

Saat kupikir kami tak mampu bicara, dalam napasnya yang terengah dia berbisik dekat telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku tak mampu membalasnya, tenagaku habis. Tapi aku yakin dia mengetahuinya, bahwa aku juga mencintainya… sangat mencintainya.

Dan mataku terpejam, lelah.

.

.

.TBC.

Aku kembali untuk mengucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi Fav dan Follownya, juga setiap Riview yang masuk yang sangat berarti untukku dari :

Chenma, Neli Amelia, Yeolbeeeeee94, Voustagram, Ervyanaca, Aerii, Parkbaexh614, Hana89, , Holieyeoli, Chanbaekhunlove, Keenz, bebekjail, Azure281, Byunliv, Ohbyunpark, Rly, Seulbiseul40, Park youngie, Sabrina614, Chanbaek Noona, Chankybaek, Leana Wu, Jichan Me, TKsit, Chanbaek lopelopelope, HK69, Leeminoznurhayati.

.

QnA : Beberapa pertanyaan seperti 'Kapan NC' dan 'Siapa tunangan Chanyeol' sudah terjawab di cerita. Dan ini pertanyaan lainnya :

Q : Kenapa kakaknya Chanyeol Yixing bukan yang lain?

A : Aku suka Yixing dengan aura tenang dan dewasanya, Yixing akan jadi kakak yang baik bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Q : Kapan Yifan keluar?

A : Coba baca ulang chap 1 dibagian ChanBaek main kerumah Sehun. Untuk sementara porsi Yifan memang belum banyak.

Untuk pertanyaan lain yang tidak dijawab, mungkin pertanyaanmu akan di jawab cerita chap berikutnya.


	5. Chap 4

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

.

Chap 4

BAEKHYUN POV

Tok… tok… tok…

"Baekhyun-ah… kau sudah bangun?"

Mataku mengernyit, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namaku.

"Baekhyun-ah… apa kau sudah bangun?"

Itu suara Kyungsoo, kubuka mataku perlahan, menggosoknya agar lebih mudah terbuka. "Ya Soo," jawabku, masih dari balik selimut. Sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggangku, membuatku tak mungkin pergi dari kasur ini.

"Nyonya besar ingin kau dan tuan muda di meja makan untuk sarapan."

"Baiklah Soo, terimaka—"

"Tidak! Baekhyun butuh istirahat, bilang pada _Umma_ kami sarapan di kamar!" Chanyeol terbangun, dan suaranya yang serak memotongku.

Aku berbalik dan menekap mulut Chanyeol dengan kuat. "Tidak Soo, kami akan keluar! Aku bersumpah akan menyeretnya kemeja makan!"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, dengan mudahnya dia menyingkirkan tanganku dari mulutnya dan justru menciumi punggung tanganku.

"Sial! Pergi kau! Pergi! Pergi!" aku mendorongnya kuat-kuat menjauh dariku. "Kau membuatku tak tidur semalaman!" kesalku, mendelik padanya. Semalaman, dia membiarkanku tertidur setengah jam dan membangunkanku, membiarkanku terdur lagi dan membangunkanku lagi.

Chanyeol masih tampak ngantuk, dia hanya menggaruk rambutnya pelan. Sejujurnya aku juga masih sangat ngantuk, tapi kalau aku membiarkan diriku tetap disini, aku ragu Chanyeol tak memulai untuk menyentuhku lagi.

Aku beringsut turun dari tempat tidur dengan memeluk erat selimut menutupi tubuhku, membiarkan Chanyeol tanpa tertutup apapun diatas tempat tidur.

"Pakai bajumu lalu mandi dikamarmu! Kau harus sudah selesai mandi begitu aku datang." Kataku kesal, berdiri dengan kaki kaku dan ngilu diselangkanganku. Chanyeol tak memperdulikanku, dia justru menggelung dirinya lagi dan memejamkan mata.

Hah! Aku harus membersihkan semua ini, tubuhku yang lelah semakin lelah memandang spreiku yang penuh bercak sperma dan sedikit darah ditengahnya. Ahh… biarlah, aku sangat ingin mandi sekarang, badanku lengket sekali rasanya.

Aku membiarkan air hangat mengguyurku dari shower cukup lama, menyabuni diri, memakai shampoo dan kembali membiarkan air hangat menghujaniku lagi. Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol sudah tak ada. Dan hal yang sangat membahagiakan adalah saat aku melihat sprei dan selimutnya sudah terganti dengan yang baru.

Kasurku sudah rapi lagi.

Mengenakan pakaianku dan mematut diri dicermin. Aku terlihat parah, mataku terlihat mengantuk dan banyak hickey dileherku. Memakai polesan krim wajah dan sedikit bedak untuk membuat hickeynya terlihat samar. Juga menggeraikan rambutku agar menutupinya dengan baik.

Saat aku kekamarnya, Chanyeol telah rapi dengan rambut setengah kering dan tersisir. Aku bersyukur dia membuat semuanya berjalan mudah pagi ini.

"Kau harus tidur setelah ini," katanya dengan mengusap bawah mataku. Aku tahu disana terlihat parah.

"Aku ada kuliah, ini senin. Kau memilih hari yang salah semalam," jawabku dan Chanyeol mencubit pipiku.

Kami turun kebawah menuju meja makan dengan aku yang menarik tangan _namja_ tinggi menyebalkan ini. Aku dan Chanyeol hidup dibawah satu atap, kami mengkonsumsi makanan yang sama dan melakukan banyak kegiatan bersama. Tapi menyebalkan sekali melihat bagaimana _namja_ ini terus bertambah tinggi sementara laju pertumbuhanku seperti siput mengerem.

Sesampainya dimeja makan kami terkejut. Disana bukan hanya ada _Umma_ dan Yixing _unnie_ , tapi juga seorang gadis cantik yeng semalamku temui.

Huang Zitao

Calon tunangan Chanyeol.

.

"Yeoli, duduklah disamping Zitao," _Umma_ tersenyum melihat kami datang.

Chanyeol menuruti ucapan _Umma_ nya, tapi dia juga mengikut sertakan aku dalam genggamannya.

"Umm, Yeol.. aku duduk disamping Yixing—"

Chanyeol berbalik menatapku tajam seakan berkata 'kau mau kita kembali ke kamar?' dan aku mendesah pasrah. Bahkan tak memprotes saat Chanyeol menempatkanku diantara dia dan Zitao. Ini sangat canggung untukku.

"Zitao, kuharap kau mengerti. Sejak kecil suamiku sangat keras pada Chanyeol, itu membuat Chanyeol agak sulit berhubungan dengan orang lain bahkan denganku," _Umma_ menjelaskan pada Zitao. "Tapi tak perlu khawatir, Baekhyun sangat memahami Chanyeol dan dia juga sangat bisa diandalkan, benarkan sayang?" kali ini _Umma_ memandangku.

Aku mengangguk, "Benar _Umma_."

"Aku mengerti _Ahjumma_ , tak perlu khawatir, aku akan mencoba memahami Chanyeol sebaik mungkin."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, _namja_ itu diam tak bereaksi apapun. Aku melihat seisi meja dan mulai mengambil sarapan yang Chanyeol sukai. Ada bacon, telur mata sapi, salad dan roti. Juga ada teh, kopi dan susu.

"Jangan panggil aku _Ahjumma_ , panggil aku _Umma_ , Baekhyun juga begitu." Itu benar, sejak kecil aku mengikuti panggilan Chanyeol pada Nyonya besar dan Nyonya besar tak pernah keberatan. "Chanyeol, Baekhyun, mulai hari ini Zitao akan tinggal disini bersama kita. Orang tuannya langsung kembali ke China semalam sementara dia harus mulai mengurus cabang perusahaannya di Korea. Kalian bantulah dia sebaik mungkin," _Umma_ menjelaskan dan aku mengangguk-angguk meski masih dalam tahap memahami.

Zitao akan tinggal disini?

Itu agak… membuatku khawatir.

Itu akan membuat mereka menjadi dekat, tinggal serumah dan memegang perusahaan bersama. Bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Zitao? Dia _yeoja_ cantik dan sexy. Dia juga tinggi dan terlihat pintar.

"Baekhyun…"

"Em ya.." aku mengerjap dari lamunanku.

"Aku mau kopi," Chanyeol menatap gelasnya dan aku sadar aku telah menuang susu.

"Yeol kau—" bagaimana mengatakannya? Kurang tidur semalam dan harus minum sesuatu yang baik atau.. "Aku tak yakin kau makan dengan baik kemarin jadi makan dan minumlah yang baik hari ini."

"Aku makan dengan baik kemarin, kau melihat buktinya semalam."

Aku mendelik padanya.

"Ah! Semalam kau kemana?" Yixing _Unnie_ menembak pertanyaan.

"Tanyakan padanya," lempar Chanyeol padaku.

Arrrggh! Aku mematung dan mengerjap menatap Yixing _Unnie_ "Umm… dia…aku tak tahu, _Unnie_ lihat aku pulang sendiri kan semalam."

"Pembohong." Chanyeol mendesis dan dibawah meja aku menendang kaki _namja_ menyebalkan ini.

Chanyeol telah menghabiskan isi piringnya sementara bacon ku masih tersisa sedikit. Setelah menghabiskan susu digelasnya Chanyeol menarikku berdiri. Aku segera menelan isi mulutku dan meneguk habis susunya juga. Mungkin ini penyebab aku tak bisa setinggi Chanyeol, dia selalu menghabiskan isi piringnya sementara aku tidak.

"Yeoli.." _Umma_ memanggil, Chanyeol berhenti tapi tak berbalik, aku yang berbalik menatap _yeoja_ paruh baya itu. "Hari ini ajaklah Zitao jalan-jalan melihat Seoul."

"Aku ada kuliah _Umma_ ," jawab Chanyeol, menolak dengan cepat.

"Yixing akan menelpon untuk izinmu, Baekhyun juga bisa menemani."

"Tak bisa, otak Baekhyun pas-pasan, dia tak akan lulus kalau banyak bolos."

Sekali lagi kutendang kaki panjang _namja_ ini. Tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol membawa aku dan Zitao dalam mobilnya. _Umma_ beralih memohon padaku dan aku jelas tak mungkin menolaknya. Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya berputar-putar tanpa tujuan di jalanan kota seoul. Zitao pun tampak nyaman duduk dikursi belakang.

Ini pertama kalinya _yeoja_ itu di Seoul, dia bilang saat kecil dia pernah tinggal beberapa bulan di Incheon tapi tak pernah ke Seoul. Chanyeol sendiri hanya diam di belakang kemudi. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dan aku sedang kebingungan disini. Haruskah aku yang terus melanjutkan pembicaraan?

Aku tak tahu apa rencana Chanyeol, tapi bila sesuatunya berjalan lurus seperti ini maka _yeoja_ dibelakang Chanyeol akan menjadi tunangannya. Sesuatu yang tak kuinginkan. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Ponselku bergetar, terdengar seperti pengalih perhatian dan aku berterimakasih pada siapapun yang menelponku. Aku mengambilnya dari saku dan melihat nama Jongin di layar. Aku menatap Chanyeol dan dia tak menunjukkan keberatan aku pun menggeser tombol hijau.

" _Anyong Baekhyun-ah, kau dimana? Kenapa tak muncul di kelas ?"_ suara Jongin terdengar cemas.

"Ah Jongin, aku sedang ada urusan, kupikir aku tidak akan kekampus hari ini," balasku pelan.

" _Sebaiknya kau kesini, Prof. Song akan mengadakan kuis, kau tahu bagaimana dia kan?"_

Ya tuhan.. kuis Prof. Song? aku tak boleh melewatkannya atau aku benar-benar tak akan lulus semester ini seperti kata Chanyeol tadi. "Kuharap aku bisa kesana, sampai jumpa Jongin."

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan untuk sesaat menatapku.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke kampus sekarang? Jongin bilang Prof. Song akan kuis hari ini, kau tahu dia seperti apa kan?" aku merengek, benar-benar bingung. Otak ku pas-pasan, aku tak membawa buku apapun saat ini dan aku belum belajar semalam!

Chnyeol menggusak rambutku. "Tak apa, kita ke kampus sekarang."

"Tapi Zitao…"

"Kami akan menunggumu," balas Zitao.

Aku mendesah sedikit lega, dan Chanyeol pun melajukan mobilnya kearah kampus.

"Kalian satu kampus? Satu angkatan? Satu jurusan?"

"Kami satu kampus, tapi beda angkatan dan beda jurusan. Aku masih mengejar strataku di desain modern sedangkan Chanyeol sedang magister di economi business."

Saat mobil Chanyeol berhenti diparkiran kampus, aku segera melangkah keluar dari sana dan berlari menuju ruang kelas yang biasa dipakai . aku bertemu Jongin di lorong kampus dan kami melanjutkan tujuan bersama.

Saat kami tiba, kelas hampir dimulai. Dan kuis itu benar-benar membuatku strees. Saat keluar dari kelas itu aku merasa tubuhku jauh lebih payah dari sebelumnya. Sudah jam makan siang, bukannya merasa lapar, kepalaku justru terasa sangat berat. Aku ingin tidur.

Jongin menemaniku kembali kemobil Chanyeol di parkiran. Dia terlihat cemas melihat kondisiku, aku pasti terlihat sangat kacau.

"Apa ada seseorang bersama Chanyeol?" kami sudah berada di parkiran dan mobil Chanyeol sudah terlihat pandangan kami.

Aku mengangguk dan melihat gesture Chanyeol yang tampak sedang bicara, Zitao ada dibelakang jadi dia tak begitu terlihat. Tapi jelas mereka sedang ngobrol, membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup menarik bagi Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Jongin," aku berbalik dan membungkuk singkat pada Jongin.

"Akan kubawakan catatan hari ini padamu nanti malam," ujar Jongin sembari mengusap rambutku yang agak kacau.

"Tak perlu, aku bisa meminjamnya besok darimu."

"Tidak apa, sampai jumpa," dia melambai dan berbalik pergi.

Anehnya, saat aku masuk kedalam mobil, suasana terasa hening. Padahal jelas-jelas aku melihat mereka saling bicara tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol memperhatikanku.

"Kuisnya membuatku kacau!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, aku tahu dia sedang mengejek otakku. Dia yang terlahir jenius mana tahu rasanya punya otak pas-pasan. Kalau menikah dengan Chanyeol, aku benar-benar sedang memperbaiki keturunan.

ARGH! Apa yang kupikirkan?

Dibelakang ada Zitao, seorang gadis yang mungkin akan bertunangan dengan Chanyeol. Apakah bisa aku menikah dengan Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol, bisakah kita bersama seumur hidup kita?

Aku merasa pikiranku semakin kacau, aku lelah, dan mataku berat.

"Kau harus memikirkannya dengan baik," aku mendengar suara Zitao yang terasa mengambang. "Aku tak mau bertanggung jawab kalau gadis ini terluka."

"Baekhyun sepenuhnya urusanku, kau tak perlu ikut campur."

Dan aku tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi saat rasa lelah menarikku masuk menjauh dari dunia nyata.

Aku tertidur, langit diluar balkon kamar Chanyeol berwarna jingga saat aku terbangun. Chanyeol berada persis didepanku, duduk dikursi belajarnya dan kepala menunduk, sepertinya dia sedang membaca lagi.

Kusibak selimut dan turun dari kasurnya, berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan menemukan sebuah majalah bisnis sedang dibacanya. Dia mengulurkan tangan menyambutku dan membawaku duduk dipangkuannya, memunggunginya.

Itu artikel tentang Yixing _Unnie_.

Chanyeol meletakkan tangan diperutku dan bibirnya di perpotongan leherku. Aku membiarkannya dan mulai membaca artikel yang tengah terbuka itu.

"Aku mendengar kau dan Zitao membicarakanku," Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"Benarkah? Apa yang kau dengar?"

"Sepertinya kalian mencemaskanku, apa sebenarnya yang kalian bicarakan?"

Chanyeol menyusupkan tangannya kedalam kemejaku, dan aku mencegah tangan itu pergi terlalu jauh dengan menahannya. Aku masih ingin bicara.

"Yeol, jawab aku sshhh," aku mendesis, gigitan Chanyeol membuat tubuhku mereaksi lain. Tangannya pun lolos dari penahananku dan berhasil mengusap lembut payudaraku. "Yeolllhhh…" aku mendesah, ingin bangun dari kursi ini tapi Chanyeol menahan tubuhku dengan sebelah tangannya. Tubuhku bergerak gelisah.

"Jangan gerakkan bokongmu Baekki, kau harus ingat apa yang kau duduki," Chanyeol berbisik sensual di telingaku.

"Terdengar seperti aku yang menggodamu," aku mengeram.

"Apa tidur dikasur seorang _namja_ disebut bukan menggoda?" setiap kata-katanya menggelitikku.

"Aku tidur disana sejak tujuh belas tahun yang lalu dan baru sekarang kau bilang aku menggoda?"

"Kau selalu menggodaku Byun-ssi, selalu."

Aku bangun untuk merubah posisi dudukku hingga menghadapnya dan segera melahap bibirnya yang sexy. Peduli apa aku tentang menggoda? Pada kenyataannya aku mencintainya.

Aku tumbuh dilingkupi Chanyeol dalam setiap detikku, aku melihat Chanyeol kanak-kanak, aku melihat Chanyeol remaja dan sekarang aku melihat Chanyeol dewasa. Setiap apa yang aku butuhkan Chanyeol memberikannya, termasuk kebutuhanku pada sesosok _namja_ , Chanyeol ada disana.

Setiap kali teman-teman remajaku membicarakan _namja_ , aku membicarakan Chanyeol. Saat _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ itu membicarakan _namja_ yang disukai, aku membicarakan Chanyeol, saat mereka membicarakan cinta, aku membicarakan Chanyeol, ciuman pertama pun aku bicara tentang Chanyeol dan sekarang bila seseorang berbicara tentang sex pertama, aku akan membicarakan Chanyeol.

 _Yeoja_ lain mungkin akan membicarakan sosok yang berbeda dalam setiap potong kenangannya. Tapi aku tidak, setiap jengkal kenanganku ada Chanyeol disana.

" _Chanyeol, kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu."_

Pernyataan cinta pertamaku lima tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, tidak mengabaikan tapi juga tidak menjawabnya. Selama lima tahun aku mengatakannya tanpa sekali pun Chanyeol memjawabku. Dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar jawaban yang selama ini kuinginkan.

Aku menginginkan Chanyeol, menginginkan _namja_ ini disetiap detik hidupku. Jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan bila _namja_ ini juga menginginkanku? Bagaimana caranya aku menolak sentuhan lembut dari bibirnya yang panas ditubuhku?

Tak ada cara untukku lari, lagi pula aku tak ingin lari. Lari dari Chanyeol jelas akan menyakitiku, lari dari apa yang sangat kuinginkan jelas akan menghancurkanku. Tidak, aku sama sekali tak ingin lari, aku ingin bersamanya, menikmati keberadaan Chanyeol disekitarku. Menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol ditubuhku.

Menikmati cara Chanyeol menciumku, memagut bibirku, menyesap dan menghisap payudaraku, membuatku mengerang dan menyerah. Bekas merah semalam masih tercetak jelas dan kini Chanyeol menambahkan yang baru. Siapa yang peduli? Aku suka caranya mengukir tanda itu satu per satu.

Aku suka caranya menyatukan tubuh kami.

.

.

Aku masih bergelung disisi Chanyeol saat seorang maid meminta kami untuk turun makan malam. Kakiku masih terasa kaku dan ngilu dibagian yang khusus itu dan aku juga merasakan keengganan dari Chanyeol untuk turun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tak usah turun?" benar saja, Chanyeol menyuarakannya.

"Tidak," putusku. Bergelung disini memang sangat nyaman tapi… "Aku tak yakin setengah jam lagi kau tidak menyerangku!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, aku bahkan suka caranya terkekeh meskipun itu menyebalkan. "Baiklah, kita mandi—"

"Aku duluan!"

"Bersama."

Dengan kesal aku mencubit puttingnya dan dia menjerit. Segera aku melompat turun dan berlari kekamar mandi dan menguncinya.

"Park Chanyeol!" aku berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. "Kau tahu? Aku suka caramu menjerit!"

"Kau mau aku mendobrak pintunya"

"Tidak! Jangan! Maafkan aku!"

Saat aku keluar, tempat tidurnya telah kembali rapi, begitu juga meja dan kursi tempat kami melakukan pemanasan tadi. Aku tersenyum pada _namja_ tinggi yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek itu.

"Terimakasih, aku baru tahu kau pandai mengganti sprei," ujarku.

Chanyeol mendekat dan mencium bibirku sekilas. "Aku memperhatikanmu, Sayang."

"Mandi sana!" aku mendorongnya masuk ke kamar mandi dan memakai baju yang kemarin sengaja kusimpan disini. Aku tak mau kejadian tidur tanpa bra terulang lagi, selesai dengan diriku aku pun duduk di kasur sembari memainkan ponselku untuk menunggunya.

Chanyeol keluar sepuluh menit kemudian dengan handuk yang menggantung di pinggangnya. Aku berbalik membiarkan Chanyeol memakai bajunya, meski beberapa kali dia meyakinkanku bahwa aku tak perlu melakukannya. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi _namja_ dengan otak mesum.

Ketika kami tiba dimeja makan, _Umma_ , Yixing _Unnie_ dan Zitao sudah ada disana. Kami duduk dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi pagi, aku ada diantara Zitao dan Chanyeol. _Yeoja_ itu tampak biasa saja dan mengobrol ringan dengan _Umma_ dan Yixing _Unnie_.

Semakin lama pembicaraan mereka menuju kearah bisnis dan pada satu sesi Chanyeol mulai terlibat dalam obrolan. Aku tak begitu mengerti soal bisnis, perusahaan dan saham. Meski aku sering ikut membaca apa yang Chanyeol baca, itu tak membuatku jadi mengerti.

Selesai dengan piringnya, Chanyeol tak berlama-lama dimeja makan. Seperti biasanya, dia tak terlalu suka duduk disini meski pembicaraan soal bisnis itu masih berlanjut. Dia menarikku berdiri dan aku mengikutinya.

"Baekhyun," tepat sebelum aku menapaki tangga, Kyungsoo memanggil. "Seseorang mencarimu," dia tampak ragu mengucapkannya.

Aku mengernyit, "Siapa?"

"Namanya Jongin."

Ah, aku paham kenapa Kyungsoo tampak enggan, ekspresi Chanyeol pasti penyebabnya. "Dia memang bilang akan datang," aku barujar menatap Chanyeol. "Aku akan menemuinya."

Chanyeol balas menatapku dia tampak enggan. "Langsung kekamarku begitu selesai."

"Tidak, aku akan kekamarku begitu selesai," aku mundur dan menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo. "Kamar kami."

Chanyeol tampak mempertimbangkan sesaat sebelum mengangguk pelan. Aku tersenyum padanya dan meninggalkannya dengan lengan yang menyeret Kyungsoo disampingku.

Jongin ada ditaman depan, duduk disebuah kursi dengan beberapa buku yang dia letakkan diatas meja.

"Hai," aku menyapanya dan dia tersenyum padaku. "Kau benar-benar datang?" aku duduk disatu kursi dan membawa Kyungsoo di kursi yang lain. Kyungsoo terus menunduk, aku tahu dia memang pemalu.

"Sudah kubilang akan datang, kau memerlukan ini."

"Soo, ini Kim Jongin temanku di kampus, kami satu jurusan dan satu kelas di semua mata kuliah. Jongin, ini sahabat terbaikku setelah Chanyeol, dia sangat manis, lucu dan polos namanya Do Kyungsoo, kau harus mengingatnya!"

"Baekhyun~"

"Aku akan mengingatnya, _yeoja_ manis, lucu dan polos," balas jongin dan aku melihat Kyungsoo memerah dengan lucu.

"Dia juga sangat pandai memasak dan akan masuk SM Chef School tahun ini."

"Kau seperti sedang mempromosikanku Baeki," Kyungsoo mencubit lenganku dan itu cukup sakit untuk membuatku meringis.

"Benarkah kau mau masuk SM chef school? Aku punya sepupu yang juga masuk kesana dan dia sangat hebat didapur."

"Benarkah? Kudengar sekolah disana sangat berat, setiap minggu ada evaluasi dan kita harus lulus kalau tidak mau dikeluarkan."

"Ya, memang begitu. Tapi bagi orang yang hidupnya untuk memasak, hal seperti itu pasti mudah. Bukannya disini juga kau harus masak enak setiap hari?"

Aku diam mendengarkan obrolan mereka yang mulai menyatu satu sama lain. Mendengar Jongin menyemangati Kyungsoo terasa sangat menyenangkan. Dan aku mengarahkan pandanganku agak kesamping, ketempat dimana Chanyeol berdiri dibalkon kamarnya memperhatikan kami.

Kyungsoo tampak sangat sumringah saat kami masuk kekamar kami dan aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menghancurkan mood baiknya itu. Saat kami naik ketempat tidur, dia memelukku.

"Tapi Baekhyun, sepertinya Jongin menyukaimu," tiba-tiba saja senyum itu lenyap dan Kyungsoo mengutarakan penyebabnya.

"Ya," aku memilih jujur. "Dia sudah mngutarakannya padaku dan aku bilang agak sulit membuatku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Ah, tentu saja… kau punya tuan muda dan hubungan kalian sudah sangat dalam," dia mengatakannya dengan memandang langit-langit.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan hubunganku dan Chanyeol, itu rumit!"

"Kau tidak lupa aku melihat apa yang kalian lakukan dikamar ini kan? Aku masih menunggu kau akan mengusir tuan muda saat aku mendengar desahanmu."

"Yak! Kyungsoo," aku yakin mukaku memerah. "Sudah kubilang ini rumit, kami bersahabat sejak kecil, kami terbiasa satu sama lain, tapi kami tidak pacaran," ungkapku sedih.

"Tidak ada yang akan curiga kalau kau mengaku sebagai istrinya, kalian sangat erat."

"Chanyeol mungkin akan bertunangan, ini membuatku merasa sesak tapi Chanyeol juga memintaku untuk bersabar, aku tidak tahu apa artinya itu tapi kuharap hatiku tidak akan hancur."

Kyungsoo memelukku semakin erat. "Jadi tuan muda memintamu bersabar? Pantas saja kau tidak bunuh diri saat _yeoja_ itu datang."

"Ish! Dasar kau. Sudah ayo tidur, aku yakin besok Jongin akan menelponmu jadi kau harus ceria dan banyak tidur sekarang."

.

.

FLASHBACK - Di dalam mobil Chanyeol, saat Chanyeol dan Zitao menunggu Baekhyun.

"Aku tak tahu apa tujuanmu, kau menggenggam erat gadis itu disisimu sementara kau tak menolak pertunangan ini," Huang Zitao membuka suara setelah sekian lama keduanya membisu. "Aku tak peduli tentang perasaan kalian, tapi kalau kau menerima pertunangan ini, itu artinya kau milikku."

Terdengar decihan dari Chanyeol. "Aku tidak peduli soal pertunangan ini, ini hanya status dan kau boleh memiliki status apapun dariku. Tapi bagiku Baekhyun saja cukup."

"Kau yakin tak peduli? Gadis itu akan terluka, kalau kau tak suka kau boleh membatalkan pertunangan ini."

"Kenapa tidak kau yang melakukannya?"

"Aku punya rencanaku sendiri dan aku juga sama sepertimu, memegang tanggung jawab atas keluargaku. Meski aku tak punya kakak yang harus kukorbankan bila aku menyerah. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana tak nyamannya Yixing _Unnie_ diposisinya sekarang, dia seorang dokterkan?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tak memiliki kekasih dan tak memiliki hubungan konyol seperti kau dan Baekhyun. Jadi bila kau menolak pertunangan ini aku tak keberatan, tapi jika kau menerimanya, kau harus tahu aku tak suka berbagi."

.TBC.

Aku kembali untuk mengucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi Fav dan Follownya, juga setiap Riview yang masuk yang sangat berarti untukku dari :

Neli Amelia, Byunae18, Ervyanaca, Chenma, Chanbaekhunlove, Han Saehwa, Yoogeurt, Chanbaek lopelopelope, Realvina, Ekayoon, Parkbaexh614, ooh ahh umh ohh ahh yeah, Voustalgram, Rly, AnggiPCY, Keenz, Erry-shi, Maksute925, Byunraehh, Dodyoleu, Whitelover, Leeminoznurhayati, Baekkie, BebekJail.

QnA :

Q : Konfliknya beratkah?

A : Kebanyakan fanfic q memang Romance-Hurt/Comfort dengan konflik cukup nyesek. Tapi Fic ini genrenya Romance-Drama kok, jadi konfliknya slow aja.

Q : Baekhyun Hamil?

A : Maybe Yes maybe No.

For Chenma : Omigot. Kenapa setelah baca review mu dan aku baca ulang fic ku jadi ikut ngakak? Beneran ngakak dan nutup muka pake lap, malu ketahuan orang. Kacau dah.

Please Riview. Hanya dari review aku bisa tahu pandangan kalian tentang Fic ini.


	6. Chap 5

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, setelah mandi dan menyapa diri didepan cermin, aku segera menuju kamar Park Chanyeol. Memulai pagi dengan rutinitas biasa. Mengetuk pintu dan membukanya, tapi hal tak biasa menyambutku didalam kamar…

Park Chanyeol berdiri didepan cermin, mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang rapi dan terlihat sangat tampan. Dia menyapaku dengan senyumnya, lalu kembali bercermin membetulkan letak dasinya.

"Apa ada yang kulupakan?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan semalam?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kalian bicara soal bisnis, jadi pikiranku kabur," jawabku jujur.

"Hari ini aku akan mulai masuk diperusahaan, Tidak langsung mengambil posisi Yixing _Noona_ , tapi aku akan membantunya dengan baik," Chanyeol tersenyum dan dia menarikku mendekat padanya.

"Benarkah? Selamat untukmu," aku pun mambalas senyumnya, untuk inilah Chanyeol dilahirkan. Sejak kecil, Chanyeol selalu ditempatkan sebagai calon penerus perusahaan keluarganya. Chanyeol sudah berusaha keras untuk ini, bahkan setelah _Appa_ nya meninggal Chanyeol tetap berusaha dengan keras. "Kau akan jadi eksekutif muda yang hebat," aku mendukungnya dengan senyum yang menyemangatinya.

"Dan tampan," dia menambahkan.

"Dan tampan," aku menyetujui. "Jadi kau tidak kekampus hari ini?"

"Kesana saat jam makan siang, aku ada pertemuan dengan Prof. Kim setelahnya dan harus ke perusahaan lagi nanti."

Aku mengangguk. "Kau ada latihan Hapkido hari ini," aku mengingatkan walaupun sangat mustahil bagi Chanyeol untuk lupa.

"Tak keberatan kalau kita bertemu di Dojang?"

"Tentu saja, hanya satu pemberhentian bus dari kampus."

Setelah menyusun rencana untuk hari ini kami turun ke meja makan. Ada satu hal lagi yang mengejutkanku disana. Zitao duduk dengan pakaian resminya, dia juga akan mulai mengurus perusahaannya hari ini. Lain kali aku tetap harus mendengarkan dengan baik saat mereka bicara tentang bisnis.

Dan Chanyeol harus mengantar _yeoja_ itu ke gedung perusahaannya sebelum mengantarku ke kampus. Untungnya Chanyeol dan Zitao tak satu gedung, dan sialnya gedung mereka bersebrangan. Chanyeol tetap memilih mengantar Zitao lebih dulu sebelum aku, ini membuatku merasa lega mengetahui Chanyeol menghindari moment berduaan dengan gadis itu.

Aku melihat Jongin digerbang kampus, tapi alih-alih menurunkanku disana Chanyeol justru berkeras mengantarku hingga kedepan kelas. Chanyeol yang tampan selalu menyedot perhatian, belum lagi predikat dia sebagai mahasiswa terbaik Korea saat wisuda strata-nya.

Dan sekarang, saat _namja_ tinggi ini dibalut setelan resmi yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya membuat dia seperti sebuah magnet untuk mata para _yeoja_. Aku jadi merasa semakin kecil disisi Chanyeol yang penuh kharisma sekarang.

Chanyeol meninggalkanku setelah memastikan aku tiba dengan selamat di depan ruang kelasku dan aku mulai mencemaskannya sepuluh menit kemudian. Chanyeol dan Zitao memulai karir mereka dihari yang sama, jelas ini sesuatu yang telah direncanakan. Bayangan Zitao yang tinggi dan cantik dengan setelan resminya membayangiku hingga jam makan siang.

Aku sangat bersyukur ketika akhirnya Chanyeol datang sendirian dikampus karena sejak tadi aku terus memikirkan kemungkinan Chanyeol akan datang bersama Zitao. Mereka sangat serasi dan ini benar-benar menggangguku. Aku yakin, jika Chanyeol datang bersama Zitao kekampus ini, seluruh isi gedung akan berusaha menyembunyikanku ditempat yang paling jauh dari mereka. Karena aku akan mengganggu keseimbangan mereka yang begitu sempurna.

"Au!" aku menjerit merasakan seseorang menggigit telingaku dan itu Chanyeol, pastinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurunkanmu kembali kesisiku," ujar Chanyeol disela kunyahannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku, menyenggolku, mencubitku atau—"

"Aku ingin menggigitmu, bukan hanya ditelinga sih, tapi diseti—EMPH!" aku menjejalkan potongan kimci besar kedalam mulutnya. Dia mengunyah dengan senyum samar.

Aku belum pernah merasa kehilangan seperti saat ini, saat Chanyeol pamit untuk pergi ke kelas Prof. Kim meninggalkan aku di depan kelas Prof. Seok. Ini menyedihkan, aku baru tiga puluh menit menghabiskan waktu untuk makan siang bersamanya dan kini dia harus pergi lagi. Aku tahu aku berlebihan, seperti Chanyeol akan pergi wajib militer saja. Tapi Chanyeol jelas diijinkan tak mengikuti wajib militer, dia satu-satunya _namja_ di keluarganya dan kemungkinan besar dia akan menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya.

Aku menyelesaikan seluruh jam mata kuliahku saat hari mulai sore, bersama Jongin dan beberapa teman lain aku menuju halte didepan kampus. Saat tiba di Dojang aku gabung dengan Sehun dan Yifan yang telah lebih dulu tiba. Mereka adalah kakak beradik yang tak begitu dekat tapi saling kompak dan saling peduli.

Yifan punya pembawaan yang mirip dengan Chanyeol yang cenderung dingin sementara Sehun agak berkebalikan dengan sikapnya yang sulit diam. Baik Yifan mau pun Sehun sama-sama lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol ketimbang satu sama lain. Sehun yang aktif akan lebih memilih mengganggu Chanyeol yang seumuran dengannya dari pada mengganggu Yifan yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Dan Yifan, kurasa dia lebih merasa tenang saat bersama Chanyeol daripada bersama adiknya.

Tapi mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain dengan sangat. Kau tak bisa menyakiti Sehun tanpa mengusik Yifan, begitupun sebaliknya.

Chanyeol sangat menyukai kedua kakak beradik ini. Meski sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Yifan tak berhubungan darah karena Ibu Sehun lah yang bersaudara dengan ibu Chanyeol, tapi itu tak mengurangi kedekatan mereka.

Latihan hampir dimulai, semua orang mulai berkumpul didekat pelatih mereka, tapi Chanyeol belum juga tiba. Ini membuatku cemas. Aku meraih ponsel dan mencoba menghubunginya, namun layanan operator justru yang menjawab. Aku memasukkan ponselku dan merogoh psp dari tasku.

Kemana Chanyeol? Dia bilang untuk bertemu di Dojang, tapi kenapa belum muncul juga?

Aku menyalakan psp dan mulai memainkannya. Tapi perasaan cemas membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Beberapa kali lagi aku mencoba menelpon Chanyeol, tapi hasilnya masih sama. Aku terus menunggu… dengan perasaan cemas…

"Baekhyun kau masih disini? Padahal, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak ikut latihan," latihan pun selesai, Sehun dan Yifan keluar dengan membawa tas mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo, kuantarkan kau pulang juga," Yifan menggusak kepalaku dan membawa bahuku ikut bersamanya.

Aku masih cemas. Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Chanyeol yang tak datang dan tak bisa dihubungi. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa Chanyeol mengalami hal buruk? Tidak. Kalau hal buruk terjadi pada Chanyeol, seseorang pasti sudah menghubungiku.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun melihatku dari kursi depan.

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Chanyeol tidak bilang kenapa?" Yifan ikut bertanya dari kursi kemudi

"Dia tak bisa dihubungi, mungkin ponselnya mati."

"Hari ini dia mulai bergabung diperusahaan kan? Dia mungkin sedang berusaha menyesuaikan diri," Yifan terdengar seperti berusaha menghiburku.

Tapi perasaanku tidak berubah jadi lebih baik. Aku masih mencemaskannya dan segera berlari ke kamarnya begitu aku tiba kamarnya kosong. Aku masuk untuk mengecek kamar mandi, tapi ternyata kamar mandinya juga kosong.

Aku meninggalkan kamar itu dengan perasaan cemas yang tak kunjung hilang. Saat tiba dikaki tangga, cemas yang kurasakan sejak sore segera menguap begitu saja saat kulihat Chanyeol berjalan masuk dari pintu depan. Dia baru pulang… bersama Zitao.

Jantungku mencelos.

Apa mereka bersama? Sejak kapan? Apa aku mencemaskan hal yang tak perlu?

Tiba-tiba saja dadaku terasa sesak.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihatku, tapi sepertinya sesuatu diwajahku membuat senyum Chanyeol segera menghilang dan aku tak peduli.

"Kau sudah pulang? Syukurlah," ujarku, dan aku menemukan diriku mencoba menghindar darinya. Tentu saja usahaku gagal. Aku seharusnya tak mencarinya, seharusnya tak perlu mencemaskan dia hingga membuatku hampir gila.

Chanyeol menyeretku kembali kekamarnya.

"Maafkan aku," dia berujar segera begitu kami tiba dikamarnya.

"Kau tidak menghubungiku," aku memulai.

"Ponselku mati, maaf."

"Kau bisa menghubungiku dari tempat lain."

"Yah, aku agak sibuk, maaf."

"Kau berniat melupakanku?"

"Aku harus mati untuk melupakanmu, Bodoh!"

"Kau mengataiku bodoh padahal aku sedang marah padamu?"

"Maaf."

"Kau tak boleh melupakanku bahkan bila kau mati dan jadi hantu!"

"Kalau itu maumu aku bisa apa?"

"PARK CHANYEOL KAU MENYEBALKAN!" aku mendorongnya menjauh, tapi dia justru menarikku dan memelukku. "Kau yang menyuruhku datang, jadi aku datang dan menunggu, tapi kau tidak datang. Apa begitu sibuknya?"

"Maafkan aku, beberapa minggu kedepan aku mungkin akan sangat sibuk. Tapi aku akan berusaha selalu menghubungimu," Chanyeol bicara sangat lembut dengan tangannya yang mengusap pipiku.

"Kau pulang dengan Zitao."

"Dia ada dikantorku dan Yixing _Noona_ masih ada keperluan."

"Dia di kantormu? Sedang apa?"

"Perusahaan kami punya kerjasama, sudah sangat lama sejak _Appa_ masih hidup."

Oh, aku lupa… padahal itulah salah satu alasan mereka akan bertunangan.

"Sudah selesai? Apa masih ada yang membuatmu kesal?"

Aku ingin mengatakan tidak saat Chanyeol meletakkan bibirnya diatas bibirku. Yah. Aku memang tak bisa berlama-lama memendam kesal pada _namja_ ini. Aku pun melingkarkan lengan di lehernya dan kami memperdalam ciuman kami.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar sibuk sejak dia bergabung di perusahaan, tak banyak waktu yang bisa kami habiskan bersama. Pagi hari menjadi satu-satunya yang tak berubah dengan aku yang membangunkan _namja_ jangkung itu dan menyeretnya kemeja makan. Setelahnya, Chanyeol akan mengantarku dan kami berpisah, kadang dia datang untuk makan siang dicafetaria tapi setelahnya pergi lagi dan kami tak bertemu hingga malam.

Saat malam, aku mungkin akan menunggunya di kamarnya atau dia yang akan mencariku dikamarku dan kami akan menghabiskan malam dengan bergelung satu sama lain. Kadang Chanyeol masih punya cukup energi untuk menjahiliku atau membuat tubuh kami menyatu dan kadang Chanyeol sangat terlihat lelah dan dia akan langsung tertidur begitu menarikku ke atas ranjang.

Masih saling bertemu, masih tinggal diatap yang sama, tapi entah bagaimana aku jadi sangat merindukannya. Memeluknya di malam hari menjadi hal yang sangat kutunggu sepanjang hari.

Kemudian hari pertunangan itu benar-benar tiba.

Perasaanku kacau dan aku tahu Chanyeol lebih kacau dari aku. Apapun yang sedang dia lakukan, dia berusaha dengan keras dan mengabaikan banyak hal termasuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol terlihat kurus dan pucat, aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun itu yang ada di dalam hatiku karena itu akan semakin menekannya.

Aku tahu, dia sedang berusaha untukku.

Hari ini semua orang sibuk, karena Chanyeol menolak dengan tegas rencana penggunaan gedung maka pertunangan diadakan dirumah ini. Dan aku tak bisa menemunya hari ini. Tidak. Aku tak sanggup bertemu dengannya.

Aku mengurung diriku didapur, memohon pada Kyungsoo agar memberiku pekerjaan sebanyak mungkin. Meski begitu, sama seperti Kyungsoo, semua orang di rumah ini seakan menatapku dengan iba.

Aku baik-baik saja. kecuali hatiku yang berdenyut sakit dan dadaku yang terasa sesak, selebihnya aku baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak menemuinya?" Kyungsoo berbisik ditengah dapur yang penuh hiruk-pikuk panci yang mendidih dan pisau yang memotong.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Kau marah padanya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan kukatakan padanya," Kurasa, hanya pada Kyungsoo aku bisa jujur mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan. Setelah mengatakannya, aku jadi ingin menangis.

"Banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti dari hubungan kalian, tapi yang aku tahu kalian punya cara sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian tanpa melakukan apapun dan tanpa mengatakan apapun."

"Soo," nadaku memohon, "Biarkan aku duduk tenang, Oke?"

Kyungsoo mendesah dan menatapku sekali lagi. "Baiklah," dia mengerti aku dengan baik.

Menjelang malam, pekerjaan didapur selesai. Semua orang mulai bersiap-siap untuk menjaga di depan dan melayani tamu yang akan datang. Dan aku tak bisa. Aku ingin kembali kekamarku, mandi dan tertidur kemudian terbangun besok pagi dan semua ini cuma mimpi.

Aku hampir tiba dikamarku saat aku mendengar suara-suara aneh ditelingaku. Aku berpikir otakku mulai bergeser saat kemudian kulihat Zitao dan Yifan Gege sedang berbicara dalam bahasa yang tak ku mengerti persis didepan kamarku.

"…."

"…"

Aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, mereka menggunakan bahasa mandarin sepertinya. Tapi hal yang membuatku penasaran adalah bahwa mereka terlihat saling mengenal dengan dekat.

"… Baekhyun…Chanyeol…."

"…..."

Mereka bertengkar dan sepertinya itu sesuatu tentang aku dan Chanyeol.

"Tao…." Yifan gege terdengar membujuk dan tak lama kemudian aku mendengar isakan yang lolos dari Zitao.

"You left me for your business and I left my life for my business. so, whats wrong!?" teriakan terakhir Zitao adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang kupahami karena tak lagi dalam bahasa mandarin, meskipun aku masih tak paham maksud ucapannya.

Zitao berlari kearahku dan aku berbalik untuk bersembunyi. Aku masih tetap bersembunyi hingga kulihat Yifan gege juga pergi dari sana. Setelah memastikan Yifan gege menjauh dari tempatku, aku berlari kecil menuju kamarku dan masuk kedalamnya.

Menghela napas dibalik pintu dan aku mulai memikirkan apa isi pembicaraan mereka? Mengejutkan sekali bahwa ternyata mereka saling kenal dan melakukan pembicaraan yang terdengar serius bahkan Zitao menangis karenanya. Lagi, mengingat mereka membicarakannya di lorong sepi seperti didepan kamarku, pembicaraan mereka pasti bersifat rahasia.

Aku masih memikirkan Yifan gege dan Zitao saat masuk kekamar mandi, bahkan saat mulai bergelung dibawah selimut.

Lalu suara musik yang terdengar dari kejauhan menyadarkanku pada sesuatu. Apa acara pertunangannya sudah dimulai? Suara seorang pembawa acara terdengar diiringi alunan piano yang merdu, sesekali tepukan tangan yang begitu riuh terdengar. Begitu meriah, tapi terasa sangat sepi untukku dan air mata menetes begitu saja tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

Sekian lama, aku hanya terdiam tanpa bisa memejamkan mata yang terus saja basah.

Aku terus menggelung diriku dibawah selimut dengan ponselku berputar-putar ditanganku, layarnya menampilkan foto dan nomor Chanyeol. Apakah kalau aku mengirimkan pesan dia akan membacanya, apa kalau aku menelpon dia akan menjawabnya?

"Ponselku tertinggal dikamar," sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggulku tiba-tiba dan suara bass itu terdengar persis disisi telingaku.

Aku melompat menjauh sebagai reaksi terkejutku dan perasaan kesal membuncah melihat _namja_ bersetelan tuxedo hitam itu tersenyum menatapku. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" teriakku menggema dalam kamar sempitku.

"Baekhyun, kau menangis?" Chanyeol terlihat sama terkejutnya seperti aku dan aneh sekali mendengar dia bertanya sementara dialah penyebab semua air mata ini jatuh.

"Aku tidak menangis, aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku tahu dia tidak percaya pada ucapanku tapi aku tak peduli dan mengulang kembali pertanyaanku.

Chanyeol tampan. Sangat tampan dan itu justru menggangguku.

"Menemui kekasihku, apalagi?" dia mengulurkan tangan hendak meraihku, sekali lagi aku mundur.

Dadaku berdenyut sakit. Miris sekali. "Ini pertama kali kau menyebutku kekasihmu, sesaat setelah kau bertunangan?" pandanganku menuju ke jari manisnya, dan melihat sebuah cincin melingkar disana.

"Aku tak peduli pada Zitao atau gadis manapun diluar sana, Baekhyun kumohon… aku hanya ingin memelukmu."

"Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu!" balasku cepat. Aku sedang tak ingin berurusan dengannya dan aku sedang tak ingin peduli pada raut terluka di wajahnya saat aku mengatakan ini. Aku tak ingin peduli pada apapun tentangnya. Untuk malam ini, hanya malam ini.

Tok.. tok.. tok… cklek.

"Baekhyun aku— Oh, Ya Tuhan!" mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar melihat keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Soo?"

"Oh… um… maaf aku tak tahu kalau Tuan Muda ada disini," Kyungsoo tampak salah tingkah.

"Aku sangat bersyukur kau datang," seruku.

"Tapi, Baekhyun… ummm… itu…." Tampak ragu, Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar kami semakin lebar, dan terlihatlah Jongin yang berdiri dibelakang _yeoja_ itu.

"Kita bicara diluar saja," mengabaikan Chanyeol, aku berjalan melewati Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berada dipintu. Mereka berdua pun mengikutiku hingga ketaman belakang. Bukan hanya berdua sebenarnya, tapi bertiga dengan Chanyeol yang mengikuti dari jarak yang agak jauh.

Ya Tuhan, semua ini membuat kepalaku pusing.

Aku duduk di sebuah batu yang memang digunakan untuk kursi disana dan Kyungsoo bersama Jongin duduk di batu-batu yang lain. Rasanya aku begitu kesal hingga membuat kepalaku berdenyut mengerikan.

"Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya dan aku hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau terlihat pucat," Kyungsoo terlihat mengamatiku baik-baik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya lelah dan terlalu kesal. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini Jong? Kau tak punya undangan."

"Kyungsoo menjemputku digerbang depan," jawab _namja_ itu.

"Jongdae mengijinkanmu masuk?"

"Kubilang Baekhyun butuh teman, dan dia langsung mengijinkan," Kyungsoo menatapku dengan pandangan memohon maaf.

Aku menatap Kyungsoo. Kenapa semua orang memberi iba padaku hari ini? Dan kenapa kepalaku berdenyut semakin menyakitkan? Aku mengerjap demi menatap Kyungsoo lebih baik, ada yang aneh… wajah Kyungsoo semakin buram, ada kabut hitam yang datang perlahan dan perlahan seakan hendak menelan semua disekitarku.

Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.TBC.

Sepertinya sudah mulai agak jelas ya… Yifan sudah mulai banyak muncul disini. Dan beberapa tebakan juga sudah benar. Konflik juga sudah mulai terasa.

Terimakasih banyak bagi Fav dan Follownya, juga setiap Riview yang masuk yang sangat berarti untukku dari :

Ji, Mpiet Lee, Azurradeva, Chika Love Baby Beakhyun, Exindira, Chan, TKsit, Maksute925, Ervyanaca, Yogeurt, Neli Amelia, Chankybaek, Voustagram, Chenma, WheyK, Chanbaekhunlove, Memel861, Bebekjail, Parkbaexh614, Byunraehh, Sebeyeolxo, Aura904, Rly, Leeminoznurhayati, Abangreper471, Drchhncnbksh, Anxbyul, Selene3112.

Menjawab pertanyaan :

Q: Yifan bakal ngajak Baekhyun nikah?

A : Ini sebuah tebakan yang benar. Iya, Yifan bakal ngajak Baekhyun nikah.

Q : Kenapa Chanyeol ga batalin pertunangannya.

A : Sudah cukup dijelaskan. Chanyeol satu-satunya _namja_ di keluarganya, dia merasa bertanggung jawab pada keluarganya. Yang dididik untuk memegang perusahaan itu Chanyeol bukan Yixing yang menjadi seorang dokter. Reputasi perusahaan juga jadi buruk karena Yixing tidak berbakat. Bertunangan dengan Zitao adalah pesan terakhir Appanya dan juga salah satu cara agar Chanyeol bisa mudah mendapatkan kepercayaan di dunia bisnis nantinya.

Please Riview. Hanya dari review aku bisa tahu pandangan kalian tentang Fic ini.


	7. Chap6

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

.

Chap 6

.

Aku terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi dan Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi. Ingatan terakhirku saat merasakan pandanganku memburam kembali muncul. Apa aku pingsan?

"Kau sudah bangun Baek?" Kyungsoo menghampiriku masih dengan handuknya. Dia menyentuh keningku dan mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi Soo?"

"Kau pingsan dan—"

"Maksudku setelah itu," potongku tak sabar.

"Dengarkan aku, aku baru saja mau menjelaskannya," Kyungsoo mendelik dan aku nyengir padanya. "Kau pingsan dan Tuan Muda tiba-tiba muncul dan menggendongmu ke kamar Nona Muda, setelah kau diperiksa Tuan muda membawamu kembali disini dan menjagamu semalaman. Kau demam," Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

Chanyeol bukan tiba-tiba muncul, dia memang mengawasi kami sejak awal. "Dan dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia baru saja kembali kekamarnya, dia bilang akan kembali kesini setelah selesai mandi."

"Ah, aku juga harus segera mandi dan kuliah," aku menyibak selimut, mencoba bangun dan kembali terjatuh di atas kasur saat Kyungsoo mendorong bahuku.

"Nona Muda bilang kau harus banyak istirahat. Kau kelelahan Baeki! Badanmu panas semalam," Kyungsoo menatapku tajam dan aku balas menatapnya dengan lebih tajam.

"Aku baik-baik saja Soo, aku harus kuliah, IPK ku akan jatuh kalau aku membolos lagi!" aku memaksa dan Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menahanku tetap ditempat tidur.

Mengambil handukku dan segera kabur kekamar mandi sebelum Kyungsoo memutuskan melakukan hal yang lain lagi dan juga sebelum Chanyeol muncul dan mengunciku di kamar lagi.

Aku berhasil mandi dan memakai bajuku dengan baik serta mengatur rambutku dibawah tatapan tak setuju Kyungsoo yang terus menikamku. Aku meraih tas kuliahku dan mengambil buku-buku yang kubutuhkan hari ini dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

Aku mengabaikan Kyungsoo saat membuka pintu dan terkejut saat wajahku menabrak dada seseorang, aku mendongak dan melihatnya.

" _Appa_?" aku terkejut. _Appa_ ku adalah orang paling sibuk dirumah ini, dia mengatur segala hal agar seluruh sistem dirumah ini berjalan dengan baik tanpa ada satu hal pun yang melenceng keluar dari hal yang seharusnya.

" _Appa_ dengar kau sakit," _Appa_ menyentuh keningku dan mengecek wajahku dengan baik.

"Yixing _unnie_ sudak memeriksaku, dia bilang aku tak apa-apa."

"Dia bilang Baekhyun harus banyak beristirahat," Kyungsoo menyelaku dan aku berbalik demi menatap kejam padanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak beristirahat?" dan _Appa_ ku langsung menelan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus kuliah _Appa_ , aku tak—"

"Tidak boleh!" Sial! Itu suara Chanyeol, aku nggeser pandangaku dan menemukan dia berjalan mendekat.

"AARRRHHH!" Aku menjambak rambutku kesal dan masuk dengan membanting pintu kamarku tak peduli bahwa _Appa_ ku lah yang berada tepat didepannya.

Kyungsoo terkikik dan aku melihat raut kemenangan diwajahnya. Ah! Ya! Dia musuhku sekarang. Aku melempar tasku asal dan kembali masuk kedalam selimut, menariknya keatas hingga menutupi wajah dan kepalaku.

Ini menyebalkan, Kyungsoo, _Appa_ dan Chanyeol. Yang terakhir dalah orang yang paling sulit untuk kulewati.

Aku mendengar Chanyeol bicara dengan _Appa_ ku diluar, tapi tak begitu jelas apa yang mereka katakan. Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol masuk dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk membawakan sarapan kami kesini. Saat kudengar pintu kembali terbuka dan tertutup, aku tahu Kyungsoo mematuhinya dan pergi meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Chanyeol.

"Tetaplah disini, aku akan meminta Kyungsoo menemanimu agar kau tak bosan sendirian."

Chanyeol bicara dekat sekali denganku yang masih menutup diri dengan selimut. Aku mendengus dan menjawab. "Maksudmu Kyungsoo mengawasiku? Terimakasih kalian baik sekali."

Chanyeol menyusap kepalaku dari balik selimut dan kemudian dia membukanya sedikit hingga wajahku terlihat. Dia mencium bibirku, menyesapnya sedikit sebelum berpindah mencium keningku dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku." Dia berujar pelan, sementara aku terpaku melihat cincin semalam telah hilang dan menyisakan jarinya yang memerah disana.

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar disisiku seharian dan aku mendiamkannya juga mendiamkan Chanyeol yang terus menghubungi ponselku hingga membuat Kyungsoo dengan terpaksa menjawab panggilan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali masuk ke kamarku begitu dia pulang kerja. Dia menyibak selimutku dengan wajah lelahnya. Tapi aku masih tak peduli, dia membuatku terkurung disini seharian.

"Aku ingin keluar, aku bosan," aku berusaha merajuk.

"Aku lelah Baekhyun," Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya dan naik keatas kasur disampingku.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Ini sudah larut, beristirahatlah, besok kau boleh kuliah," dia menarik pinggangku mendekat dan meletakkan hidungnya dirambutku. Akupun menyerah pada usaha kecilku dan menarik tangan besar _namja_ yang memelukku dari belakang. Aku menciumnya, mencium jari manis yang memerah dan terlihat sedikit bengkak.

"Kau melepaskannya dengan paksa."

"Ukuran dan modelnya sangat tak cocok denganku."

"Aku baru tahu kau peduli soal model, aku pernah membelikan jam tangan paling norak sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu dan kau tetap memakainya."

"Aku masih akan memakainya kalau kau tidak mencoba tenggelam beberapa bulan berikutnya."

Bibirku mengerucut mendengan kata 'mencoba' karena saat itu aku benar-benar tenggelam di kolam renang sekolah karena kakiku kram. Aku perenang yang handal. "Seharusnya aku beli yang water resistant, tapi uangku tak cukup."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan ditengkukku. "Tidurlah, besok kau harus sehat untuk kuliah."

.

.

Dan hari-hari berikutnya menjadi hari-hari yang sepi lagi untukku. Chanyeol kembali sangat sibuk. Sesekali dia menelponku tapi tak lama. Kadang kami bertemu dikampus dan itupun tak lama. Saat pagi kami bersama tapi tak benar-benar berdua. Kembali hanya ketika malam aku bisa menghirup aromanya dengan puas. Hanya saat malam, dan malam masih lebih dari tujuh jam lagi dan saat ini aku harus depresi karena tugas kuliah dihadapanku dengan dosen yang terus mengawasi kami.

Aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak tugas Chanyeol di perusahaan, tapi aku masih beruntung karena untuk urusan kuliah Chanyeol masih banyak membantuku. Berpelukan memang menjadi hal rutin setiap malam, tapi kami sering melakukannya diantara buku-buku yang begitu banyak.

Ketika aku selesai mengumpulkan tugasku, aku keluar dari ruang kelas dan mulai bingung apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. Biasanya Chanyeol akan disini untuk menuntut makan siang. Sekarang sangat jarang kami makan siang bersama lagi, apa dia bisa makan siang dengan baik saat disana?

Ah! Sepertinya aku jadi ingin mengunjungi _namja_ itu ditempatnya. Dia mungkin belum makan siang dan aku bisa mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Akupun mempercepat langkah kakiku menuju halte didepan kampus, dan menaiki bus menuju gedung Phoenix. Beruntung halte terdekat hanya berjarak tiga puluh meter hingga aku tak perlu berjalan jauh untuk sampai digedung tinggi itu.

Gedung itu sangat tinggi dengan halaman depan yang cukup luas dan aku perlu berjalan lagi untuk tiba di lobby. Ini lobby yang luar biasa penuh dengan kristal dan kaca. Di meja reseptionis ada dua orang _yeoja_ cantik dengan rambut yang bersanggul tinggi dan sangat elegant. Aku menghampiri mereka dan mereka mulai bicara dengan sopan.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Dan aku mulai bingung, "Ummm… itu Chanyeol, bisa aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol?" ini aneh ketika aku harus berbicara dengan nada resmi dan membutuhkan sebuah 'ijin' untuk bertemu Chanyeol.

"Maksud anda Tuan Park Chanyeol?"

"Iya," memangnya ada berapa Chanyeol disini? Ah, ini perusahaan besar, mungkin ada lebih dari lima orang bernama Chanyeol.

"Apa anda datang untuk magang?"

Aku melihat penampilanku. Seorang mahasiswi yang datang keperusahaan besar. "Tidak, hanya ingin makan siang." Jawabku cepat, tanpa pikir panjang karena tak ingin si reseptionis ini salah paham lebih lanjut.

"Anda sudah membuat janji?"

Ah! Aku lupa belum menelpon Chanyeol lebih dulu. "Belum."

"Maaf, tapi anda tidak bisa bertemu dengan tuan Park sebelum membuat janji."

Ah! Sekarang aku tahu, Chanyeol orang penting dan sangat sibuk. Aku meraih ponselku dan mulai menghubungi Chanyeol. Dan hal yang belakangan sering terjadi kini terjadi lagi, ponsel Chanyeol sulit dihubungi, nada sibuk selalu terdengar.

Aku mulai lapar dengan Chanyeol yang sulit dihubungi. Aku mulai kesal dan memencet ponselku dengan tenaga berlebih.

"Baekhyun!"

"OMO!" aku melonjak, seseorang menepuk bahuku dengan keras.

"Ternyata benar ini kau, lama tak bertemu."

"Joonmyun Oppa," aku mendesah lega melihat _namja_ yang berdiri didepanku sekarang.

"Apa kabarmu? Kau mau bertemu Chanyeol?" dia merangkul pundakku dan membawaku menuju lift.

"Aku baik. Iya aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol tapi dia sulit kuhubungi," aku melambaikan ponselku dan memasukkanya ke saku. "Dia mungkin sibuk."

"Dia sedang rapat, tapi kurasa sebentar lagi selesai."

Dan tunangan Yixing Unnie ini membawaku naik menuju lantai dua puluh delapan. Itu lantai paling atas dan saat pintu lift terbuka, sebuah ruangan besar dengan sebuah meja, sebuah set sofa, mini pantry dan rak-rak berkabinet penuh disisi yang lain, menyambutku. Seorang _yeoja_ yang kukenal duduk dibalik meja dengan kaca mata dan kertas-kertas didepannya.

"Minseok unnie!" Aku menyapanya dan _yeoja_ berpipi tembam ini terkejut melihatku datang.

"Baekbyun!" dia keluar dari mejanya dan berlari memelukku. "Kau datang? Kejutan sekali!"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dia mau bertemu Chanyeol, Baekhyun kuantar kau sampai sini. Ja, sampai jumpa."

"Gomawo _Oppa_ , sampai jumpa." Aku melambai dan membungkuk berterimakasih.

"Chanyeol sedang rapat dengan Zitao, kau mau menunggu disini atau didalam?" Minseok mencubiti pipiku dengan gemas seakan aku anak kecil padahal pipinya lah yang lebih mirip dengan pipi bayi.

"Zitao? Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu."

Minseok melepaskan pipiku dan berjalan membukakan pintu ganda besar dibelakangnya, pintu terbuka dan aku masuk. Chanyeol memang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Zitao dan banyak sekali lembar-lembar file didepan mereka. Mereka saling bicara dengan serius dan Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

Mereka tidak menyadari kedatanganku yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. "Apa tak apa aku masuk? Mereka terlihat serius."

"Masuk saja!"

"AU!" aku mengaduh karena minseok mendorongku tak sabar. Dan suaraku menarik perhatian dua pewaris kaya raya.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terkejut, tapi dia tersenyum lebar melihatku. Chanyeol berpaling lagi pada Zitao, mereka bicara sebentar dan Zitao bangkit. Dia meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan senyum cantiknya dan tersenyum singkat saat melewatiku keluar.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol sudah meraih pingangku dan memelukku. "Kau tidak bilang akan datang."

"Kau pikir berapa kali aku mencoba menelponmu? Ternyata kau sedang berduaan dengan Zitao."

"Kami mendiskusikan soal proyek-proyek penghasil uang. Lagi pula Zitao itu—"

"Tunanganmu."

"Rekan bisnisku."

"Kau bicara dekat dengannya."

"Kami berdiskusi, Baekhyun."

"Kau tersenyum sangat tampan padanya."

"Apa aku harus memelototinya saat kerja sama sangat dibutuhkan? Kau sangat manis saat cemburu, tapi itu bibirmu sangat menusuk."

"Aku cemburu? Pada tunanganmu?"

"Kau ingin kau menggigit bibir menusuk itu dan membuatnya hanya bisa mendesah?"

"YAK!" aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga dia melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku lapar, aku ingin makan siang denganmu."

Chanyeol diam, dia terlihat ragu. "Aku sudah makan siang, maaf."

"Oh. Dengan Zitao?"

"Salah satunya, ada Minseok dan beberapa orang lain. Tapi aku bisa menemanimu makan."

"Tidak, aku bisa makan sendiri."

Chanyeol akan mendebatku lagi saat pintu dibelakangku terbuka dan Minseok muncul dengan tablet ditangannya. "Chan, kau ada rapat dengan CEO Hong grub tiga puluh menit lagi."

Aku menatap Chanyeol, meyakinkannya. "Aku akan pulang sendiri, tak perlu khawatir okeh?"

Chanyeol masih terlihat ingin mendebatku, tapi dia menghela napas dan bicara pelan "Turun dan tunggu aku di lobby."

Nadanya final dan aku hanya mengangguk mematuhi. Chanyeol mencium bibirku sekilas dengan agak dalam sebelum membiarkanku berjalan menuju lift di luar ruangannya. Saat berada di lift, sesuatu tentang Zitao mulai mengangguku. Bayangan ketika dia melewatiku tadi kembali terulang di benakku.

Tatapan Zitao yang intim tertuju padaku. Ada geliat api yang tampak samar.

Pintu lift terbuka ketika tiba dilantai sepuluh dan yang terjadi dibalik pintu itu cukup mengejutkanku.

Zitao dan Yifan _gege_ , lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar. Masih seperti sebelumnya, mereka bertengkar dalam bahasa mandarin yang tak ku mengerti. Aku terdiam, berharap pintu lift segera tertutup tanpa salah satu dari mereka memergoki ku ada disini.

Dan harapanku luntur saat pandangan mata Zitao menemukanku dan dia langsung terdiam. Aku bertahan untuk tidak menyapa dan pada akhirnya Yifan _gege_ pun menyadari keberadaanku. Yifan _gege_ melangkah masuk, berdiri tepat disisiku meninggalkan Zitao sendirian diluar sana.

"Zitao, kumohon pikirkan lagi."

Mendangar ucapan itu dari Yifan _gege_ , Zitao justru memalingkan wajahnya. Dan mata sedih _yeoja_ itu menjadi hal terakhir yang ku lihat sebelum pintu lift kembali tertutup.

Aku terdiam didalam lift dengan Yifan _gege_ yang terlihat canggung disisiku. Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Yifan _gege_ adalah sosok dewasa yang selalu santai saat bersamaku. Aku ingin mencairkan suasana aneh ini tapi tak tahu dengan bagaimana.

Akhirnya pintu lift terbuka dan kami melangkah keluar.

"Yifan _Gege_!" Hatiku sangat penasaran tentang hubungan Zitao dan Yifan _gege_ hingga tanpa sadar aku memanggil _namja_ itu saat kami berjalan menjauh.

"Baekhyun!" dan di saat bersamaan dia memanggiku juga.

Kurasa kami memang perlu bicara.

"Aku ingin bicara tapi aku juga lapar," gumamku, tersenyum malu padanya.

Yifan _gege_ membalas tersenyum. "Kita ke restaurant atau—"

"Aku harus menunggu Chanyeol disini."

"Cafetaria?"

"Baiklah." Aku mengangguk dan Yifan menggandeng tanganku melewati meja reseptionis. Saat melewati meja itu, kedua _yeoja_ yang tadi menanyaiku kini membungkuk dalam saat kami lewat. Maksudku, saat Yifan _gege_ lewat.

Yifan _gege_ membawaku duduk di salah satu meja dan membiarkanku memesan makanan sementara dia hanya memesan secangkir teh.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya tentang hubunganku dengan Zitao, benarkan?" dia menatapku, raut dan suaranya yang terdengar serius membuatku menegakkan punggung.

"Ya, aku melihat kalian dua kali bertengkar dan aku tahu itu ada hubungannya dengan aku dan Chanyeol."

"Dua kali?" dia mengernyit.

"Saat malam pertunangan Chanyeol, _Gege_ dan Zitao bertengkar tepat didepan kamarku."

"Oh, jadi disana kamarmu? Kupikir kau sekamar dengan Chanyeol."

"Tidak setiap hari, aku harus punya kamar sendiri. Aku melihat Zitao menangis malam itu."

Yifan _gege_ mendesah dan dia mulai bicara dengan berat. "Sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan ini denganmu sejak lama dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Baekhyun."

"Bantuan?"

"Zitao adalah kekasihku."

"Apa?" aku melotot. Tapi tatapan Yifan yang penuh kepedihan membuatku merubah pandanganku dengan segera. Dan tiba-tiba pemahaman tentang malam itu muncul di kepalaku. Yifan _gege_ pasti berusaha mencegah pertunangan itu.

"Dia tetangga Nenek ku di China dan kami berpacaran sejak dia High School. Tapi saat _Appa_ memintaku mengurus beberapa perusahaannya, aku mulai sibuk dan tak pernah lagi menghubunginya." Dia kembali menarik napas dengan berat. "Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu aku mencoba menghubunginya dan dia tak bisa lagi kuhubungi. Aku sangat terkejut malam itu, saat tahu _yeoja_ yang akan bertunangan dengan Chanyeol adalah Zitao."

"Itu sebabnya kalian bertengkar?"

"Ya. Dia marah padaku dan semua salahku hingga membuat kau dan Chanyeol ikut terlibat. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada kalian."

"Kenapa? Karena meninggalkan Zitao?"

"Ya, juga karena Zitao melakukan pertunangan itu karena ingin membalas sakit hati padaku."

"Zitao tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu, dia melakukannya karena orang tuanya sama seperti Chanyeol!"

"Aku sangat mengenal Zitao, tak akan ada yang bisa memaksanya bila dia sudah bertekad. Kau akan benar-benar kehilangan Chanyeol bila kita membiarkannya."

"Kau bohong! Chanyeol sudah berjanji padaku."

"Tidak Baekhyun kau harus mendengarkanku. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu kalau kau tak ingin Chanyeol terperangkap dalam usaha Zitao membalas dendam padaku."

Aku terdiam.

"Baekhyun, menikahlah denganku."

"APA? KAU GILA _GEGE_!"

"Tidak benar-benar menikah. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang akan Zitao lakukan untuk menyiksaku, tapi kalau ada seseorang yang bisa di paksa dia adalah Chanyeol!"

"Tidak Terima Kasih. Aku percaya pada Chanyeol."

"Aku mungkin perlu sedikit memaksa." Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Yifan _gege_ menarikku dan juga memajukan tubuhnya, membuat jarak diantara kami hampir terputus jika tanganku tak sempat menahan dadanya. Yifan _gege_ memiringkan kepalanya dan bibirnya yang sangat dekat itu tersenyum. "Pikirkan, aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Dia berbisik dan…

' _ **Bugh**_!'

Aku sangat terkejut ketika _namja_ didepanku terjengkang jatuh dari kursinya dan sebuah tangan yang sangat kuat menarikku berdiri.

"Chanyeol!"

.TBC.

SO DRAAMAAA…. Yah, untung aku masukin ini ke genre Romance/Drama jadi ga salah kan kalo banyak bau drama disini… hahaha

Terimakasih… review chap 5 semakin banyak dari chap sebelumnya jadi aku apdet sehari lebih cepat (biasanya selasa), terimakasih untuk reviewers Baru dan Terimakasih banyak untuk Reviewers lama yang selalu setia baca fic ini :

AeElf, WheyK, Baeki, TKsit, Selene3112, MpietLee, Parkbaexh614, Exindira, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun, Realvina, Yoogeurt, Voustagram, Guest, Ratna Gaul, Ekayoon, Ervyanaca, Chanbaekhunlove, Chankybaek, Lee Ana Ki, Rly, Chanbaek lopelopelope, Azurradeva, Real ParkHana, Memel861, Leeminoznurhayati, Narinlee13215, 4Kimhyun, BebekJail, Yyaswda, Devrina, Adindanurmas, Nevan296.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan dan beberapa mungkin sudah terjawab di Story.

Q : Baek hamil?

A : Ya, tapi nggak sekarang, nanti kalo udah resmi nikah aja. Nikahnya sama siapa? Dong deng! Tebak aja. Paling kalo ga Chanyeol ya Yifan, ga mungkin sama Joonmyun kan?

Q : Kenapa Yixing benci sama Baek?

A : Yixing ga benci sama Baek qo, dia hanya *..7huruf..* sama Baek. Dan alasannya bukan karena Baekhyun anak pelayan. Nanti dibahas di chapter akhiran ya.

Banyak Reader dengan imajinasi tinggi dan spekulasi menarik. Silahkan menyampaikan Imajinasi, ekspetasi, Spekulasi, pertanyaan, pendapat, saran, masukan atau sekedar 'Next'-mu di kolom Riview.

Kalo Riviewnya lebih banyak, apdetnya lebih cepet lho…


	8. Chap 7

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

.

Chap 7

Chanyeol terlihat sangat marah. Ya. Tentu saja dia sangat marah, dia berulangkali mengatakan padaku untuk tidak berkontak fisik berlebih dengan pria manapun dan baru saja dia melihat Yifan 'menciumku' meskipun sebenarnya tidak.

Apa aku harus menjelaskan yang terjadi sebenarnya? Bahwa Yifan hanya berpura-pura dan bibir kami sama sekali tidak saling menyentuh? Tapi bila kujelaskan, Chanyeol pasti akan menuntut cerita yang lebih panjang untuk meyakinkannya. Lalu, aku harus mengatakan kalimat-kalimat 'tak masuk akal' Yifan pada Chanyeol?

Sial! Ini memusingkan.

Chanyeol mendiamkanku hingga kami tiba dirumah dan membawaku masuk kekamarnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat antara marah dan kecewa, matanya menatapku dengan ganjil dan itu membuatku hampir tak tahan untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku ingin kau disini saat aku pulang nanti malam," dan setelah mengatakan itu dia pergi sebelum aku mengatakan apapun juga, dia kembali kekantornya kurasa. Minseok bilang dia ada rapat penting, tapi dengan suasana hati kacau seperti itu, bisakah Chanyeol menangani rapatnya dengan baik?

Aku berbalik arah ke tempat tidur besar milik Chanyeol, mengusap-usap sprei dan menciumi bantalnya, berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menghirup aroma Chanyeol yang ada disana. Setelahnya aku meraih ponsel dan menekan sebuah kontak. Hanya butuh dua kali 'Tuut' sebelum seseorang disebrang menjawabnya.

" _GEGE_ GILA!" aku langsung berteriak.

Yifan terkekeh disana. _"Apa dia marah?"_

"Sangat!"

" _Sudah kuduga, memancing Chanyeol jauh lebih mudah dari pada Zitao,"_ Yifan terdengar puas.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan padanya? Kita tidak berciuman!"

" _Katakan saja semuanya, dia akan semakin marah kalau tahu aku mengajakmu menikah."_

Aku mencibir meskipun aku tahu dia tidak melihatnya, "Kalau begitu kau harus membantuku menjelaskannya!"

" _Maaf Baeki Baby, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Kau bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sudah bertunangan dan kau bebas didekati sekarang."_

"Aku membencimu seumur hidupku!" dan aku mematikan sambungannya.

Sejak kecil aku tak pernah bertengkar dengan Yifan, hanya terkadang Yifan dan Chanyeol lah yang bertengkar. Itu pun sekedar pertengkaran anak-anak, tapi hari ini Chanyeol memukul Yifan begitu saja di depan umum. Yang bebarti Yifan telah memancing sebuah pertengkaran yang tidak biasa dengan Chanyeol. Sialnya, umpan yang digunakan adalah aku!.

Chanyeol pulang lebih cepat. Biasanya dia akan pulang menjelang makan malam, tapi hari ini dia tiba dua jam lebih cepat. Begitu aku mendengar suara mobilnya datang, aku segera bersiap dengan berdiri dibelakang pintu kamar. Saat dia masuk aku segera tersenyum selebar mungkin dan meminta sebuah pelukan. Dia memelukku dengan erat seperti biasa, hanya saja dia belum membalas senyumku.

"Chanyeol… dengarkan aku," aku memulai dengan nada rendah. Ini harus dijelaskan hingga benar-benar jelas.

"Hemmm," jawabnya terlalu singkat.

Aku membantunya melepas dasi dan jas hingga dia hanya mengenakan kemeja abu-abu berlengan panjang. "Kami tidak berciuman, kau harus melihatnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat untuk tahu bibir kami tidak menempel."

Akhirnya Chanyeol menatapku, alisnya mengernyit. "Kau berharap aku melihatnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat tanpa aku meledak disana?"

"Dia sengaja melakukannya! Dia bilang kau sudah bertunangan dan—" ahhh… sepertinya ini salah. Chanyeol yang menatapku setajam pedang membuat bibirku segera terkunci.

"Dan?" dia mendesis.

Aku menggeleng mengunci mulutku rapat-rapat.

"DAN?" dia membungkuk, memastikan matanya berada tepat didepan mataku sekarang.

"Daann… aku.. bebas.. didekati…" aku mencicit, dengan suara paling rendah yang bisa kulakukan tapi aku tahu Chanyeol tetap mendengarnya. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh dan mengikuti ucapan Yifan?

Chanyeol didepanku sangat marah, aku belum pernah melihat dia yang semarah ini hingga mukanya terlihat memerah dengan rahang yang mengeras dan terkatup rapat. Saat aku menunduk Chanyeol justru mengangkat wajahku dan dalam sekejap dia meletakkan bibirnya diperpotongan leherku. Sebuah ciuman dan hisapan yang keras membuatku mengerang seketika.

"ARRGGH…Yeol! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sakit!" aku mencoba mendorongnya, tapi mendorong kepala Chanyeol seperti mendorong batu yang ditancapkan. Tak berkurang jarak sedikitpun.

Chanyeol menghisapnya sangat kuat, menggigiti dan menjilatinya. Membuatku terpecah antara sakit dan nikmat.

"YEOLLHH!" Chanyeol emosi dan aku mulai merasakan emosiku yang ikut tersulut saat dia mulai berpindah dan menggigiti bagian leherku yang lain dengan lebih kasar.

"CHANYEOL!" aku merasakan perih yang menyengat saat gigi Chanyeol terlepas paksa dari leherku. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Aku berteriak. Kesabaranku lenyap.

"MEMBERIMU TANDA AGAR SIAPAPUN TAHU MEREKA PERLU MELEWATIKU HINGGA MATI SEBELUM MENDEKATIMU!" Dan dia balas berteriak padaku.

Aku cukup tersentak dengan teriakannya tapi itu tak cukup membuatku surut. "Yifan yang mengatakannya! Kenapa kau tidak datang dan membunuhnya dari pada melampiaskan amarahmu padaku!" aku tidak lagi berteriak, hanya berkata tajam penuh kemarahan.

Chanyeol termenung sesaat sebelum dia berbalik keluar kamar dengan langkah-langkah besarnya. Kibaran emosi terlihat amat jelas dimatanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" seruku tiba-tiba menjadi cemas.

"Kau benar! Aku perlu mendatangi Yifan!"

Mendengar jawabannya aku jadi panik, dalam sekejap emosiku lenyap dan aku justru menjadi takut. "Tidak Chanyeol! Jangan pergi kemanapun saat kau seperti ini!" aku meraih tangannya, mencoba menghentikan langkah-langkah besarnya.

"Lepaskan Baek! Kau akan terluka kalau aku yang melepaskan dengan paksa!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun! Kau emosi!"

Dia menatap mataku dengan matanya yang menyala panas. Tatapan yang sangat menusuk dan membuatku gemetar. "Aku perlu bicara padanya."

"Aku yang akan bicara padanya! Kau boleh membuat tanda apapun dan aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Chanyeol kumohon, kau membuatku takut."

Itu benar. Aku benar-benar ketakutan melihat matanya yang menyala seperti itu menatapku. Chanyeol seakan tenggelam jauh dalam emosi yang begitu kuat, membuatku takut dia tak bisa kembali lagi. Aku memeluknya, aku tak ingin dia pergi kemanapun. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di jalan jika dia menyetir dalam emosi seperti ini, bahkan bila dia bisa tiba dengan selamat disana aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dia dan yifan.

Aku tak mau Chanyeol lepas kendali dan menyesali apa yang dia lakukan dalam emosi saat ini. Aku terus memeluknya cukup lama hingga kurasakan tangan Chanyeol yang balas memelukku dan terasa luar biasa melegakan bagiku.

"Maafkan aku," dia berujar pelan dan menciumi puncak kepalaku.

Kami berpelukan untuk beberapa saat lagi dan Chanyeol membawaku kembali kekamarnya. Dia masih terlihat sedikit marah, tapi jauh lebih terkendali dari sebelumnya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menatapnya, memeluknya, menatapnya lagi dan memeluknya lagi.

Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya, mencoba menarik senyum muncul dibibirnya. Agak sulit, wajahnya terlalu kaku.

"Chanyeol," aku memanggil namanya dan menarik senyumku lagi. Dia masih belum membalas, tapi dia membungkuk dan meraih bibirku dengan lembut. Mengecupi bibirku atas dan bawah bergantian, memagut dan menggigitinya dengan manis. Lidahnya membelai bibirku dan aku membiarkannya masuk. Aku tak ingin melawan, aku membiarkan dia mengambil apapun yang dia butuhkan.

Nafasku mulai terengah saat dia melepaskanku. Aku kembali memandangnya saat bibir kami terpisah. Wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih baik, matanya telah jauh dari emosi yang berkibar.

"Mau mandi? Berendam air hangat sebelum makan malam?" dia menatapku dan mengangguk menyetujui. Aku menjauhkan diri darinya untuk mengisi bathtube di kamar mandi, menyiapkan handuk dan menyiapkan baju ganti untuknya.

Saat aku menawarinya mandi, aku benar-benar berpikir bahwa dia akan mandi dan aku menunggunya dikasur dengan game di ponselku. Tapi sepertinya yang Chanyeol tangkap justru berbeda karena dia mengernyit bingung saat aku menyerahkan handuk padanya.

Kami berpandangan sejenak saat aku dilanda kebingungan ketika Chanyeol tak juga meraih handuknya. Dan tiba-tiba saja pemahaman muncul dikepalaku seperti bunyi bell pintu yang terbuka. Aku menawarinya 'mandi'. Aku yakin mukaku memerah dengan cepat karena tak lama kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum dengan manisnya. Senyum yang kutunggu sejak tadi.

.

.

Kami selesai mandi dengan banyak hasrat yang tumpah ruah disana. Itu membuatku lelah, terutama kakiku yang terasa lemas. Sekarang aku dan Chanyeol ada diatas kasur, tanpa hal-hal erotis lagi tentunya. Aku hanya berbaring santai dengan psp-ku dan Chanyeol duduk bersandar dengan leptop di pangkuannya, sebuah meja kecil menyangga leptop itu.

Park Chanyeol tampak serius. Saat aku mengintip layar leptopnya, disana hanya ada lembar-lembar _Word_ penuh dengan tulisan. Chanyeol yang serius terlihat mengagumkan. Rambut coklatnya yang setengah kering tersisir rapi dengan alis tebal yang sesekali terangkat di dahinya yang mengerut. Garis rahang Chanyeol sangat sempurna dengan hidung bangir dan bibir mempesona.

"Mengagumiku? Aku tampan kan?"

Aku mencibir tak mengakuinya dan kembali pada psp-ku. Sial, aku baru saja mengamati Park Chanyeol.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Dan seseorang mengetuk pintu, aku menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat menunggu…

"Ini aku," suara Zitao.

Chanyeol meraih remot dinakas dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Zitao berdiri dengan dress selutut yang membuatnya terlihat anggun disana. Dia cantik dan itu selalu berhasil menggangguku.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan Cho ingin makan malam dengan kita satu jam lagi di hotel EL-nino"

Aku kembali menatap Chanyeol, dia mengangguk dan berkata "Lima belas menit lagi kita berangkat."

Aku beralih pada Zitao yang tersenyum dan menutup pintu.

"Kencan?" serbuku tak sabar.

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau kau memperhatikan, namanya terlalu sering muncul dimajalah bisnis," Chanyeol menutup leptopnya dan menatapku. "Kau bisa ikut kalau kau mau."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya dan aku tidak akan mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Lagipula kau dan Zitao akan jadi pasangan sempur—"

"Kau mau aku membatalkan dan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana sempurnanya kita saat menyatu?" Chanyeol memotong dengan nada penuh penekanan dan keseriusan.

Sial. Hatiku terasa panas, aku marah pada Chanyeol untuk sesuatu tidak salah dan yang tidak dia inginkan. "Maaf."

Chanyeol meraih pundakku agar bangun dan menatapnya. "Jangan pernah menempatkanku disisi _yeoja_ lain yang manapun juga. Aku tak peduli bila orang lain yang melakukannya, tapi bila kau yang melakukannya itu menyakitkan untukku."

Aku mengangguk terdiam untuk beberapa saat berpandangan dengannya. Setelah dia mengggusak rambutku aku bangkit dan mulai membuka lemarinya, memilihkan kemeja babyblue yang lembut dan celana hitam yang elegant. Chanyeol memilih sendiri jam tangan dan sepatunya, juga meraih jaket kulit domba di lemarinya.

Dan dia menjadi sangat sempurna.

"Katakan pria tampan ini milikku!"

"Aku milikmu," Chanyeol mengecup bibirku singkat dan tersenyum, dia meraih ponsel, dompet dan salah satu kunci mobilnya di nakas lalu menggandengku keluar kamar. kami duduk disofa di depan tivi untuk menunggu Zitao dan gadis itu muncul lima menit kemudian.

Aneh. Karena Zitao mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna babyblue yang sempurna dilekuk tubuhnya. Aku yang memilihkan kemeja babyblue Chanyeol dan aku menjadi menyesal karena itu membuat mereka benar-benar serasi.

Zitao tersenyum menatap Chanyeol. Siapa yang tak akan tersenyum melihat pria tampanku?

Aku melepaskan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol berjalan kearah Zitao, membiarkan Zitao meraih lengan Chanyeol dan menempatkan jemari panjangnya disana.

Ya Tuhan, biarkan aku bernapas. Terasa mengakitkan saat aku melepaskan Chanyeol pergi bersama gadis lain. Gadis yang adalah tunangannya. Dadaku sesak.

.

.

Aku memilih kedapur dan mengganggu Kyungsoo dari pada harus merana sendirian di kamar. Kyungsoo sedang menangani sepanci saos steak yang meletup-letup kecil dengan asap putih yang beraroma lezat.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dia menatapku terkejut dan mengangkat sendok saosnya dari panci.

"Kenapa? Bukan hal yang aneh aku didapurkan?"

"Kalau ini pagi atau siang memang tak aneh, tapi aku sedang memasak makan malam dan biasanya kau tak bisa lepas dari Tuan Muda," dia kembali mencelupkan sendok sausnya dan mulai mengaduknya lagi.

"Chanyeol pergi makan malam dengan Zitao," ujarku lesu.

"Ya Tuhaaannn…" dan Kyungsoo menatapku ganjil.

"Mereka ada makan malam bisnis."

"Dan kau percaya? Kau membiarkan mereka pergi makan malam bersama?"

"Aku percaya Chanyeol, mereka akan menemui Tuan Cho yang bisnisman hebat itu yang sejujurnya tak aku kenal."

Kyungsoo mematikan kompor dan menatapku serius. "Baekhyun, Tuan Muda itu lelaki dewasa dan Zitao itu cantik, Tak ada kucing yang menolak daging!"

Aku mendelik pada Kyungsoo. "Kucing itu dibesarkan dengan sebongkah daging disisinya!"

"Kau daging ayam dan Zitao daging sapi, lagi pula Tuan Muda juga tetap melahapmu kan?"

"Aku daging ayam dengan saus mentega yang lezat! Dan Chanyeol sudah kenyang dengan daging ayam saus mentega selezat aku."

Kyungsoo mencubit pipiku, cukup sakit. "Terserah kau saja, tapi jangan menangis kalau si kucing tak mau daging ayam lagi."

Ternyata datang ke dapur pun tak membatu suasana hatiku membaik.

"Hei, Ayam Saus Mentega, bantu aku menyiapkan garnisnya," Kyungsoo menunjuk beberapa sayuran segar yang ada diatas piring-piring. "Cuci mereka."

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin, dia berhenti mendekatiku setelah kalian berkenalan," aku mengabaikan sayuran itu dan bertanya topik lain.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan baik.

"Ya, sesekali dia mendekatiku si… tapi hanya untuk menanyakanmu, apa kalian sudah resmi pacaran?"

"Belum."

"Sudah berapa kali kencan?"

"Dua."

"Yang ketiga kalian akan resmi pacaran."

"Terima kasih Baeki, tapi tolong bantu aku menyiapkan garnisnya, cuci sayuranya." Oh, ternyata dia tidak lupa pada sayuran itu.

Tomat dan sawi hijau yang segar tidak membuatku cukup sibuk untuk melupakan bahwa saat ini Chanyeol dengan bersama Zitao.

Setelah makan malam disiapkan, beberapa orang mulai datang ke meja makan disisi lain dapur dan berkumpul. Hanya beberapa karena yang lain tetap harus menjalankan tugasnya, selalu seperti ini di dapur, jam makan yang dibagi bergantian.

Ada dua belas kursi yang mengitari sebuah meja oval besar. Aku, Kyungsoo, Ayahku, Jongdae dan beberapa yang lain sudah duduk memutari meja. Makanan disini tak berbeda sedikitpun dengan makanan di meja makan utama.

Kami duduk menunggu bibi Lee selesai menuangkan saos steak buatan Kyungsoo dipiring semua orang. Daging steak yang empuk buatan paman Pyong dan bibi Shim telah ada di piring masing-masing. Aku menatap daging gemuk itu dengan liur yang menggenang dimulutku. Masakan chef-chef dirumah ini tak pernah bisa diremehkan kelezatannya.

"Baekhyun, kudengar kau ke gedung Phoenix siang tadi ya?" Jongdae menanyaiku, Minseok pasti sudah menceritakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ya, istrimu tak bisa menjaga rahasia," jawabku, berharap dia tidak bicara lebih lanjut.

"Ya, seluruh gedung tahu dan kau masih menyebutnya rahasia? _Appa_ mu mungkin ingin tahu apa yang terjadi disana."

" _Oppa_! Tidak _Appa_ , aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apapun!" aku berseru panik dan menatap _Appa_ ku berharap dia tidak menanyakan apapun yang membuatku akan berada dalam masalah.

"Kau ke tempat kerja Tuan Muda?"

Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan _Appa_. "Hanya untuk makan siang."

"Tuan Muda yang memintamu?" _Appa_ menatapku dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan lagi."

Aku mengangguk dan menunduk. Aku menyayangi _Appa_ ku, dan aku tahu dia juga menyayangiku. Hanya saja kadang dia terlalu menekankan status sosial diantara aku dan Chanyeol. Dia tak ingin putrinya melanggar batas dan aku tahu dia melakukan itu karena tak mau aku terluka. Tapi yang dia tak tahu adalah bahwa aku telah melewati batas sosial yang terlalu jauh.

"Hahaha…" Jongdae tertawa. "Urusan anak muda Paman," dan dia berkata dengan mudahnya pada _Appa_ ku seakan tadi tidak baru saja memancing emosiku.

"Kau harus menceritakannya padaku," Kyungsoo berbisik dan aku hanya menghela napas pasrah.

Saat kami kembali ke kamar, Kyungsoo benar-benar menekanku untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi siang tadi dan aku menceritakan semuanya. Dari keberadaan Zitao disana, pertemuanku dengan Yifan, hingga adegan 'ciuman' dan pemukulan Chanyeol pada Yifan.

"Pantas saja Tuan Muda sangat marah, lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Aku kembali bercerita, menjelaskan bagaimana Chanyeol sangat marah dan aku berusaha membujuknya dengan menskip apa yang terjadi dikamar mandi. Lalu menceritakan kedatangan Zitao dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang makan malam disebuah hotel mewah bersama-sama.

"Ya Tuhan! Padahal gadis itu punya Tuan Muda Yifan dan dia masih mendekati Tuan Muda?" Kyungsoo terlihat kesal dan memelukku terlalu erat karena gemas.

"Dia melakukannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Yifan _Gege_ ," aku mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo di pundakku.

"Dan dia sudah mendapatkannya, lalu kenapa tidak pergi sekarang? Lalu apa kau akan menerima tawaran Tuan Muda Yifan?"

"Tidak!" jawabku cepat.

"Kenapa tidak? Dengan begitu kan kau dan Zitao jadi impas."

"Aku hanya percaya pada Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di depan. Tapi aku hanya mencoba mempercayakan perasaanku pada Chanyeol."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau akhirnya mereka benar-benar menikah? Mereka sudah bertunangan sekarang."

"Aku tidak tahu. Kumohon Soo, aku hanya ingin percaya pada Chanyeol. Aku selalu percaya padanya dan dia tak pernah mengecewakanku." Aku bangun. "Aku ingin kekamar Chanyeol, mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang."

Aku meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan raut bersalah di wajahnya. Maafkan aku Soo, aku tahu yang kau ucapkan mungkin benar. Tapi, aku tak menyukainya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mempercayai Chanyeol jadi terasa sangat berat sekarang. Chanyeol selalu bisa kupercaya, tapi saat ini rasanya benar-benar berbeda. Hatiku atau mungkin hidupku dipertaruhkan disini.

Berjalan melewati lorong-lorong, melewati ruang makan dan ruang tengah hingga menaiki tangga dan aku mendapatkan Chanyeol disana, tengah berdiri dan berbicara dengan Zitao didepan kamarnya.

"… Ya, aku berharap semuanya berjalan dengan baik," Chanyeol bicara dengan Zitao yang berdiri dekat didepannya.

"Terimakasih kau mau bekerja sama malam ini, besok akan banyak sekali pekerjaan untuk kita, beristirahatlah," Zitao dengan tubuh tinggi dan _Heels_ nya dengan mudahnya menjangkau bibir Chanyeol dan menciumnya. Sebuah kecupan singkat.

Sesuatu dalam diriku retak.

Aku memejamkan mata dan merasakan diriku menjauh dari dunia mereka. Aku mundur dan berbalik pergi sebelum salah satu dari mereka menemukanku dan mengasihani aku yang mulai goyah.

Aku berjalan hampa menuju kamarku, membuka pintu, menyibak selimut dan masuk kedalamnya, menarik selimut itu hingga menutupi kepala. Aku tak mempedulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan juga ponselku yang mulai meraung-raung.

"Baeki, Tuan Muda menelponmu, kenapa tidak menjawabnya?"

Aku tidak tahu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku kebingungan, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba menenangkan aliran napasku yang kacau dan debar jantungku yang tak terkendali.

"Baeki, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak! Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku kacau. Tolong jangan bertanya lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Tolong biarkan aku begini. Tolong… Tolong aku…

Ponselku berhenti meraung, tetapi sebagai gantinya suara ketukan dipintu terdengar. Kyungsoo beranjak dan membukakan pintu yang aku sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Baekhyun didalam?"

"Ya Tuan Muda, tapi kurasa dia sudah tertidur," Kyungsoo menjawab, terdengar menyakinkan.

"Baiklah, katakan saja aku menunggunya besok."

"Baik Tuan Muda."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok, tapi untuk malam ini Kyungsoo telah membantuku dan aku harus berterimakasih nanti. Hal yang ingin kulakukan sekarang hanyalah meringkuk, berbaring dan memeluk lututku didada. Berharap posisi ini bisa membuat dadaku terasa lebih kuat dan tidak goyah.

.TBC.

Sesuai Janji, apdet lebih cepat karena review lebih banyak. Well, terimakasih kepada Reviewer baru dan Terimakasih Banyak kepada Reviewer lama yang tetap setia :

Azurradeva, Ervyanaca, Byunliv, Devvana614, Neli Amelia, AeElf, Ay, Byun, 4Kimhyun, Meli Channie, Byunae18, WheyK, Chankybaek, Name Riskakai88, Guest, Cara, Vira C Chlalu, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun, Chanbaekhunlove, Anxbyul, Parkobyunxo, Nevan296, Yeollo, Byunnie, Tutux, Real Park Hana, Haruka el-Q, MpietLee, Ekayoon, Ssuhoshnet, TKsit, Devrina, Byuncabe, Byunchaca, Parkbaekh614, Yyaswda, Leeminoznurhayati, Yuanita, Cici Fu, Chanbyun0506, Rizkaa, With Scarlett, Voustalgram, bebekjail, riribas, M2qs, Rly, Nameannisaoctvn, Byunbaekhill,Riskakai88, Deboramichailin

QnA :

Q : Dari awal banyak yang tanya kaitan Fic ini dengan drama the Heirs, aku pikir ga usah dijawab karena semakin bertambahnya cerita readers juga akan paham. Tapi kemarin muncul pertanyaan ini lagi, aku jadi ga nahan pengen jawab.

A: Fanfic ini bukan REMAKE dari Drama atau Novel manapun, pure dari otakku dan bahkan sebagian masih berupa kerangka dasar yang belum diketik. I Love This Drama, the Heirs is the most Loveble drama, but this fanfic is totally different. Hanya ide dasar berupa Love story tentang Tuan Muda dan Pelayannya aja yang sama. Terima Kasih.

Q : Kenapa baekhyun ga hamil? Pengen baek Hamil.

A : Chap 9 akan jadi chap yang kalian tunggu. Bukan berarti baekhyun hamil disana ya, tapi mungkin dia akan dihamili disana. Hahaha… #Smirk

Q : Chap kemarin pendek.

A : Mungkin karena kalian semakin menikmati fic ini jadi semakin terkesan pendek karena aku punya standar word antara 2500-3500 word jadi sependek2nya ya 2500 dan sepanjang2nya ya cuma 3500.

Okeh silahkan Review, sampaikan apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu mengenai fanfic ini dan aku akan berterimakasih. Tawaran yang sama seperti kemarin, Review naik = Apdet dipercepat.


	9. Chap 8

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

.

.

Chap 8

.

Matahari belum terbit, tapi aku sudah memeluk diriku yang kedinginan duduk dibangku taman kota. Hari masih buta saat Chanyeol membangunkanku dan membawaku ke tempat ini. Dia memintaku untuk berjalan pelan dan menghirup udara segar sementara dia berlari mengelilingi taman ini.

Memasuki bulan Oktober yang mulai berhujan membuat cuaca semakin dingin. Aku bangun dari kursi, berjalan pelan dengan sesekali merentangkan tanganku dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Tapi dingin membuatku melingkarkan lagi lenganku di dada dan kembali duduk dibangku berikutnya.

"Baek, cobalah bergerak, itu akan membuatmu lebih hangat," Chanyeol kembali melewatiku dan aku mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali berlari menjauh. Aku menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dengan perasaan hampa. Chanyeol membangunkanku dengan senyumnya yang biasa pagi ini dan itu membuatku tahu bahwa dia tidak menyadari apa yang kulihat semalam.

Perasaan sakit ini… tak sedikitpun Chanyeol menyadarinya.

Aku bangun dan kembali mengambil langkah, sedikit berlari kecil kali ini dan mencoba mengatur napasku dengan baik. Napasku tak lagi beruap, ini berarti hari mulai hangat. Saat aku menatap kelangit, langit memang sudah jauh lebih terang sekarang. Pendar orange mulai menggantikan warna ungu gelap.

"Hai," tiba-tiba saja seorang _namja_ berlari pelan disisiku, aku mengabaikannya. "Kau sendirian?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak," aku menjawab pelan. Berharap dia segera pergi.

"Bersama siapa? Temanmu?"

"Dia mungkin ada dibelakangmu dan akan segera menendangmu kalau kau tidak segera pergi!"

Dia menoleh kebelakang. "Maksudmu, mereka yang sedang berkencan?"

Aku mengacuhkannya, Chanyeol mungkin masih agak jauh hingga tak terlihat. Aku menoleh kebelakang, bermaksud mencari keberadaan Chanyeol tapi yang kulihat justru sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut.

Kenapa Zitao ada disini?

Chanyeol berlari bersama Zitao, saling bicara dan saling tersenyum. Hal seperti ini mungkin hanya akan sedikit mengusikku kalau aku tidak melihat apa yang semalam mereka lakukan. Tapi setelah melihat mereka berciuman semalam, apa yang kulihat pagi ini memang terlihat seperti sebuah kencan.

"Ya, mereka yang sedang berkencan! Aku selingkuhannya, jadi menyingkirlah karena aku tak tertarik pada pria single!" seruku kesal dan aku berlari menjauhi pria yang tak kukenal itu. Juga menjauhi Chanyeol.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Zitao, mendekati Chanyeol? Menarik perhatiannya? Apapun yang dilakukannya membuatku mulai tak menyukainya.

"Itu dia!" seruan Chanyeol membuatku berbalik dan melihat keduanya yang berjarak tak lagi terlalu jauh dariku. Aku berhenti berlari dan membiarkan mereka mendekat.

"Hai, Baekhyun," Zitao menyapaku, aku hanya tersenyum tanpa membalas sapaannya.

"Kita cukup?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku dan aku mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Aku baru datang jadi masih harus lanjut," Zitao menjelaskan dan aku tak peduli. _Yeoja_ itu melambai dengan senyumnya yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan lambaian singkat. Dia pun berlari menjauhi kami.

"Mau sarapan dimana?"

"Dirumah," Chanyeol bertanya dan aku menjawab dengan ketus.

"Kita bisa sarapan diluar."

"Dirumah saja, aku mau pulang."

"Lime Lines?" Chanyeol terdengar membujuk kerena itu café favoritku, pancake disana sangat enak dengan whipe cream lezat dan buah-buahan diatasnya.

"Aku mau pancake Kyungsoo, aku bisa pulang sendiri kalau kau mau ke Lime Lines dengan Zitao."

"Kau cemburu?" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan jari yang menunjuk hidungku dan memainkannya.

Jangan tersenyum karena sesuatu yang menyakitiku! Aku berlari meninggalkannya. Chanyeol bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu? Menyakiti hatiku dan tertawa setelahnya?

"Hei!" Chanyeol mengejarku. "Apa yang membuatmu marah? Kami tidak sengaja bertemu tadi, kau lihat dia berlari sendiri!"

"Menjauh dariku! Aku mau pulang!"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mendapatkanku, dia menarik bahuku dan menatapku. "Baiklah, kita pulang. Kau akan mendapatkan pancake Kyungsoo mu dan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Aku membuang wajahku darinya, kembali berjalan menjauhinya menuju dimana lamborgininya terparkir. Aku tak lagi ingin bicara dengannya, sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku hanya menatap jendela dan mengabaikan apapun yang dikatakannya.

Saat tiba dirumah, aku kembali meninggalkannya menuju meja makan. Menemaninya sarapan dalam diam dan kembali meninggalkannya menuju kamarku. Ponselku bergetar, aku berniat mengabaikannya karena kupikir itu Chanyeol. Tapi saat kulihat ID pemanggilnya, aku segera menjawabnya.

"Halo _Gege_?"

"Baekhyun, apa kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Tidak."

"Bisa kita bertemu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Ada apa? Apa soal tawaranmu?"

"Ya, soal tawaranku tapi ini sedikit berbeda, tak perlu khawatir karena sebagian besar hanya undangan makan malam."

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Ya, baiklah."

"Bagus, kenakan pakaian terbaikmu malam ini, Sayang."

Yifan menutup ponselnya dan aku menghela napas lelah. Ini pagi yang menyebalkan, setelah mandi dan mematut diriku di kaca, aku meraih tas kuliahku dan keluar perlahan dari rumah ini. Bermaksud kekampus dengan bus tanpa Chanyeol namun berakhir gagal karena saat tiba digerbang depan Park Chanyeol mencegat jalanku dengan Range Rovernya.

Dia hanya menggerakkan kepalanya untuk memintaku masuk. Terlintas pikiran untuk mengabaikannya tapi aku pikir itu akan memperlambat dan aku akan telat masuk kelas pagiku. Zitao sudah duduk dikursi belakang saat aku masuk, tanpa menyapa Zitao ataupun Chanyeol aku duduk dan kembali memandang jendela.

Seperti biasa, dia mengantar Zitao sebelum mengantarku ke kampus. Mobil berhenti diparkiran dan aku telah melepas seltbelt-ku saat Chanyeol mencegahku pergi.

"Apapun yang membuatmu kesal, aku minta maaf."

"Aku tidak kesal," jawabku, kali ini aku memandangnya.

"Baekhyun…"

"Chanyeol, aku harus kekelas." Aku memotongnya, dia mengangguk dan saat dia akan keluar dari mobil aku mencegahnya. "Aku sendiri, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Ini bukan hari yang baik. Aku mencoba menyelesaikan semua kuliah dan segala tugas-tugas yang menyertainya dengan baik tapi bayangan Chanyeol dan Zitao yang berciuman terus mengganggu konsentrasiku.

Chanyeol tak menelponku untuk makan siang dan tak bilang akan datang menjemputku pulang saat semua kuliahku sudah berakhir. Aku kembali dengan sebuah bus bersama Jongin. Kali ini Jongin tidak datang kerumah untukku tapi untuk Kyungsoo. Aku senang mendengar ceritanya tentang hubungan mereka. Jongin terdengan tulus saat bercerita dengan menambahkan beberapa harapan untuk mereka.

Jongin pria yang baik, aku tahu itu. Hanya saja dia belum beruntung saat bertemu denganku dan kuharap kali ini dia beruntung dengan Kyungsoo dan mereka bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik dan serius. Mereka berdua adalah orang baik dan layak mendapatkan yang terbaik.

Kyungsoo menyambut kami digerbang dengan senyum cerahnya, dia memelukku dan tersenyum malu-malu pada jongin.

"Oh, Baekhyun. Tuan Muda Yifan menunggumu didalam?"

"Ha?" aku mengernyit. Ini masih sore dan Yifan bilang akan menjemputku malam nanti. Saat melewati parkiran, aku memang melihat lamborgini merah milik Yifan yang terparkir persis di samping lamborgini hitam Chanyeol. Setahun yang lalu Yifan, Chanyeol dan Sehun memang kompakan untuk membeli lamborgini bertype sama dihari yang sama hanya pilihan warna yang berbeda.

Kyungsoo membawa Jongin melalui sisi rumah sementara aku masuk melalui pintu depan dan melihat Yifan yang tampan duduk mengobrol ringan dengan _Umma_ Chanyeol di ruang keluarga.

"Nah, yang kutunggu sudah datang," Yifan tersenyum padaku dan melambai.

" _Gege_ bilang akan datang malam."

"Yah, pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat jadi aku langsung kesini untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan _Ahjumma_ cantik dan sexy ini," Yifan memeluk _Umma_ dan mendapat gusakkan keras di rambutnya sebagai balasan.

"Kau perayu ulung seperti _Appa_ mu rupanya," _Umma_ masih tersenyum.

"Aku bersiap dulu, _Gege_."

"Jadilah cantik, Baekhyunee."

Aku tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka untuk mempersiapkan diriku. Mandi dan mengenakan gaun peach selutut berlangan pendek yang sangat kusukai serta menyisir dan memoles tipis lipstick pink dibibirku. Dengan miniboot yang memeluk kakiku dan sweater putih di pundakku dan aku siap untuk sebuah makan malam pertamaku dengan _namja_ selain Chanyeol.

Aku senang saat Yifan memujiku cantik meski aku tak berharap dia akan terpukau dan menatapku cukup lama. Setelah berpamitan dengan _Umma_ yang masih memeluknya, Yifan pun membawaku kemobilnya dan mulai melaju membawa kami pergi dari sana.

"Belum saatnya makan malam, kau mau kalau aku membawamu menonton pertunjukan music jalanan?"

"Oh, benarkah? Dimana?"

"Tak jauh dari tempat yang ku booking untuk makan malam kita."

Aku mengangguk menyetujui, kupikir malam ini akan cukup menyenangkan untukku, mengganti pagiku yang kacau. Yifan menyalakan musik dan suara seorang penyanyi terkenal melantun indah. Aku cukup menyukai penyanyi ini, beberapa lagunya ada dalam folderku di ponsel dan laptop.

Yifan memarkirkan mobilnya ditepi jalan dekat trotoar yang ramai. _Namja_ ber-mama China itu turun dari mobilnya dengan cepat untuk membukakan pintuku. Dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ayo, ini akan menyenangkan."

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan dia membawaku berjalan kearah sebuah kerumunan ramai yang bercahaya. Saat mendekatinya, aku melihat seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang duduk ditrotoar sedang memainkan gitarnya. Dibelakang _yeoja_ itu ada tiga _namja_ yang masing-masing memegang sebuah gitar, drum dan keyboard. Beberapa lampu tanpa kabel mengelilingi mereka dan mengeluarkan cahaya.

" _She's my baby saehayan geu son kkeute_ _…_

 _Nogabeorin syokollatte you're walking into my door, oh yeah!_ " _yeoja_ itu mulai menyanyi, suaranya indah.

"Namanya Xi Luhan, kekasih Sehun."

Aku mendelik pada Yifan "Bohong! Dia masih belasan tahun!"

"Itu sebabnya kita tak boleh membicarakan seks didepan Sehun, dia akan frustasi."

Aku tak menjawab, meski Yifan tidak mengatakannya aku pun tak mungkin membicarakan seks dengan Sehun.

" _Chinguga anya_ _…_ _Imi cheoeum neol bon geu sunganbuteo_ _  
_ _Geunyang haneun mal anya_ _…_ _Lady! Ojik nan neomaneul"_

Dia mendongak dan tersenyum saat melihat kami. Yifan mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memasukkan beberapa lembar uang ke kotak kayu yang mereka sediakan.

"Mereka melakukannya untuk amal, Mamanya mengelola sebuah panti asuhan."

"Mama?"

"Oh, dia keturunan China-Korea."

"Sehun menyukai gadis China? Persis seperti Appanya."

"Ya, tapi ku harap Luhan lebih beruntung dan berumur panjang."

" _Gege_ , percayalah… setiap wanita rela mati untuk melahirkan putranya, Mama pasti bangga bisa melahirkanmu."

"Ya, tapi seharusnya dia juga memberiku kesempatan untuk membahagiakannya, kau beruntung memiliki _Umma_ mu di tiga tahun pertama hidupmu."

"Oh, ingatan anak tiga tahun memang sangat bisa diandalkan. Oke, kita mulai melankolis, sebaiknya kita hentikan pembicaraan ini sebelum kita sama-sama menangis."

"Ide yang bagus."

Aku mendengarkan lagunya yang indah dan tanganku bertepuk tangan dengan sendirinya saat lagu itu berakhir. Dia _yeoja_ yang cantik dengan rambut coklat yang terkuncir kuda. Tangannya dengan lihai memainkan gitar dipangkuannya.

" _Let it go! Let it go! That perfact girl is gone, here I stand in the light of day…Let the strom range on…. The cold never bothered me anyway."_

Aku baru saja mendengarkan lagu kelima dari mereka saat Yifan menarikku untuk berdiri. Saat sadar dari buaian lagu mereka yang indah, langit sudah malam dan dibelakangku telah berdiri begitu banyak orang untuk menonton pertunjukan mereka.

"Saatnya makan malam," gumam Yifan, menarikku dalam genggaman tangannya.

Aku mengikutinya, masuk dengan senyum ketika dia membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Kembali berada dibelakang kemudi, dia mengemudikan mobilnya kejalanan dan hanya beberapa saat dia mulai memasuki gerbang sebuah hotel mewah.

Tiba dilobby dia kembali membukakan pintunya untukku dan aku keluar. Setelah menyerahkan kuncinya pada petugas valet, dia membawaku masuk, berjalan melewati reseptionis menuju ke lift.

"Kau pernah kemari? Kuharap tidak," dia menatapku ragu.

"Maaf, Chanyeol pernah membawaku makan diatas hotel tinggi ini. Tempat ini memang sangat indah," jawabku.

"Ah! Sial, seharusnya aku memilih tempat yang lebih tidak biasa," dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini cukup tidak biasa, percayalah."

Yifan tersenyum dan membawaku masuk kelift yang sudah terbuka. Yifan menekan tombol teratas dan aku merasakan gerakan yang halus dan sesaat ketika lift mulai berjalan. Saat pintu lift terbuka, sebuah lorong kaca menyambut kami, cahaya terang keemasan dengan lampu-lampu yang begitu indah tak diragukan lagi membuat tempat ini sangat istimewa.

Kami berjalan menyusuri lorong berkarpet merah, tak jauh, hanya beberapa meter dan pintu kaca dengan dua orang doorman telah menyambut kami. Saat memasuki restaurant, sebuah perasaan aneh menyentakku.

" _Gege_ , tolong katakan kau tidak membooking penuh seluruh meja dan kita tidak akan duduk di meja itu," seluruh restaurant terasa temaram dengan meja-meja kosong dan hanya sebuah meja yang terlihat terang dengan banyak lilin diatasnya. Satu-satunya meja yang diletakkan di balkon kaca yang mengarah langsung ke pemandangan kota dan Namsan tower yang terlihat nyata.

"Sayang sekali, kita memang akan duduk disana," Yifan tersenyum padaku dan kali ini dia menarik pinggangku untuk mengikutinya. Suasana ini membuat jantungku mulai berdebar.

" _Gege_ , seharusnya kau—"

"Jangan katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan, Baekhyun. Cukup ikuti dan nikmati."

Dia menarikkan satu dari dua kursi untukku dan aku duduk diatasnya. Selain lilin ada juga kelopak-kelopak mawar yang bertebaran diatas mejanya. Dua buah gelas ramping dan tinggi serta sebuah ember penuh es dan sebotol champagne didalamnya.

"Baekhyun," Yifan memanggilku, nadanya terdengar jauh lebih berat dari biasanya. "Aku tahu kau sudah mulai curiga, jadi kurasa aku tak bisa berlama-lama," dia bangkit, dan tanpa kuduga-duga, _namja_ tinggi itu menekuk sebelah lututnya tepat dihadapanku.

" _Gege_ apa yang—" dia mengulurkan sebuah kotak hitam berbeludru dan membukanya… mataku melotot dan mulutku terbuka tak percaya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik Byun Baekhyun, ini bukan kepura-puraan. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, aku mengatakan ini untuk sebuah pernikahan yang sesungguhnya. Menikahlah denganku dan jadilah bagian dari hidupku."

Aku kehilangan kemampuanku bicara.

"Memang tak seharusnya pernikahan dilakukan seperti ini. Percayalah, meski tak ada romansa, aku mencintaimu dan ingin selalu melindungimu, membahagiakanmu dan tak ingin sedetikpun kau terluka karena siapapun."

" _Gege_ ," suaraku terdengar aneh.

"Byun Baekhyun, menikahkah denganku."

" _Gege_ , aku… kalau ini untuk sungguh-sungguh aku benar-benar tidak tahu, maksudku, kupikir kita…" aku benar-benar kebingungan.

Kami terdiam cukup lama dan saling memandang, hingga akhirnya Yifan tersenyum dan menutup kotak cincinnya lalu mengulurkannya padaku. "Kau boleh memikirkannya dan kau boleh menyimpan cincin ini meski nanti kau menolakku. Aku membeli itu khusus untukmu."

Tanganku yang seolah menjadi batu tak bisa menolak saat Yifan menjejalkan kotak itu diantara jari-jariku.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini _Ge_? Kau tahu kita… 'tidak saling mencintai secara romansa' meskipun aku sangat mencintaimu sebagai _Gege_ ku yang tampan dan baik hati. Menikah tidak akan cukup dengan perasaan yang kita miliki."

"Nenekku ingin aku menikah. Kau tahu aku satu-satunya keluarganya setelah putri satu-satunya meninggal saat melahirkanku? Dia sudah sangat tua dan satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan saat ini hanya melihatku menikah."

"Lalu, kenapa aku?" aku bertanya mulai kembali merasa santai.

"Pertama! Karena tak banyak wanita yang kukenal, terutama yang belum menikah, aku tak keberatan menikahimu. Kedua, kalau Chanyeol berkeras untuk menyelamatkanmu dariku, maka dia harus melepas Zitao dan aku bisa menerima gadis itu dengan sangat baik." Dia tersenyum.

"Licik," gumamku. "Tapi sepertinya kau harus terpaksa menikah denganku, kupikir Chanyeol sedang mulai menikmati apa yang sedang Zitao rencanakan."

Yifan memandangku.

"Aku melihat mereka berciuman."

Dan suasana aneh tiba-tiba menyelimuti kami. Seorang waiters datang dan menawarkan menu. Aku pernah kemari beberapa kali sebelumnya, mencoba beberapa menu dan aku tahu mana yang terbaik dari mereka.

Kami kembali mengobrolkan hal-hal yang biasa saat menyantap makanannya. Membicarakan Sehun dan gadis pemain gitar dengan suara indah itu, lalu beralih membicarakan Chanyeol dan begitu cepat beralih kearah Zitao.

Aku bersyukur Yifan tidak membiarkanku meminum champagne karena dia tahu aku sama sekali tak bisa menyentuh alcohol. Dia salah seorang dari sedikit manusia yang sangat memahamiku.

Saat meja kami kembali bersih dari makanan dan obrolan kami mulai jauh dari topik, Yifan mengajakku pulang. Kami tiba kembali di lobby hotel dan petugas Vallet menyerahkan kunci mobil Yifan padanya. Yifan membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku dan aku masuk. Yifan ikut masuk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya, hanya sebentar karena begitu keluar dari area hotel, dia menepikan mobilnya didekat trotoar yang kosong dan berbalik kearahku. Aku mengikuti gerakannya.

"Ada satu hal lagi," dia berujar.

"Apa?"

"Tapi kali ini aku ingin kau menerimanya."

Aku mengernyit dan sebelum pertanyaan keluar dari mulutku, tangan Yifan telah menarik tengkukku dan menyatukan bibir kami.

Deg.

Aku terpaku, merasakan bibirnya yang hangat mengecupi bibirku.

Deg. Deg.

Jantungku mulai kembali berpacu saat dia menggiringku, menuntutku untuk membalas kecupan-kecupannya, dan sisi pemberontak dalam diriku muncul dan mendorongku untuk melakukannya. Aku mulai dengan mengecup kecil bibir atasnya dan Yifan menarik tengkukku lebih dalam, mengecupiku lebih keras. Lidahnya mulai membelai bibirku, aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengijinkannya masuk saat sebuah benturan keras menggoncang tubuh kami.

"BRAAAKKK!"

Goncangan yang sangat keras, menyentak tubuhku terbanting ke kursi mobil dengan keras.

"Fuck!" Yifan mengumpat kasar.

Kami sama-sama melihat kedepan dan jelas memberikan reaksi yang sangat berbeda saat melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yifan mendengus kasar sementara dadaku tiba-tiba saja melompat-lompat tak terkendali.

Chanyeol, menabrakkan mobilnya ke mobil Yifan.

Kaca film lamborgini hitam itu sangat gelap hingga tak terlihat siapa dibalik kemudinya. Tapi jelas, lamborgini hitam itu milik Chanyeol.

"Tetap disini! Apapun yang terjadi, tetap disini!" Yifan memperingatkanku dengan tajam. Emosinya tersulut dengan cepat.

"Tidak, gege jangan keluar!"

"Aku harus membayar mahal untuk memperbaiki mobil ini dan aku tak ingin pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi satu pukulan pada pelakunya!" Yifan melepas seltbelt nya dan keluar meninggalkanku. Disaat yang hampir bersamaan, Chanyeol juga keluar dari mobilnya, aku melihat kemarahannya mencapai puncak yang tak terkendali di wajahnya.

Aku melepas seltbeltku hendak keluar tapi, saat membuka pintu mobil aku tersadar Yifan benar-benar tak ingin aku keluar karena dia mengunciku didalam. Aku mulai panik saat keduanya mulai saling memukul. Aku meraba-raba sisi kemudi, mencoba mencari tombol kuncinya dan menemukannya dibagian pintu setelah entah berapa lama aku mencari dengan panik.

Aku menyongsong keluar dengan cepat dan kebingungan tentang cara memisahkan mereka yang tengah saling menyerang tanpa membuatku ikut terkena sebuah pukulan. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku berpikir bahwa sebuah pukulan mungkin tak terlalu buruk dan aku berlari menyongsong ketengah-tengah mereka.

'Bugh!'

"BAEKHYUN!"

Dan benar saja, kepalaku langsung berputar dengan nyeri yang sangat hebat saat sebuah kepalan entah milik siapa menyentuh pelipisku. Aku terhuyung dan menabrak mobil pelan, mencoba bersandar agar tetap berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Kubilang tetap didalam!"

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA! Ya tuhan ini pusing!"

Keduanya diam.

"Ayo pulang, kita perlu mengobati lukamu," Yifan gege berkata.

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku!" Chanyeol menyahut tajam.

"KUBILANG DIAM!" aku menarik napas dalam. "Gege, aku pulang dengan Chanyeol, terimakasih untuk makan malamnya," aku berkata tanpa memandangnya, aku masih harus menunduk karena kepalaku berdenyut luar biasa. Dan mereka harus segera dipisahkan dalam jarak yang jauh.

"Baiklah, aku akan menelponmu nanti."

Begitu Yifan masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi, aku menatap Chanyeol yang tak menatapku. Aku menghela napas pelan dan meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dia menyusulku masuk dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari sana.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami terdiam. Sepanjang aku mengamatinya, dia benar-benar marah hingga tangannya yang berada di roda kemudi mencengkramnya terlalu kuat. Sesekali dia mendengus kasar dan memukul kemudinya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya, tangannya bergetar kasar saat meraih kotak obat di belakang. Dia mengambil plester demam dan menempelkannya dipelipisku dengan wajah yang masih sama kaku dan rahang yang mengatup rapat.

"Ini akan meringankan ruamnya. Maaf, tak bisa menghentikan tanganku."

"Hanya itu? Kau juga sudah menabrak mobil Yifan dan kita bertiga bisa saja dalam bahaya."

Chanyeol menatapku tajam. "Aku tidak menyesal untuk itu."

Aku meraih kotak obat dari Chanyeol dan mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk mengobati luka-luka lebam dan berdarah yang Chanyeol dapatkan. Aku menemukan alcohol dan kapas, aku membasahi kapas itu namun saat tanganku bergerak kewajahnya, dia menepisnya dengan kasar. Kapas itu jatuh begitupun keberanianku dan jantungku berdenyut sakit.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan!?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu," aku bergumam pelan.

"Kau membiarkan dia menciummu!"

Aku memejamkan mataku menahan rasa panas dan sesuatu yang mendesak didalamnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja bayangan itu muncul, sekelebat bayangan Chanyeol dan Zitao.

"Kupikir, awalnya aku tak tahu kenapa aku menerimanya. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, aku hanya ingin kita impas."

Aku memandang lurus kedepan sementara Chanyeol berpaling menatapku. "Impas?"

"Kau dan Zitao juga berciuman."

Chanyeol tampak terkejut. "Baekhyun—"

"Ya, aku melihatnya," aku menatapnya dan aku tahu, sebagian dari kemarahannya telah hilang berganti penyesalan pada dirinya sendiri.

"ARGGHH! SIAL!" Chanyeol mengeram, berteriak dan memukul kasar roda kemudi.

Setelahnya Chanyeol terus diam begitupun aku.

Begitu tiba dirumah, aku segera berlari menuju kamarku dan menguncinya. Sesegukan dibawah selimutku meruntuki betapa kacaunya hari ini.

.

.

Oh Mansion

Oh Sehun, putra bungsu keluarga Oh berlari cepat menuruni tangga. Hal yang mengejutkannya dia lihat dari balkon kamarnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia melompati tiga tangga terakhir dan berbelok cepat kearah pintu depan. Melihat seseorang yang dia tuju sedang menutup pintu dia berteriak.

"HYUNG APA YANG TERJADI PADA MOB— YA TUHAN! KAU KENAPA?" pertanyaannya segera berubah saat melihat kondisi hyungnimnya yang babak belur.

"Sehun, kenapa kau berteri— Ya Tuhan Yifan, kau kenapa?" yeoja cantik paruh baya bergabung dengan kehebohan di Mansion Oh malam itu.

Yifan menghela napas pasrah. Dia akan diinterogasi.

"Mobilnya juga penyok _Umma_ , mungkin dia kecelakaan, tapi ini seperti luka pukulan," Sehun mengamati wajah Yifan dan menilai lukanya. "Kau habis diserang geng preman Hyung?"

"PAK LEE! TOLONG AMBILKAN KOTAK OBAT!"

Yifan diam dan tak melakukan apapun saat _Umma_ nya menarik dia masuk dan mendudukkan dia dengan terlalu lembut di sofa ruang keluarga sementara Sehun mengekori dengan terus mengomentari luka-lukanya.

"Perkelahian tangan kosong!?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau bilang akan melamar seorang gadis, apa ayah gadis itu tak mengijinkanmu dan melakukan semua ini?" saat _umma_ nya mulai bertanya, akan lebih baik jika Yifan menjawab dengan jujur agar tidak memperpanjang prosesnya.

"Chanyeol," gumam Yifan.

"Ha? Dia tadi kesini dan menanyakanmu," Sehun tampak terkejut.

Yifan melirik tajam pada Sehun, akhirnya dia menemukan siapa orang bodoh yang mengatakan keberadaannya pada Chanyeol. "Ya, dia datang padaku dan aku berkelahi dengannya."

"Apa yang terjadi?" _Umma_.

"Siapa gadis yang kau lamar?" Sehun.

Yifan terdiam sejenak menatap _Umma_ dan Dongsaengnya dengan pasrah. Dia menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab. "Baekhyun. Aku melamar Baekhyun."

"…"

"…"

Selanjutnya, mereka mengobati luka Yifan dalam diam.

.TBC.

Bagian terakhir Cuma pengin menunjukan bahwa keluarga Yifan jauh lebih Care ke Yifan dari pada keluarga Chanyeol ke Chanyeol. Padahal disini Yifan itu bukan anak kandung _umma_ nya lho. Jadi bisa dipahamikan kenapa Chanyeol 'terikat' banget sama Baekhyun? Bagi chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli padanya.

Dan chapter ini lebih panjang!

Terimakasih sekali lagi aku ucapkan untuk Riviwer baru dan Terima kasih banyak untuk Riviewer lama yang tetap setia :

Byunliv, Riribas, Sukmatheunyum, Realvina, Parkobyunxo, Parkyubi, Ohlu1204, TKsit, Narashikaino, Byunae18, Neli Amelia, 4Kimhyun, Intaaany, Inspirit7Starlight, Byunaekkie, RahmaIndrawati, Ay, Checiliabyun, B, Chanbaekhunlove, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun, Ryry, Baekhyunee, Pcy Bbh, Devvana614, Siyya217, Baby Baekkie, Raeho, HoseeAul, Deboramichailin, Chenma, Aerii, Adorahttr, Chanbaek lopelopelope, Bbyun40, Jjia, Bubbletea947, KKM, Selene3112, Voustalgram, Jaming, Parkbaexh614, Ervyanaca, Chankybaek, Real Park Hana, Sebeyeolxo, Yousee, Baek04, AeElf, BaekheeChanlove, Huh, Sakura, Dila, Chikabaek, Indivpcy, Bebekjail, Effa Exolelf, Byunbaekkki, MpietLee, Bie, ChanBaekJjang, Byunbaekhill, Guest, Klm27, Rizkaa, Tutux, Heymrn, Haruka el-Q, Firdahani, Daeri2124, Devrina, Rly, Yeoldaa, Nevan296, Ssuhoshnet, Riskakai88, Seohwa, Xiyu1220, Dodyoleu, Leeminoznurhayati, Baekin236, 4Kimhyun, Tripleone, AeElf. (Maaf bila ada nama yang terlewat, Protes aja, aku terima protes qo.. )

Beberapa pertanyaan seperti Perasaan Yifan ke baek udah dijelaskan di atas…jadi QnA hari ini adalah :

Q : Kenapa sikap baekhyun ga seperti kyungsoo padahal sama-sama pelayan? Baekhyun terkesan ngejar-ngejar Chanyeol?

A : Aku mau koreksi sedikit ya, dari kemarin kayaknya kita udah salah, Aku sebagai Author juga salah ni padahal aku sendiri yang nulis #digaplok. Baekhyun disini bukan pelayan ya, dia ANAK pelayan, tapi dia ga kerja di rumah Park dan ga di gaji. Di chap 2 atau 3 (lupa) disebutin qo, Baekhyun Cuma numpang makan, tidur dan disekolahin, dan sebagai balas budi dia suka bantu2 terutama soal Chanyeol. Sementara Kyungsoo itu Kerja dan dia ga dari kecil kerja kan? Dia mungkin baru kerja satu atau dua tahun jadi sikap dia ke Chanyeol juga masih kaku, belum lagi Chanyeol orangnya begitu. Dan.. soal ngejar2… kita lihat nanti setelah kalian baca chap 10.

Q : Kapan jadwal apdetnya?

A : Seminggu sekali, awalnya tiap selasa, lalu rifyu naik jadi senin, rifyu naik lagi jadi sabtu, dan kemarin rifyu naik lagi jadi ini aq apdet jum'at, kalo besok rifyu naik lagi aq apdet kamis, tapi kalo ga naik ya balik ke Selasa depannya ya… I LOVE Tuesdays

Okeh, Reader udah minta Apdet, saatnya Author minta Riview, Mind to Riview?


	10. Chap 9

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

.

CHILDREN NOT ALOWED!

.

Yang kemarin nanya dimana NCnya… perhatikan bagian ini…. (aku capslock dan bold)-

 **-CHAPTER 9**

.

Untuk seminggu berikutnya, kami terjebak dalam aksi saling diam. Tak ada seorangpun dari kami yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Kami masih melakukan banyak kegiatan bersama seperti hari-hari sibuk Chanyeol sebelum ini. Hanya saja, sekarang kami melakukannya tanpa kata.

Ini tidak biasa. Biasanya aku tak akan tahan untuk mendiamkan Chanyeol lebih dari dua hari, pun sebaliknya dengan Chanyeol. Biasanya saat seorang diantara kami diam, maka yang lainnya akan mencoba menyenangkan hatinya agar mau kembali bicara.

Kadang aku merasa bersalah, tapi rasa marah juga masih menutupi perasaanku. Kadang aku ingin memulai untuk bicara padanya, tapi kadang aku juga merasa cukup kesal untuk melakukannya.

Tapi siang ini aku merasa berbeda. Aku merasa begitu merana dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Hari ini aku ingin sedikit mengalah, aku ingin mengundang namja itu untuk makan _ice cream_ bersama ditoko favorite kami. Jadi aku menelponnya dan dia menjawabnya setelah dering yang cukup lama.

"Halo, Chanyeol…"

"Hai, Baekhyun. Ada apa?"

"Umm… apa sekarang kau sibuk? Maksudku, aku ingin mengundangmu makan _ice cream_ , aku yang traktir," aku merasa sedikit kaku.

"Oh, Maaf Baeki, aku cukup sibuk saat ini," dan jawabannya membuatku kecewa.

"Begitu, baiklah—"

"Kau bisa datang kalau mau, bawakan aku cup _ice cream_ pisang yang besar."

"Oh, ya tentu saja," aku tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa."

Setelah menutup ponselku, aku memesan dua porsi makan siang dan satu _ice cream_ pisang cup satu liter yang cukup besar untuk kami berdua. Aku menggunakan taksi agar lebih cepat sampai karena tak mau _ice cream_ ku terlalu lama berada dijalanan yang panas.

Aku sudah pernah kegedung ini sebelumnya –dengan sedikit insiden saat itu– jadi aku tak perlu lagi ke reseptionis melainkan langsung menuju ke salah satu liftnya dan menunggu. Saat lift terbuka, beberapa orang keluar sementara aku dan beberapa yang lainnya masuk. Beberapa orang menekan tombol lantai mereka, tapi tak seorang pun yang menekan lantai dua puluh delapan, jadi aku menekannya.

Setelahnya, aku merasa beberapa orang mengawasiku. Perasaanku jadi sedikit tak nyaman, terutama karena kedatanganku sebelumnya justru membuat sedikit keributan di cafeteria. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka mngingat wajahku, wajah si pembuat kekacauan.

Lift berhenti dibeberapa lantai untuk menurunkan atau menaikkan orang-orang berikutnya. Tapi ketika lift itu sampai di lantai dua puluh delapan, hanya aku yang keluar.

"Minseok Unnie!" aku segera menyapanya dan _yeoja_ yang tengah fokus pada layar laptop itu terkejut.

"Hai, Baekbyun! Kau sudah datang, chanyeol bilang kau akan datang!" dia berseru dan melompat dari kursinya untuk berdiri dan memelukku. "Apa kabarmu? Kau terlihat sehat."

"Tentu saja aku sangat sehat, _Unnie_ bagaimana? Apa seorang bayi sudah mengisi perutmu?"

"Umm… tanyakan pada salah satu kesatuan keamanan rumah tempatmu tinggal," dia mengusap perutnya penuh dengan misteri.

"Ya, akan kutanyakan nanti. Bagaimana Chanyeol? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?"

"Oh, dia tidak di dalam. Zitao datang beberapa menit yang lalu dan mengajaknya makan siang. Chanyeol bilang kau bisa menunggunya di dalam atau menyusul mereka ke cafeteria."

Aku kecewa. Dia bilang cukup sibuk untukku tapi masih menyempatkan makan siang bersama tunangannya.

" _Unnie_ , kau sudah makan? Aku bawa dua, untukmu dan Chanyeol," aku mengangkat bingkisan di tanganku. "Dan cup _ice cream_ khusus untuk Chanyeol, tapi kau boleh memakannya kalau Chanyeol mengijinkan." Aku tersenyum, "Aku titipkan ini padamu ya? Aku tak bisa lama, masih ada kuliah," kataku berbohong.

Minseok terlihat ingin membantahku, tapi aku segera menambahkan "Sampai Jumpa," dan berbalik kembali ke lift. Aku kembali turun dengan perasaan yang berbanding terbalik dengan saat aku naik. Saat aku keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju keluar gedung, sesaat aku melihat ke arah cafetaria dan aku melihat dengan jelas Chanyeol dan Zitao duduk berhadapan dimeja yang sama.

Perasaanku semakin kecewa saat melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum dan bicara dengan bebas bersama _yeoja_ lain sementara saat ini dia masih mendiamkanku. Aku berlari cepat meninggalkan gedung itu dan berjalan dengan gamang setelahnya.

Halte bus cukup kosong jadi aku bisa duduk dikursinya untuk menunggu dan termenung. Apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan? Seperti apa persisnya hubungan kami saat ini? Apakah Chanyeol masih menginginkanku untuk menunggunya? Apakah dia masih mengharapkan kesabaranku? Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan dia berharap aku terus bersabar dan menunggunya seperti ini?

Ya Tuhan. Pikiranku kacau sekali.

Bus ku datang dan aku segera naik, menggesek kartu bus ku di samping supir dan duduk di kursi kosong terdekat. Aku menggeser tasku kepangkuan saat aku duduk dan kembali termenung. Aku mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasku dan menemukannya… sebuah kotak berbeludru hitam.

Aku membukanya, sebuah cincin dengan permata ungu gelap yang cantik. Sejak Yifan memberikannya, aku tak tahu bagaimana cincin ini semakin membuatku berharap padanya. Pada sebuah cincin kecil. Aku belum pernah memakainya, jadi tak tahu apakan ukurannya pas dijariku atau tidak.

Sejenak, aku mempertimbangkan untuk memakainya, hanya memakainya. Namun sekejap kemudian keinginan itu hilang. Aku menutup kembali kotak itu dan memasukkanya lagi kedalam tas.

Lalu aku merasakan bus berhenti, tapi tujuanku masih jauh, jadi aku mengabaikannya. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku, menguraikan kabel headset ku saat suara yang sangat kurindukan memanggilku.

"Baekhyun!"

Aku terkejut mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku bingung.

Chanyeol tak menjawabku, dia justru membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada penumpang lain karena mengganggu perjalanan bus mereka. Setelahnya, dia menarikku keluar dan berjalan cepat kearah mobilnya, melajukan mobilnya agar tak menghalangi bus dan dia membawaku kembali ke gedung Phoenix.

Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang cukup ekslusif dan kembali menggandengku keluar dari mobilnya.

"Chanyeol, biarkan aku pulang," aku memohon sementara dia tetap menganggdeng tanganku memasuki gedung.

"Aku berpesan supaya kau menungguku atau menyusulku ke cafeteria, bukan pulang Baekhyun," kami memasuki lobby dan aku menunduk rapat. Memalukan sekali aku kembali kesini dalam seretan paksa seorang Park Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol menggunakan lift, tak seorang pun ikut masuk hingga hanya kami berdua didalam lift. Bahkan bila lift berhenti dan membuka untuk siapapun yang menunggu, orang itu akan memilih tak masuk hingga pintu lift kembali menutup.

"Aku tak bisa bergabung denganmu dan Zitao," aku berkata pelan dan rendah.

"Kenapa tidak? Kami hanya mengobrol biasa dan kau bisa bergabung kapan—"

"Chanyeol mengertilah, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Zitao itu menyakitiku!"

Aku melihat bahu Chanyeol yang berubah tegang, aku ingin menunduk tapi Chanyeol mencegahnya dengan menahan daguku. Matanya menatapku lekat.

"Baekhyun… kena-masudku…" dia terlihat bingung. "Baekhyun, kau masih percaya padakukan?"

Aku merasa ini pertanyaan yang sangat tepat saat ini. "Aku percaya padamu, sangat percaya padamu. Hanya saja…" sebuah tawaran dari seorang namja yang berlutut dikakiku sangat menggodaku.

"Hanya saja…?" dia menuntutku mengucapkannya.

"…" dan aku tak bisa.

"Baekhyun," dia meraih kedua pundakku. "Kumohon percayalah padaku."

"Kubilang aku percaya padamu, hanya saja aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa menggantungkan hatiku pada apa yang sedang kau lakukan yang bahkan aku tak tahu apa itu!" aku mengucapkannya terlalu cepat. "Aku tak tahu kapan hatiku akan hancur! Melihat kau dan Zitao semakin dekat selalu menyakitiku dari waktu ke waktu, aku hemph!—"

Dia membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya. Memberi sebuah kecupan yang menuntut tajam namun singkat.

"Sedetikpun, bahkan hanya sesaat aku tak pernah berniat untuk menyakitimu. Sedetikpun, tak ada orang lain dihatiku selain kau. Meski hanya sedetik Baekhyun," aku tahu ucapannya benar, sebuah kejujuran yang terang terlihat dari matanya.

"Byun Baekhyun…" dia menarikku lagi. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah. Bila Chanyeol tak pernah melakukannya bahkan hanya sedetik, kenapa aku bisa berpikir berulang kali ingin menganggantikan namja ini dengan Yifan? Siapa yang kejam sebenarnya? Hanya karena ketakutan, aku berpikir untuk memakai cincin dari namja lain?

Akan sehancur apa Chanyeol jika aku benar-benar melakukannya?

Air mataku menetes. Aku telah begitu kejam padanya.

"Jangan menangis," dia mengusap air mataku dengan segera.

"Maafkan aku," gumamku pelan.

"Jangan menangis Baekhyun, aku juga meminta maaf padamu."

Tapi aku tak bisa. Air mata terus saja mengalir tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Aku memeluknya dan sesegukan didadanya.

"Baiklah, Drama selesai!" suara Minseok mengejutkan kami, kami berpaling dan menatapnya bingung. "Ayolah, kalian harus keluar dari lift karena aku pegal terus menekan tombol ini agar lift tidak kembali turun kebawah membawa kalian dengan bodohnya!"

Aku mengusap air mataku dan Chanyeol nyingir pada _unnie_ tembam satu ini.

"Terimakasih _Noona_ ," Chanyeol tersenyum pada sipipi bulat. "Dimana makan siang dan _ice cream_ yang tadi Baekhyun bawa? Dan aku punya waktu berapa lama?"

"Saya sudah memakan bentonya satu dan sisanya kuletakkanya dimeja dan anda tak punya waktu sedetikpun tuan Park!"

" _Noona_ , aku tahu kau yang terbaik," Chanyeol mencoba merayu dengan senyumannya.

"Kau punya tumpukan berkas! Bagian perencanaan menunggu persetujuanmu dan Joonmyun menunggu kau memeriksa laporannya sebelum dia berangkat ke Tokyo besok." Minseok mendelik, dan panggilan formalnya berubah jadi banmal dalam sekejap. rayuan Chanyeol jelas tak berguna untuk wanita ini. Oh, Chanyeol mungkin harus mengingat bahwa wanita berpipi tembam ini sudah menikah.

"AH! Sial," Chanyeol menggerutu. "Baiklah, hanya menemaninya makan siang."

"Ya. Hanya makan siang! Jangan coba-coba membawanya masuk ke kamar!" Minseok memperingatkan dan jarinya yang bercat kuku menusuk perut Chanyeol.

"Apa? Kamar didalam, kuncinya masih di Yixing _Noona_."

Minseok tersenyum dan menarik kembali telunjuknya, dia membiarkan Chanyeol membawaku masuk kedalam.

Kami menuju set sofa di sisi kanan dari ruangan besar ini karena disanalah terlihat sekotak bento dan satu liter _ice cream_ yang kubawa tadi. Kami duduk dan aku memakan bentoku sementara Chanyeol menyendok _ice cream_ nya dengan nikmat.

Saat bentoku hampir habis Chanyeol membawakanku segelas air putih dan aku meminumnya hingga habis untuk mengakhiri makan siangku.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ehem." Aku mengangguk dan meletakkan gelas itu dimeja.

"Mau _ice cream_?"

"Tidak, itu pisang."

"Ini enak," Chanyeol mengulurkan sesendok _ice cream_ kedepan mulutku. "Ayo…" dia membujukku dan aku membuka mulutku untuk membiarkan dia memasukkannya.

Sesaat, _ice cream_ dingin itu terasa dilidahku sebelum Chanyeol dengan begitu cepat menyapukan lidahnya di mulutku dan _ice cream_ itu lenyap dari sana.

Aku melongo.

"Coba lagi?" dia menawarkan.

"Tidak," dan aku menolak cepat.

Dia mengambil sesendok penuh dan menyuapkannya pada mulutnya sendiri, aku waspada, tapi gerakan Chanyeol masih cukup cepat untuk meraih bibirku dan menjilatinya. Merasakan _ice cream_ yang meleleh dibibirku, aku membuka mulut namun lidah Chanyeollah yang dengan cepat masuk dan rasa _ice cream_ terasa memenuhi mulutku.

"Yeol…" aku mendorongnya menjauh. "Ini lengket."

Aku senang saat Chanyeol meletakkan sendok _ice cream_ nya, tapi ternyata bukan berarti dia berhenti. Chanyeol justru kembali menciumi bibirku dengan menuntut. Saat aku membalas kecupan-kecupannya, aku bisa merasakan rasa _ice cream_ yang masih tertinggal.

Kadang ciuman Chanyeol berubah lembut lalu kembali menuntut. Dan aku menikmatinya, aku tak bisa menolaknya karena aku juga menginginkannya.

Aku merindukannya.

Aku datang kesini mengalahkan ego dan rasa marahku karena merindukannya. Dia menarik tengkukku dan memaksa lidahnya masuk semakin dalam, membuatku mengerang.

"TEETTT! TEETTT! Okeh, TIME OUT!"

Chanyeol melepaskanku dan berbalik demi menatap Minseok yang berdiri dengan memeluk tumpukan kertas didadanya. Masih dengan terengah, aku mengusap bibirku yang basah dan menunduk menghindari tatapan Minseok padaku.

Ini memalukan! Seseorang memergoki kami bercumbu dengan panas dan aku ingat aku sempat mengerang tadi.

"Kalau kalian tidak berhenti, kupikir kalian benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah kamar!" Minseok berjalan cepat kearah meja Chanyeol dan meletakkan bawaannya dengan keras disana. "Dan anda punya ini Tuan Park! Jadi simpan kembali hasratmu setidaknya untuk nanti malam." Dan _yeoja_ itu kembali menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kamar apa sih? Kalian mengatakan sesuatu tentang kamar sejak tadi."

Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah pintu. "Sebuah kamar, kau tahu? Joonmyun sering mendapat tugas keluar dan begitu pulang dia akan segera kesini dan menumpahkan hasratnya di atas _Noona_ ku di dalam sana."

Aku mengernyit.

"Aku tidak tertarik," Chanyeol menambahkan dengan cepat dan dia menatapku dengan lembut. "Dan Baekhyun, ini tidak seperti dirumah. Bisakah kau—"

"Ya, aku bisa." Aku memotongnya, dan dia tersenyum lebih cerah untukku. "Bereskan semua pekerjaanmu, aku menunggu disini untuk makan malam bersama. Okeh?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab dengan kata, dia menjawabnya dengan sebuah kecupan yang manis dan lama di keningku. Bibirnya terasa mengatakan begitu banyak kata sayang untukku. Dia mengusap sayang rambutku sebelum meninggalkanku dan _ice cream_ nya yang mulai meleleh untuk menghadapi kertas-kertas diatas mejanya.

Aku melirik _ice cream_ nya dan berpikir kalau dia masih cukup menggoda meski sudah sedikit meleleh cair.

"Chanyeol, apa kau punya beberapa buah strawberry?" aku membayangkan _ice cream_ yang meleleh berisi potongan buah merah yang manis asam dan segar.

"Coba tanya Minseok _Noona_ , dia punya kulkas besar di pantrinya."

Aku mengangguk dan segera bangun untuk melangkah. Kuharap dia punya strawberry atau setidaknya buah-buahan lain yang cukup lezat untuk ditenggelamkan dalam lelehan _ice cream_.

Tanganku hendak meraih handle pintu saat seseorang dari luar mendorongnya terbuka dan membuatku reflex mundur selangkah.

"Yixing _Unnie_?"

"Baekhyun? Sedang Ap- AH… aku mengerti kenapa Minseok bilang Chanyeol membutuhkan kunci kamarnya."

"Kupikir kau sudah tak punya urusan disini, _Noona_? Baekhyun, keluarlah. Kurasa _Noona_ ku punya urusan yang sangat penting denganku hingga membuatnya meninggalkan rumah sakit yang sangat dicintainya."

Aku mengangguk, memandang Chanyeol yang berdiri di kursinya. Aku membungkuk rendah pada Yixing _Unnie_ sebelum keluar. Minseok sedang menekuni laptopnya saat aku mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan keberadaan strawberry dan dia menyuruhku untuk mengecek sendiri di pantry.

Aku menoleh kesisi lain dari ruangan Minseok dan melihat pantry yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ada sebuah kulkas besar ada disana dan aku menyambutnya dengan gembira dan mulai mengobrak-abrik isinya. Aku tidak menemukan strawberry namun menemukan kiwi segar dan nanas kalengan.

Aku menyaring nanas kalengan untuk mendapatkan buahnya dan mengupas kiwi serta memotongnya kecil-kecil. Meletakkanya di sebuah mangkuk yang kutemukan di rak dan membawanya ke meja Minseok dan duduk didepannya.

"Kau dapat apa?" Minseok melirik mangkukku dan mengangguk paham. "Kiwinya agak asam."

"Oh, itu yang kuharapkan," gumamku dengan pandangan memohon kearah pintu. Aku ingin segera masuk dan mengaduk kiwi dan nanasku kedalam _ice cream_ pisang yang hampir cair itu.

"Yixing tidak akan lama. Biasanya mereka hanya berbicara seperlunya dan berdebat sedikit lalu Yixing akan keluar dengan wajah seperti habis perang dunia."

"Oh, aku sudah mengatakan pada Chanyeol agar dia berhenti bertengkar dengan _Noona_ nya. Dia selalu merasa perlu melindungiku dari Yixing, meski sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak merasa terancam," gumamku.

"Kenapa Chanyeol perlu melindungimu?" Minseok meninggalkan laptopnya dan menatapku.

"Aku tak tahu. Yang kutahu mereka sebenarnya saling menyayangi satu sama lain dan aku seperti berada ditengah-tengah mereka dengan tak pantas."

Baru saja aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Yixing keluar dengan wajah persis yang digambarkan Minseok tadi. Dia mengabaikanku dan menuju lift tanpa sepatah katapun lagi. Setelah Yixing menghilang didalam lift, aku bangun dan segera masuk. Chanyeol ada dimejanya dengan wajah tenang yang berbeda dengan yixing.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dia terlihat kesal." Tanyaku dan mataku segera berbinar menemukan _ice cream_ ku kembali.

"Tidak ada. Kau mendapatkan strawberrymu?"

"Tidak, tapi aku dapat kiwi dan nanas. Jangan mengangguku, aku mau menaikkan berat badan! MINSEOK UNNIE, KAU MAU?" dan aku berteriak pada _yeoja_ diluar sana. Kuharap dia mendengarnya.

"TIDAK! AKU DIET!" aku mendengar dia balas berteriak.

"LANJUTKAN BESOK SAJA DIETNYA, KEMARI! INI ENAK!"

Pintu terbuka sedikit dan kepala Minseok mengintip dari luar. "Apa ada banyak?"

"Ya, tapi ini sisa Chanyeol," aku mengangkat sendok dengan _ice cream_ dan kiwi ditanganku.

Wajah Minseok berbinar dengan cepat dan dia berlari kearahku. Dan sajian nikmatku habis dengan cepat. Sisa hari selanjutnya kuhabiskan dengan game di ponselku dan aku berbaring menyamankan diri di sofa berbulu yang nyaman ini.

Chanyeol tak bergerak sedikitpun dari kursinya, hanya sesekali dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mengerutkan keningnya dengan lucu memandang penuh pertimbangan pada kertas-kertas di depannya.

Chanyeolku yang tampan sedang bekerja.

Pada pukul enam, Minseok pamit pulang. Dia menatapku dan bertanya apa aku tidak bosan? Dan aku menjawab ini sudah jadi makanan rutinku. Dia mengangguk paham dan meninggalkan kami berdua dilantai ini.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Chanyeol memintaku bersiap pulang. Dia membereskan kertas-kertas diatas mejanya dan menggandengku keluar. Dia menekan finger scan di dekat pintu dengan ibu jarinya selama beberapa detik baru kemudian membawaku menuju lift.

"Lantai ini hanya bisa di akses jika aku atau Minseok ada didalamnya."

Aku mengangguk paham.

Keluar dari gedung phoenix, Chanyeol membawaku kesebuah restaurant jepang yang sederhana. Bukan soal tempatnya, tapi sushi di restaurant ini nomor satu untuk kami. Tuan Nakamoto-san juga sering memberi diskon khusus untuk kami berdua karena kami sudah jadi langganan setia sejak High School.

Setelah menghabiskan Ocha dalam cangkirku, Chanyeol segera membawaku berdiri. Meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja tanpa mempedulikan billnya.

"Yeol, kita mungkin dapat diskon," seruku tak setuju saat dia menarik pinggangku dengan cepat keluar melewati pintu bambu.

"Aku tidak butuh diskon, Baekhyun. Aku butuh kau," Chanyeol menjawabku tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari jalanan.

"Ya, kau sudah kaya sekarang setelah bekerja. Tapi aku masih mahasiswi yang memikirkan diskon."

"Baekhyun berhenti bicara. Setiap gerakan bibirmu menggodaku!"

Hup! Aku menutup bibirku dengan sebelah tanganku dan melirik namja itu dengan curiga. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Membuatmu mendesah dibawahku secepatnya!"

"Yeol kau—"

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan semua pekerjaanku dan makan malammu yang sialnya kau makan dengan sangat menikmatinya!"

Saat mobil memasukin gerbang rumah, entah mengapa aku merasa seperti sandera yang ketakutan meski sekedar menatap Chanyeol. Dia turun dengan cepat, memutari mobil dan membuka pintu disampingku.

"Yeol…" dia menatapku setelah sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya memandang jalan. "Boleh aku kekamarku? Sendirian?"

"Tidak."

Jawabnya singkat sebelum dia menarik lenganku, sedikit menunduk dan menabrak perutku dengan pundaknya. Dan detik berikutnya aku sadar Chanyeol membawaku di bahunya seperti sekarung beras.

"YEOL! TURUNKAN AKU!" jeritku.

Chanyeol sepertinya menjadi tuli, dia berjalan dengan cepat memasuki rumah, melewari ruang demi ruang hingga menaiki tangga dan menurunkanku begitu pintu kamarnya telah tertutup dan terkunci dengan pasti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" aku memukul dadanya dengan keras.

Tanpa berniat menjawabku, Chanyeol segera membungkuk dan meraih bibirku ke dalam jangkauan bibirnya. Anehnya, aku menyambut bibir itu seakan aku sama menginginkannya sejak awal.

Chanyeol meraih tengkukku, menekan dan mengarahkan kepalaku agar sedikit mendongak dan menerima bibir itu dengan lebih penuh. Chanyeol masih bermain di depan, mengecupi bibir atas dan bawahku dan menyesapnya seakan mereka mengeluarkan madu yang sangat lezat baginya.

Aku merasakan bibirku mulai bengkak saat Chanyeol mulai membelai dengan lidahnya, dan lidah itu segera melesak masuk kedalam mulutku yang terbuka untuknya. Tangannya melepas tengkukku dan turun ke pinggangku, keduanya berada disana dan tanpa melepas lidah yang bergerak liar, dia mengangkat tubuhku lagi. Dan tanpa kupikirkan, aku melilitkan kedua kakiku di pinggangnya.

Kakinya bergerak dan tak lama kemudian bokongku menyentuh tempat tidur yang seakan sudah menunggu kami. Dia menarik lidahnya dan aku segera menarik napas dalam-dalam dan terengah. Chanyeol menatapku, mengusap bibirku yang penuh liur dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Aku mengangguk, masih cukup terengah untuk menjawab.

"Aku hampir mati melihatmu mendiamkanku seperti seonggok batu didepanmu," matanya segera menyiratkan luka dan aku menggeleng."Aku akan mengambil apapun yang aku butuhkan dan kau tidak bisa mencegahku sedikitpun."

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk. "Apapun yang kau butuhkan."

Chanyeol bukan seorang namja yang akan berkata manis dengan bunga dan lilin yang romantis untuk mendapatkan gadisnya. Chanyeol hanya seorang namja dengan setumpuk buku disekelilingnya yang tak akan mengatakan apapun kecuali itu keharusan.

Membuat Chanyeol mengatakan apa yang dinginkannya adalah hal yang sulit dan membuat Chanyeol mengatakan keinginannya dengan kesungguhan hati adalah hal yang hampir mustahil. Chanyeol begitu sulit dipahami, butuh waktu yang sangat panjang dan berada disisinya sepanjang waktu untuk bisa memahami maksud dari sepatah kata yang namja ini ucapkan.

Dan aku satu-satunya yang pernah menjalani masa panjang itu.

Chanyeol mulai lagi dengan mengecupi pipiku. Dia masih berdiri didepanku yang duduk diatas kasur dengan kaki masih melilit pinggangnya. Tangannya bergerak ke kancing kemejaku dan melepasnya satu persatu sementara bibirnya membuatku tak fokus dengan menghisap titik sensitive di leherku dan aku mengerang.

Kemejaku melayang, kait bra ku terpisah dan benda kecil lemah itupun lolos dari kedua lenganku. Chanyeol menangkap payudaraku yang terbebas dengan kedua tangannya, meremasnya dengan lembut sementara bibirnya masih dengan sabar mengukir tanda kepemilikannya di leherku. Tanda yang akan memenuhi tubuhku besok.

Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah diatas putingku dan aku mendesah karena kegilaan yang belum seberapa ini. Chanyeol meninggalkan leherku dan turun menjilati bagian dadaku yang terbuka penuh. Mengecupinya dengan kelembutan dan gairah, menatapku tajam dan memasukkan salah satu putingku kedalam mulutnya yang hangat.

"Eehhmm Yeol.."

Aku tahu aku akan segera kehilangan kendali. Jari-jariku menarik dengan putus asa surai kecoklatan milik Chanyeol yang telah berantakan. Sementara lidahnya membelai yang satu, tangannya memainkan yang lainnya dengan ahli. Bergantian kanan dan kiri.

"YEEOOLLHH!" aku mengeram, tubuhku bergoncang menahan geliat tak terkendali dalam diriku.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dari payudaraku. "Aku belum selesai dengan yang ini, tapi aku membutuhkanmu datang dengan segera," katanya dengan mata yang berkilat penuh gairah.

Tangannya bergerak cepat melepas kancing dan resleting jeansku dan meloloskannya dari kakiku, ikut serta pula celana dalamku disana dan keduanya dilempar begitu saja kelantai. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Chanyeol yang berlutut dilantai dengan kewanitaanku yang persis berada didepannya. Kakiku yang sebelumnya melilit pinggangnya kini menggantung di pundaknya yang kokoh.

Chanyeol melakukannya seperti seorang ahli. Seperti dia telah begitu mengenal bagian tubuhku disana dengan baik karena setiap sentuhannya begitu tepat dan membuatku mengerang nikmat.

Ketika duniaku runtuh, hanya nama Chanyeol lah yang mampu kuucapkan dalam geraman. Saat kubuka mataku kembali, aku tahu kegilaan ini masih jauh dari kata akhir. Chanyeol baru saja selesai menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dan kini ereksinya yang begitu penuh, menantang meminta ijinku.

Chanyeol masih berdiri sementara aku berbaring di tepi dengan kaki yang menjuntai kebawah. Chanyeol mengambil kakiku dan membuatnya kembali melilit dipinggangnya.

"Aku mulai," bisiknya dengan suara parau. Dia mulai menempatkan miliknya didepan kewanitaanku dan mulai memasukkanya perlahan.

Kami mengerang bersamaan menikmati tubuh kami yang menyatu. Saat mata kami bertemu, aku tahu dia begitu merindukan ini dan dia mulai bergerak, gerakan pelan seakan menikmati setiap senti bagian dalam diriku yang kini melingkupinya.

Seiring dengan tempo yang bertambah, semakin hilang pula kemampuanku mengendalikan desahan nikmat yang keluar dengan menggila. Jadi saat tiba-tiba semua kenikmatan itu terputus, aku mengerang putus asa.

"Yeeoolll…"

"Berbalik," perintah Chanyeol. Aku yang begitu menginginkan semuanya segera berlanjut hanya mematuhinya untuk berbalik.

"Angkat bokongmu,Sayang." Sekali lagi aku mematuhinya, lagi pula tangan Chanyeol pun ikut menarik bokongku keatas.

"ARGGHHH!" aku mengerang keras. Dalam sekejap kewanitaanku kembali dipenuhi ereksi Chanyeol yang keras dan menekan begitu dalam. "Yeol… inihh… dalam dan tepat!"

"Ya, Sayang. Nikmati ini," dan Chanyeol mulai lagi menghantamku dari belakang. Aku bertahan dengan kedua tanganku, membiarkan payudaraku menggantung dan bergoyang seiring hentakan Chanyeol dibelakangku.

"Yeoollhh!" aku mengeram. Kenikmatan ini tak bisa lagi kutampung dalam diriku dan hanya dalam beberapa hentakan keras dan gila dari Chanyeol membuat duniaku runtuh untuk kedua kalinya malam ini.

"ARGGH! Sial, kau menjepit… ah! Baek…hyun!" aku bisa merasakan ledakan-ledakan dari Chanyeol didalam diriku disertai kehangatan yang menyebar penuh didalam sana.

Tubuhku lemas, aku ingin berbaring tapi tangan chanyeol menahanku.

"Yeol…" aku memprotes lemah saat Chanyeol menahan pinggangku tetap diatas dan menempel dengan miliknya yang kurasakan tak sebesar sebelum dia klimaks.

"Tetap seperti ini Baekhyun."

"Aku lelah, beri aku waktu berbaring selama tiga puluh menit," aku bergumam lemah.

"Ya, kau akan mendapatkan tiga puluh menitmu nanti, sekarang kau hanya perlu menungging seperti ini setidaknya sepuluh menit."

"Kenapa perlu?"

"Memberi waktu untuk spermaku turun lebih jauh dan menemui benih kecilmu."

Deg.

"Yeol!"

"Jangan bergerak! Aku bersumpah akan memasukkan ereksiku lagi kalau kau bergerak!"

Aku berusaha melihat kebelakang dan mataku segera bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol yang berkilat penuh kesungguhan.

"Aku punya pil."

"Aku sudah membuangnya."

"YEOL!" Aku mengerang, berusaha melepas cengkraman tangannya dipinggangku. "Aku masih dua puluh tahun."

Chanyeol tak menjawabku, namun cengkraman tangannya dipinggangku tak berkurang kekuatannya sedikitpun. Aku hanya bisa berharap, apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini, Chanyeol akan terus memegangku dengan erat seperti ini. Hingga aku tak perlu ragu, tak perlu ketakutan dan berusaha mencari pegangan lain untuk membuatku tetap bertahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membungkuk, memelukku dari belakang dan mencium pundakku lembut. "Dan aku mencintaimu dengan jiwaku, Byun Baekhyun."

.TBC.

NC yang kacau.

dan Ini udah panjang pake banget!

Sedikit pengumuman biar nanti ga kecewa sama chap10. Chap10 punya timeline yang sama persis dengan chap9. Dimulai saat chanyeol makan bersama dengan zitao hingga akhirnya dia ngehamilin Baekhyun. Sama persis. Yang berbeda adalah chap10 diceritakan dari sisi Chanyeol.

Seperti apa sih perasaan chanyeol didalam setiap kejadian diatas? Perasaan chanyeol saat baekhyun malah kabur naik bus, perasaan chanyeol saat baekhyun nangis di lift, perasaan chanyeol saat dia ngehamilin baekhyun…

Ada yang penasaran?

Terimakasih untuk reviewer baru dan terimakasih banyak untuk reviewer lama yang tetap setia dan begitu sabar nunggu fic aneh ini apdet, hari kamis kemarin rifyunya berkurang, jadi ga apdet... tapi, lalu masuk beberapa rifyu lagi yang bikin rifyunya Naik, jadi langsung aku apdet. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ya :

4kimhyun, byunchaca, ee ana ki, BaekhyunOh, byunkkaebb, Ervyanaca, BaekhyunOh, Bubbletea947, Chanbaekhunlove, parkyubi, Selene3112, yousee, V0USTALGRAM, tripleone, yoogeurt, azurradeva, parkobyunxo, nayeonight, Real ParkHana, chanbaek lopelopelope, Baek04, byun, Byunae18, devvana614, devrina, intaaany, parkbaexh614, AeELF, Ay, chika love baby baekhyun, chenma, dodyoleu,indivpcy, riribas, neli amelia, HAN SAE HWA, syasya zhang, byunbaekkie, TKsit, Guest, Nevan296, mpiet. lee, bebekJail, Baekkkyeols7, followbaek, Ryry, Baekhyunee, Pcy. Bbh, baekin236, daeri2124, love614cb, bie, Guest, wardatul, inspirit7starlight, Ekayoon, dearbyun06, vickyhardian, Kim6201, Jjia, Haruka el-Q, kaila, deboramichailin, Guest, sebeyeolxo, Guest, narashikaino, rly, adorahttr, Aerii, ssuhoshnet, rizkaa, sukmatheunyum, Cisa, Guest, byunbaekhill, Riskakai88, heymrn, Guest, baekyoung, dila, sakura, dobygong, pcyjang, cintapark, nanda, leeminoznurhayati, debbybaek, BYUNVIE, GUEST, Demuri. Kalo ada yang terlewat protes ya.. nanti aku edit.

Aku bingung mau QnA yang mana... semua pertanyaan jawabannya mengandung Spoiler. tanyain hal-hal yang ga penting donk... kaya makanan kesukaanku apa? lemariku penuh baju warna apa? #dibuangkelaut. aku ambil satu aja yang ini :

Q : Luhan SMP atau SMA?

A : SMA say, SMP ntar Thehun ditangkep Komisi perlindungan anak KorSel, kan gawat.

Q :

DAn kali ini aku mau tanya ya...

Q : Mau ga chap10 beneran dari sisi Chanyeol walopun timeline nya ga nambah?

Q : Banyak yang bilang Baek nikah aja sama Yifan... YAKIN...? Aku nikahin beneran lhooo...

Jawab di rifyu ya...


	11. Chap 10

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

.

Chapter kali ini mengambil sisi Chanyeol untuk diceritakan. Untuk timeline-nya ini terjadi dihari yang sama dengan sebagian chap 8 dan seluruh chap 9, jadi bukan lanjutan tapi pengulangan dari sisi yang berbeda.

.

.

Chap 10

.

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, terlalu banyak pekerjaan dan dia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi seharian. Entah karena alasan apa Baekhyun mendiamkannya hari ini dan sialnya, itu benar-benar mempengaruhi moodnya.

Sulit sekali berkonsentrasi sementara bagian lain dari otaknya sibuk menerka-nerka penyebab Baekhyun kesal padanya. Chanyeol mendesah pelan, diraihnya dengan hati-hati buket mawar yang terduduk rapi dikursi penumpang dimana biasanya Baekhyun duduk.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol berencana membelikan cup besar ice cream strawberry kesukaan _yeoja_ itu untuk membujuknya. Tapi menurut Minseok, itu sama sekali tidak memiliki sisi romantis. Jadi _yeoja_ pipi tembam itu memberinya secarik kertas berisi alamat florist yang katanya bagus.

Jadi dia kesana dan pulang dengan sebuket bunga mawar. Dia menatap mawarnya, berpikir apakah Baekhyun akan senang atau malah menganggapnya aneh?

Karena isi kepala Baekhyun sedikit berbeda dengan isi kepala _yeoja_ kebanyakan. Baekhyun mungkin akan menganggapnya aneh. Chanyeol harus siap ditertawakan. Hemmm rasanya ditertawakan lebih baik daripada didiamkan.

Chanyeol tiba didepan pintu kamarnya, menyembunyikan bunganya dibelakang punggung dan membuka pintunya perlahan. Sekali lagi, _namja_ itu mendesah pelan. Baekhyun tidak ada disana.

Chanyeol masuk dengan sedikit kecewa. Diletakkan bunganya dengan hati-hati diatas kasur, tempat dimana biasanya Baekhyun menunggunya.

Chanyeol melepas jasnya, mengganti pakaiannya, lalu duduk... menunggu. Ahhh... tidak, dia tidak bisa menunggu. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, Chanyeol berjalan kearah kamar _yeoja_ itu.

Jika tak mengingat _yeoja_ itu sekamar dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mungkin sudah mendobrak masuk dan bukannya mengetuk pintunya dengan tidak sabar seperti ini.

"Baekhyun..." dia memanggil, rasanya mulai kesal karena Baekhyun tak juga membuka pintunya. "Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo... aku akan masuk," dia masih mengetuk untuk beberapa saat lagi.

Tapi tak ada jawaban juga, Chanyeol membuka pintunya dan akhirnya tahu kamar itu kosong. Entah untuk keberapa kali, _namja_ itu mendesah pelan.

Berjalan kearah dapur, sesekali Chanyeol memanggil namanya. "BAEKHYUN!" dia berseru dipintu dapur hingga semua yang berada disana menatapnya.

Tak ada sahutan, matanya berkeliling dan dia tidak mendapatkan _yeoja_ itu disana.

"Kau! Cari Baekhyun dan suruh dia kekamarku!" Chanyeol mulai kesal dan dia menunjuk asal seorang maid. Maid itu diam dan Chanyeol merasa aneh. "Hei, kau dengar?"

Maid itu menunduk. "Maaf Tuan Muda, tapi Baekhyun tidak dirumah."

"Dia belum pulang?"

Si Maid menggeleng, membuat Chanyeol makin kesal.

"Baekhyun pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Saya tidak tahu Tuan Muda."

"Katakan apa yang kau tahu."

"Baekhyun pergi dengan Tuan Muda Yifan."

Chanyeol mengernyit, ditatapnya Maid itu dengan mengintimidasi seakan itu bisa membuat jawaban dari Maidnya bisa berubah. Tapi Maid itu justru membungkuk semakin dalam, ketakutan. Dan Chanyeol mulai merasa panik, dia merogoh saku celananya mencari-cari ponselnya tapi tak mendapatkannya. Semakin panik, _namja_ itu berlari cepat kembali kekamarnya, mencari dengan gugup ponselnya dan segera menghubungi nomor Baekhyun.

Tidak dijawab.

Sekali lagi.

Masih tidak dijawab.

Sekali lagi.

"Sial!"

Chanyeol meraih kunci mobil secara asal di laci nakasnya, berlari menuruni tangga dan terus berlari hingga keparkiran. Dia berhenti, melihat kunci yang dia ambil sebelum masuk ke mobil yang benar. Tangannya masih menggenggam ponsel, nomor Baekhyun masih jadi sasaran. Dia tak paham apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan Baekhyun. dari seluruh _yeoja_ didunia ini, isi kepala Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang paling bisa dia pahami. Namun entah kenapa belakangan _Yeoja_ itu jadi begitu sulit ditebak.

Baekhyun selalu terbuka padanya, termasuk soal _namja_ Baekhyun selalu mengatakan tentang siapa saja _namja_ yang mencoba mendekatinya. Termasuk soal Jongin dan itu membuat Chanyeol bisa sedikit waspada dan terus mengamati mereka. Menekankan pada Baekhyun poin-poin mana yang boleh dia lakukan dan poin-poin mana yang tak boleh dia lakukan. Baekhyun selalu mendengarkannya.

Tapi sekarang? Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Ada apa dengan Yifan? Sejak kapan mereka dekat? Dan Chanyeol benar-benar tak menyukai apa yang Yifan lakukan pada Baekhyun di kantornya beberapa waktu lalu. Baekhyun tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang Yifan dan ini membuatnya sangat cemas.

Rasa kecewa dan rasa takut mulai memenuhi dadanya. Terasa menyesakkan.

Dimana Baekhyun? Kenapa dia tak juga menjawab panggilannya? Sedang apa mereka?

Menghentikan mobilnya, Chanyeol kehilangan arah. Sementara hari semakin malam dia justru tak tahu harus kemana dan jantungnya berdetak semakin tak nyaman ditempatnya. Tangannya mencengkram kemudi, matanya terpejam dan mulai berpikir keras.

"Sehun," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Chanyeol memacu mobilnya kearah Mansion Oh. Perjalanan terasa lama, kecepatan mobilnya seakan kalah jauh dibandingkan kecepatan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin tak terkendali. Dia mengklakson gerbang rumah itu dengan tak sabar, seakan dengan begitu penjaganya bisa membuka gerbang dalam sekejap. Lalu, tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan pintu rumah itu dan berlari secepat langkahnya bisa kearah kamar Sehun. Beruntung, Sehun ada disana, memainkan ponselnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Chanyeol!" _namja_ itu jelas terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol. "Kau membuatku kaget."

"Dimana Yifan?"

"Ha?"

"Dimana Yifan?"

"Apa ada yang penting? Kau terlihat kacau!"

"DIMANA YIFAN!"

"Aku tak yakin, tapi kalau tak salah dia melakukan reservasi di restaurant hotel Scarlet malam ini," jelas Sehun masih dengan kebingunan menatap sepupunya yang benar-benar terlihat kacau.

Itu cukup untuk Chanyeol. Dia meninggalkan Sehun yang masih kebingungan dan berlari kembali ke mobilnya. Dan perjalanan kembali terasa sangat lama. Dengan tak sabar, Chanyeol mengklakson setiap pengendara didepannya, memacu kecepatannya sejauh dia bisa mengontrolnya.

Traffic light terakhir, Chanyeol menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Jalanan didepannya kosong, namun lampu merah sialan ini tidak juga berganti hijau. Chanyeol mengamati dari arah kanan kirinya juga kosong. Sial, apasih yang traffic light ini inginkan? Jalanan kosong dan…

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. Dia mengenali Lamborgini merah yang terparkir sendirian disisi trotoar, itu milik Yifan. Matanya semakin menyipit saat apa yang terjadi di mobil merah itu tertangkap retinanya dan segala sesuatu tentang kontrol diri menghilang. Tanpa mempedulikan traffic light atau apapun lagi dia memacu mobilnya… semakin dekat… tanpa berniat menginjak remnya…

BRAAAKK!

Benturan yang cukup keras dan itu berhasil membuat apapun yang tengah mereka lakukan didalam sana terhenti. Napasnya yang memburu kian cepat, rahangnya mengeras dengan mata berkabut penuh emosi. Tangannya yang bergetar melepas setlbelt dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Dia merangsek keluar dari mobilnya dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke sudut bibir Yifan.

Seakan telah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi, serangan kedua Chanyeol berhasil Yifan tangkis dan dia juga menyarangkan sebuah pukulan ke perut Chanyeol. Tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun, Chanyeol menyerang lagi dan Yifan membalas lagi, lagi… lagi… lagi… belum cukup… rasanya Chanyeol ingin membunuh _namja_ ini.

Dan tiba-tiba bayangan Baekhyun berkelebat cepat, kepalan tangan yang melayang tak sempat terhenti dan menghantam pelipis _yeoja_ itu. Baekhyun langsung limbung dan mengerang.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol dan Yifan bergerak bersamaan mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang bersandar disisi mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Chanyeol berseru.

"Kubilang tetap didalam!" kata Yifan tak mau kalah.

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA! Ya tuhan ini pusing!"

Teriakan dan rintihan _yeoja_ itu membungkam kedua _namja_ ini.

"Ayo pulang, kita perlu mengobati lukamu," Yifan berkata.

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku!" Chanyeol menyahut tak terima, menatap penuh benci pada Yifan.

"KUBILANG DIAM!" teriakan Baekhyun sekali lagi membungkam keduanya. " _Gege_ , aku pulang dengan Chanyeol, terimakasih untuk makan malamnya."

Chanyeol mendecil pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menelponmu nanti."

Chanyeol membuang muka, dia tak yakin bisa menahan pukulannya lagi jika terus melihat _namja_ ini, dia sangat ingin membunuhnya. Saat Baeknyun berlalu masuk ke mobilnya, Chanyeol mengikuti _yeoja_ itu, ikut masuk dan membanting pintunya keras.

Tangannya masih bergetar, rahangnya masih mengatup rapat, Chanyeol masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun… _yeoja_ ini… apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?

Chanyeol melirik _yeoja_ itu sekilas, melihatnya meringis kesakitan memijit disekitar pelipisnya yang mulai terlihat gelap. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya, mencari kotak obat secepat yang dia bisa dan meraih plaster demam dari sana.

Dia membuka bungkusnya dan memasang dengan pelan dipelipis Baekhyun.

"Ini akan meringankan ruamnya. Maaf, tak bisa menghentikan tanganku," sesal Chanyeol.

"Hanya itu? Kau juga sudah menabrak mobil Yifan dan kita bertiga bisa saja dalam bahaya."

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, dia bahkan berniat membunuh Yifan saat itu juga. "Aku tidak menyesal untuk itu."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengatur napas dan emosinya tapi dia sadar itu sulit. Dadanya berdenyut sakit dan itu tak mudah untuk ditangani. Saat membuka matanya, Chanyeol melihat tangan _yeoja_ itu memegang kapas dan terangsur ke arahnya. Dia menepisnya. Daripada wajahnya, hatinya lebih membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan!?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu," Baekhyun menjawab pelan dan ketakutan, Chanyeol berusaha tidak peduli.

"Kau membiarkan dia menciummu!"

Chanyeol tak menatap Baekhyun, rasa sakitnya bertambah melihat bibir _yeoja_ itu yang memerah.

"Kupikir, awalnya aku tak tahu kenapa aku menerimanya. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, aku hanya ingin kita impas."

Chanyeol mengernyit, kali ini meski sakit, dia mencoba menatap _yeoja_ nya. "Impas?" dan dia tak mengerti.

"Kau dan Zitao juga berciuman."

Deg.

Matanya membulat, sekelebat ingatan tentang malam kemarin mengapung di otaknya. Rasa bersalah kini menyisipinya, "Baekhyun—"

"Ya, aku melihatnya," mereka saling menatap dan Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun terluka karena kebodohannya.

"ARGGHH! SIAL!"

Chanyeol tak bisa menjelaskannya. Malam itu dia tak bisa mencegahnya, dia sedikit mabuk karena alkohol dan dia tak bisa menjelaskan ini pada Baekhyun. Yeoja itu akan semakin marah dan kecewa.

Tapi Baekhyun telah cukup kecewa dan dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi karena akhirnya dia mengerti. Baekhyun melihatnya… Baekhyun melihat kejadian malam kemarin dan itu sebabnya _yeoja_ itu marah padanya. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun pergi dengan Yifan malam ini.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya sendirian dimobil begitu mereka tiba dirumah. Ini berawal dari kesalahannya, kebodohannya.

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya, _namja_ itu berjalan linglung ke kamarnya. Pikirannya kacau dan dadanya terus saja berdenyut menyakitkan. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan memandang ruangan besar itu dengan hampa.

Tapi... Baekhyun tidak seharusnya melakukan ini padanyakan? Baekhyun bisa mengatakan padanya dan dia akan minta maaf seberapa banyakpun Baekhyun inginkan. Matanya menangkap buket mawar yang dia tinggakan di atas kasurnya. Mawar permintaan maafnya.

"BRENGSEK!" Chanyeol melempar mawar itu hingga menabrak seluruh benda di atas nakasnya, membuat semuanya berjatuhan.

Baekhyun tidak seharusnya menemui Yifan dan melakukan semua itu. Baekhyun miliknya, tak seorangpun boleh menyentuh Baekhyunnya.

Chanyeol meraih mawarnya yang terjatuh dilantai dan saat itulah apa yang tergeletak disisi mawarnya, membuat sebuah pemikiran melintas dengan tepat dikepalanya. Chanyeol meraih strip pil milik Baekhyun itu, bersama mawarnya dia membuangnya ketempat sampah disudut kamarnya.

ĹlLalu, segera dia meraih ponsel dalam sakunya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor. Dengan cepat nomor itu menjawab panggilannya

"Kau tahu caranya agar _yeoja_ bisa cepat hamil?"

"Apa? Ini Park Chanyeol kan?"

"Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun? Kau menyanderanya? Cepat lepaskan dia atau aku akan menyuruh Jongdae mendobrak kamarmu sekarang juga!"

"Minseok _Noona_ , aku sedang sendirian sekarang. Kau hanya perlu memberitahuku bagaimana caranya!"

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol duduk disalah satu kursi dicafetaria, didepannya seorang _yeoja_ cantik duduk dengan rambut tergerai indah. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak pernah merasa nyaman berada di cafetaria dimana banyak orang yang datang akan menyapanya atau sekedar tersenyum padanya. Chanyeol hanya membalas mereka dengan sebuah anggukan sopan.

"Bagaimana dengan tuan Choi? Aku mendapat berita bahwa dia sedang tertarik pada property," suara maskulin _namja_ itu terdengar tenang. Setelah menyesap kopinya perlahan dia melanjutkan. "Aku berharap bisa mendapatkan akses dan menawarkan kerjasama padanya."

"Dia pria yang agak sulit," komentar Zitao.

"Ayahmu mengenalnya, kan?"

"Ya, Babaku cukup mengenalnya. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi mudah," _yeoja_ itu mengaduk saladnya sesaat sebelum menyuapkannya lagi kedalam mulut.

"Dia akan mengadakan pesta untuk istrinya besok malam, kau bisa mendapatkan undangannya untuk kita?" Chanyeol sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap _yeoja_ yang tengah mengunyah itu dengan tajam. Si _yeoja_ berubah gugup.

"Ya.. Iya.. kurasa aku bisa mengusahakannya," dia menelan dan mengangguk kaku.

Chanyeol tersenyum, si _yeoja_ ikut tersenyum. "Biarkan aku masuk dan aku akan mendapatkan proyek besar untuk kita."

Zitao menelan ludah dan mengangguk paham. Chanyeol tak pernah berkata omong kosong. Hanya dalam beberapa bulan saling mengenal Zitao sudah paham pria jenis apa Chanyeol ini. Pria yang tak sekedar memiliki tujuan, tapi dia juga memiliki perencanaan yang begitu matang untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Chanyeol melirik jam di tangannya. "Kurasa aku harus kembali ke atas," dia menyesap kopinya terakhir kali dan bangkit.

"Kau belum menghabiskan makan siangmu," Zitao menunjuk pandangannya pada piring setengah penuh milik Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu? Aku agak kesulitan makan tanpa seseorang," gumam Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu komentar lain, _namja_ itu berjalan meninggalkan si _yeoja_ yang ekspresinya berubah datar seketika.

Chanyeol meraih ponsel disakunya dan menelpon seseorang. Perasaannya sedikit gugup namun bahagia. Nada tersambung dan tak lama seseorang disana menjawab.

"Ya, Tuan Park?" suara Minseok terdengar.

"Baekhyun sudah datang?"

"Ya, dia sudah datang tapi.."

"Tapi? Dia menunggu atau—"

"Dia pulang. Dia menitipkan ice creamnya dan pulang."

Kebahagiaan yang mulai menggembung didadanya tiba-tiba mengempis. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mencegahnya?"

"Saya tak bisa tuan Park, dia terlihat kecewa saat tahu anda makan siang dengan Zitao. Sudah saya katakan pada anda untuk menolaknya, kan?"

Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan Minseok, Chanyeol menutup ponselnya dan mengubah arah kakinya menjadi keluar gedung besar itu. Dia berlari dengan langkah kaki panjangnya menuju halte bus yang mungkin menjadi tujuan Baekhyun.

Baru saja dia keluar dari halaman Phoenix yang luas dan berbelok di jalan besar, dia melihat sebuah bus yang melintas pelan dan matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang masih berdiri didalamnya. Chanyeol terlahir dengan berkat otak jenius, namun saat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, otak itu sering kali macet.

Dia tak bisa memikirkan cara lain selain menuju mobilnya dan memacu kuda besi itu mengejar bus yang ditumpangi Baekhyun. Dia mengejarnya dan ternyata agak sulit membuat bus itu berhenti tanpa membuatnya tertabrak. Beberapa kali dia memberi kode pada si pengemudi bus untuk berhenti namun si pengemudi mengabaikannya.

Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain selain mengambil jarak yang agak panjang dari bus dan menghentikan mobilnya dengan posisi menyilang ditengah jalan. Dia keluar segera dari mobilnya dan berharap kali ini bus ini mau berhenti. Dan bus berhenti.

Chanyeol bernapas lega, dia segera berlari dan masuk kedalam bus, mencari sekejap dan menemukan sosok mungil _yeoja_ kesayangannya duduk didekat jendela dengan menundukkan wajahnya, sedang berusaha mengurai kabel headsetnya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berseru, dia sedikit terengah dan si _yeoja_ mendongak terkejut menatapnya.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan.

"Maaf menganggu perjalanan kalian. Maaf dengan sangat. Maaf sekali lagi." Chanyeol membungkuk-bungkuk pada beberapa penumpang lain yang memandang mereka. Dia mengabaikan tatapan kebingungan Baekhyun dan segera menarik _yeoja_ itu keluar dari bus.

Baekhyun mengikutinya, dia tak punya pilihan, Chanyeol mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat untuk memastikan _yeoja_ ini tak memberontak. Chanyeol membuka pintu sisi penumpang dan membiarkan Baekhyun masuk sebelum dia berlari kearah sisi kemudi dan masuk kedalamnya.

Dia segera menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukannya menepi membiarkan bus besar itu lewat. Chanyeol menyetir kembali kearah gedung phoenix dengan membawa _yeoja_ itu terus disisinya.

"Chanyeol, biarkan aku pulang," suara _yeoja_ itu memohon, tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

"Aku berpesan supaya kau menungguku atau menyusulku ke cafeteria, bukan pulang Baekhyun," Chanyeol berkata dengan menekankan kedua pilihannya.

Dia sudah cukup menderita dengan menahan semua perasaannya selama seminggu penuh dan saat kebahagiaan mulai berkembang didadanya, _yeoja_ itu malah memilih pergi dan membuat kebahagiaan itu mengempis seketika.

Chanyeol membawa _yeoja_ itu memasuki lift. Baekhyun terus menunduk dan Chanyeol menatap _yeoja_ itu tak mengerti. _Yeoja_ kecil yang bisa dengan mudah menaik-turunkan perasaannya dalam sekejap.

"Aku tak bisa bergabung denganmu dan Zitao," dan setelah waktu yang luar biasa lama bagi Chanyeol, akhirnya _yeoja_ itu menatapnya. Sebuah tatapan memohon yang tak Chanyeol pahami maksudnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Kami hanya mengobrol biasa dan kau bisa bergabung kapan—"

"Chanyeol mengertilah, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Zitao itu menyakitiku!"

Chanyeol tersentak. Matanya berusaha mencari sebuah arti yang begitu sulit dia pahami. Saat Baekhyun mencoba menunduk, Chanyeol menahannya. Dia masih membutuhkan mata itu untuk mencari jawaban dari kebingungannya. Tapi saat mata itu menyiratkan luka, Chanyeol justru semakin bingung.

"Baekhyun… kena-masudku… Baekhyun, kau masih percaya padakukan?"

Saat _yeoja_ itu terdiam beberapa detik, detik itu terasa sangat menyiksa bagi Chanyeol. "Aku percaya padamu, sangat percaya padamu. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja…?" Chanyeol membutuhkan semuanya terbuka lebar didepannya.

Namun saat _yeoja_ itu tak kunjung bicara, Chanyeol tahu ada dinding yang mulai terbangun diantara mereka. Dadanya berdenyut sakit. Kepercayaan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal yang dia butuhkan untuk tetap berdiri di tempatnya yang begitu kejam saat ini.

"Baekhyun… kumohon percayalah padaku." Chanyeol menangkap pandangan _yeoja_ itu. _Kumohon… hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku tetap berdiri diatas kewarasanku._

"Kubilang aku percaya padamu, hanya saja aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa menggantungkan hatiku pada apa yang sedang kau lakukan yang bahkan aku tak tahu apa itu!" Baekhyun berkata dengan cepat. "Aku tak tahu kapan hatiku akan hancur! Melihat kau dan Zitao semakin dekat selalu menyakitiku dari waktu ke waktu, aku hemph!—"

Chanyeol membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Bagaimana mengatakannya pada _yeoja_ ini? Bagaimana caranya membuat _yeoja_ ini mengerti bahwa Chanyeollah yang akan hancur bila semua kepercayaan itu lenyap. Chanyeol lah si lemah yang tak bisa bertahan tanpa tali kepercayaan itu. Bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Baekhyun?

"Sedetikpun, bahkan hanya sesaat aku tak pernah berniat untuk menyakitimu. Sedetikpun, tak ada orang lain dihatiku selain kau. Meski hanya sedetik Baekhyun," Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun mengerti. _Jangan membangun dinding apapun diantara kita, aku akan mati jika kau membiarkanku sendirian disisi yang berbeda darimu._

"Byun Baekhyun… Aku mencintaimu." _Tolong tetap berdiri disisiku_.

"Jangan menangis," Chanyeol tersentak saat menyadari tetesan air mata jatuh dari mata _yeoja_ nya.

"Maafkan aku," _yeoja_ itu bergumam pelan.

"Jangan menangis Baekhyun, aku juga meminta maaf padamu," Chanyeol memohon, dadanya berubah sesak hanya dengan melihat Baekhyun menangis didepannya. Chanyeol menarik _yeoja_ kecilnya kedalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya dan Baekhyun sesegukan disana.

"Sshhh…" Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah, Drama selesai!" Ah! Wanita ini, Chanyeol menatap Minseok yang berdiri didepan pintu lift. "Ayolah, kalian harus keluar dari lift karena aku pegal terus menekan tombol ini agar lift tidak kembali turun kebawah membawa kalian dengan bodohnya!"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan menunduk malu dari Minseok yang memandangi mereka.

"Terimakasih _Noona_ ," Chanyeol memberi senyum tipis pada skretarisnya. "Dimana makan siang dan ice cream yang tadi Baekhyun bawa? Dan aku punya waktu berapa lama?"

"Aku sudah memakan bentonya satu dan sisanya kuletakkanya dimeja dan anda tak punya waktu sedetikpun tuan Park!"

" _Noona_ , aku tahu kau yang terbaik," Chanyeol mencoba merayu dengan senyumannya.

"Kau punya tumpukan berkas! Bagian perencanaan menunggu persetujuanmu dan Joonmyun menunggu kau memeriksa laporannya sebelum dia berangkat ke Tokyo besok," mendapat delikan dari _yeoja_ bulat didepannya, Chanyeol hanya mendesah pasrah.

"AH! Sial," Chanyeol menggerutu. "Baiklah, hanya menemaninya makan siang."

"Ya. Hanya makan siang! Jangan coba-coba membawanya masuk ke kamar!" Minseok memperingatkan dengan jarinya yang tajam dan menusuk perut Chanyeol.

"Apa? Kamar didalam, kuncinya masih di Yixing _Noona_ ," gumam Chanyeol, tak peduli.

Minseok tersenyum dan menarik kembali telunjuknya, dia membiarkan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Chanyeol mengamati _yeoja_ itu menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan lahap. Dadanya mulai dipenuhi kebahagiaan dan rasa rindu mendesak-desak ingin segera meledak. Dia menunggu hari ini, dia sudah menunggu hari ini datang.

"Sudah selesai?" Chanyeol bertanya hati-hati. Chanyeol sangat menginginkan _yeoja_ ini.

"Ehem." _Yeoja_ itu mengangguk dan meletakkan gelas minum dari Chanyeol di meja.

"Mau ice cream?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, itu pisang."

"Ini enak," Chanyeol memaksa, mengulurkan sendok ice cream didepan mulutnya. "Ayo…" Chanyeol tahu _yeoja_ itu tak akan menolak. Baekhyun tak pernah menolak Chanyeol.

Saat ice cream itu berpindah dari sendok ke mulut Baekhyun, pertahanan Chanyeol meledak. Ice cream kesukaannya dan bibir kesukaannya… Chanyeol bergerak cepat, menyapukan lidahnya disana. Dua paduan sempurna untuk mengobati kerinduan yang membuat dadanya kering dan sakit.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi terkejut _yeoja_ didepannya.

"Coba lagi?" dia menawarkan.

"Tidak," dan Baekhyun menolak cepat.

Chanyeol tak menyerah, dia menginginkan dua paduan itu lagi dan dia akan mendapatkannya lagi. _Namja_ itu menyuapkan ice cream kesukaannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri sebelum kembali meraih bibir kesukaannya lagi dan menggabungkan keduanya dalam pagutan cepat. Saat bibir itu terbuka, Chanyeol dengan cepat mengulurkan lidahnya, mencari rasa manis itu lebih dalam.

"Yeol…" Chanyeol merasakan dorongan lemah di dadanya. "Ini lengket."

Chanyeol melepaskan bibir Baekhyun sesaat demi meletakkan sendok ice cream ditangannya, setelahnya dia kembali membawa bibir itu dalam pagutan liar yang sama. Menyesap dan mencari rasa manis yang tak pernah habis dari bibir Baekhyun yang mulai memerah.

Setiap kecupan terasa indah, terasa menyegarkan rasa haus Chanyeol pada sosok mungil dalam genggamannya. Dan Chanyeol berpikir dia akan mulai mengabaikan segalanya dan menyerah pada hasratnya saat Baekhyun mulai mengerang dan membalas gerakannya.

"TEETTT! TEETTT! Okeh, TIME OUT!"

Suara seorang _yeoja_ mengembalikan Chanyeol pada dirinya yang masih berpijak dibumi. Minseok menatap mereka dengan jengah, Chanyeol hanya bisa memberikan tatapan berterimakasih yang tipis karena _yeoja_ itu menariknya kembali disaat yang tepat.

Saat Chanyeol memulai untuk menyentuh Baekhyun, akan menjadi hal yang sulit untuk dihentikan.

"Kalau kalian tidak berhenti, kupikir kalian benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah kamar! Dan kau punya ini Tuan Park! Jadi simpan kembali hasratmu setidaknya untuk nanti malam." Chanyeol memandang bosan pada tumpukan kertas yang baru saja Minseok letakan diatas mejanya.

"Kamar apa sih? Kalian mengatakan sesuatu tentang kamar sejak tadi."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang matanya berkilau penasaran, dan dia menjawab dengan menunjuk sebuah pintu. "Sebuah kamar, kau tahu? Joonmyun sering mendapat tugas keluar dan begitu pulang dia akan segera kesini dan menumpahkan hasratnya di atas _Noona_ ku di dalam sana."

Baekhyun mengernyit. Entah pikiran apa yang muncul dibalik mata cantiknya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dan Baekhyun, ini tidak seperti dirumah. Bisakah kau—"

"Ya, aku bisa." Chanyeol tersenyum, _yeoja_ ini memang paling memahaminya dalam bentuk apapun. "Bereskan semua pekerjaanmu, aku menunggu disini untuk makan malam bersama. Okeh?"

Sebuah kecupan manis penuh rasa sayang dan terima kasih Chanyeol berikan dikening Baekhyun. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dengan cepat sebelum kembali mencumbui Baekhyun dengan lebih panas.

Oh. Chanyeol hanya seorang pria biasa dimana otaknya akan memunculkan banyak hal-hal panas untuk dilakukan saat Baekhyun berada didepannya. Hanya saja, rasa cintanya membuat dia berpikir lebih baik mengenai hal-hal yang pantas Baekhyun dapatkan.

"Chanyeol, apa kau punya beberapa buah strawberry?"

"Coba tanya Minseok _noona_ , dia punya kulkas besar di pantrinya," jawab Chanyeol dengan mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat pada _yeoja_ itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan selanjutnya dia melihat Baekhyun berjalan keluar.

"Yixing _Unnie_?" perhatian Chanyeol kembali ditarik oleh suara Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Sedang Ap- AH… aku mengerti kenapa Minseok bilang Chanyeol membutuhkan kunci kamarnya."

"Kupikir kau sudah tak punya urusan disini, _Noona_?" Chanyeol berdiri, menatap Yixing dengan waspada. "Baekhyun, keluarlah. Kurasa _Noona_ ku punya urusan yang sangat penting denganku hingga membuatnya meninggalkan rumah sakit yang sangat dicintainya." Lanjutnya dengan sarkasme.

Saat Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu, Chanyeol kembali duduk meski tatapannya tidak berpindah sedikitpun dari Yixing.

"Aku mau kau memberi tiga hari ekstra untuk Joonmyun di Tokyo besok. Kami akan berangkat bersama dan kami butuh waktu untuk diri kami sendiri," Yixing berkata tanpa memandang Chanyeol, dia memperhatikan cup ice cream dan sisa makan siang Baekhyun dimeja.

"Dapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan, kau memang butuh liburan agar pikiranmu menjauh dari hal-hal buruk tentang Baekhyun."

"Hal-hal buruk tentang Baekhyun? Hal buruk apa yang pernah kulakukan padanya?" pandangan Yixing kali ini jatuh di mata Chanyeol, pandangan yang menantang.

" _Noona_ , kau benar. Kau tak pernah melakukan hal buruk apapun pada Baekhyun, hanya saja kau masih terlalu egois untuk mengakui bahwa kau juga menyayanginya."

"Aku tak pernah berlaku buruk bukan berarti aku juga menyayanginya!"

" _Noona_ , kalau kau mau menurunkan sedikit egomu, kau akan tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga menyayangimu."

"Aku hanya tidak cukup peduli untuk itu."

"Terserah padamu."

"Ini kuncimu, sepertinya kau membutuhkannya segera."

Chanyeol melihat sebuah kunci yang Yixing letakkan diatas mejanya. "Bawa kembali, aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Jadi kau akan melakukannya di sofa? Itu cukup sempit." Yixing tersenyum mengejek.

" _Noona_ ku Sayang, Baekhyun bukan barang yang bisa kupakai dimanapun dan kapanpun aku membutuhkannya. Aku hanya akan menumpahkan apa yang terdalam dari diriku ditempat yang cukup pantas untuk kami."

Yixing terdiam sesaat dan menatap dongsaengnya dengan pandangan kagum yang sangat tipis. "Terserah, aku juga tidak cukup peduli untuk itu. Hanya cukup pastikan dia tidak menangis nantinya."

"Dia tidak akan menangis, kupikir kau mulai paham apa yang sedang kulakukan didepanmu saat ini. Dan pastikan kau tidak mengangganggunya."

"Aku tidak pernah—"

"Kau menganggunya dengan pandangan penuh harga dirimu itu. _Noona_ , kalau kau bisa melihat dengan benar, seharusnya kau tahu siapa diantara kami yang lebih bergantung dan lebih membutuhkan."

"Harga diriku adalah urusanku, kuharap kau tidak berusaha untuk mengaturnya."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya saran."

"Terimakasih, sampai jumpa."

Chanyeol melihat _yeoja_ itu berlalu dari ruangannya dengan langkah yang sedikit menghentak. Tak lama, Baekhyun masuk dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dia terlihat kesal," dia bertanya pada Chanyeol tapi matanya jelas tertuju pada meja yang dia tinggalkan bersama ice creamnya.

"Tidak ada. Kau mendapatkan strawberrymu?"

 _Yeoja_ itu menjawab dengan bersemangat dan senyum manis dibibirnya, Chanyeol senang melihatnya. Chanyeol suka melihat apapun yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun kecuali air matanya. Bahkan saat _yeoja_ itu saling balas berteriak dengan skretarisnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak terganggu.

Suara cekikikan dan gumam-gumam rendah mengisi seluruh ruang kerjanya yang biasa sepi. Dua _yeoja_ disana pelakunya, bergosip sambil menghabiskan ice cream dengan buahnya.

Baekhyun adalah dunianya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana _yeoja_ itu duduk, berbaring, telentang dan miring, berguling dari atas kebawah dan merangkak dari bawah keatas sofa tempatnya menunggu dengan bosan. Chanyeol tahu, kebosanan banyak menyerang _yeoja_ itu dan Chanyeol sangat berterimakasih pada bagaimana _yeoja_ itu tak pernah mengeluhkannya. Sepanjang tujuh belas tahun kebersamaan mereka, Baekhyun tak pernah mengeluh bosan.

Hubungan diantara mereka, banyak orang yang salah mengira, mereka salah menilai. Mereka berpikir Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun adalah untuk melindunginya. Mereka salah menempatkan posisi keduanya. Bukan Baekhyun yang berlindung pada Chanyeol, Chanyeollah yang berlindung pada Baekhyun.

Banyak yang tak memahami bagaimana kehidupan Chanyeol tanpa Baekhyun. Kaku, penuh tekanan, tak ada harapan yang muncul dari hatinya, segalanya telah diatur dalam lembar-lembar jadwal dan kewajiban, kegelapan yang mengelilinginya membuatnya tak tahu arah. Tak mengerti apa yang di inginkannya. Tak paham pada hasrat ingin memiliki, tak tahu, asing. Semuanya telah ditentukan, tanpa ada celah untuk keluar.

Chanyeol muda yang tak paham apapun selain kewajiban, mulai merasa terusik saat mendengar sebuah tangis. Tangis pilu yang menggerakkan hatinya. Dia mulai peduli, dia mulai paham keinginan melindungi, hasrat untuk memiliki.

Byun Baekhyun… seperti lentera penuh cahaya dalam kehidupan Chanyeol yang gelap.

Tak seorangpun memahami bagaimana Chanyeol memuja cahaya yang datang dalam hidupnya. Satu-satunya cahaya. Cahaya yang begitu indah bagi seekor Ngengat kecil seperti Chanyeol. Seekor Ngengat yang ketakutan pada kegelapan disekelilingnya namun tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk keluar.

Kehidupan Ngengat kecil berubah terang saat lentera itu datang.

Dan tak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain berputar-putar diantara lenteranya, mengagumi keindahan cahayanya. Ingin terus memeluk dan melindunginya, menjaga agar tak ada mahluk lain yang datang dan menyentuhnya.

Si Ngengat kecil tak bisa kehilangan lenteranya, satu-satunya cahaya dalam kehidupannya.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega dan merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan nikmat saat lembar terakhir berhasil dia baca dan dia tanda tangani. Besok Minseok akan mengurus selebihnya, _yeoja_ itu sudah pamit pulang setengah jam yang lalu dan ditinggal berdua dengan Baekhyun di sebuah lantai tanpa siapapun lagi benar-benar menjadi cobaan yang berat bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol harus segera membawa Baekhyun pulang sebelum hasratnya mengambil alih akal sehatnya. Chanyeol memastikan _yeoja_ itu mendapat makan malam sesuai keinginannya, tempat manapun yang dipilihnya dan bersabar sedikit lagi untuk menekan keinginannya.

Tapi sial! Entah mengapa setiap gerakan kecil dari _yeoja_ -nya seakan mengundang Chanyeol untuk segera menyerangnya. Sudah dikatakan, Chanyeol lelaki biasa, pikiran-pikiran erotis kadang berkelana menganggunya terutama saat Baekhyun berada persis didepannya.

Saat _yeoja_ itu menghabiskan Ochanya, Chanyeol tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, dia segera menarik _yeoja_ itu dan mengabaikan dengan sepenuh hati protes Baekhyun tentang diskon.

"Baekhyun berhenti bicara. Setiap gerakan bibirmu menggodaku!"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat _yeoja_ itu menutup bibirnya dengan cepat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya penuh curiga.

"Membuatmu mendesah dibawahku secepatnya!" geram Chanyeol, sial! Dia benar-benar membutuhkan _yeoja_ itu dibawah kekuasaannya.

"Yeol kau—"

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan semua pekerjaanku dan makan malammu yang sialnya kau makan dengan sangat menikmatinya!" _itu godaan yang berat untukku._

Sisa perjalanan menjadi cukup menghibur untuk Chanyeol setiap kali dia melihat Baekhyun yang semakin mengecil di kursi penumpang. Baekhyun seperti anak kecil lemah korban penculikan yang akan segera diperkosa. Chanyeol sangat bersyukur ketika akhirnya dia berhasil mengemudikan mobilnya sampai dirumahnya, wajah Baekhyun benar-benar menggodanya.

"Yeol…" _yeoja_ itu mencicit saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, kali ini Chanyeol memberinya perhatian penuh. "Boleh aku kekamarku? Sendirian?"

"Tidak."

Ya tuhan! Habis sudah kesabaran Chanyeol! Wajah Baekhyun yang seperti perawan ketakutan membuat pertahanan Chanyeol lenyap. Dengan satu gerakan mudah, Chanyeol mengangkat _yeoja_ itu dipundaknya.

Tak perlu khawatir Baekhyun, tak perlu ketakutan. Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk kita, aku akan melakukannya dengan indah. Selembut mungkin, semanis mungkin. Dan maafkan aku, bila kali ini aku ingin mengikatmu lebih jauh.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mengingat dia telah membuang pil-pil sialan milik Baekhyun dinakasnya. Chanyeol membuangnya begitu saja saat hatinya begitu kalut melihat Baekhyun dan Yifan sedang bercumbu.

Biarkan dia egois. Dia hanya ingin memiliki Baekhyun tanpa berbagi sedikitpun cahayanya dengan orang lain.

Biarkan dia menjadi Ngengat jahat yang melakukan hal terlarang demi memiliki lenteranya seorang diri. Biarkan dia menyatukan benih-benih cinta mereka dan menghancurkan dinding apapun yang menghalanginya.

Menyatukan diri, menghancurkan semua batas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

"Dan aku mencintaimu dengan jiwaku, Byun Baekhyun."

.TBC.

AAaaarrggh… kenapa aku merasa Part-nya Chanyeol justru lebih puitis? #KACAU! dan, semoga ga ada yang muntah karena kepanjangan. Hampir dua chapter aku gabungin. Karena ada yang Request Scene Chan nabrak Yifan dan ada Request Yixing Chaan berantem. Yang Request harus Riview! Mana ni anaknya? Muncul kau!

Dan aku mau nyapa temen2 lama yang ternyata masih inget aku, terimakasih kalian mau baca fic ChanBaek ini meski ini fic beda Couple (FanTao) bahkan beda Fandom (KyuMin) dari fic2 favorit kalian. Kecap eh, kecup mesrah ya... muuuuaaaccchhhh.

Terimakasih sekali lagi aku ucapkan untuk Riviwer baru dan Terima kasih banyak untuk Riviewer lama yang tetap setia :

BaekhyunOh, wardatul, Chanbaekhunlove, Ervyanaca, Guest, byunkkaebb, Asayakano, byun, AyuliLiffia, lee ana ki, daeri2124, bie, asoy, nanda, baekin236, beeee, yeollo, bebekJail, keenz, yeolloaddedbaek, chenma, neli, amelia, V0USTALGRAM, riribas, 4kimhyun, Ai, Aveirofitri, AeELF, devrina, ay, indivpcy, syasya zhang, Ekayoon, byunchaca, openg, BYUNVIE, dabbybaek, pcyjang, Guest, TKsit, luluk, chika love baby baekhyun, narashikaino, Byuncabai, sakura, Byunae18, Memel861, RahmaIndirawati, hcbshsn, seulbiseul40, Ryry, devvana614, anggitaoh94, hyunsi, dodyoleu, yyaswda, Baek04, Real ParkHana, parkyubi, Baekhyunee, Pcy. bbh, Guest, owzehvn, Anggilee, parkobyunxo, deboramichailin, Puji Hkhs, binichan, whey. K, sehunshit94, Guest, m2qs, Ls, Haruka el-Q, klm27, ssuhoshnet, HyunRa, Sebutsajamawar, chankybaek, byunbaekhill, bbyubee, cintapark, dila, yousee, intaaany, sebeyeolxo, ZEENICKY9, rly, guest, parkdina, Riskakai88, B506, Vallenninda, Park, indi1004, mpiet. lee, rizkaa, Tak Secantik Baekhyun, Guest, heymrn, guest, guest, byundeva, sehunnie94, Aerii, Sukmatheunyum, Roromato, Yarachan, 06byunbie, guest, Yunbaeki, Maaf bila ada nama yang terlewat, kamu boleh protes dan aku akan edit.

QUESTION AND ANSWER

Q : Jangan nikahin Baekhyun sama Yifan! Jangan bikin Baekhyun Hamil!

A : Hemmm... yang jelas baek bakal Nikah, dan Baekhyun bakal punya 4 anak. Jadi jelas baekhyun harus hamil, dapet anak dr mana kalo ga hamil? Wkwkwk.

Q : Nasib Kaisoo, gimana?

A : perhatiin deh, pas Chanyeol nyari Baekhyun, dia ga nemuin Kyungsoo juga, makanya dia nanyain Baek ke Maid yg ga dia kenal. Boleh balik ke chap 8, sebelum pergi sama Yifan Baek pulang kerumah sama Jongin. Jadiii... Kyungsoo ga ada karena lagi kencan sama Jongin.

Okeh! Ditunggu Tanggapan kalian tentang Chap Ini. Riview!


	12. Chap 11

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

.

.

.

Chap 11

Aku terbangun saat tetesan-tetesan air dari rambut Chanyeol menjatuhi wajahku. Dia tersenyum dan menggoyangkan kepalanya lebih keras, dan terkekeh saat aku dengan lemah menghindari cipratan airnya.

"Bangun pemalas!"

"Aku baru tidur…" suaraku parau dan memelas.

Tangan dingin Chanyeol meraih kedua pipiku dan memalingkan wajahku kearah nakas. Ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya memicingkan mataku agar terbuka dan melihat jam kecil yang duduk diatasnya yang kini menunjukan pukul sepuluh. "Kita tidur dari jam tiga, Kau bukan bayi yang butuh tidur dua puluh jam sehari. Ayo bangun dan sarapan."

Chanyeol yang ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekali. Aku baru akan menarik selemutku kembali saat Chanyeol justru membuangnya menjauh dariku.

"Aaaaa! CHANYEOL!" dan aku menjerit, meraih sebuah bantal untuk menutupi diriku yang polos dengan cepat. "Aaaaa!" dan aku menjerit lagi saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhku dalam gendongannya. "Baik-baik, aku bangun! Turunkan aku!"

"Kesempatanmu habis," Chanyeol berkata datar.

Aku mengalungkan lenganku dilehernya demi keamanan saat dia bergerak membawaku dalam gendongannya kearah kamar mandi. Chanyeol menurunkanku perlahan didalam bathtube yang telah terisi air hangat dengan banyak busa terapung diatasnya.

"Nyaman?" dia mengambil duduk dilantai bawah disisi bathtube.

"Ya. Lalu, kenapa kau malah duduk? Cepat keluar!"

"Kugosokkan punggungmu?" tangannya hendak meraih spons dan aku mencegahnya.

"Tidak! Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, cepat keluar."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia menggusak rambutku dan bangun. "Baiklah, nikmati air hangatnya, tapi jangan terlalu lama," dia berpesan.

"Terimakasih," gumamku, mulai nyaman dengan air hangatnya.

Chanyeol keluar meninggalkanku dengan air hangat yang wangi mengelilingi tubuhku. Ini benar-benar nyaman. Aku pikir aku akan segera tertidur lagi di sini untuk beberapa menit. Tapi perutku yang mulai berbunyi membuatku mengurungkan niat indah itu.

Aku dengan segera menyelesaikan acara mandi nyamanku dan saat keluar aku melihat Chanyeol berada di balkon dengan sebuah nampan dilantai disisinya. Aku hanya punya baju tidur dilemari Chanyeol, jadi itulah yang aku kenakan untuk menemuinya yang duduk dibalkon.

"Kita tidak sarapan dibawah?" aku duduk disisi lain dari nampan.

"Semua orang sudah selesai sarapan dibawah, kita disini saja, sudah cukup lama kan?"

"Ya, aku sampai lupa kapan terakhir kita makan di balkon, AH! Pancake madu Kyungsoo!" dan aku merasa sangat senang melihat apa yang mengisi nampan ini. Pancake, pudding dan susu. "Ayo makan!"

Kami memutar tubuh hingga berhadapan dan tangan kami masing-masing meraih pancake, sendok dan garpunya. Kyungsoo punya resep ajaib yang membuat pancake buatannya selalu nomer satu. Hanya saja, dia agak malas untuk membuat toppingnya. Jadi, sering kali dia hanya menyediakan madu atau topping jam untuk menemani pancake-pancake gendut buatannya.

Dalam waktu singkat, isi nampan itu berpindah ke perut kami dan aku mendesah puas mengusap perut kenyangku. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mengamatiku. Tak lama, Chanyeol menyingkirkan nampan kosong itu ketepi dan dia bangkit.

"Ayo bangun," dia menarikku dan aku bangun dengan menatap bingung padanya. Dia membuka kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada dan bergumam, "Pukul."

"Ha?" aku bingung.

"Pukul tanganku, Baekhyun…"

"Kenapa?"

"Kepalkan tanganmu," aku mengepalkan tanganku. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu, tapi seperti ini. Letakkan ibu jarimu ditengah lalu kepalkan empat jari lainnya, ini membuat kepalanmu lebih kuat." Dia mencontohkan dan aku mengikutinya meski belum paham untuk apa.

"Seperti ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu dia kembali membuka telapak tangannya didepan dada. "Sekarang pukul."

Masih tak mengerti, tapi aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan memukul telapak tangannya.

"Lebih keras Baekhyun."

Aku melakukannya lebih keras.

"Kurang keras baekhyun!"

Aku menghantam tangan Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenagaku.

"Cukup bagus."

"Untuk apa?"

"Memukul Yifan."

Aku mengernyit dan memandangnya heran.

"Kau harus memukulnya kalau dia mencoba menciummu lagi."

"Tidak!" aku berseru menolak. "Kau tidak akan memukul Zitao," dan memberi alasan paling tepat.

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, dia seperti dilanda keraguan. Dia menurunkan tangannya dan menunduk. "Aku mabuk."

"Apa?"

"Aku minum beberapa gelas champagne dengan tuan Cho. Aku akan mencegahnya kalau kepalaku tidak cukup pusing saat itu," pandangannya memohon maaf padaku.

"Kau mengakui dua kesalahanmu. Kau mabuk dan kau menerima ciuman Zitao, kurasa aku akan mulai praktek pertamaku dengan memukulmu," kesalku.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau merusak tubuhmu! Aku dengan susah payah memastikan kau makan dengan baik, cukup tidur dan olahraga agar tubuhmu selalu baik dan kau merusaknya dengan minuman itu?"

"Baek—"

"Belum selesai! Karena kau cukup bodoh untuk minum alcohol, kau membuatku cukup bodoh untuk menerima ciuman Yifan!"

"Baek—"

"JANGAN LAKUKAN LAGI! Kau tahu aku paling benci alcohol!"

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh dan dia memelukku. "Tidak lagi, konsekuensinya terlalu berat."

"Meskipun aku tidak mencium Yifan, kau tetap tidak boleh minum alcohol sedikitpun."

Dia melepas pelukannya. "Tidak lagi." Dia mengangguk lagi. "Ayo sekarang latih lagi pukulanmu."

"Rasanya aku ingin memukul wajahmu."

Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau boleh memukulnya."

"Kau yang minta!" dan aku memberikan seranganku, sebuah serangan yang membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"AAarrrggghhh! Kubilang pukul! Bukan jewer! Aarrrggghhh!"

"Rasakan!" balasku terus menarik telinga lebarnya hingga merah dan dia terus berteriak kesakitan. Aku melepaskannya saat merasa puas melihat wajah Chanyeol yang mulai ikut memerah. Tawaku lepas. Chanyeol mengaduh dan mengusap telinganya dengan hati-hati.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, pakai baju yang pantas dan kita pergi," kata Chanyeol dia mengecek telinganya di kaca pintu balkon.

"Kemana? Ini Weekend, kau tidak berencana bekerja kan?" aku mulai merasa kasihan padanya. Telinganya benar-benar merah.

"Tidak, kita kekampus. Hari ini jadwal sidangku keluar."

"Benarkah?" seruku. "Kau sudah mau sidang? Wah wah…" aku berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Chanyeol yang tadi serius menatapi kaca pintu, berhenti dan memandangku.

"Cepat kekamarmu! Aku sedang memikirkan cara-cara membalas dendam padamu dan yang terlintas dikepalaku adalah menyeretmu kekasur!"

Aku melepas pelukanku dengan cepat dan memandangnya kesal.

"Telingaku lebar sebelah sekarang!" dia menambahkan.

"Kau mau aku membuatnya jadi sama lebar?"

"BAEKHYUUN—"

"Oke! Aku pergi!"

.

.

Kampus cukup ramai meskipun ini hari sabtu. Beberapa orang berkumpul dan berkelompok di taman dan beberapa lainnya memenuh koridor-koridor. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya didepan gedung rektorat dan dia membawaku menuju papan pengumuman disana.

Nama Chanyeol ada diantara nama-nama lain tertulis diatas sebuah kertas putih. Ada tanggal dan juga nama-nama professor-profrsor pengujinya disana. Chanyeol hanya melihatnya sekilas kemudian menarikku berlalu dari sana.

Tujuan kami selanjutnya adalah perpustakaan universitas. Setengah jam yang lalu, seorang temanku menelpon membicarakan soal tugas kelompok kami. Aku menyetujui saat dia memintaku dan anggota kelompok yang lain untuk datang ke perpustakaan jam sebelas siang ini.

Saat kami tiba dan menyusuri bangku-bangku di dalam perpustakaan, seorang yeoja melambai padaku. Dia Irene, teman sekelasku yang feminim dan cantik. Dia duduk bersama Amber, seorang gadis tomboy dan Sully yang pemalu.

Aku meninggalkan Chanyeol dan bergabung bersama mereka. Saat aku menarik kursi disisi Amber, aku melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan kearah rak-rak buku politik dan ekomomi.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, kau hanya melewatkan kata sambutan Amber," Sully menjawab dengan senyumnya.

"Musim dingin akan segera tiba. Salju dan Natal!" Irene berseru, tangannya merentang penuh kebahagiaan.

"Dan tema kita untuk Winter Fashion Week adalah?" Amber bergumam. Matanya mengabsen satu-persatu dari kami.

Selanjutnya kami membicarakan Winter Fashion Week yang akan berlangsung sebelum natal. Tugas terakhir sebelum libur natal dan tahun baru. Selama dua jam kami saling berdebat, saling mendukung dan saling menyela.

Beberapa ide tentang tema, warna, desain dan hal-hal pendukung lainnya saling bersliweran dimeja kami. Tentu saja kami melakukannya dengan usaha keras agar tetap tenang, kami ingat bahwa kami berada diperpustakaan.

Chanyeol masih duduk tenang dikursinya yang tak jauh dari kami dengan sebuah buku tebal didepannya. Chanyeol dan perpustakaan adalah kombinasi yang pas.

Diskusi kami berakhir saat mereka mulai merasa lapar dan beberapa hal telah mencapai titik temu yang memuaskan. Aku yang baru sarapan bersama Chanyeol hanya mematuhi keinginan mereka untuk berhenti.

Kami membereskan kembali buku-buku yang kami ambil untuk bahan dan menyimpan hasil diskusi di tas masing-masing. Setelahnya, aku menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai?" dia menarik kursi disampingnya agar kududuki.

"Ya, lumayan juga hasilnya."

"Kita disini sebentar lagi, aku ingin menyelesaikan ini."

Aku mengangguk, namun bangkit kembali, aku ingin mencari satu buku bacaan ringan. Dan aku meraih sebuah mahwa saat melewati rak-raknya. Saat aku kembali ke kursiku, Chanyeol telah menutup bukunya. Dia menatapku yang datang kearahnya dengan pandangan ragu, ditangannya tergenggam ponsel yang masih menyala.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita pulang sekarang."

Aku mengernyit, tadi dia yang bilang ingin menyelesaikan bukunya. "Ada yang penting?"

"Aku dan Zitao harus datang kesuatu acara," Chanyeol bicara dengan mata yang terus menatapku, seakan ingin meyakinkanku tentang sesuatu.

Aku mengangguk tanpa ingin memberikan komentar apapun. Berbalik kembali kearah rak buku tempat dimana aku mengambil mahwa ditanganku dan meletakkannya kembali disana. Saat aku berbalik, Chanyeol berada tepat didepanku.

"Tidak akan ada alcohol lagi," dia berkata dan aku mengangguk. "Baekhyun, katakan sesuatu."

"Kau akan tetap pergi meskipun kali ini aku memintamu untuk jangan pergi?" Aku merasakan dadaku berdenyut ketakutan.

"Ini penting untuk perusahaan."

Aku kembali mengangguk pelan. Aku sadar, Chanyeol dilahirkan sebagai penerus perusahaan keluarganya, bukan sebagai seseorang yang akan selalu berada disisiku.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menggumamkan namaku dengan nada memohon dan aku tak paham maksud nadanya itu. Lalu, saat namja itu mulai membungkuk dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, tanpa kusadari aku memalingkan muka hingga yang dia dapat hanya pipiku saja.

Dia kecewa dan ada 'hal' dalam diriku yang menolak untuk peduli. Aku memilih berlalu dari sana, meninggalkannya dengan raut kecewa diwajah tampannya. Berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kebelakang, menuju range rover hitam milik Chanyeol yang masih setia ditempatnya.

Aku membuka pintunya, namun terkunci. Tak lama bunyi 'pip' terdengar dan aku membuka kembali pintunya yang kali ini tak terkunci, lalu masuk. Masih tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang tengah menginjak-injak dadaku. Rasa kecewa dan takut berkolaborasi dengan baik disana. Aku duduk diam dan menatap jendela, perjalanan hening dan tanpa kata. Aku merasa hal ini sering terjadi belakangan. Keheningan sering mengisi sela-sela hidup kami semenjak nama Zitao muncul didalamnya.

Semua ini tak akan terjadi bila nama itu tak pernah ada. Aku mulai membencinya. Dia membuat Chanyeol terasa semakin jauh dan jauh. Aku membencinya untuk setiap usahanya membawa Chanyeol pergi dariku. Dan aku semakin membencinya karena aku tahu aku tak bisa melawan.

Tidak.

Aku bisa…

Aku bisa melawan…

Sebuah lampu menyala dikepalaku.

Tapi ini akan menyakiti Chanyeol.

Lampunya padam dan aku dilanda rasa kecewa yang semakin dalam.

Aku melepas seltbelt dan keluar dari mobil bahkan sebelum mobil itu berhenti sempurna. Dan berlari menuju kamarku tanpa sedikitpun berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol. Kamarku kosong, Kyungsoo mungkin sedang didapur atau ditempat lain dirumah ini dan aku merasa bersyukur.

Sendirian adalah hal yang kubutuhkan saat ini.

Tapi semakin lama kesendirian mulai mencekikku. Detik terus berlalu dan kamarku terasa seakan menyempit. Aku mencoba menyalakan laptopku dan berselancar didunia maya namun itu tak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa sepiku. Aku memainkan game di PSPku dan hanya sesaat aku kembali merasa sepi.

Aku meraih ponselku, menggeser kontaknya satu persatu dan terpaku pada sebuah nama.

Yifan.

Aku menelponnya. Nada sambung terdengar dua kali dan dia menyahut.

"Baekhyun?"

"Gege, apa kau sibuk sekarang?"

Dia diam sejenak. "Tidak terlalu, ada apa?"

"Mau makan ice cream? Jalan-jalan dan nonton?"

"Kencan?"

Giliranku terdiam sejenak. "Ya, Gege bisa menyebutnya seperti itu."

"Tentu bisa. Sekarang?"

"Ya, Sekarang."

Setelah menutup ponselku, aku meraih tas kecil dan memasukkan dompet serta ponselku kedalamnya. Lalu, keluar dari kamar dan duduk diteras menunggu Yifan. digarasi, aku melihat dua mobil Chanyeol tidak berada disana. Lamborgininya jelas masih dibengkel, dan Bugattinya mungkin sedang mengantar Chanyeol dan Zitao entah kemana saat ini.

Aku mendesah keras, tak mengerti kenapa ini terasa begitu melelahkan. Aku merindukan hidupku yang tenang, saat tak ada hal lain yang ku khawatirkan kecuali Chanyeol yang tak mau makan bila aku pulang terlambat.

"Sicantik bermuka masam!"

Aku tersentak saat Yifan mencubit hidungku, dia telah berdiri tepat didepanku dan aku tak menyadarinya. Ada yang salah dengan diriku dan raut Yifan saat menatapku seakan membenarkannya.

"Ayo pergi, aku punya seribu cara untuk membuatmu tersenyum," dia menarik lenganku untuk bangun.

Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya pergi, Ferarri merahnya menunggu kami.

"Lamborginimu masih dibengkel?"

"Ya, karena aku dan Chanyeol membawanya ke bengkel yang sama, mereka berpikir kami sedang gila," kami bertatapan dan tersenyum. Chanyeol memang sedang gila saat itu.

Yifan tak setuju saat kubilang ingin ke toko ice cream favoritku, dia justru membawaku ke Lotte World dan membelikanku ice cream cone dengan tiga scoop bertumpuk tinggi dan topping yang menggiurkan. Aku tersenyum bahagia saat menerimanya dan kami berjalan-jalan dengan ice cream yang sedikit demi sedikit berkurang di tangan kami.

"Cepat habiskan ice creammu dan kita naik itu," Yifan sedikit berteriak untuk mengatasi kebisingan.

"Itu?" mataku membulat saat Yifan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke Gyro Swing yang berputar dan berayun disaat bersamaan.

"Iya, itu. Kau takut?"

"Takut? Jangan bercanda! Itu Favoritku!"

Aku menghabiskan ice creamku dengan cepat dan mengikuti kemanapun Yifan menarik tanganku. Menjerit dan berteriak membuatku merasa jauh lebih ringan. Aku bisa tertawa lepas setelahnya, seakan beban tentang Chanyeol dan Zitao telah kutinggalkan begitu jauh dibelakang.

Setelahnya, pikiranku jauh lebih tenang. Bahkan untuk memikirkan bahwa Chanyeol sedang bersama Zitao saat ini. Chanyeol sudah berjanji dan seharusnya aku tak perlu khawatir. Mereka hanya pergi kesuatu acara bersama-sama untuk urusan perusahaan. Tidak lebih.

Terakhir, Yifan membawaku menonton sebuah pertunjukan boneka, sebuah cerita lucu yang membuatku tertawa dari awal hingga akhir. Langit sudah berubah gelap saat Yifan menawarkan makan malam disebuah restaurant yang tak jauh dari kawasan Lotte World. Aku menyetujui karena perutku memang sudah lapar.

Jadi, ketika akhirnya Yifan mengantarku kembali kemansion keluarga Park, aku sudah menjadi baekhyun yang berbeda dari saat aku pergi siang tadi. Perutku kenyang, hatiku senang. Lain kali aku akan berterima kasih pada Yifan, mungkin dengan mentraktirnya secup ice cream ekstra besar dengan tambahan tiga topping diatasnya.

Hatiku bertambah senang saat aku melihat Bugatti Chanyeol sudah terparkir disisi range rovernya, aku tahu namja itu sudah pulang. Setelah menunggu mobil Yifan menghilang dibalik gerbang, aku melangkah dengan begitu ringan masuk kedalam bangunan mewah berlantai tiga itu.

Aku tidak berjalan kearah sisi kanan bagunan besar ini, tempat dimana kolam renang dan beberapa kamar tempat aku dan beberapa maid lain beristirahat. Aku tidak kearah sana, aku justru menuju tangga, kearah lantai dua, tempat kamar-kamar yang jauh lebih besar berada. Kamar Chanyeol salah satunya dan aku sedang menuju kesana.

Tok-tok-tok….

"Yeol…" aku mengetuk, memanggil namanya dan menunggu.

Tak ada respon.

Tok-tok-tok-tok-tok….

"Chanyeol…" aku kembali mengetuk, memanggil namanya dan menunggu. Hingga beberapa saat tak ada jawaban, aku meraih kenopnya dan aku tahu pintunya tak terkunci. Mendorongnya terbuka dan aku sadar Chanyeol tak ada disana.

"Chan—"

'PRAAKKK!'

Sesuatu jatuh dan pecah, mengagetkanku. Aku segera keluar, suara itu tidak datang dari kamar Chanyeol, tapi kamar lain yang juga berada di lantai itu. Dan aku melihat, pintu yang berada diujung koridor sedikit terbuka. Itu… kamar Zitao.

Perasaan tak enak segera menghampiriku.

Aku mendekat kesana meski perasaanku berkata seperti melarangku. Aku mendekat, dan berdiri diam saat tiba persis didepannya. Hening, tak ada suara apapun. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol berada didalam kan? Kalau Chanyeol didalam, mereka seharusnya mengunci pintu atau mungkin sekedar Tuhan. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Itu mungkin hanya Zitao yang melakukan kecerobohan.

Jadi… kupikir tidak apa-apa untuk mencoba melihat kedalam kan? Aku hanya perlu mendorong pintunya sedikit lebih lebar dan tak perlu masuk. Aku hanya perlu mengulurkan tanganku…. Dan…

"Aaa!"

Suara pekikan aneh keluar dari tenggorokanku dan seketika seluruh diriku berubah. Segalanya seperti menghilang begitu saja. rasa senang dihatiku berubah menjadi sakit yang begitu menusuk dengan perih. Rasa nyaman diperutku berubah menjadi mual yang tak tertahankan. Kakiku yang sebelumnya mampu melangkah dengan ringan kini berubah jadi batu.

Seluruh tubuhku berubah jadi batu.

Logikaku berusaha mengelak. Itu bukan Chanyeol. Yang disana bukan Chanyeol. Siapapun dia, dia bukan Chanyeol. Namja yang berada diatas tempat tidur bersama Zitao itu bukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeolku tidak mungkin menyakitiku seperti ini.

"Baekhyun!" tapi suaranya persis Chanyeol. Tidak-tidak. Dia bukan Chanyeol. "Zitao, Lepaskan!" namja itu, siapapun dia… mendorong Zitao hingga tubuh yeoja itu terhempas kebelakang dan menghantam kepala ranjang dengan keras.

Ketika namja itu bergerak kearahku, aku mundur selangkah. Ketika dia mengulurkan tangan ingin menyentuhku, aku mundur selangkah lagi. Aku tidak mau, siapapun namja ini, aku tak mau dia menyentuhku.

"Baekhyun," dia memanggilku lagi dan aku berpikir aku tak ingin mendengar suaranya. Aku benci suaranya yang persis seperti Chanyeol.

Siapapun dia, aku merasa dia berbahaya. Aku harus pergi dari sana, aku harus menjauh darinya. Aku mundur selangkah lagi… dan lagi…

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat," dia terlihat memohon.

Tapi dia tak perlu melakukannya. aku tahu ini tak seperti yang terlihat. Aku tahu dia bukan Chanyeol. Dia hanya terlihat seperti Chanyeol.

Aku harus pergi…

Aku berbalik dan segera berlari. Dia membuatku takut, namja itu membuatku takut. Dan aku semakin takut saat sadar dia mengejarku. Rasa takut benar-benar memenuhiku saat dia meraih tanganku. Aku menyentaknya, tapi gagal. Namja ini justru memelukku.

Tidak. Aku tidak mau…

"Lepaskan aku… kumohon lepaskan aku!" aku tak pernah merasa setakut ini. "Tolong… tolong lepaskan aku…" benar-benar ketakutan hingga menangis. "Kumohon… tolong lepaskan aku."

Chanyeol pernah mengajariku memukul, pagi tadi Chanyeol mengajariku memukul. Aku mengepalkan tanganku seperti yang Chanyeol ajarkan dan mulai memukuli namja ini membabi buta.

"Dengarkan aku! Kumohon dengarkan aku dan kau boleh pergi!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau dengar! Lepaskan aku! Tolong! Tolong!"

"Chanyeol, baekhyun, ada apa?"

Aku memandang asal suara lain yang kukenal. "Umma… ummaa… tolong… tolong aku…"

"Chanyeol, kau membuatnya ketakutan!"

Aku bersyukur. Banyak orang memandang kami. Namja ini tak bisa menyakitiku.

"Tidak. Aku harus bicara padanya!"

"Dia ketakutan Chanyeol! Dia… dia takut… padamu. Chanyeol, lepaskan baekhyun…" umma bicara dengan ragu. Tapi aku merasakan lengan itu tidak sekuat sebelumnya, jadi aku mendorong diriku mundur dan berhasil.

Aku lolos darinya.

Tapi satu hal yang tak kumengerti. Umma memanggilnya 'Chanyeol'. Ada yang salah. Umma yang salah, atau aku yang salah. Dengan sedikit sisa keberanianku, aku menatapnya. Tepat dimatanya.

Iris mata itu… keputusasaan didalamnya… membuatku sadar…

Umma benar… aku yang salah.

Dia benar-benar Chanyeol.

Chanyeolku…

Dengan susah payah aku berbalik. Melangkah perlahan meninggalkan dia dan kerumunan orang yang memandang kami. Meninggalkan apapun yang tersisa dari diriku disana. Keyakinanku, kepercayaanku, hatiku, jiwaku….

Aku meninggalkannya disana.

.TBC.

DRAMA AGAIN!

Tapi, setelah kalian baca chap 10 dan sekarang kalian baca ini, kupikir kalian bisa melihat konflik disini dari dua sisi yang berbeda meskipun secara keseluruhan ini adalah Baekhyun Pov. Benarkan?

Terimakasih Buanyak untuk semua review yang masuk :

BaekhyunOh, 4kimhyun, sukmatheunyum, neli amelia, Ervyanaca, Suan Jia, meesoo, mamihjesper, Baek04, ay, parkobyunxo, Asayakano, wardatul, byun, Donna ParkByum, syasya zhang, tannurfr, chenma, AddwCbhsgariskeras, devvana614, byunchaca, Chanbaekhunlove, AeELF, parkbaexh614, chika love baby baekhyun, deboramichailin, indivpcy, byunbaekhill, baekin236, Aerii, yeolloaddedbaek, klm27, sehunnie94, Memel861, Park Ra In, Ls, daeri2124, Anggitaoh94, sebeyeolxo, mpiet. lee, bbkhyn, HyunRa, parkdila, realvina, Ekayoon, Hanwei Choi, byundevapark sarahchan, guest,Tiup, 06byunbie, Guest, rizkaa, seulbiseul40, bebekJail, indi1004, Nia Chanhyunniiee, intaaany, Riskakai88, dodyoleu, riribas, Babyfiechan, whey. k, rly, ssuhoshnet, Haruka el-Q, joon park, bie, Tak Secantik Baekhyun, V0USTALGRAM, demuri, ParkBaeky, guest, fujimaru121, Selene3112, hdnsjsj, winnieEr, parkbaexh614, Guest, ZEENICKY9, Riskakariss88, , TKsit, Ricon65, dilla, debbybaek, chanbaekjjang, sakura, Guest, Maaf bila ada nama yang terlewat. Silahkan Protes. Okeh?

Time to QnA :

Q : Punya Facebook atau akun sosmed lain?

A : Saat aku hiatus dari FFN, semua akun sosmed sudah aku tutup… maaf

Q : Bikin Wattpad donk?

A : Karena banyak yang nyaranin, aku jadi penasaran dan buka2… baru bikin tadi, boleh cari 'Lhynees' ada satu story chanbaek yang baru aku publis disana.

Terimakasih untuk setiap Riview, Follow, Favorite yang masuk. Terimakasih banyak. Jangan Lupa untuk kembali Riview di Chap ini…


	13. Chap 12

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

.

.

.

Chap 12 - Beijing 2003.

Zitao berlari kecil, tangannya menggenggam sebuah boneka kayu. Senyum dibibirnya terpoles ringan. Dia ingin menunjukan boneka itu pada Babanya, boneka kayu prakarya-nya yang mendapat nilai sempurna. Gurunya memuji boneka buatannya, teman-temannya pun begitu, mereka bilang boneka ini lucu.

Dan ini hari terakhir kesekolah, liburan musim panas akan menyambutnya setelah ini.

Kaki kecilnya terus berlari, sekolah dan rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa blok. Itu sekolah elite, mereka punya bus khusus untuk antar-jemput siswa-siswinya, hanya saja Zitao lebih suka berjalan kaki karena rumahnya memang tak jauh.

Tas sekolahnya bergemringcing, sisa air minumnya bergelak riuh disisi samping tasnya. Dia masih berlari dan berbelok di tikungan blok dengan senyum yang masih mengembang. Lalu kejadian yang begitu cepat terjadi, Zitao tak begitu paham, yang dia pahami hanya sebuah teriakan seorang anak dan tarikan sebuah tangan yang begitu kuat.

"AWAS!"

"BRAAKKK!"

Dan jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali. Senyum dibibirnya menghilang terganti raut ketakutan saat melihat persis didepannya sebuah sepeda motor yang menabrak dinding dengan pengendaranya yang berdarah terjatuh di sana. Ditempat seharusnya dia berada.

"Hei, tak apa-apa. Jangan menangis…"

Zitao terkejut bukan main, dia mengusap air mata yang tak dia sadari sejak kapan berada dipipinya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Bisakah kau bangun? Kau cukup berat."

Seorang anak lelaki terbaring dibelakangnya- tidak, maksudnya, Zitao duduk diatas anak lelaki itu dan…

Ya Tuhan!

Zitao melompat bangun. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" dan dia bertanya pelan.

Kerumunan orang mulai datang, orang-orang dewasa membantu Zitao dan anak lelaki itu untuk bangun. Mereka menanyakan keadaan Zitao dan anak lelaki itu, Zitao merasa dirinya baik-baik saja, tapi si anak lelaki itu tidak, darah mengalir dilengannya.

"Tanganmu terluka," lirih Zitao, rasa bersalah menyelimutinya.

"Ini tidak apa-apa, ayo pergi!"

"Tapi—"

"Ayo pergi!"

Anak lelaki itu bernama Wu Yifan, hal yang membuat Zitao yakin bahwa tuhan sengaja mengirim Yifan padanya adalah… bahwa rumah mereka bersisian. Yifan pulang kerumah neneknya, dan nenek Wu sangat terkejut melihat lengan cucunya berdarah.

Zitao meminta maaf, itu salahnya dan dia tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi saat melihat Yifan yang meringis kesakitan ketika nenek Wu membersihkan luka itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis, ini tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi _Gege_ kesakitan."

"Apa itu ditanganmu?"

Zitao terhenyak, dia membuka genggaman tangannya dan melihat boneka kayunya yang telah rusak. Tangisnya semakin pecah.

"Hei, jangan menangis… nenek akan mengira aku yang membuatmu menangis."

Zitao terdiam, ditatapnya anak lelaki bermuka panik didepannya. Dia mengangguk, mengusap air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum. Bonekanya telah rusak, tapi dia mendapatkan sebuah ganti yang seribu kali lebih baik. Dia mendapatkan seorang teman yang sangat baik.

Sayangnya, Yifan hanya tinggal disana selama liburan musim panas. Dia tinggal di sebuah kota bernama Seoul dinegara bernama Korea Selatan. Zitao tidak tahu dimana itu Seoul, tapi kalau itu terletak di Korea selatan, itu berarti rumah Yifan sangat jauh. Zitao pernah mengikuti Babanya tinggal di Incheon dan itu juga berada di Korea Selatan. Dia tahu seberapa jauh itu.

Tapi kenangan-kenangan dimusim panas saat usianya delapan tahun, adalah awal dari persahabatan mereka. Persahabatan yang melintasi daratan dan lautan. Persahabatan yang akan memupuk rasa cinta dan obsesi.

Beijing 2007 - Persahabatan mereka terajut oleh lembaran-lembaran kertas dan foto yang terkirim lewat pos yang datang setiap bulan. Yifan banyak bercerita tentang Seoul, tentang hidupnya, tentang keluarganya. Begitu pun Zitao, setiap apa yang dia alami disekolah, akan dia tulis dalam lembaran-lembaran kertas yang dia lipat dan dia kirim bersama hatinya.

Mereka hanya bertemu saat musim panas, mengukir hal-hal penuh tawa bersama-sama.

"Nenek… apa ada surat yang datang?" ini yang setiap awal bulan Zitao lakukan, mengetuk pintu rumah nenek Wu dengan penuh harapan.

Nenek Wu membuka pintu dan tersenyum, dia mengulurkan sebuah amplop coklat pada Zitao.

"Masuklah, kita baca didalam, nenek punya Pai Apple kesukaanmu."

Zitao mengangguk, dia masuk dan segera duduk disebuah sofa, tangannya dengan hati-hati mulai membuka amplop coklatnya. Ada sebuah foto dan berlembar-lembar kertas putih penuh tulisan yang tinggi dan rapi.

"Siapa mereka?" nenek Wu datang dengan mangkuk pai apple yang mengeluarkan aroma lezat.

Zitao memandang sebuah foto yang berisi tiga orang remaja lelaki dan dua perempuan, Yifan ada diantara mereka. Dia membaca suratnya dan mengerti.

"Oh, ini Sehun… adik Yifan," nenek Wu menunjuk dengan senyum pada foto seorang anak lelaki.

"Ya, itu Sehun adik Yifan _Gege_ , lalu yang perempuan ini Yixing, dia sepupunya dan dia seusia _Gege_. Lalu, yang itu Pak.. Park Chanyeol, sepupu _Gege_ juga seumuran dengan Sehun, mereka setahun lebih tua dariku. Lalu yang kecil itu… Byun Baekhyun dia…. Dia tidak dijelaskan, mungkin sepupunya juga dan dia setahun lebih muda dariku!" Zitao menjelaskan dengan membaca lembaran surat dari Yifan. "Oh, Ya Tuhan! Nenek! Apa nenek sudah tahu?"

"Apa?"

" _Gege_ bilang dia akan mendaftar High School disini! YAY!"

.

Beijing 2010 - Persahabatan masa kanak-kanak, akan berubah menjadi cinta saat remaja. Zitao tak pernah jauh dari Yifan. Kebersamaan yang menyenangkan membuat waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Tiga tahun berlalu begitu saja. Menyisakan kenangan-kenangan yang tak terlupakan.

"Tidak bisakah _Gege_ kuliah disini? Disini juga banyak universitas yang bagus."

"Tidak bisa, Zitao. _Gege_ harus kuliah dan mulai membantu Appa di perusahaan. Hei, jangan menangis. Kita akan berkirim email setiap hari, kau ingat password emailmu kan?"

Zitao mengangguk.

" _Gege_ juga akan sering menelponmu. _Gege_ akan datang setiap liburan, _Gege_ berjanji."

Zitao kembali mengangguk, namun air mata terus mengalir dipipinya. Dia tak ingin berpisah, dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak. Dia ingin Yifan terus berada disisinya.

"Zitao, jangan menangis," Yifan mengusap air mata dipipi gadis itu. Saat Zitao menatapnya, Zitao melihat kesedihan juga meliputi mata lelaki kecil yang dulu menolongnya. Lelaki kecil yang kini telah dewasa. Lelaki yang kini tengah mendekatkan wajahnya, meninggalkan jarak dan…

Mata Zitao membulat.

Bibir Yifan terasa manis dan basah. Mengecupi bibirnya dengan rasa yang tak terjelaskan. Singkat namun penuh perasaan.

"Jangan menangis," ujarnya lagi. "Jangan biarkan lelaki manapun melihatmu menangis, jangan memberi mereka celah untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Suatu hari aku akan datang untuk menikahimu dan membawamu ke Korea. Kita akan tinggal disana, bersama-sama. Aku berjanji."

.

Beijing, April 2016.

Tapi menggenggam janji itu sulit.

Meski Yifan menepati janjinya untuk mengirim email setiap hari, menelponnya setiap malam, dan datang menemuinya setiap liburan.

Mengenggam janji itu sulit.

Meski ikatan mereka bukan lagi sekedar persahabatan masa kecil atau rasa cinta dua remaja. Meski ikatan mereka telah jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Tetap saja, menggenggam janji itu sulit.

Terutama saat Orang tuamu justru menentang keteguhanmu.

"Baba, aku tidak mau!" Zitao menolak keras. Wajahnya mengeras meski tatapannya penuh permohonan pada Babanya.

"Baba tidak sedang memintamu untuk memilih Zitao. Ini kesempatan kita, kau akan bertunangan dengannya dan membuka jalan bagi bisnis kita di Korea!"

"Aku punya Kekasih! Kami akan menikah! Dia berjanji akan menikahiku!"

"Bawa dia kesini! Sebelum ulang tahunmu ke duapuluh satu tahun, Baba akan mempertimbangkannya jika dia bisa datang."

"Tapi itu dua minggu lagi!"

.

Zitao meremas jarinya cemas. Selama dua minggu penuh dia tidak keluar kamarnya. Hal-hal yang dilakukannya hanya menatapi komputernya, mengecek emailnya seratus kali sehari. Ponselnya tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya.

Dia cemas.

Dia ketakutan.

" _Gege_ … kau dimana?"

Belakangan Yifan mulai jarang menghubunginya, email yang dulu datang setiap hari kini hanya seminggu sekali. Ponsel Yifan sangan sulit dihubungi.

Apa yang harus Zitao lakukan?

Besok ulang tahunnya dan dia sama sekali belum bicara dengan Yifan. Dia akan dijodohkan, dia akan dipaksa bertunangan, dia akan dipaksa menikah…

" _Gege_ …" air mata yang belakangan selalu menemaninya kembali tumpah. "Aku akan membencimu! Kau akan menyesal!"

.

Suara ketukan pintu seakan menjadi akhir bagi hidup Zitao. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun untuk meminta Babanya masuk. Tapi tanpa dimintapun Babanya masuk. Membuat kamarnya yang sebelumnya terasa aman menjadi mencekam.

"Dia tidak datang? Dimana kekasihmu yang kau bilang akan menikahimu?"

Zitao tidak menjawab. Dia bahkan tidak menatap Babanya.

Babanya meletakkan sebuah foto diatas mejanya. "Namanya Park Chanyeol, dia lelaki yang tampan, kau akan menyukainya. Tapi yang terpenting dia cerdas, dia punya insting bisnis yang tajam, dia seorang penerus yang sempurna."

"Apa… apa aku hanya berguna sebagai jalan bisnismu, Baba?" kali ini Zitao memberanikan diri menatap Babanya.

"Kalau saja kau seorang lelaki, Baba tak akan pernah memaksamu menikah dengan siapapun. Karena kau akan menjadi penerus yang sempurna untuk perusahaan Baba." Babanya berkata tanpa menatap Zitao. "Lagipula, pertunangannya masih empat bulan lagi. Mulai sekarang kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk memegang kendali perusahaan di Korea."

Zitao memangis, dia mengerang menatap punggung Babanya yang mulai menjauh darinya.

" _Gege_ …." Dia merintih pedih begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat. Rasa sakitnya begitu besar hingga rasanya dia tak bisa menanggungnya. Dia tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Babanya, dia hanya sebuah alat, alat yang akan membuka jalan bagi bisnis keluarganya.

Zitao turun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan lunglai kearah meja dan meraih foto yang diletakkan babanya disana.

"Apa kau juga sama? Hanya sebuah alat?" Zitao bergumam pada seorang lelaki dengan kemeja abu-abu yang ada disana, berambut kecoklatan dan telinga yang lebar. Matanya bulat , hidungnya meruncing tinggi dengan rahang kokoh yang sempurna. Pria yang tampan namun bernasib malang. Batin Zitao.

"Pak.. Park Chan…" mata Zitao membulat. Lalu dengan gerakan membabi buta dia mengeluarkan seluruh isi laci mejanya. Mengaduk-aduk dengan liar hingga dia menemukan sebuah foto yang dia cari.

Sebuah foto yang Yifan kirim beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dia mengamatinya, seorang remaja lelaki yang merangkul gadis kecil disisinya. "Park Chanyeol." Gumam Zitao, tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. "Kau akan membawaku pada Yifan. AH! Tidak, Yifanlah yang akan datang pada kita."

Zitao meletakkan kedua foto itu, lalu diraihnya sebuah foto yang terjatuh dilantai saat dia mengobrak-abrik isi lacinya. Sebuah foto yang agak intim antara dia dan Yifan. Foto yang Yifan ambil dengan ponselnya di hari kelulusan Zitao dari High School. Foto dirinya dan Yifan saat berada didalam satu selimut yang sama.

Dipeluknya foto itu, diusapnya penuh rindu. "Dua bulan lagi, kalau sampai saat itu kau tidak datang padaku, jangan salahkan aku jika membawa sepupumu dalam masalah kita."

.

.

SEOUL 22 Okt 2016

Dia mulai merasa dingin, kakinya mulai kaku tapi dia tak peduli dia akan terus berdiri disana dan menunggu hingga _yeoja_ nya keluar dari sana. Apa yang tubuhnya rasakan tak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan hatinya yang begitu kalut.

Pintu didepannya terbuka, tubuh Chanyeol menegak, menatap penuh harap. Tapi harapannya segera patah saat yang dilihatnya bukan Baekhyun, tapi Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sedih.

"Kurasa Baekhyun sudah tertidur, Anda juga sebaiknya kembali ke kamar Anda. Ini hampir pagi, Tuan Muda."

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kosong. "Kau masuklah," gumamnya, lalu kembali bersandar di dinding dan menunggu.

"Aku bisa pergi kalau anda mau."

"Masuklah."

Kyungsoo masih memandangnya, berusaha menilai dan akhirnya _yeoja_ itu pun memutuskan kembali masuk, menyisakan Chanyeol dengan ketakutannya. Dia memejamkan mata, berusaha mengurangi lelahnya. Saat membukanya lagi, suara lembut memanggilnya.

"Yeoli," panggilan khusus dari _Umma_ nya.

Chanyeol memandang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang berdiri lemah dalam balutan gaun tidur sutranya yang terlihat sedikit kusam. Chanyeol tahu, itu gaun yang dihadiahkan Appanya untuk _Umma_ nya beberapa hari sebelum Appanya meninggal.

"Kau masih disini?"

"Aku perlu bicara padanya," gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau bisa bicara padanya besok," _Umma_ nya kini berdiri tepat didepannya dan Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat _yeoja_ itu mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Dia akan pergi dariku besok."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol terkejut. Mata tajamnya menatap mata tua didepannya, mencari makna. " _Umma_ ," masih menatap mata tua didepannya. "Aku mencintainya," keterkejutan langsung menghiasi wajah bergurat usia itu.

"Yeoli…"

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun."

"…"

"Sangat mencintainya."

"…"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya."

"Yeoli…" suara ummanya bergetar. "Kalau kau mencintainya… lalu kenapa… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau menerima pertunangan dengan Zitao!" getar dalam suara ummanya semakin terasa.

Chanyeol menatap ummanya. "Itu keinginan Appa sebelum dia pergi dan aku harus melindungi keluargaku juga perusahaan untuk menggantikan Appa."

Chanyeol melihat setiap perubahan ekspresi diwajah _Umma_ nya, tapi sangat sulit baginya untuk memahaminya. Dia tak begitu memahami _Umma_ nya, dia sama sekali tidak dekat dengan _yeoja_ ini. Dan Chanyeol jelas sangat terkejut saat bening air membayangi pelupuk mata tuanya dan mulai menetes pelan.

" _Umma_ …" Chanyeol tak mengerti, air mata itu melukainya. _Yeoja_ yang tak pernah dekat dengannya, tapi melihat _yeoja_ ini menangis, itu melukainya. Apa yang salah? Apa mengakui perasaan ini salah? Apa yang membuat _yeoja_ ini menangis?

" _Umma_ …"

"Maaf, Chanyeoli…" _yeoja_ itu bersuara dengan bergetar. Tangannya terulur, hendak meraih Chanyeol, namun segera dia tarik lagi dan berpaling, melangkah lemah meninggalkan Chanyeol dan segala ketidak mengertiannya.

.

Baekhyun Pov.

.

Aku terbangun dengan perasaan kacau dan aku segera mengingat penyebabnya. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut, aku yakin karena porsi tidurku yang kurang. Aku tak bisa terlelap hingga menjelang pagi dan ini masih pagi saat aku terbangun.

Atau kepalaku berdenyut karena aku berpikir terlalu keras semalam?

Ah! Ponselku… dimana ponsel— itu dia.

Aku meraih ponsel di saku celanaku, kurasa aku membawanya tertidur semalam. Aku tak perlu mencari terlalu lama sebuah nama. Karena kemarin aku juga menelponnya. Yifan. Nada tersambung dan seperti biasa, tak butuh waktu lama Yifan menjawabnya.

" _Gege_ , tolong aku," suaraku parau.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?"

"Tolong, bawa Zitao pergi dari Chanyeol."

Untuk beberapa saat Yifan terdiam. "Kita bertemu, kirim alamatnya padaku, aku akan datang jam sepuluh."

"Baik, sampai jumpa."

"Kau mau kemana?" Aku terkejut dan melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri dipintu kamar mandi, memberiku pandangan tidak setuju. "Yang kau perlukan adalah bicara dengan Tuan Muda Chanyeol, bukan Tuan Muda Yifan."

"Seperti yang kau harapkan, akhirnya aku lelah, menyerah. Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan sepotong ayam sepertiku lagi," balasku sarkatis.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap seperti itu Baekhyun. Aku berharap kau tidak terluka, tapi melihat semalam, apapun yang Tuan Muda Chanyeol lakukan itu jelas telah melukaimu. Tapi bicara dengan Tuan Muda Yifan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu. Kalian perlu bicara, Kau yang paling memahami Tuan Muda Chanyeol—"

"Aku tidak lagi memahaminya! Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa yang diinginkannya!"

"Baekhyun—"

"Kyungsoo berhenti bicara! Kumohon…"

"Dia diluar, semalaman," pemberitahuan Kyungsoo membuat apapun yang hendak kuucapkan kembali tertelan dan aku merasa semakin lelah. "Nyonya Besar sudah membujuknya, dia tak bergerak sedikitpun."

Aku diam, menatap sahabat satu kamarku dengan lelah. Kyungsoo pun demikian, pandangannya menilaiku dengan seksama.

"Aku mau mandi," gumamku, setelah keheningan menguasai kami cukup lama. Saat aku melewatinya, Kyungsoo hanya memberiku tatapan tak setuju dan menggeleng pelan.

Saat aku selesai mandi, Kyungsoo masih di kamar kami, duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menatapku masih dengan pandangan yang sama. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi?" ketusku.

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajah kecewanya lagi saat dia tahu aku yang keluar."

"Kau sangat peduli padanya."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan menatapku tajam. "Jangan temui Tuan Muda Yifan, aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan Baekhyun!"

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan _yeoja_ ini jadi sangat menyebalkan. "Itu bukan urusanmu Do Kyungsoo!"

"Aku akan berikan ini pada Chanyeol!"

"Kau memanggil nama— Berikan itu padaku!" jantungku melompat dan aku tahu aku mulai menatapnya dengan kemarahan saat melihat _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu menggoyangkan kotak berbeludru hitam ditangannya.

Saat aku berusaha menjangkaunya, dia menjauhkan kotak kecil itu dari jangkauanku. "Berikan padaku Kyungsoo!"

"Jangan lakukan ini Baekhyun! Kau akan menyesal!"

"Kubilang padamu! ITU. BUKAN. URUSANMU!" segera, aku menyesal telah berteriak padanya.

Raut kecewa Kyungsoo menghiasi wajahnya, mata bulatnya menatapku sedih. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan peduli lagi pada apapun yang terjadi padamu!" dia melemparkan kotak kecil itu dan aku segera menangkapnya. Kyungsoo melompat dari kasur dan berjalan kasar keluar dari kamar. Aku segera menutup dan mengunci pintu itu.

Kepalaku semakin pusing, dadaku semakin sesak. Sekarang aku bertengkar dengan sahabatku. Aku membentaknya dan berkata kasar padanya. Ya Tuhan… hidupku benar-benar kacau sekarang.

Aku merapikan diriku agak lama atau malah terlalu lama. Setengah jam sejak Kyungsoo keluar dengan marah dan aku yakin Chanyeol masih ada diluar pintu kamarku. Aku tahu aku belum siap menghadapinya. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa nantinya.

Dadaku berdenyut nyeri saat tanganku bergerak membuka kunci dan meraih kenop pintu, mendorongnya terbuka.

Mata Chanyeol adalah hal pertama yang kudapatkan. Mata yang menatapku penuh permohonan dan aku membuangnya, mengalihkan diriku dari sana dan bergerak cepat meninggalkannya meski aku tahu dia akan menangkapku dengan segera.

"Biarkan aku bicara," gerakannya sangat cepat dan dalam sekejap aku terkurung diantara dinding dan tubuhnya, diantara kedua lengannya.

Aku diam. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kudengar dan apakah aku bisa menerimanya. Alasan mengapa Chanyeol ada disana? Diatas tubuh Zitao?

Pada kenyataannya mereka telah bertunangan dan aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang mungkin telah mereka lakukan diluar sana.

"Dia mabuk! Aku mencoba membantunya kembali kekamar—"

"Kenapa alasannya selalu itu? Mabuk? Alcohol? Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja kalau dia tunanganmu dan kalian berhak melakukan itu?"

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras seketika, matanya menyipit menatapku tak percaya. "Demi Tuhan Baekhyun—"

"Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang telah kalian lakukan diluar sana!" aku tak percaya aku melemparkan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku padanya.

"Tidak ada! Demi tuhan tidak ada!" napasnya menjadi keras. "Kau tahu semua yang kulakukan padanya hanya keterpaksaan dan tidak lebih selain untuk perusahaan."

"Suruh dia pergi sekarang! Suruh dia pergi sekarang dan aku akan melupakan semua yang terjadi saat ini! Suruh dia pergi sekarang atau aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah berdiri ditempat yang sama lagi! Aku… tidak mau menunggumu lagi," aku menghapus air mata dipipiku dengan kasar dan aku membuang pandanganku dari matanya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol jatuh, tak lagi berada dikedua sisi kepalaku. Aku tak tahu seberapa siap aku untuk kehilangan semua yang ada diantara kami saat ini. Tapi aku tak bisa lagi berdiri diam dan hanya menyaksikan bagaimana _yeoja_ itu menarik Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dariku.

Kini rasa sakit ada diantara kami.

"Baekhyun, Aku akan menyuruhnya pergi, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku belum bisa, Baekhyun… kumohon…"

Aku menarik napas dengan susah payah. Ingin sekali bisa memahaminya, tapi rasanya aku tak lagi bisa. Aku menatapnya, matanya yang penuh kepedihan. "Kalau kau tak bisa, aku yang akan melakukannya. Aku yang akan membuatnya pergi dengan caraku sendiri."

Dia menarik napas. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau cukup berdiri diam disini, melihat dan menikmati."

Saat aku beranjak pergi, sekali lagi dia mencengkram tanganku. Tapi kali ini cengkramannya begitu lemah, hingga aku bisa dengan mudah melepaskannya dan berlalu dari sana.

.

Tepat jam sepuluh Yifan tiba ditempatku menunggunya, keprihatinan di wajahnya saat menatapku menjelaskan bagaimana kondisiku saat ini. Aku menunduk, tak cukup berani untuk menunjukkan betapa kacaunya aku.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Maafkan aku _Gege_ , tapi kupikir aku mulai membencinya," kataku, menatapi jari-jari yang tergeletak lemah dipangkuanku.

Aku mendengar helaan napas Yifan. "Maafkan aku, telah menempatkan kalian disituasi seperti ini. Aku ingin sekali menarik Zitao kembali ke sisiku, aku mencintainya tak peduli sebesar apapun kesalahannya. Dia memang gadis yang keras kepala."

" _Gege_ , apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Saat Yifan meraih jari-jari di pangkuanku, menggenggamnya kuat. "Aku tak punya ide lain selain melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun, kita akan bertunangan. Secepatnya."

Mata kami bertemu. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, semua hal ini membuatku kebingungan dan ketakutan. Merasa tak ada jalan lain, aku mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya.

.TBC.

Ya Tuhaaann… Aim lelah…

Mau berterimakasih banyak sama semua reviewer yang mau menyempatkan diri menulis di kolom review :

Suan Jia, 4kimhyun, Asayakano, tannurfr, nandatama, deboramichailin, narashikaino, byunkkaebb, chenma, byunchaca, devvana614, mayaeri16, BaekhyunOh, , byunbaekhill, TKsit, Bubbletea947, DesiiDesmin, byun, Baek04, sebeyeolxo, ay, gguest, Guest, Ls, daeri2124, guest, dearbyun06, RahmaIndirawati, Meli Channie, HyunRa, lupika, AeELF, rinrin , heybbh, parkobyunxo, leinalvin775, jejebear, Guest, indivpcy, parkbaexh614, Chanbaekhunlove, Riskakai88, Ervyanaca, parkyubi, kyungi, hakiyaaa, yeolloaddedbaek, rizkaa, xiyu1220, sehunnie94, Nevan296, baekin236, riribas, klm27, V0USTALGRAM, Anggitaoh94, istrichanbaek, mpiet. lee, yeolliebaek463, buble kyu, haters pcy, exo baekhyun, dodyoleu, ZEENICKY9, inspirit7starlight, Gguest, luluk, Byunss, bebekJail, syasya zhang, Selene3112, VNaaaa, bie, intaaany, etrisna1013, Park Eun Yeong, yousee, Babyfiechan, bz, Ricon65, neli amelia, joon park, nanda, Guest, Haruka el-Q, Zpcy, yeollo, fujimaru121, Zpcy, vousmevoyez, Bamchaeng21, myungie, joohyunkies, sakura, guest, dila, Pcyjang, Guest, debbybaek, chanbaekyzoya, Tak Secantik Baekhyun, D3witaPrk, Guest, Byunvie, DuniaChanbaek, CussonsBaekby, rly, hunnaxxx, guest, Guest, Guest, ieznha. asmaulhaq. Maaf bila ada nama yang terlewat.

Terimakasih banyak sekali lagi dan Maaf untuk chap ini ga ada QnA. Tapi aku tetap ngarepin Rifyu yang buanyak dari kalian… jangan lupa Riview ya…


	14. Chap 13

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

.

.

.

Chap 13

Hari sudah gelap saat Baekhyun kembali ke Park Mansion dan yeoja itu sedikit penasaran melihat dua mobil yang tak dikenalinya terparkir didekat garasi yang penuh. Menebak kemungkinan ada tamu, Baekhyun memilih masuk melewati pintu samping yang menyisir kearah kolam renang. Dia masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan sedikit cemas, membuka pintunya perlahan dan menghela napas lega saat kamar itu kosong. Tak ada Kyungsoo atau pun Chanyeol.

Segera melempar tas dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur yang kosong. Dia menghindari Chanyeol dan dia memahami betul alasan hatinya merasa sangat kosong saat ini. Satu-satunya hal yang diinginkannya saat ini hanya terlelap dan menjauh dari perasaan hampa yang terus saja mengikutinya.

'Cklek'

Suara pintu terbuka, sesaat membuat Baekhyun terkesiap dan segera merasa lega saat melihat Kyungsoolah yang memasuki kamar mereka. Kelegaan yang segera lenyap saat mata keduanya bertemu. Baekhyun menunduk, dia bangkit dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Kau sudah pulang," bukan pertanyaan, hanya sebuah gumaman pelan.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, yeoja itu turun dari tempat tidurnya, menghampiri Kyungsoo dan segera memeluk sahabat satu kamarnya itu. "Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun tahu, Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang pemarah. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa sangat perlu untuk meminta maaf pada yeoja itu atas sikap kasarnya pagi tadi. Diapun merasa lega saat Kyungsoo balas memeluknya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mematuhi nasihatku."

"Jangan bahas itu, kumohon. Tapi nanti pasti kuceritakan padamu," Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dia mundur dan kembali duduk diatas kasur. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Rasanya sulit tidak membahas itu, aku melihat sendiri Tuan Muda Chanyeol—"

"Please…"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dan gadis itu mengangguk. Lalu diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu diam didepan mereka.

"Ada tamu?" Baekhyun mengingat dua mobil yang dilihatnya diluar dan dia butuh topik yang mengalihkan perhatian.

"Keluarga Kim, kelihatannya mereka sedang membicarakan pernikahan Nona Muda Yixing dan Tuan Muda Joonmyun," Kyungsoo meraih boneka kesayangannya dan memeluknya erat, kemudian yeoja itu berbaring dengan kaki yang masih menjuntai kebawah.

"Bukannya mereka masih berlibur di Jepang?"

"Yah, mereka hanya bicara, bukan menggelar pernikahan. Kupikir Nyonya besar ingin segera memiliki cucu," Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas gelagat usil dimata sahabatnya, tapi sialnya, ini memang memancing perasaan tak enak di perut Baekhyun.

"Soo…" Baekhyun menatapnya lemah. "Apa aku bisa hamil?"

Dan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan muka campuran keheranan dan jenaka. "Tentu saja, kau kan yeoja! Katakan kalau kau yeoja sejak lahir dan bukan transgender!?"

"Aku serius!" Baekhyun menarik yeoja itu agar kembali duduk. "Kau tahu… Chanyeol berusaha membuatku hamil."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan mendesah bosan. "Kau tidak lupa aku pernah berdiri didepan pintu itu sementara kau mendesah didalam sinikan?"

"Bukan itu! Maksudku, dia benar-benar menginginkannya… dia membuang pilku dan juga melakukan posisi-posisi yang… bagitulah!"

Kali ini Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo memperhatikannya dan dia juga melihat rona merah tipis dipipi yeoja itu. "Kapan? Kau sudah tespack?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, apa hasilnya akan sudah bisa terlihat?"

"Baekhyun, aku tahu kau bodoh! Tapi tidak sebodoh ini! Tunggu dua minggu lagi."

Baekhyun menghela napas, dia mengusap perutnya dan merasa aneh. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia benar-benar hamil? Lalu bagaimana dengan rencananya dan Yifan? Dia berebahkan dirinya dan menatap langit-langit kamar mereka yang kosong, hanya dihuni oleh sebuah bola lampu putih yang menyala.

Kyungsoo ikut berbaring disisinya, kedua lengannya masih memeluk boneka kesayangannya. Boneka domba berwarna pink yang sudah ada ditangannya ketika yeoja itu pertama kali datang untuk bekerja disini.

"Baek…"

"Hem?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengernyit, berguling menyamping untuk menghadap Kyungsoo yang masih menatap langit-langit.

"Saat pertama kali kau dan Chanyeol melakukan itu, apa itu menyakitkan? Apa kau tidak takut?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuatnya kembali mengingat malam itu, dan dia merasakan pipinya menghangat. "Tidak buruk kok. Memang terasa sakit, sedikit. Tapi… segera jadi menyenangkan. Kupikir yang terpenting adalah dengan siapa kita melakukannya. Aku mencintai Chanyeol dan aku sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu dengan orang lain. Jadi, saat kami melakukannya, aku benar-benar merasa lega. Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas masih dengan menatap langit-langit. "Terakhir kami berkencan, dia membawaku kerumahnya dan berkenalan dengan keluarganya. Lalu, saat kami dikamarnya, dia menciumku dan kupikir kami akan melakukannya sampai tiba-tiba aku merasa takut dan kurasa dia tahu jadi dia menghentikannya," yeoja itu kembali menghela napas. "Menurutmu, apa dia kecewa padaku?"

Saat Kyungsoo menatapnya, Baekhyun segera menggeleng. "Jongin bukan namja dengan pikiran yang seperti itu. Dia melakukannya pasti karena benar-benar menginginkanmu, dia mencintaimu dan kalau kau juga mencintainya seharusnya kau tak perlu takut."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku merasa tidak takut? Aku belum pernah melakukannya dan meskipun aku menginginkannya tetap saja aku merasa takut."

"Aku tahu. Saat itu aku juga merasa takut, aku terus memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan? menghentikannya atau membiarkannya melanjutkan semuanya. Tapi saat aku menatap matanya, dia menarikku menjauh dari rasa takut. Kau harus yakin padanya. Tapi kalau kau memang merasa tidak yakin, tentu saja kau boleh menolaknya."

Kyungsoo melepaskan boneka dombanya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Terima kasih, aku senang kau ada disini. Saat pertama kali aku datang, kupikir ini akan jadi tempat yang menyeramkan, tapi melihat kau ada dikamar ini semuanya jadi terlihat normal."

"Sama-sama, aku juga senang mereka menerimamu. Masakanmu enak."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega, dia senang bisa mengakhiri sesuatu dengan baik hari ini. Meskipun diluar kamar ini masih ada begitu banyak hal-hal menyesakkan yang akan menjangkitinya besok pagi. Setidaknya malam ini dia bisa memeluk Kyungsoo dan tidur dengan seorang sahabat yang tersenyum disisinya.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan bingung didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Beberapa maid yang lewat dibelakangnya menyapanya dengan raut keheranan. Dia sendiri juga bingung, pagi ini dia terbangun dengan terkejut seperti seseorang baru saja meneriakinya. Saat dia sadar bahwa itu hanya perasaan tak mengenakkan yang dia bawa hingga kealam mimpi, dia tahu dia harus membuat pilihan yang cukup dilematik pagi ini.

Masuk ke kamar Chanyeol untuk membersihkan dan merapikan kamar namja itu seperti biasa dengan resiko dia mungkin akan ditangkap oleh namja itu dan entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya atau… melalaikan semua tugas-tugasnya dan segera kabur dari Chanyeol selagi bisa.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap seorang maid yang membawa perlengkapan pel ditangannya, menamdangnya dengan keheranan juga. Baaekhyun mengangguk. "Aku baik Eunyeo," dia memberi senyum pada maid itu.

Tak ingin semakin banyak orang yang menatap aneh kearahnya, dia meraih kenop pintu dan sangat bersyukur pintu itu tidak terkunci. Yeoja itu membuka sedikit pintunya dan mengintip kedalam, kosong. Suara dari kamar mandi membuatnya merasa sangat lega.

Baekhyun masuk dan memastikan pintu kamar itu tetap terbuka dengan mengganjalnya menggunakan keranjang baju kotor agar penutup pintu otomatisnya tidak bekerja. Yeoja itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat cepat, mengganti sprei, membersihkan meja, mengumpulkan barang-barang kotor dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang didepan pintu, menyedot debu, membuka jendela balkon dan terakhir menyiapkan baju untuk Chanyeol dan meletakkannya diatas kasur. Selesai.

Baekhyun sudah berpikir untuk pergi dari kamar itu setelah membawa semua peralatannya keluar, namun dia teringat sesuatu. Dia kembali berbalik, mendengarkan suara air yang masih mendomonasi dikamar mandi dan mengetuk pintu itu dengan pelan.

Segala suara dari dalam terhenti.

"Aku tunggu kau dibawah, kita sarapan disana," dia berkata dengan cepat. "Aku akan berangkat dengan Bus kalau kau tidak turun," dan menambahkan dengan lebih cepat.

Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat, Chanyeol sudah tahu dia ada disini jadi dia harus segera pergi sebelum…

"Menghindariku lagi?" dua lengan basah melingkar diperutnya dan menahan langkahnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa bertemu dengan Chanyeol akan berefek sangat buruk pada jantungnya. "Lepaskan Yeol," gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Berapa kali kau mau menghindariku?" suara bassnya terdengar begitu dekat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku, pintunya terbuka."

"Itu ulahmu. Jawab aku Baekhyun, kemana kau kemarin? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun diam, sangat tidak mungkin baginya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit keras karena Baekhyun yang berusaha menolak, Chanyeol membalikkan yeoja itu menghadapnya. Tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang basah dengan bathrobe putih yang dia ikat asal-asalan tadi.

"Baekhyun…" namja itu terdengar sedikit putus asa. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Yeoja yang sedari tadi tak menatapnya, kini menatapnya dengan dingin. "Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan Yeol, aku tak mau pembicaraan kita berputar-putar ditempat yang sama."

"Kemana kau pergi kemarin? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun padamu, jadi berhenti bertanya."

"Baek—"

"Pakai bajumu, aku akan pergi dengan Bus kalau kau berusaha membuatku terlambat kuliah, aku ujian hari ini," Baekhyun mendorong namja itu agak kasar, dia berbalik dengan cepat, meraih keranjang cucian yang sekarang penuh dari depan daun pintu dan membawanya kebawah.

Setelah memberikan semua barang-barang itu pada maid yang bertugas melaundry, Baekhyun kembali kekamarnya untuk mengambil taskuliah dan ponselnya. Saat kembali ke meja makan dan Chanyeol belum hadir disana dia pergi kearah dapur, membantu maid memindahkan makanan dari meja dapur ke troli yang akan mereka bawa keruang makan utama. Dan dia kembali membatu maid itu memindahkan makanan dari troli kemeja makan utama dimana Nayoung dan tengah duduk dengan Zitao.

"Duduklah disini Baekhyun," Nayoung menunjuk kursi Yixing yang kosong.

Baekhyun mangangguk. "Baik Umma," dan dia duduk dikursi Yixing, berhadapan langsung dengan Zitao.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Masih dikamarnya, dia masih mandi saat aku selesai memembersihkan kamarnya."

Nayoung mengangguk, yeoja cantik itu meraih cangkir teh dan menyesapnya pelan. Sementara Baekhyun mulai mengisi piring didepannya dan juga piring disampingnya. Mungkin terdengar terlalu percaya diri, tapi dia tahu Chanyeol akan duduk disampingnya dan memakan makanan yang disiapkannya dari pada duduk disamping Zitao.

Dan itu memang terjadi, Chanyeol datang dan segera menarik kursi disisinya. Memakan makanan dipiringnya dan meminum kopi dari cangkir yang dituangkannya. Tanpa sedikitpun cela. Suasana dimeja makan hening, tak ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang biasanya dilontarkan oleh Nayoung kepada semua orang didepannya. Tapi kali ini yeoja itu diam.

Hingga Chanyeol menghabiskan sarapan dan juga kopinya, suasana tetap hening. Chanyeol bangkit dengan seperti biasa menarik serta Baekhyun ditangannya.

"Kami berangkat Umma," Baekhyun menunduk pamit.

"Hati-hatilah dijalan."

Zitao juga bangkit dari kursinya dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mereka baru tiba diruang depan ketika Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, mengenggam tangan Baekhyun lebih erat dan menarik yeoja itu persis kebelakang punggungnya. Seakan hendak melindungi Baekhyun dari apapun yang ada didepannya.

"Apa aku terlambat untuk sarapan bersama?" suara Yifan dan Baekhyun perlu bergeser sedikit untuk bisa melihat namja campuran China-Korea itu. Rasa cemas segera menyergapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Kupikir aku bisa mengantar Baekhyun ke kampusnya, bagaimana Nona Kecil?" Yifan perlu memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa memandang Baekhyun yang terus saja ditahan dibelakang punggung Chanyeol.

"Menjauh darinya!" desis Chanyeol, dia tak senang melihat sikap santai Yifan.

"Kurasa itu akan semakin sulit, terutama setelah apa yang kami bicarakan kemarin."

"Gege!" Baekhyun tersentak. Dia sama sekali tak mengira Yifan akan mengatakan hal itu didepan Chanyeol secepat ini.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit tak suka.

"Baekhyun, aku belum mendengar jawabanmu?" Baekhyun tak mengerti bagaimana Yifan bisa bersikap begitu santai saat ini. Terutama dengan tatapan mematikan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Aku sudah bilang akan berangkat dengannya kalau dia tidak membuatku terlambat."

"Kau dengar? Pergilah!" Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun dan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Yifan dengan keras saat melewatinya.

"Bagaimana kalau makan siang? Belum ada janji dengan siapapun kan?" sekali lagi Yifan berkata, bahkan kali ini terdengar keriangan dalam suaranya. Chanyeol tak mengehentikan langkahnya, dia terus saja berjalan dengan cepat bersama Baekhyun digandengannya. "Aku akan menelponmu nanti, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun memasuki mobil dengan cepat dibawah tatapan tak suka dari Chanyeol dan Zitao masih mengekor dibelakang mereka. Yeoja tinggi itu membuka pintu belakang dengan pelan, sesaat dia berbalik dan mata pandanya bertemu langsung dengan sorot tajam milik Yifan. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan raut sedihnya dibalik tirai rambut hitamnya yang ikut jatuh kebawah.

Chanyeol segera memacu mobilnya meninggalkan rumahnya dan Yifan yang terus memandangi mereka. Entah sejak kapan dia merasa begitu membenci Yifan. Sejak kecil, Baekhyun memang cukup dekat dengan Yifan, tapi Chanyeol tak pernah merasakan ancaman dari kedekatan mereka. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan saat ini. Terutama bila mengingat apa yang dia lihat beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau bersamanya kemarin?" suaranya kaku dan terlalu berat.

"Ya," demi Tuhan! Jawaban Baekhyun sama sekali tidak cukup.

"Kemana!?" kesalnya, dia memandang Baekhyun dan semakin kesal menyadari yeoja itu memadang keluar jendela.

"Apa kau harus tahu?"

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dan memutar wajah yeoja itu menghadapnya. "Kemana Baekhyun?"

"Berputar di kota."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Banyak."

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Tidak untuk diceritakan padamu."

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. "Baekhyun!"

"Chanyeol hentikan! Berhenti bersikap seakan kau harus tahu semua urusanku!"

"Harus! Kau harus menceritakan apapun yang kau lakukan dengan setiap namja yang berusaha mendekatimu dan aku tidak menyukai Yifan mendekatimu!"

"Kenapa tidak?" tatapan Baekhyun terlihat menantang.

"Pertama karena Yifan adalah sepupuku dan kedua karena aku melihat persis apa yang kalian lakukan didalam mobilnya beberapa waktu yang lalu." Chanyeol mencengkram kemudi dengan kuat, berusaha agar tidak terlalu tersulut emosi.

"Pertama! Yifan sepupumu dan aku mengenalnya sejak kecil, aku tahu persis namja seperti apa dia dan dia sama sekali tidak buruk! Kedua, kau tahu alasan persisnya kenapa kami berciuman saat itu!"

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkat sekarang? Aku masih mau selamat sampai tujuan," keduanya berbalik dengan tatapan tajam, tapi Zitao hanya menampilkan ekspresi bosan, bersedekap dan bersandar, menghela napas pelan lalu menatap jendela.

Chanyeol kembali fokus pada kemudi dan Baekhyun mengikuti jejak Zitao dengan memandang keluar jendela.

.

.

Zitao baru saja mendudukkan diri dikursi kerjanya, bersandar dengan lelah dan menyibak rambut hitamnya kebelakang saat panggilan internasional itu menderingkan ponselnya. Zitao tak perlu melihat layarnya untuk menebak siapa penelponnya karena nomer ponsel yang berdering hanya diketahui oleh keluarganya.

"Baba—"

" _Baba baru saja bertemu dengan Choi Siwon dan dia sangat terkesan pada kau dan Chanyeol. Baba tahu, Chanyeol memang sangat tepat untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan kita. Teruslah mendekatinya—"_

"Baba, bagaimana kabar Mama?" Zitao memotong meski tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi dia benar-benar lelah dengan semua ucapan Babanya tentang segala tetek bengek masa depan perusahaan.

" _Mamamu semakin baik, tak perlu mencemaskannya. Lakukan saja apa yang Baba katakan, teruskan langkahmu mendekati Chanyeol. Proyek-proyek besar ditangan kita sejak kalian bertunangan. Baba bangga padamu."_

Zitao tertohok, dia bergetar hebat. "Baiklah Baba," suaranya berubah berat.

Sambungan terputus dan Zitao menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas meja kerjanya. Terisak dengan keras disana.

' _Baba bangga padamu.'_

Ucapan itu… ucapan yang sangat ingin didengarnya sejak dulu, sejak kecil, sejak dia mulai berusaha melakukan apapun yang Babanya inginkan dan baru sekarang dia benar-benar bisa mendengarnya.

Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang. Semua ini justru membuatnya merasa sangat sakit. Kebanggaan apa yang dia berikan pada Babanya? Menghancurkan perasaan orang lain? Menyakiti dirinya sendiri? Mengabaikan perasaannya dan juga perasaan orang orang disekitarnya?

Kenapa begini? Kenapa begitu sulit baginya untuk sekedar membuat orang tuanya bangga?

Ini sama sekali tidak terasa benar.

.

.

Baekhyun berpikir dia mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan gelas sarjananya, IPKnya akan jeblog dan dia akan di cap sebagai mahasiswi dengan otak pas-pasan yang tak mau berusaha. Pikirannya kacau dan dia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada ujiannya kali ini.

Setelah menyerahkan lembar jawabannya pada pengawas, Baekhyun keluar dari ruang ujian dan hal yang membuatnya jengah telah hadir begitu pintu terbuka. Jika dihari lain, Baekhyun pasti akan sangat senang melihat Chanyeol yang menunggunya didepan kelas seperti ini. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, dia tahu kehadiran namja ini justru akan membuatnya semakin lelah.

Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan berjalan dikoridor tanpa menyapanya.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol meraih lengannya.

"Pergilah, kau tahu aku ada janji dengan Yifan siang ini."

"Justru itu—"

"Justru itu kau kesini, aku tahu persis Chanyeol. Tapi aku tidak akan membatalkan janjiku."

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun dengan Yifan!" Chanyeol mempererat cengkramannya di lengan Baekhyun.

"Kau selalu seperti ini! Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan!" Baekhyun berteriak, lengannya terasa sakit dan dia kesal melihat Chanyeol yang terus seperti ini.

"Apa? Kekanakan?" Chanyeol membeo, dia jelas tersinggung dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau bersikap seakan ingin memilikiku seorang diri tanpa pernah membiarkanku benar-benar memilikimu!"

"Baek—"

"Aku lelah… kumohon, biarkan aku pergi."

Chanyeol bergeming, dadanya terasa ngilu dan berdenyut menyesakkan mendengar semua ucapan Baekhyun. Kenapa rasanya Baekhyun begitu jauh? Kenapa rasanya dia tak bisa lagi melihat Baekhyun didalam diri yeoja ini.

"Chanyeol, aku ada janji dengan Yifan. Lepaskan aku," suara yeoja itu kembali pada intonasi normal. Tapi sama sekali tidak membuat perasaan Chanyeol ikut menjadi normal.

"Kau juga punya janji padaku," namja itu bergumam seperti pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau berjanji akan selalu percaya padaku," dia menatap iris gelap Baekhyun dan dia benar-benar tidak mengenali sorot mata itu. Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Cobalah untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Percaya padaku. Kau akan tahu itu sangat sulit untuk sekarang ini."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sekali lagi menusuk dadanya, yeoja itu pergi menjauh menyusuri koridor panjang itu tanpa sedikitpun berbalik untuk melihat namja rapuh yang berdiri dengan lemah ditempatnya.

Seorang namja yang mulai kehilangan pegangan.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap cermin didepannya, memastikan bahwa jejak air mata tak ada lagi disana dan baru kali ini dia menyesal tak pernah membawa bedak dan lipstick di tasnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat buruk, pucat dan juga sedih. Baekhyun menarik napas dan sekali lagi membasuh wajahnya.

Dia baru tahu bahwa berbicara dengan Chanyeol bisa terasa semenyakitkan ini dan bayangan wajah Chanyeol yang terluka kembali terlintas dibenaknya. Mereka saling melukai, saling berperang dengan keinginan masing-masing.

Demi Tuhan, kalau saja Chanyeol bisa mengusir Zitao saat ini juga, Baekhyun bersedia berlari untuk memeluk dan menciumi namja itu. Mengobati semua rasa menyakitkan didadanya saat ini. Yang membuatnya tak mengerti adalah kenapa semuanya begitu sulit untuk Chanyeol? Kecuali kalau namja itu mulai jatuh cinta pada Zitao…

' _Tidak… tidak… itu tidak mungkin'_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengambil tissue dan mengelap wajahnya yang basah hingga kering. Setelah membuang tissue bekasnya ketempat sampah, Baekhyun keluar dari toilet dan berlari kecil keparkiran dimana Yifan telah menunggunya. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang juga mahasiswa disini, Yifan sama sekali tak tahu seluk-beluk universitas ini jadi Baekhyun hanya memintanya untuk menunggu diparkiran utama.

Baekhyun bersyukur melihar Ferrari merah namja itu tampak mencolok diantara deretan mobil yang memenuhi parkiran. Dia tak perlu kesulitan mencari. Melihat Baekhyun mendekat, Yifan keluar dari mobilnya dan memberikan sebuah senyum simpul yang tampan.

"Kuliahmu baik?" dia membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masuk, memakai seatbelt dan menunggu Yifan masuk sebelum menjawab. "Ya, baik. Dan kenapa kita harus makan siang hari ini? Kau mengatakannya persis didepan Chanyeol dan dia datang untuk mencegahku pergi."

"Dia datang? Dia benar-benar tidak akan melepaskanmu," senyum simpul kembali menghiasi wajah tampan namja itu. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan rencana kita. Kalau kau benar-benar yakin dengan pertunangan kita, kita akan menemui EO yang kusewa."

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Minggu depan kita akan bertunangan dan mereka akan mengurus semua termasuk undangan, cincin dan gaun untukmu."

Yifan memandangnya dan melihat keraguan di wajah yeoja itu, Yifan sekali lagi bertanya. "Kita bisa hanya makan siang berdua dan tak akan ada pertunangan kalau kau tidak yakin?."

Baekhyun mengerjap, dia menunduk dan menghela napas. "Tidak, ayo kita temui mereka."

TBC

Hai… aku mau minta maaf minggu kemarin ga apdet. Flu ini menyiksaku… dan penginnya chap ini kasih yang panjang, tapi masih agak puyeng buat ngetik jadi Insya Allah minggu depan aku panjangin ya…

Terima Kasih buat yang sudah rifyu dan sampe rifyu lagi gegara ga apdet tepat waktu :

4kimhyun,tannurfr, neli amelia, DesiiDesmin, riribas, VNaaaa, Chanbaekhunlove, han sae hwa, daeri2124, Ervyanaca, devvana614, BaekhyunOh, deboramichailin, myungie, AeELF, Babyfiechan, Gguest, hunkai, byun, Baek04, ousmevoyez, byunbaekhill, hj, Hanya Nee-Chan, rimadwisp, sebeyeolxo, sintalovedei, bie, ssuhoshnet, Shela397, parkbaexh614, etrisna1013, Guest, fujimaru121, , Puji Hkhs, Park Eun Yeong, Riskakai88, Selene3112, ay, Nevan296, papiyeol61, nanda, kim kiara, rizkaa, yeolloaddedbaek, HyunRa, laylanrzka, anggitaoh94, V0USTALGRAM, baekin236, kim kyungsoo ra , bebekJail, realvina, Suan Jia, Haruka el-Q, overdyosoo, buble kyu, yousee, syasya zhang, Lintangaura07, Guest, azurradeva, klm27, Ls, josephinelunggapjmnvtdewi, ieznha. asmaulhaq, mayaeri16, joohyunkies, Guest, narashikaino, sehunnie94, Tak Secantik Baekhyun, devrina, sakura, guest, Guest, dila, DuniaChanbaek, Guest, nanda, indivpcy, Baek04, TKsit, Ricon65, nurani. pcy, Anniputamei, graceeeeee, MyrnaFaturosyi, istrichanbaek, hunnaxxx, yeolliebaek463, rly, Guest, chenma, selepy, yuntafyr, Riskakai88, Guest, istrichanbaek, heybbh, rinikim, HanyaReader, Ribyull0417, Byun Ni. T EXO-L, Galaxy, Guest, ParksarahChan, DuniaChanbaek, Pcyjang, Rimadwi, ChanBaekLuv, xxxchanl, istrichanbaek, gezzzzz, derpark, guest, guest, ChanBaekyamel, Guest, devvana614, Dindaaaadh, Unln, Maaf bila ada nama yang terlewat.

Q n A chap ini adalah…

Q : Kapan Baek hamil? Kapan fic ini tamat? Endingnya chanbaek kan?

A : Hamil mungkin chap 16an, dan berakhir di chap 25an. Dan endingnya IYA. Chanbaek.

Q : Boleh panggil Kaka? Kok kesannya Author kaku ya?

A : Boleh, karena sadar udah tua jadi boleh2 aja panggil kakak...Heemmm kaku ya? Wkwkwk engga ko… aku lemes kok, suka menggeliat-geliut kayak cacing juga.

Okeh… yang udah ga sabar nunggu Fic ini tamat, jangan lupa riview ya…


	15. Chap 14

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

.

.

.

Chap 14

Baekhyun menatap bangunan cantik itu dengan hati berat. Sebuah bangunan besar yang hampir seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, sangat cantik dan sangat mewah. Sangat pas untuk sebuah butik ternama yang mendengar namanya saja membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Satu gaun dari butik ini harganya bisa setara dengan seluruh isi lemari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak suka dengan cara Yifan yang satu ini, kemarin mereka sudah berdebat tetang budget pertunangan mereka persis didepan sang pemilik EO. Baekhyun tak suka angka yang Yifan sebutkan, mereka hanya bertunangan dan pertunangan mereka hanya…. Hanya…

Intinya Yifan sangat membuang uang dan Baekhyun sangat tak suka.

Mencengkram tali tas kuliahnya, Baekhyun mendorong pintu kaca itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain. Hangatnya ruangan itu langsung membuat Baekhyun nyaman, cuaca dibulan November sudah mulai terasa dingin dan tubuhnya sudah mulai terasa kaku sebelum memasuki ruang besar bercahaya keemasan ini.

"Anda Nona Byun Baekhyun?" seorang _yeoja_ seumurannya menyapa dan Baekhyun mangangguk. "Mari, Mademoiselle Park sudah menunggu anda."

Mendengar nama Park membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit tercubit meskipun dia tahu persis bahwa Chanyeol bukan satu-satunya Park didunia ini. Baekhyun mengikuti _yeoja_ itu masuk lebih dalam, mengamati banyaknya baju-baju yang tergantung dan terjejer rapi. Beberapa mannequin mengenakan pakaian yang sangat indah dan terlihat bercahaya. Melihatnya Baekhyun jadi paham, barang murah dan barang mahal jelas berbeda meskipun memiliki bentuk yang serupa.

"Masuklah," _yeoja_ itu membukakan sebuah pintu untuknya.

Baeknyun membungkuk pada _yeoja_ itu sebelum masuk. Sebuah ruang besar lain yang dipenuhi cermin. Masih dengan gaun-gaun indah dan mannequin-mannequin cantik yang bergaya dibeberapa sudutnya.

"Miss Byun sini ayo kesini," seorang _namja_ dengan gerakan gemulai memanggil Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku sudah menunggumu. Kau tahu, aku berhasil menemukan beberapa gaun yang mungkin cocok untukmu, ayo mulai kita coba. Nana~ Minsoo~ bawa kesini semua yang sudah kupilih tadi~"

Dua orang _yeoja_ dengan seragam yang sama dengan _yeoja_ yang tadi mengantarnya datang dengan membawa masing-masing dua gaun ditangannya. Melihat keempat gaun yang keduanya bawa, mendadak kepala Baekhyun langsung pusing.

"Apa tidak ada yang lain?" Baekhyun bertanya, langsung menatap Mademoselle Park dan raut tersinggung langsung dia dapat. "Maksudku, gaun ini terlalu bagus… apa tidak ada yang lebih sederhana?" koreksi Baekhyun, dia jadi merasa tak enak.

"Yang lebih sederhana? Miss Byun, kau mau bertunangan~ aku akan mencarikan yang lebih sederhana untuk malam pertamamu setelah kalian menikah, Okey~."

Baekhyun mencerna maksudnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia melongo saat menyadari maksudnya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan sebuah malam pertama dengan Yifan. Ya Tuhan… pipinya memerah, meski begitu jantungnya jadi berdebar tak nyaman dan wajah penuh kekecewaan dari Chanyeol segera memenuhi kepalanya.

Baekhyun kembali diam dan tak memberikan komentar apapun pada gaun-gaun yang dipaksakan untuk dicoba olehnya. Gaun pertama berwarna lavender yang meliuk seksi diatas tubuhnya, V neck yang terlalu rendah membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman. Yang kedua gaun dengan punggung terbuka dan jatuh sepanjang lutut, berimpel dan berhiaskan mutiara diseluruh permukaannya, Baekhyun segera merasa tak nyaman. Dia akan sangat cocok diletakkan di etalase toko perhiasan jika mengenakannya.

Yang ketiga sebuah gaun berwarna hijau dengan sedikit gradasi kuning di ujung bawahnya, berlengan pendek dengan sedikit kombinasi batu-batu zambrud yang manis dibagian dada. Gaun ini lebih 'nyaman' dibanding kedua gaun sebelumnya. Dia bilang dia memilih ini, meski begitu Madomoselle Park tetap memaksanya mencoba gaun yang keempat. Dan setelah mencoba gaun yang keempat, semua yang berada diruang itu setuju Baekhyun akan memakai gaun ketiga.

Baekhyun merasa lega, dia berpikir dia akan segera bebas. Namun semua kelegaannya lenyap saat _namja_ gemulai itu berkata dia harus mulai mencoba sepatu dan aksesoris yang pas untuk gaunnya. Baekhyun ingin segera pingsan. Bahkan setelah semuanya, Baekhyun masih juga belum bisa bebas. Setelah dia mencoba tiara untuk hiasan rambutnya, seorang _yeoja_ bersanggul tinggi datang dan membawa sebuah catalog untuk cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Aku sudah punya cincin, Yifan memberikannya saat melamarku," Baekhyun mencoba mengelak.

"Nona Byun, Tuan Yifan ingin anda memilih cincin pasangan untuk kalian berdua dan saya sudah punya beberapa rekomendasi yang mungkin akan anda sukai."

Baekhyun hampir saja mengerang frustasi saat selintas ide muncul dikepalanya. Dia mengeluarkan kotak beludru hitam yang memang selalu ada ditas kuliahnya dan menyerahkannya pada _yeoja_ itu. "Carikan saja pasangan yang pas untuk cincin ini."

"Tapi Nona, Tuan Yifan mau—"

"Yifan yang memberikannya padaku saat melamarku, dia berlutut dengan manis dikakiku, aku tak mau menggantinya dengan cincin lain," alasan yang terdengar sangat emosional. Baekhyun hampir tertawa girang saat _yeoja_ itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti. Saya akan mencoba mencari yang sesuai untuk cincin anda."

"Jadi aku boleh pulang sekarang?" Mademoselle Park dan _Yeoja_ yang tak Baekhyun ketahui namanya itu mangangguk.

Dengan gembira Baekhyun bangkit dengan menenteng tas kuliahnya, melangkah secepat mungkin keluar dari ruangan penuh kaca itu.

"Sudah selesai?" suara Yifan menghentikannya, dia berbalik dan melihat Yifan yang duduk santai disebuah sofa di sudut ruangan dengan cangkir kopi didepannya.

" _Gege_ disini? Sejak kapan?"

"Setengah jam yang lalu," dia bangkit dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Dan _Gege_ tidak masuk?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Kalian terlihat sibuk," _namja_ itu mengangkat bahu dengan senyum mencurigakan di bibirnya.

"Mereka berniat membunuhku! Kejam sekali _Gege_ malah asik dengan secangkir kopi disini."

Yifan hanya terkekeh pelan, _namja_ tinggi itu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggandengnya keluar dari butik bercahaya itu.

"Aku antar kau pulang."

"Jangan!" seru Baekhyun panik, tapi Yifan justru menatapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti belum memberi tahu Chanyeol atau siapapun dirumah itu tentang hal ini. Termasuk Appamu, benarkan?"

Baekhyun tersentak, seakan Yifan baru saja memberitahunya bahwa ada sebuah noda besar diwajahnya. Baekhyun menggeleng, dia menatap Yifan ragu. "Apa kita harus memberitahu mereka?"

"Ya, terutama Appamu. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan bicara padanya langsung, sekarang. Kerena aku juga sudah memberitahu keluargaku."

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya pelan. Sejak awal dia ragu pada pertunangan ini dan merasa hal ini tak cukup penting hingga dia harus memberitahukan semua orang termasuk Appanya. Dia benar-benar tidak berpikir serius soal ini.

Baekhyun terus diam selama Yifan memacu mobilnya, perasaannya bergemuruh didadanya. Yifan beberapa kali mengusap kepalanya, yang Baekhyun tahu _namja_ itu bermaksud menenangkannya, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak memberi pengaruh apapun.

"Aku sudah membayar tujuhpuluh persen dari budget ke EO, kalau ini batal aku akan menuntut ganti rugi padamu."

" _Gege_ , itu tidak lucu," Baekhyun menjawab tanpa memandang Yifan, yang jadi fokus matanya hanya dasbor kosong yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat menarik baginya.

"Aku tidak sedang melucu," Yifan memandang Baekhyun dan tahu bahwa _yeoja_ itu masih bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

" _Gege_ ," Baekhyun menghela napas, dan Yifan senang saat akhirnya _yeoja_ itu memandangnya meski dengan jengah. "Aku punya saksi kalau aku meminta pemotongan budget Sembilan puluh persen sebelum kau menyetujui angka besar itu."

Yifan terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah, aku kalah. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Dan kubilang itu tidak lucu," Baekhyun cemberut, tapi perasaannya menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Sedikit, hanya sedikit.

Saat mereka tiba di mansion Park dan dada Baekhyun kembali bergemuruh, perutnya terasa mual seperti ada ombak yang bergulung-gulung begitu besar didalamnya. Baekhyun membawa Yifan duduk di bangku taman dan meminta _namja_ itu menunggu sementara dia mencari Appanya. Tujuan pertama Baekhyun adalah dapur, dan entah ingin bersyukur atau merasa terkutuk, Baekhyun menemukan Appanya disana, terlalu cepat. Dia mendekati Appanya yang sedang mengecek bahan dapur yang kosong sementara seorang Maid mencatat setiap apa yang diucapkannya.

"Appa," dia memanggil pelan.

"Ya, Baek… kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Appanya bertanya tanpa memandangnya, Beliau masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Baik Appa… umm itu, Yifan ingin bertemu denganmu dan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

"Yifan?" Byun Yoowon menatap putrinya dan mengernyit saat melihat Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hal penting apa yang Tuan Muda Wu ingin bicarakan denganku?"

Baekhyun diam. Membuat kernyitan di dahi tua itu semakin kentara.

"Baiklah, tunjukan dimana dia."

Appanya meninggalkan pekerjaan itu dan berjalan didepan Baekhyun menuju arah yang Baekhyun tunjukkan. Yifan langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat begitu melihat Baekhyun dan Appanya datang.

"Tuan Muda Wu?"

"Tolong panggil saya Yifan, Paman… karena saya ingin bicara tentang Baekhyun dengan anda."

Yoowoon berbalik dan memandang putrinya yang menunduk. "Tentang Baekhyun?"

"Appa, duduklah dulu," gumam Baekhyun. Appanya mengangguk dan duduk didepan Yifan, Yifan mengikuti untuk duduk sementara Baekhyun memilih tetap berdiri dibelakang Appanya.

"Saya yakin Baekhyun belum mengatakan apapun pada anda, untuk itu saya datang langsung kepada anda untuk meminta restu—"

"Restu?"

"Saya dan Baekhyun ingin segera bertunangan."

"…" Tak ada komentar atau perubahan reaksi apapun dari Appanya, ini membuat Baekhyun semakin cemas.

"Saya tahu ini terkesan sangat mendadak—"

"Ya, sangat mendadak dan aku ingiin bertanya satu hal, apa kau mencintai putriku?"

"…"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar terlalu banyak kata, cukup katakan kalau kau mencintainya dan kalian boleh melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan."

Yifan menatap Baekhyun. Tatapan yang tajam dan dalam membuat jantung Baekhyun yang sedang gila kian menggila. "Ya, Paman. Aku mencintainya," tatapan Yifan beralih pada Appanya. "Saya berjanji, akan selalu menjaganya."

Diam cukup lama. Kehengingan yang sangat mengganggu karena Baekhyun jadi semakin jelas mendengar suara detak jantungnya didalam sana.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan putriku."

Appanya berkata tanpa memandang Baekhyun, Yifan mengangguk, dia membungkuk untuk pamit pergi. Dengan gugup dan perasaan cemas yang membuat keringatnya mengalir perlahan dipelipis, Baekhyun duduk didepan Appanya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Baekhyun?"

"Appa?"

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Meski Appa banyak mengabaikanmu selama ini, tapi Appa selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh, Appa tahu siapa Putri Appa."

"Appa, aku hanya ingin bertunangan dengannya," lirih Baekhyun.

"Dia Putra Oh Seundong."

"Apa salahnya?"

"Kau putriku." Nada Appanya membuat Baekhyun merasa getir.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi putrimu! Lagipula dia yang melamarku dan berlutut dikakiku bukan aku yang merengek-rengek padanya Appa."

"…"

"Appa… kau membesarkanku dengan keringat dan kerja kerasmu, keluarga Park memang banyak membantu, tapi bukan berarti kau hanya diam dan berpangku tangan. Aku tak pernah merasa malu pada siapa diriku atau merasa rendah karena aku anakmu, kau Appa terbaik yang aku milikki."

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa ucapannya telah melewati batas atau tidak, dia hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Perasaan kesal yang selalu dia pendam setiap kali Appanya memperingatkan dia tentang status sosial kini dia tumpahkan. Dizaman sekarang ini, itu adalah hal konyol.

Baekhyun was-was saat Appanya bangkit, namun segala kecemasan mendadak hilang saat Appanya memeluknya, mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. Seperti sebuah ketenangan yang telah lama Baekhyun cari, dia sangat menyukai pelukan hangat ini.

"Kau juga harus memberi tahu keluarga Park, ajak Tuan muda Wu keruang keluarga. Aku akan mengumpulkan yang lain disana."

Jantung Baekhyun mencelos, semua ketenangan karena pelukan hangat itu menghilang. Menatap nanar punggung Appanya yang menjauh darinya. Hari ini masih panjang, jantungnya masih harus melalui begitu banyak ujian.

Baekhyun mencari Yifan dan menemukan _namja_ itu berdiri termenung disisi kolam renang. Dia menjelaskan perlahan keinginan Appanya dan Yifan mengangguk menyetujui dengan tenang, seakan beban berat hanya berada dipundak Baekhyun seorang. Dia pun membawa _namja_ itu keruang keluarga.

Dia duduk menunggu dengan gelisah disana, Baekhyun bisa merasakan kakinya yang berkeringat dingin dan tangannya yang terasa gemetar. Tak lama, Appanya datang bersama Nyonya Park yang menyapa Yifan dengan riang dan tak lama kemudian Yixing datang diekori oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa hatinya meronta-ronta ingin pergi dari dadanya. Tak sanggup menerima hujaman menyakitkan dari sorot tajam yang Chanyeol berikan.

Baekhyun hanya diam, menunduk, memperhatikan kakinya yang berkeringat dan terasa salah sementara disampingnya, Yifan terus bicara. Menjelaskan ini dan itu, menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Nyonya Park padanya.

Baekhyun terus menunduk dibawah perasaan bahwa Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan kejam dari seberang meja.

Seharusnya ini menjadi berita bahagia, tapi Baekhyun tahu tak satupun dalam ruangan itu merasa bahagia. Semua tatapan mata justru terlihat menghakiminya, menuntut penjelasan paling masuk akal yang bisa mereka dengar. Tapi Baekhyun diam, membiarkan suara Yifan menjadi satu-satunya pengiring suasana beku dalam ruang keluarga yang seharusnya hangat.

"Meskipun ini sangat mendadak, tapi kami turut berbahagia untuk kalian," kata Nayoung, tapi Baekhyun tahu ada begitu banyak kebimbangan dalam suaranya.

"Sudah selesai, kan? Aku punya banyak pekerjaan dikamar," pertama kalinya suara Chanyeol terdengar, setelah pembicaraan yang panjang.

Sesaat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata memang tengah menatapnya dengan mata paling menusuk dan penuh kesedihan didalamnya. Raut wajah _namja_ itu begitu dingin dengan rahang yang mengeras menahan segala gejolak perasaannya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, _namja_ itu pergi.

Baekhyun ingin sekali berlari dan memeluknya dan bokongnya memang sempat terangkat dari sofa sebelum tangan Yifan menahan lengannya dengan kuat dan memaksanya kembali duduk. Baekhyun menarik napas dengan berat, dadanya sangat sesak.

"Yifan, tinggallah disini untuk makan malam bersama kami."

Mereka bicara untuk beberapa saat lagi dengan Nyonya Park dan Yixing yang melempar pertanyaan seputar persiapan acara mereka dan Yifan adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ketika seorang maid datang dan mengatakan bahwa makan malam telah siap, Merekapun makan malam tanpa Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun mengambil nampan, meletakkan piring dan mengisinya dengan makanan juga mengambil cangkir teh dan mengisinya hingga penuh. Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan ini, dia hanya tak tahan dengan tatapan mata Chanyeol yang terus memenuhi pikirannya dan dadanya yang terasa sesak memikirkan _namja_ itu.

"Aku akan membawa ini kekamar Chanyeol," katanya, dia tak ingin dicegah oleh siapapun lagi termasuk Yifan. Jadi _yeoja_ itu berkata penuh keyakinan pada Yifan, "Sudah malam, _Gege_ pulanglah. Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

Baekhyun membawa nampan itu dan naik ke kamar Chanyeol dengan bersiap pada penolakan jenis apapun yang mungkin akan diterimanya. Dia bersumpah, dia tak akan marah jika seandainya Chanyeol melemparkan semua makanan itu dengan tepat kewajahnya. Dia akan menerima perlakuan apapun dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tiba didepan pintu kamar itu dan mengetuk. "Ini aku," lalu dia memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu terbuka.

Dia segera menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di mejanya dengan laptop menyala didepannya, _namja_ itu tampak serius menekuni pekerjaannya. Baekhyun melangkah dengan hati yang terus meyakinkan diri, lalu meletakkan nampan itu disamping laptop dengan sangat perlahan dan gugup.

"Makanlah," gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Ya, aku akan makan. Keluarlah."

Baekhyun diam, dia tidak terkejut dengan respon dingin Chanyeol meskipun hatinya tetap saja menerima rasa sakit. _Yeoja_ itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Baekhyun menunduk, kembali menatapi kakinya yang tetap terlihat salah. Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol bangkit dan tak lama kemudian dia melihat kaki Chanyeol yang berada persis didepannya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Sebuah ucapan selamat atau sebuah ciuman."

Baekhyun tersentak, dia mendongak dan mendapati sebuah senyum tipis milik Chanyeol. Senyum dengan kesedihan dimatanya, tapi juga sebuah senyum yang mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan yang pertama, tapi kalau aku memberikan yang kedua… 'sebuah' mungkin akan berubah menjadi seribu."

Baekhyun mematung dan tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Mulutnya terkunci oleh ketidakmengertian yang memenuhi kepalanya dan tubuhnya kaku karena otaknya bekerja terlalu keras mencerna perkataan Chanyeol. Sementara itu, Chanyeol justru menarik pinggangnya dengan lembut dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibirnya, Baekhyun masih tetap diam.

 _Namja_ itu meraih rahangnya, memberi sebuah kecupan yang agak dalam memagut bibirnya beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Bisa kita bicara? Kau masih mendengarku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku persis robot yang baru dinyalakan.

Sekali lagi, _namja_ itu mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan mengangkat rahangnya agar mata mereka beradu dengan tepat. "Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku selalu percaya padamu, Byun Baekhyun." Satu kecupan lagi. "Semua _namja_ yang mendekatimu, masih bisa hidup dengan baik sampai sekarang, karena aku mempercayaimu. Aku melepasmu pergi berkencan dengan _namja_ yang berharap padamu, karena aku mempercayaimu. Beberapa bahkan sudah menjadi mantan kekasihmu dan aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya kau akan selalu kembali padaku. Meskipun sulit dan sangat berat, Baekhyun, Aku percaya padamu, aku selalu disini saat kau ingin kembali."

Baekhyun tak sadar air matanya telah jatuh hingga Chanyeol menghapus cairan itu dari pipinya dan Chanyeol segera memeluknya sementara Baekhyun menangis semakin keras. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit karena Chanyeol baru saja menamparnya dengan tepat disana.

Dia ingat persis apa yang diucapkannya beberapa hari yang lalu pada _namja_ ini…

" _Cobalah untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Percaya padaku. Kau akan tahu itu sangat sulit untuk sekarang ini."_

Dan sekarang Chanyeol melemparkan kata-kata paling menyakitkan untuknya disini. Chanyeol mempercayainya, selalu mempercayainya. Chanyeol membiarkannya berkencan dengan _namja_ lain, Chanyeol membiarkannya memiliki kekasih meski dengan segudang peraturan tak masuk akal, namun disisi lain, tak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol berkencan dengan _yeoja_ lain, bahkan sekedar terlihat tertarik dengan seorang _yeoja_ selain Baekhyun… Chanyeol tak pernah.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, menarik kepala _namja_ itu dan segera mencium bibirnya dengan keras, sekeras rasa bersalah yang memenuhi dadanya. Pagutan mereka terasa basah, lidah mereka merasakan asin dari air mata Baekhyun yang terus mengalir.

Chanyeol mengangkat pinggangnya dan secara sistematis Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang _namja_ itu. Chanyeol bergerak, melangkah membawa Baekhyun keatas tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan _yeoja_ itu dengan perlahan disana. Namun masih membiarkan _yeoja_ nya mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Membiarkan Baekhyun menumpahkan segala perasaannya dalam setiap pagutannya. Gigitan-gigitan kecil Baekhyun dibibirnya membuatnya tak sabar, namun Chanyeol hanya mengerang kecil dan masih membiarkan Baekhyun memegang kendali sementara dia bekerja melenyapkan helai-helai kain dari tubuh mereka.

Baekhyun melepaskan bibirnya, _yeoja_ itu terengah dan Chanyeol membiarkannya menarik napas karena dia masih harus melenyapkan helai terakhirnya. Setelahnya, Chanyeol kembali pada Baekhyun dan menatap mata sendu yang masih dihiasi air mata.

"Jangan menangis lagi," Chanyeol mengusap air mata itu lagi. "Saat kita bertengkar dilorong kampus, aku tahu kau mungkin akan melakukan ini. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, setelah Yifan aku tak akan membiarkanmu dalam jangkauan _namja_ lain yang manapun juga."

Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir tipis Baekhyun yang telah memerah. Kali ini _namja_ itu tak membiarkan Baekhyun memegang kendali, dia mencium dan memagut dengan keras, menjelajahkan lidahnya dengan lincah didalam sana. Erangan Baekhyun teredam dan tubuhnya segera menggeliat saat tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap lembut payudaranya yang telah polos.

Desahan Baekhyun menggema merdu saat Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dan mulai berkelana di rahang dan leher Baekhyun. Sentuhan yang begitu keras, begitu cepat, tanpa jeda. Bibir Chanyeol dibawah rahangnya dan tangan _namja_ itu diputtingnya seakan berlomba untuk mengklaim nikmat mana yang lebih mendominasi untuk Baekhyun.

Desahan dan erangan Baekhyun terus menggema memenuhi kamar besar itu, semua perasaan yang terpendam mereka keluarkan, segala rasa sakit yang menyiksa mereka usir pergi. Pada dasarnya mereka memang satu, hingga mengelak seperti apapun mereka tak akan mampu.

Saat Chanyeol menyatukan tubuh mereka, sekali lagi Baekhyun merasa sempurna. Dan saat mereka mencapai puncak bersama, Baekhyun tahu dia tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari _namja_ ini selamanya.

.

Chanyeol menarik lebih tinggi selimut yang menutupi Baekhyun hingga menutupi leher _yeoja_ itu. Angin yang berhembus dari balkon terasa cukup dingin dikulit mereka yang polos. Pintu balkon terbuka sejak sore dan udara November yang cukup dingin kini mengganggu mereka. Udara dingin yang tak mereka rasakan saat melakukan kegiatan panas tadi.

Angin berhembus lagi dan Chanyeol merapatkan diri pada Baekhyun yang terlelap. Dia sangat ingin bangkit dan menutup pintu itu tapi kehangatan tubuh Baekhyun terlalu sayang untuk ditinggalkan. Sekali lagi angin berhembus dan Chanyeol menyerah, dia menyibak selimutnya dan bangkit berjalan menutup pintu balkon beserta tirainya.

Dia kembali kebawah selimutnya, dia hendak menariknya lagi saat gerakan teraktur naik turun perut Baekhyun menarik perhatiannya. Duduk disisi _yeoja_ nya dan menunduk, Chanyeol mencium perut Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Apa kau sudah ada disana Park Chanyeol Junior? Cepatlah datang, supaya Ummamu tak lupa jalan pulang."

 _Namja_ itu menghela napas berat, dia kembali berbaring, menarik selimut dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. "Kali ini terasa sangat berat untukku, jangan pergi terlalu jauh karena sejujurnya ini membuatku sangat takut."

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun karena tetes-tetes air yang menjatuhi wajahnya, dia membuka mata dan saat melihat rambut coklat Chanyeol yang basah persis berada diatasnya dia merasakan déjà vu. Baekhyun mengabaikan _namja_ itu dan menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya.

"Bangun pemalas, bukannya kau sedang ujian? Kau menggunakan alasan itu untuk mencoba kabur dariku kemarin."

Baekhyun benci Chanyeol yang mulai cerewet. Dia mengenggam kencang selimutnya, menahan tarikan Chanyeol pada kain tebal dan lembut yang terus membuai Baekhyun dalam kehangatannya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menarik selimutnya sedikit keras.

"Kau tahu aku ujian tapi masih saja memaksaku untuk menuntaskan hasrat seksmu," gumaman Baekhyun dalam suara parau tapi masih bisa didengar cukup jelas.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, Sayang. Cepat bangun lalu mandi sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan kita mungkin akan mewujudkan hasrat seks yang kau maksud," Chanyeol menarik selimut dengan keras dan kali ini Baekhyun membiarkan selimut itu pergi dari wajahnya.

Baekhyun membuka mata dengan malas. "Berbalik!" perintah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan mata jahil.

"Yeol, berbalik atau aku akan tidur lagi."

Chanyeol tidak berbalik, _namja_ itu hanya berjalan menuju lemarinya dan Baekhyun melangkah dengan tubuh polos ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun merasa lelah, dia ingin tidur, tapi saat tiba dikamar mandi dan memandang bathtube yang terisi gelembung, dia tahu dia juga butuh mandi.

Baekhyun hanya punya baju tidur di lemari Chanyeol, jadi dia tetap harus pergi kekamarnya untuk memakai pakaian yang sesuai persyaratan untuk ikut ujian. Saat tiba dikamarnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai senyum Kyungsoo yang mengarah pada Chanyeol yang mengekorinya dibelakang.

"Sudah berdamai? Ahhh… aku bisa melihat tanda perdamaiannya," Kyungsoo masih tersenyum dengan aneh dan tangannya dengan jelas mengipasi bagian lehernya sendiri.

"Kalau kau melihatnya, kau tahu monster seperti apa dia," Baekhyun mendelik pada si _yeoja_ bermata bulat.

Kyungsoo mengabaikannya, dia menatap Chanyeol dan berkata, "Anda tahu? Dia uring-uringan setiap malam saat bertengkar dengan anda."

"Yak! Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya agar obrolan satu arah antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tak berlanjut. "Kita punya perhitungan!" kesal Baekhyun, _yeoja_ itu melangkah dengan menghentak kearah lemarinya, meraih pakaian yang dibutuhkannya dan berlalu kekamar mandi sementara Kyungsoo dengan jelas menertawainya.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyungsoo sudah meninggalkan kamar mereka. Baekhyun meraih tas dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sana lalu membawanya keluar kamar. Chanyeol masih berdiri disana, dia tersenyum, mulutnya hendak terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu saat Baekhyun memotongnya.

"Jangan protes soal Syal ini!"

"Kau akan kepanasan, hari ini cerah," nada Chanyeol membuatnya kesal.

"Aku lebih memilih tidak ikut ujian dari pada ujian tanpa syal," Baekhyun melangkah dan Chanyeol meraih pinggangnya untuk berjalan persis disisinya.

"Aku tidak mengajukan syarat nilai khusus untuk jadi istriku, cukup seorang Byun Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol, kali ini Baekhyun tak bisa menebak apakah _namja_ itu sedang bercanda dan menggodanya atau benar-benar serius. Karena suara _namja_ itu terdengar serius.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang akan mendaftarkan diri untuk jadi istrimu Park, kau terlalu percaya diri," Baekhyun berharap responya masih berada di konteks yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Baekhyun ikut berhenti. _Namja_ itu menunduk dan menatapnya dengan serius, membuat Baekhyun merasa cemas pada jawabannya tadi. "Katakan itu pada setiap hickey dilehermu Nona Byun!" dan seringai menyebalkan miliknya membuat Baekhyun cukup yakin untuk menendang tulang kering Chanyeol hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Di meja makan, Yixing dan Ummanya sudah ada disana, Baekhyun duduk dikursinya yang biasa dan tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menarik kursi disisinya seperti biasa. Baekhyun melirik kursi Zitao, tidak biasanya _yeoja_ itu belum muncul saat Baekhyun tiba. Mengabaikan kursi itu, Baekhyun mulai memenuhi piringnya dan piring Chanyeol juga memenuhi cangkir-cangkir mereka.

"Kuharap aku tidak terlambat kali ini," suara yang tak asing, tapi aneh jika terdengar disini dipagi hari, Yifan datang dengan senyum tampannya.

"Yifan, kau ingin bergabung sarapan dengan kami?" Umma Chanyeol yang terlihat paling antusias dengan kedatangan _namja_ ini. Yifan memberi anggukan sopan dan senyum tampan yang masih belum lepas dari bibirnya.

Yifan mendekat kearahnya, menarik kursi Zitao dan mendudukinya.

"Ummm… _Gege_ , itu kursi Zitao," Baekhyun memberi tahu.

Tepat sebelum Yifan menjawab suara Zitao sendiri yang terdengar. "Biarkan saja," dan _yeoja_ itu menarik kursi kosong disisi Chanyeol.

Sesaat, Baekhyun bisa melihat keduanya saling bertatapan. "Baekki, bisa ambilkan sarapan untukku?"

"Sesuatu terjadi pada tanganmu? Aku bisa mematahkannya jika belum," suara datar Chanyeol yang membalas.

"Berhenti bertengkar," Baekhyun mencegah Yifan bicara. "Aku bosan dengan pertengkaran kalian dan aku lapar."

Baekhyun mulai merasa paginya akan kembali berat, beberapa sindiran-sindiran sengit terlempar begitu saja ditengah sarapan mereka. Sementara Baekhyun mulai bosan untuk menengahi dan sepertinya semua yang berada dimeja itu juga berpikiran sama dengannya.

Saat Chanyeol membawanya keluar sementara Yifan mengekor dibelakang mereka dengan mengabaikan Zitao, Baekhyun menduga ini akan menjadi sebuah perdebatan lagi. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat Chanyeol melepaskannya dan membiarkan Yifan membawanya dengan hanya meninggalkan satu kecupan kecil dikening Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah bicara?" Yifan bicara dari balik kemudi.

"Sudah dan dia baik-baik saja," jawab Baekhyun, jelas terdengar kepuasan dalam suaranya.

Yifan menatapnya heran.

"Chanyeol bilang dia percaya padaku," kali ini _yeoja_ itu terdengar bangga.

"Begitu? Jadi dia memberimu banyak hickey untuk pamer bahwa kau masih miliknya? Pantas saja dia berbaik hati membiarkanmu pergi denganku."

"Bagaimana _Gege_ —"

"Kau memakai Syal terlalu ketat."

"Ini November, cuaca mulai dingin."

"Hari ini cerah, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tak bisa lagi mengelak, dia memegangi syalnya dengan gugup.

"Kalau saja aku dan Zitao bisa seperti kalian, saling percaya, ini semua tidak akan jadi seperti ini," gumam Yifan muram dan kali ini Baekhyun diam karena dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua jadwal ujiannya hari itu, Baekhyun kembali bertemu Yifan yang datang menjemputnya. Kali ini _namja_ itu berencana membawanya ke mansion Oh karena Ummanya ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit terpaksa untuk menyetujui meski perasannya jadi kembali tak nyaman.

Ketika tiba, Baekhyun disambut pelukan hangat oleh Boyoung Ummanya Sehun yang juga adik kandung Nayoung Ummanya Chanyeol. Beliau dan Sehun sudah menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat terkejut saat Yifan bilang dia melamarmu, tapi lebih terkejut lagi saat kudengar kau menyetujui untuk bertunangan dengannya," Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Mereka berbincang sebentar, lalu Boyoung meninggalkan mereka menuju dapur setelah menawarkan teh hijau pada Baekhyun. Dan tatapan Sehun pada mereka langsung berubah menjadi intimidasi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Jangan konyol, kalian berdua mungkin akan terlihat cocok kalau saja Chanyeol tak pernah lahir didunia ini," kata Sehun penuh sarkasme padanya.

"Dia sudah memberitahu Chanyeol dan si Park itu tidak terlihat keberatan," balas Yifan.

"Hyung—"

"Bagaimana kabar Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun cepat, mengalihkan Sehun.

Sehun terlihat terkejut. "Jangan mengalihkanku, tapi bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku sempat bertemu dengannya, tapi belum berkenalan. Kuharap bisa berkenalan dengannya," kata Baekhyun, kali ini dia tulus bukan sekedar mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kau mau aku membawanya kesini dan berkenalan denganmu?" dan Sehun berubah antusias pada topik ini.

"Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja bisa, aku berangkat sekarang," dan _namja_ itu melompat bangun dari sofa tempatnya duduk, berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka disana.

"Umm ya.. terimakasih," Baekhyun berucap tapi sepertinya Sehun tak mendengar karena sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Tak perlu berterimakasih, dia senang punya alasan membawa Luhan kesini."

Selagi menunggu Sehun dan Luhan, Baekhyun menunggu mereka dikamar Sehun, karena disanalah satu-satunya bagian rumah yang memiliki PS5 dan perlengkapannya yang sangat menggoda bagi Baekhyun. Kamar Yifan sendiri hampir setype dengan kamar Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menarik, hanya berisi rak-rak buku dan deretan koleksi musik klasik. Bagi Baekhyun, satu-satunya hal yang menarik di kamar Chanyeol adalah keberadaan Chanyeol itu sendiri.

Saat Baekhyun dan Yifan mulai untuk menyalakan PS5 milik Sehun, Boyoung datang dengan cangkir teh dan kudapan yang beraroma lezat yang dengan bangga beliau katakan sebagai buatannya sendiri. Meski merupakan kakak beradik kandung, tapi Umma Chanyeol dan Umma Sehun benar-benar berbeda.

Sehun muncul bersama Luhan saat kudapan dipiring tinggal separuh dan Sehun menggerutu karena itu.

"Hai, Baekhyun Unnie… Senang bertemu denganmu, Sehun banyak bercerita tentangmu," _yeoja_ itu membungkuk sopan dan Baekhyun segera melompat bangun menginggalkan Stick PS5nya.

"Kau Luhan, kau lebih cantik dari terakhir kulihat," puji Baekhyun dengan jujur menilai Luhan yang anggun dengan dress pink selutut dan rambut tergerai panjang dan mereka bisa melihat pipi Luhan yang memerah.

"Baekhyun, bisa kutinggalkan kau dengan mereka? Aku perlu ke kamarku untuk sedikit berkemas sebelum ke Beijing besok," Yifan menginterupsi perkenalan mereka.

" _Gege_ mau ke Beijing besok?"

"Ya, aku akan bertunangan dan acara itu tak akan berlangsung tanpa Nenekku disini."

"Ah, Ya… baiklah. Aku bisa mengawasi Sehun, dia tak akan macam-macam."

"Yak! Memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan?" Protes Sehun.

"Disini? Dengan Luhan dikamarmu?" Baekhyun mengangkat alis sangsi.

"Unnie tak perlu khawatir, Sehun selalu berusaha menahan diri," sepertinya Luhan ingin membela kekasihnya.

"Ya, dia memang harus menahan diri setidaknya sampai kau berusia duapuluh tahun," Baekhyun menatap Sehun seakan namja itu penuh cela.

"Kau mengatakan itu saat lehermu penuh dengan hickey?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan menyentuh syalnya. "Ish! Aku sudah duapuluh tahun dan Chanyeol juga menunggu saat aku sudah duapuluh tahun!"

"Chanyeol?" gumam Luhan dan Baekhyun tahu dia sudah salah bicara.

"Kau membicarakan Chanyeol saat akan bertunangan dengan Hyung-ku? Itu membuatmu terlihat aneh Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau dan Hyungku merencanakan sesuatu dan apapun itu, itu adalah kebodohan!"

Baekhyun terdiam kali ini dan dia merasa bersyukur atas berderingnya ponsel ditasnya. Dia segera merogohnya dan perasaan tak enak muncul saat melihat ID pemanggilnya, dia melirik Sehun dan _namja_ itu mendengus tahu arti tatapan Baekhyun.

"Hallo Yeol," sapa Baekhyun.

" _Kau masih dikampus?"_

"Tid— Yak! Apa yang…" Sehun merebut ponselnya, _namja_ itu menekan loudspeaker dan segera mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Baekhyun. "Aku di mansion Oh bersama Yifan, Sehun dan Luhan, dia kekasih Sehun."

Luhan hendak berkata tapi Sehun mencegahnya. Baekhyun yang tahu maksud Sehun segera menarik rambut si _namja_ hingga dia itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Dengarkan, itu Sehun," Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan dia juga tahu disebrang sana Chanyeol juga tersenyum.

" _Mau kujemput?"_

"Jangan, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan belakangan ini setiap bertemu Yifan _Gege_."

" _Minta antar Sehun saat pulang nanti._ "

"Hei Park, aku akan mengantar kekasihku sendiri," Protes Sehun.

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya," Yifan muncul dari pintu dan langsung menunduk untuk bicara pada ponsel Baekhyun.

" _Aku menunggu dengan pisau ditanganku, kalau Yifan yang mengantarmu, aku akan menusuk ban mobilnya dan dia akan pulang berjalan kaki."_

Baekhyun meringis pada Yifan. "Mereka bertiga akan mengantarku, taruh kembali pisaunya didapur, Kyungsoo akan kesetanan mencarinya."

" _Hem, sampai jumpa."_

"Siapa Park Chanyeol?" Luhan sepertinya sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bertanya.

"Si Culun, Sepupu kami tercinta dan umm… Baekhyun, apa hubunganmu dengannya? Kekasih? Suami? Pasangan sehidup semati?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menjambak Sehun. "Dia sama sekali tidak culun, kau saja yang Bodoh!."

"Dia posesif sekali padamu," Luhan berkata pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi, dia menyadari hal itu dan tak pernah merasa keberatan.

TBC

Kolom curhat author : Hai… hai… di chap ini author mau curhat soal ide dari fanfic ini yang terus berubah-ubah. Dikepalaku terus bersliweran ide-ide gaje yang malah akhirnya bikin fanfic ini jadi ga jelas juntrungannya. Serius! Awalnya fanfic ini ga ada bumbu hurt-comfort seperti yang author bilang sebelumnya, tapi makin kesini jiwa 'kejam' semakin menguasai jadilah fic ini sampai pada tahap ini. Lalu POV yang berganti-ganti juga sebenarnya bukan gayaku, itu tanda aku benar-benar labil saat membuat Fic ini. Dan sampai saat ini aku bahkan belum bener-bener ngeFIXin ending yang paling pas buat mereka. Bahkan untuk chap ini pun diketik dengan ide dadakan karena awalnya aku emang pengin bikin si Chan ngamuk2 ga jelas atau nabrakin diri ke namsan tower biar dramatis gitu… tapi… tau-tau sebuah bisikan muncul _'Aku sudah susah payah ngajarin bias-mu nge-Rapp lho, masa ga ada belas kasihan sedikitpun buat rapper tampan ini?'_ Ahh… Ya Allah… Demi projek kokorupapper-ku yang ga selesai-selesai, dunia udah kebalik apa ya, si Chan ngaBalad dan si Baek malah nge-Rapp. Okeh! Mari bikin si Chan lebih dewasa. Begitulah akhirnya chap ini dibuat. Terimakasih mau baca curhat gaje author :)

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua doanya… Alhamdulillah Flu-ku udah lewat, cuaca lagi ga bersahabat banget, Reader semua juga jaga kesehatan ya #sokperhatian. DAN janjiku sudah lunas. Ini hampir 5k Word, setara dua chapter normal, sebagai ganti dua minggu yang lalu ga apdet. Lunas! SAH! Hahaha… dan jangan protes karena NCnya ga full ya… kemarin aku ga janji ada NC lho… Hahaha… Terima Kasih banyak sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah review kemarin :

hunnaxxx, Chanbaekhunlove, chenma, Han Sae Hwa, Suan Jia, Real Paochan, rinikim, selepy, liea. friezty, sebeyeolxo, neli amelia, Meli Channie, Baek04, Riskakai88, daeri2124, seulbiseul40, myrceu, fujimaru121, Tak Secantik Baekhyun, BaekhyunOh, myungie, nanda, AeELF, etrisna1013, vickyhardian, devie. chaniago. 9, Guest, joohyunkies, Puji Hkhs, parkobyunxo, keenz, 4kimhyun, Byun Ni. T EXO-L, ay, Gguest, BaekhyunBohayHot, CussonsBaekby , Nevan296, rimadwisp, yeolloaddedbaek, papiyeol61, tannurfr, baekin236, Park Eun Yeong, syasya zhang, indivpcy, ChanBaekGAY, deboramichailin, sehunnie94, riribas, adorahttr, Ervyanaca , TKsit, yousee, HanyaReader, nvtdewi, Selene3112, rizkaa, myliveyou, 23L, byunbaekhill, chanbaek lopelopelope, luluk, dss96, Babyfiechan, ZEENICKY9, xxxchanl, ieznha. asmaulhaq, Guest, Byunsilb, Byunsilb (9X), ssuhoshnet, Guest, lintangaura07, Ricon65, yeolliebaek463, cbshipper6104 (10X) bie, rly, bebekJail, Istrichanbaek, NLPCY, Han Sae Hwa, Byun Baek Maaf kalo ada nama terlewat, protes diterima ;)

QnA :

Q : Rasanya fic ini muter2, ga kaya fic-ficmu sebelumnya?

A : Aku lagi mencoba berDrama, fic-ficku sebelumnya ga ada yang bergenre Drama. Jadi disini banyak unsur dari luar yang aku masukin salah satunya keluarga. Aku pengen sedikit berDrama tentang konflik keluarga. Jadilah melebar kemana-mana dan muter2.

Q : Karakter Zitao Antagonis atau Protagonis?

A : Tolong tentukan sendiri ya. Sebenernya disemua fanfic q, aku ga pernah membuat seorang tokoh antagonis. Di After All (Kyumin) Seohyun bukan antagonis meskipun dia pihak ke3. Di The Time (TaoRis) Yixing juga bukan antagonis walopun dia pihak ke3 juga. Buatku setiap perbuatan pasti ada alasannya, ga ada yang benar2 antagonis atau protagonis. Baekhyun disini juga biarpun dia tokoh utama protagonis, dia ga lepas dari kesalahan... jadi tolong tentukan sendiri Zitao ini anta atau prota ya?

Sudah kukasih sebuah chapter yang panjangnya tiada terkira, tega banget ni kalau ada Reader yang ga review… so… Riview ya…


	16. Chap 15

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

.

.

.

Chap 15

.

Chanyeol sedang memeriksa beberapa email yang masuk di akunnya saat Minseok mengetuk pintu dengan sopan dan kemudian _Umma_ nya muncul bersama Zitao dibelakang sekretarisnya. Minseok yang 'mengetuk' pintu merupakan suatu hal yang mengejutkan tapi keberadaan _Umma_ nya bersama Zitao disini merupakan kejutan yang jauh lebih besar.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu, _Umma_ membawa Zitao kesini karena ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua."

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, sama seperti Zitao dia pun mengikuti _Umma_ nya duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada disana. Sekilas, dia memandang Zitao, berusaha menebak maksud kedatangan mereka, tapi _yeoja_ itu hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya.

Nayoung memandang putranya yang menapilkan raut berpikir. "Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" _yeoja_ paruh baya itu memulai. Sementara dua yang lebih muda hanya saling pandang dengan raut bingung. "Kalian sudah bertunangan, meskipun bukan karena keinginan kalian sendiri tapi… tidak adakah perasaan yang timbul diantara kalian?"

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu diantara kami," jawab Zitao lugas, sementara Chanyeol hanya mengnyetujui dengan pandangannya.

"Jika seperti itu, kenapa kalian masih mau menjalani ini?" _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu meremas-remas tangannya, seakan tengah gelisah. " _Umma_ … _Umma_ berpikir untuk membicarakan kembali pertunangan ini dengan orang tuamu Zitao. _Umma_ tidak ingin ini berlanjut semakin jauh jika—"

"Aku tidak mau!" sebuah seruan keras membuat Chanyeol menatap _yeoja_ disamping _Umma_ nya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa _Umma_ berbicara seperti itu, bukan kah ini yang _Umma_ inginkan sejak awal, membuat pertunangan ini demi perusahaan? Menjadikan kami alat untuk memajukan perusahaan? Membawa nama kalian dengan baik diantara pesaing-pesaing dunia bisnis? Apa yang telah kami lakukan tidak cukup membuatmu merasa bangga?"

Baik Chanyeol maupun _Umma_ nya terdiam tak percaya, sulit memahami dengan baik luapan emosi _yeoja_ ini yang mendadak meledak.

"Zitao, bukan seperti itu…"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak mau kalian mengakhiri pertunangan ini!" _yeoja_ itu bangkit. "Sejak kecil, aku selalu berusaha membuat Babaku bangga. Melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan agar dia berhenti menyesali kelahiranku yang seorang wanita. Hanya dengan ini Baba mau mengakuiku, jadi aku tidak mau pertunangan ini berakhir. Maafkan aku," _yeoja_ itu bangkit dengan menunduk, dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya sebelum berlalu dari sana.

"Dia, sedang banyak masalah kurasa," gumam Chanyeol, demi membuat raut terkejut hilang dari wajah _Umma_ nya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau juga berpikir hal yang sama?" Chanyeol mengernyit, tak biasanya _Umma_ nya memanggilnya 'Chanyeol' bukan 'Yeolli'.

"Tentang apa?"

"Apa selama ini kau berpikir bahwa kau hanya dijadikan alat untuk bisnis?"

Chanyeol menatap _Umma_ nya dengan dalam. "Yah, kadang sedikit merasa seperti itu," Chanyeol menghela napas. "Dan aku juga perlu menanyakan hal yang sama seperti Zitao, kenapa _Umma_ bicara seperti itu?"

"Itu tidak benar, Yeolli. Kau sama sekali bukan alat, kau anak _Umma_."

"Aku tahu _Umma_ , untuk itulah aku disini. Memegang tanggung jawab dari apa yang _Appa_ tinggalkan."

" _Appa_ mu lahir dengan kelainan jantung bawaan," Chanyeol tak terkejut, dia sudah tahu hal ini sejak lama. Tapi dia mendengarkan, ingin tahu maksud _Umma_ nya mengatakan hal ini lagi. "Saat dia berusia dua puluh tahun, dia menjalani operasi pemasangan ring. Sayangnya, ring itu harus diganti setelah tiga puluh tahun." Bagian ini adalah berita baru untuk Chanyeol. "Awalnya kami optimis, tapi semakin berlalunya waktu, kami tahu kondisi _Appa_ mu tidak memungkinkan untuk menjalani operasi pergantian ring. Itu sebabnya dia mendidikmu dengan keras, dia tahu usianya tak akan lebih dari angka lima puluh dan dia tak ingin meninggalkan keluarganya dalam kondisi yang tidak siap kehilangan."

Chanyeol mematung sementara _yeoja_ didepannya meneteskan air mata mengenang kembali kepedihan dalam hidupnya.

"Maafkan _Umma_ yang tak pernah ada untukmu, _Umma_ terlalu fokus pada kesehatan _Appa_ mu hingga saat _Umma_ sadar dan melihatmu, kau telah tumbuh dilingkungan yang keras dan begitu jauh dari _Umma_. Tapi kau sama sekali bukan alat, _Umma_ bersumpah tak pernah sekalipun _Umma_ menganggapmu sebagai alat untuk bisnis, itu tidak benar Yeolli," _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu terisak, menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh permohonan seakan dia bisa mati jika Chanyeol menepis ucapannya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan berpindah duduk disisi _Umma_ nya, melingkarkan lengan dibahu lemah _yeoja_ itu. Chanyeol tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia memeluk _Umma_ nya, atau barangkali dia memang tak pernah memeluk _Umma_ nya. Merasakan tubuh itu bergetar dalam pelukannya, membuat dada Chanyeol berdenyut tak nyaman. Satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang pernah Chanyeol peluk adalah Baekhyun dan _Umma_ nya benar-benar terasa berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Dia lebih kecil dari Baekhyun, lebih lemah dan sangat terasa adanya tulang-tulang yang menonjol dibahu _yeoja_ ini.

Chanyeol merasa miris.

" _Umma_ aku tahu, untuk itulah _Appa_ mengajariku selama ini. Untuk menjaga _Umma_ dan Yixing _Noona_ , untuk memastikan tak seorangpun menyakiti kalian setelah _Appa_ pergi. Ini tanggung jawabku sebagai anak lelaki dalam keluarga, _Umma_ tak perlu merasa bersalah."

 _Yeoja_ itu melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, meletakkan tangan kurusnya dipipi Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol dengan teliti. "Untuk itu kau juga berhak bahagia."

" _Umma_ , aku bahagia."

"Kau sedang tidak bahagia sekarang ini."

Chanyeol diam tatapan _yeoja_ ini seakan menembus dadanya, membuka dengan mudah apa yang ada didalam sana.

"Dan kalau kau membiarkannya, kebahagiaanmu mungkin akan pergi."

"Baekhyun tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

" _Umma_ akan mencoba bicara dengan Huang Hanzuo, dia mungkin akan marah tapi _Umma_ tidak mau kau mengabaikan kebahagianmu lagi demi _Umma_ , Yixing atau perusahaan ini," _yeoja_ itu mengusap air mata dipipinya sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam. "Yeolli, bicaralah pada Zitao. Dia mungkin di didik dengan cara yang sama sepertimu, tapi dia tidak seberungtung kamu yang memiliki Baekhyun disisimu. Dia terlihat sangat kesepian, setidaknya jadilah teman untuknya."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia telah tersadar dari kebekuannya dan sekarang merasakan geliat bahagian yang perlahan membesar dalam dadanya. Sekali lagi, dipeluknya _yeoja_ didepannya, namun kali ini dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih ringan, rasa bahagia, rasa syukur dan penuh kehangatan dalam dadanya.

.

.

Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat dia keluar dari ruang ujian dan mendapati Yixing berdiri didepan pintu dan menunggunya. Yixing menemuinya di kampus, hal yang cukup mencengangkan mengingat dirumah pun Yixing tak pernah repot-repot menunggunya hanya untuk bicara dengannya.

Baekhyun membawa Yixing menuju taman belakang gedung tempat mereka berada saat ini dengan perasaan was-was. Menerka-nerka maksud kedatangan _yeoja_ ini. Sebuah bangku dibawah pohon sakura menjadi pilihan Baekhyun, _yeoja_ itu duduk dan Yixing mengikutinya.

"Apa ada yang penting sampai Unnie datang kesini?" Baekhyun menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan keputusanmu bertunangan dengan Yifan," tapi Yixing tidak memandangnya, dia memberikan iris matanya pada bunga-bunga dalam pot yang bergerak pelan tertiup angin.

"Kau datang hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" sedikit heran, sedikit terusik. Yixing bukan orang yang tepat untuk mempertanyakan keputusannya dalam hal ini.

"Karena aku melihat kau dan Chanyeol sudah berusaha keras sejauh ini jadi—"

"Bukankah Unnie tidak suka jika aku dan Chanyeol punya hubungan lebih? Apa sekarang Unnie juga tidak suka aku bertunangan dengan Yifan? Apa karena aku anak pelayan yang tidak pantas untuk orang seperti kalian?" Baekhyun memasang wajah keras, meski begitu dia cukup terkejut melihat perubahan raut wajah _yeoja_ disampingnya.

"Baekhyun tidak seperti itu." Yixing menggeleng sedih. "Aku tahu aku telah bersikap salah padamu selama ini tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap kau tidak pantas untuk Chanyeol." _Yeoja_ ini menatap Baekhyun, kedua tangannya meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Aku… Maafkan aku, selama ini aku selalu merasa cemburu padamu."

"Cemburu?" Baekhyun mengernyit dan membeo.

"Aku selalu merasa bahwa semua yang kau dapatkan dari keluargaku seharusnya hanya menjadi milikku. Aku tidak rela membagi perhatian orang tuaku denganmu, aku… aku cemburu karena semua perhatian yang kau dapatkan dari Chanyeol."

Baekhyun merasa shock. Itu sebabnya, _yeoja_ ini tak pernah ramah padanya? Baekhyun merasa begitu terpukul. Tak pernah sedikitpun dia berpikir bahwa keberadaannya diantara keluarga Park mungkin menimbulkan perasaan seperti itu diantara mereka.

"Chanyeol… adik yang selalu kuimpikan kehadirannya, aku yang selalu bernyanyi didepan perut _Umma_ , aku yang membantu _Umma_ memilih baju untuknya, bahkan aku yang mencari nama untuknya. Tapi tiba-tiba kau datang dan merebut semua perhatiannya. Aku begitu cemburu padamu, kau bisa membuat Chanyeol peduli padamu sementara aku tidak. Aku selalu cemburu padamu saat kau mendapatkan saudara yang seharusnya hanya kumiliki. Aku kekanakan, semua kecemburuan masa kecil yang terus ada hingga aku dewasa," Yixing melepas tangan Baekhyun agar bisa mengusap air mata dipipinya.

"Unnie… aku tidak tahu kalau kau merasa seperti itu… aku minta maaf—"

"Aku yang harus minta maaf Baekhyun, kau selalu disisi Chanyeol sementara aku tidak. Aku selalu meminta perhatian Chanyeol sementara kau justru memperhatikannya. Aku bukan kakak yang baik untuknya. Dia pantas membenciku."

"Chanyeol tidak membencimu, dia sangat menyayangimu."

"Tidak, dia membenciku."

"Tidak Unnie, dia sangat menyayangimu. Chanyeol selalu mengawasi apa yang kau lakukan, berharap kau tidak mendapat banyak kesulitan. Chanyeol berusaha keras agar kau tidak menanggung semua beban yang seharusnya dia tanggung," kini giliran Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangan Yixing, mencoba membesarkan hatinya.

"Dia berusaha untukmu Baekhyun…dan tidak seharusnya kau meninggalkannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dunia bisnis itu kejam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus memulai saat dia tak punya pegangan."

"Tapi _Appa_ —"

" _Appa_ meninggal saat tak seorangpun mengenal siapa pewaris sebenarnya dan Chanyeol jauh dari kata siap. Aku pun tidak lebih baik, aku hanya seorang dokter dan memimpin perusahaan besar justru membuat perusahaan itu sekarat, aku payah."

Baekhyun mendengarkan, dia mengerti keadaan itu sejauh ini. Chanyeol sering membaca majalah-majalah bisnis yang banyak memberitakan tentang kondisi perusahaan keluarga Park.

"Mereka yang paham bisnis tak akan meletakkan uang mereka ditangan orang yang tak mereka ketahui kemampuannya, dan mereka tak akan melirik orang-orang baru yang datang tanpa nama besar. Chanyeol membutuhkan Zitao dan keluarganya untuk dapat dikenal, itu sebabnya dia menerima pertunangan itu, selanjutnya dia akan menunjukkan kemampuannya agar orang-orang mulai mengenalnya sebagai Park Chanyeol, bukan tunangan dari putri keluarga Huang. Itu bukan hal yang mudah.

Dia mengambil banyak kesempatan yang melebihi batas kemampuannya, dia berusaha keras dan membuat semua orang mulai melihatnya. Perusahaan mulai membaik, proyek-proyek besar dia dapatkan, semua orang diperusahaan membungkuk hormat padanya, dia berusaha sangat keras sejauh ini Baekhyun dan semua itu karena kau ada disisnya. Baekhyun, tidak bisakah kau menunggunya sebentar lagi? Karena dia juga berencana mengakhiri pertunangannya sebentar lagi."

Baekhyun menunduk, perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu dan memenuhi dadanya hingga terasa dia akan segera memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Benarkah Chanyeol sedang berusaha sekeras itu? Benarkah hanya sebentar lagi? Chanyeol memang pernah memintanya untuk bersabar sebentar lagi. Tapi dia tidak tahu untuk apa dia harus bersabar, Chanyeol tak pernah bercerita tentang perusahaan dan Baekhyun berpikir itu karena semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyun, aku mengatakan ini karena aku menyayangi kalian. Maafkan aku telah bersikap tidak dewasa selama ini, tapi percayalah bahwa semua yang dia lakukan, semuanya, alasannya, adalah kamu… it's about you, Byun Baekhyun."

.

Dan setelah itu Baekhyun merasa tak punya muka untuk menghadapi Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu, menghindari _namja_ itu bukanlah sikap yang tepat sementara hari pertunangannya merayap mendekat dengan perlahan.

Sekarang, Baekhyun bahkan merasa sangat tak pantas untuk Chanyeol. Dia _yeoja_ yang sangat egois. Dia berpikir bahwa dialah orang yang paling memahami Chanyeol, tapi pada kenyataannya justru dialah orang yang paling banyak menuntut pada _namja_ itu.

Chanyeol sedang berusaha keras untuk memperbaiki kondisi perusahaan keluarganya, itu sebabnya _namja_ itu jadi sangat sibuk dan sering kali kelelahan. Tapi Baekhyun dengan tidak tahu malu terus menuntut kepastian dari _namja_ itu. Menuntut Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat.

.

Lalu, seakan datang bersama gelombang besar yang menyapu semua perasaan Baekhyun, hari pertunangan itu tiba.

Baekhyun menatap sedih pantulan dirinya dicermin, seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan tatanan rambut bersanggul tinggi yang menyisakan sejumput kecil disisi telinganya, membingkai wajahnya. Sebuah tiara dengan batu sapphire seukuran kuku-kukunya menghiasi puncak kepalanya dengan indah. _Yeoja_ cantik yang baru kali ini dia temui dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun merasa tak pernah secantik ini sebelumnya, disisi lain, Baekhyun juga merasa tak pernah semerana ini sebelumnya.

Dia memakai gaun yang indah, juga sepatu yang berkilau bak sepatu kaca. Tapi dia sama sekali tak merasa menjadi seorang Cinderella. Semua yang dipakainya bukan pemberian ibu peri melainkan pemberian Yifan, dan pangeran tak yang diinginkannya…

Dan Baekhyun masih menghindari Chanyeol. Dulu, saat Chanyeol bertunangan dialah yang menghindari _namja_ itu dan sekarang saat dia akan bertunangan, dia jugalah yang menghindari _namja_ tinggi itu. Baekhyun merasa tak akan bisa untuk sekedar menatap mata Chanyeol untuk sekarang ini. Meski Chanyeol berkata dia percaya padanya, meski _namja_ itu bersikap seakan baik-baik saja.. dia tahu, tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang baik-baik saja.

"Tinggal satu sentuhan akhir yang kau perlukan untuk jadi sempurna Nona Byun, sebuah senyum. Tersenyumlah."

Baekhyun menatap peñata riasnya melalui pantulan cermin. "Terima kasih Nona Kim."

"Mari Nona Byun, acara akan segera dimulai dan anda perlu berada disana sekarang," Kim Seona mengulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menerimanya.

Meninggalkan cermin yang menampilkan sosok sedihnya, Baekhyun berjalan dengan goyah diatas sepatu hak tingginya meninggalkan kamar hotel yang Yifan sediakan untuknya. Seona dan dua orang asistennya membawa Baekhyun menyusuri lorong-lorong mewah hotel yang Yifan pesan menuju ballroom dimana acara pertunangannya akan segera dilaksanakan.

Saat pintu dibuka, alunan musik yang lembut segera memenuhi telinganya. Yifan bilang dia tak mengundang banyak orang hanya kerabat dekat saja, tapi saat ini setidaknya telah ada seratus orang yang memandang kearahnya. Sebuah tangan besar terulur kearahnya, Baekhyun memandang si pemilik yang tersenyum padanya, dia membalas senyum itu dengan hampa sebelum menerima uluran tangannya.

Baekhyun tahu ini mustahil, tapi dia seakan bisa merasakan bahwa saat ini Chanyeol tengah memandangnya entah dari mana. Dia membuka matanya dan memandang sekeliling ballroom besar itu…

Tidak ada…

Sekali lagi mencari… masih tidak ada…

Tidak menyerah… dan…

Chanyeol memang memandangnya, _namja_ itu mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans hitam seakan tengah menghadiri pemakaman. Duduk seorang diri dikursi dengan meja bulatnya, Chanyeol menggenggam gelas champangge. Mengangkat gelasnya dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, _namja_ itu meminum habis cairan keemasan itu. Seakan menantang _yeoja_ itu untuk datang dan memarahinya, menarik telinganya seperti yang setiap kali terjadi jika Chanyeol menyentuh alcohol meski hanya setetes.

Baekhyun memandang penuh rindu pada _namja_ itu, rasa rindu yang mendesak seakan ingin menjebol dadanya dan berlari keluar menuju apa yang diinginkannya. Belum sempat Baekhyun melakukan apapun untuk merespon Chanyeol, Yifan menarik tangannya.

Musik berubah dan Yifan membawa Baekhyun ketengah ruangan. Pikiran Baekhyun kosong, dia hanya mengikuti gerakan Yifan dengan sebongkah senyum palsu dibibirnya. Seorang dengan setelan jas hitam dengan microfon ditangannya terus bicara dan tiba-tiba Sehun dengan Tuxedo putihnya muncul, membawa sebuah kotak kecil dan mengangsurkannya diantara dia dan Yifan.

Sehun membuka kotak kecil itu, menampilkan sepasang cincin didalamnya. Yifan meraih satu yang memiliki permata ungu gelap diatasnya, dia mengenali cincin itu, cincin yang Yifan berikan saat berlutut didepannya. Yifan meraih tangannya dan menyematkan cincin itu dijarinya.

Baekhyun tak pernah memakainya, meski Yifan telah lama memberikannya dan baru kali ini dia tahu bahwa cincin itu memiliki ukuran yang sedikit kebesaran untuk jari manisnya. Sehun sedikit menggeser kotak itu kearahnya dengan pandangan mata yang sangat sulit dipahami. Tangan Baekhyun gemetar saat meraihnya, cincin yang ini lebih sederhana, hanya sebuah lingkaran polos dengan segaris warna ungu ditengahnya. Yifan mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan memejamkan matanya, Baekhyun memakaikan cincin itu dijari manis _namja_ itu.

Tak ada tepuk tangan dan meskipun Baekhyun tidak mengharapkannya, ini terasa aneh. _Yeoja_ itu memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan pemandangan aneh segera memunculkan kernyitan dalam dikeningnya.

Sehun, Yifan dan Chanyeol saling berpelukan erat… tidak… Sehun menahan Yifan dari depan sementara Chanyeol mengunci Yifan dan menekap mulut _namja_ itu dari belakang. Yifan mencoba memberontak, tapi dua _namja_ itu menguncinya dengan kuat.

"Cincin yang bagus," Chanyeol memandang cincin dijari manisnya dan tersenyum puas.

Baekhyun masih membeku, berdiri menatap ketiga _namja_ itu dengan alis yang hampir menyatu.

"Maaf Baekhyun, aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun lagi dengan siapapun lagi dan kau tak perlu menungguku lagi."

Baekhyun masih belum bisa menemukan suaranya, otaknya berusaha sangat keras dan dia merasa akan segera pingsan karena mengalami kebakaran internal dalam kepalanya.

"Bisa kalian melepaskanku? Kita bisa melanjutkan ini di Dojang besok, tapi sekarang kau harus menjelaskannya dengan posisi yang lebih baik Chanyeol," Yifan mengingatkan dengan kekesalan yang sangat tinggi dalam suaranya.

Chanyeol dan juga Sehun melepaskan _namja_ itu, Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Yifan setelahnya. Sementara Chanyeol berdehem dan kembali pada wajahnya yang penuh keseriusan. Mendorong Yifan mundur dan menggantikan posisinya berdiri didepan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai meraih tangan Baekhyun. _Namja_ itu baru saja akan bicara ketika tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun limbung kedepan dan menabraknya.

"Baekhyun!" serunya campuran terkejut dan cemas, dia membantu menyangga tubuh itu, menyentuh pipi Baekhyun sementara pandangan _yeoja_ itu terlihat tak fokus. "Baek—" dan _yeoja_ itu menutup matanya.

"Chanyeol, bawa dia kekamar!" suara Yixing membuat reflex Chanyeol bekerja, dia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan berjalan mengikuti Yifan yang menunjukkan jalan sementara Yixing mengikutinya, meninggalkan seluruh orang dalam ballroom dengan bisik-bisik mereka.

Kakinya melangkah cepat, sementara matanya bolak-balik memandang lorong hotel dan wajah Baekhyun didadanya. Sial! Dibalik Make up itu wajahnya pasti sangat pucat. Yifan membuka sebuah kamar dan Chanyeol langsung melihat beberapa barang milik Baekhyun ada disana.

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun dan segera mundur selangkah, memberi tempat untuk Yixing yang segera maju. _Yeoja_ itu mengambil bantal dikepala Baekhyun dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. "Lepaskan sepatunya, beri bantal ini pada kakinya dan Yifan bisakah kau keluar?" Baik Chanyeol maupun Yifan mematuhi perintah Yixing.

Setelah Yifan keluar, Yixing mengangkat sedikit tubuh Baekhyun untuk membuka restleting dan juga kait bra yang ada dipunggung Baekhyun. Setelahnya, Yixing mulai memeriksa nadi dan napas Baekhyun dengan raut mengernyit.

Setelah menyelimuti Baekhyun, Yixing berbalik, menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak membawa perlengkapan apapun, akan lebih praktis menelpon temanku dari pada pulang dan mengambil peralatanku."

Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui saja, karena sejujurnya dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. Hanya mempercayai Yixing yang seorang dokter.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu dan Chanyeol bergerak membukanya dan membiarkan Yixing dengan teleponnya. _Umma_ nya dan _Appa_ Baekhyun berdiri dengan raut cemas diwajah mereka.

"Baekhyun kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Yixing _Noona_ belum menjelaskan apapun dan dia sedang menelpon temannya."

Chanyeol menyingkir dengan sopan dan membiarkan keduanya masuk, mata keduanya segera menatap Baekhyun dengan raut khawatir.

"Temanku akan segera datang, dia tinggal tak jauh dari sini."

Dan mereka menunggu dengan cemas hingga akhirnya seseorang kembali mengetuk pintu dan dengan sigap Yixing membukanya. Seorang _yeoja_ tersenyum dan memeluk Yixing singkat, lalu keduanya masuk.

"Selamat malam, Saya Lee Taemin, teman Yixing di rumah sakit," dia menyapa dengan tangannya secara cepat membuka tasnya diatas nakas. Dia menyalakan sebuah laptop –tapi agak berbeda, keyboardnya jelas berbeda, trackball besar yang ada ditengahnya juga mengindikasikan itu bukan sebuah laptop biasa, ditambah lagi ada dua buah alat yang mirip microphone tersambung pada benda itu.

Sementara laptop –khusus- nya mulai menyala, _yeoja_ itu mulai memasang alat tensi digital dilengan Baekhyun dan juga memeliksa denyut jantungnya. Dalam diam dan dibantu Yixing, mereka menurunkan selimut hingga purut bawah Baekhyun dan menaikkan gaunnya hingga perut _yeoja_ itu terlihat. Dia meraih sebuah microphone yang lebih pendek yang tersambung pada laptop –khusus-nya, menuangkan gel diatasnya dan mulai menggerakkan benda itu diatas perut bawah Baekhyun.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan sesuatu?" Chanyeol tak tahan dengan suasana hening sementara dua _yeoja_ ini melakukan entah apa pada Baekhyun.

"Diamlah!" Yixing menjawabnya ketus.

"Yixing, ini tidak terlihat," _yeoja_ itu terus menggerak-gerakkan benda itu diatas perut Baekhyun.

"Coba transvaginal."

"Yixing, aku tahu jarimu cukup sensitive dalam hal ini, tapi mengindikasikannya hanya dari denyut jantung dan napas saja—"

"Itu cara paling pertama bagi tabib jaman dulu untuk mendiagnosa, dulu tidak ada alat-alat ini Taemin. Lakukan saja."

Taemin mengangguk, dia meraih satu alat yang lainnya, yang ini lebih panjang dan lebih ramping dari sebelumnya, bentuknya mirip seperti es loli. Dan Chanyeol harus benar-benar menahan semua pertanyaannya saat dia melihat _yeoja_ itu menyobek kemasan kondom dan memasangnya pada alat itu sebelum kembali memberikan gel pada alatnya.

Sementara taemin melakukan itu, Yixing menurunkan gaun Baekhyun, membuka selimutnya, membuka –Chanyeol ingin protes– celana dalam Baekhyun dan menekuk kedua kaki _yeoja_ yang tengah pingsan itu.

"Sial! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" dan Chanyeol tak bisa menahan protesnya lagi saat melihat Taemin memasukkan alat –entah apa itu– ke kewanitaan Baekhyun!

"Kubilang diam! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya jika sudah jelas!"

"Tapi _Noona_ , dia memasukkan itu ke… kesana!"

"Kau pikir cuma milikmu yang bisa masuk kesana?"

"Yixing kau benar!" taemin berseru, membuat Chanyeol kembali menelan umpatannya. "Lihat ini," _yeoja_ itu menunjuk layar laptop yang hanya berupa hitam dan putih. "Lihat, ini kantungnya dan ini… dia masih sangat kecil, usianya baru empat minggu."

Yixing tersenyum memandang layar itu. "Print dua."

Chanyeol menatap keki ke _Noona_ nya yang tersenyum pada layar laptop dengan gambar paling tidak jelas yang pernah Chanyeol lihat. "Bisa mulai menjelaskan?"

"Dia kelelahan dan stress, perutnya juga kosong yang berarti dia tidak menjaga asupan gizinya. Untuk kondisi normal mungkin tidak berbahaya, tapi untuk kondisi Baekhyun saat ini bisa jadi itu berbahaya," Yixing memandang bergantian tiga orang dalam ruangan itu yang menatapnya. "Karena saat ini Baekhyun sedang hamil."

Chanyeol memincing, _Umma_ nya memekik dan menekap dadanya dengan cepat sementara _Appa_ Baekhyun… tubuhnya mendadak tegang.

"Aku mencurigainya, jadi aku menelpon Lee Taemin yang seorang Obgyn untuk datang dan membawa USG portable itu. Usia janinnya masih sangat muda, tidak terlihat dengan USG biasa jadi kami melakukan transvaginal dan disana terlihat, yang diberi lingkaran merah adalah janinnya," Yixing memberikan _Umma_ nya dan _Appa_ Baekhyun masing-masing sebuah print out hitam putih dari USG yang ada dilaptop USG portable Taemin.

Dari pada protes karena tidak diberi print out itu, Chanyeol lebih memilih mendekat kelayar dan mengamati titik kecil disana. Dadanya berdegup kuat, disana terlihat… sebuah kehidupan kecil dalam perut _yeoja_ nya… kehidupan yang berasal dari dirinya.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan buncahan kebahagiaan dalam dadanya agar tidak meledak dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Tapi raut wajahnya tak bisa berbohong, senyum lebarnya memberitahu semua orang dalam ruangan itu bahwa dia bahagia. Salah satu kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Tangan terkepal _namja_ itu terulur, jari telunjuknya maju seakan ingin menyentuh titik kecil itu. _Namja_ ini berada dalam euphoria yang menggulung dirinya, melingkupinya seperti gelembung sabun yang membawanya terbang keatas dengaan perlahan dan menyenangkan. Hingga tiba-tiba..

"EHEM!" deheman kecil Yixing memecahkan gelembungnya.

Chanyeol menatap _yeoja_ itu, masih dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari bibirnya. Yixing memberinya kode… kode yang mengarah pada…

YA TUHAN!

Chanyeol lupa…

Dia berada diruang yang sama dengan Byun Yoowon, _Appa_ Baekhyun.

_TBC_

Ada yang seneng? Ada yang puas? Ada yang kecewa? Yah… nikmati saja fanfic gaje ini…#digaplok.

BTW, ini harusnya buat chap depan ya… tapi Aku punya sedikit pengumuman yang ingin mengkonfirmasi. Dichap berapa #lupa. Di bagian QnA aku pernah bilang fic ini akan tamat di chap 25an. Tapi mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya karena sepertinya akan dipercepat. Aku tiba-tiba punya rencana mudik dia akhir desember nanti. Sebulan dikampung dan terisolasi dari internet. Kalo lanjutin fic ini setelah sebulan takutnya udah ilang semua feeling nya. Jadi aku putuskan biar sebelum mudik fic ini udah selesai (sekitar 4chap lagi). Terimakasih. Semoga bisa dimengerti.

Dan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada :

ChanBaekGAY, byun, Ervyanaca, duwinalailapark, myungie, rizkaa, putriyssss, whey. K, Han Sae Hwa, byunbaekhill, chenma, rinikim, parkobyunxo, 4kimhyun, neli amelia, AeELF, daeri2124, liea. friezty, parkbaexh614, lintangaura07, deboramichailin, Baek04, Chanbaekhunlove, rimadwisp, devvana614, saaa, Riskakai88, BaekhyunOh, xxxchanl, H Luve, m2qs, HanyaReader, Gguest, syasya zhang, ay, Guest, HyunRa, hj, yeolloaddedbaek, Byunsilb (5x), Dheonii, TKsit, ZEENICKY9, riribas, bebekJail, joohyunkies, NLPCY, baekin236, Tak Secantik Baekhyun, sehunnie94, cbshipper6104(6x), Byun Ni. T EXO-L, gaeunlovekai, bie, nuralrasyid, selepy, Suan Jia, Ricon65, sehun2502, Guest, yousee, yhnr12, CussonsBaekby, rizkaa, Song Yi , ssuhoshnet, RK97(9x), Seyeoll Cho, fujimaru121, syeleexo, , Dindaaaadh, misteroh, Riskakai88, rly, nina,NN, maaf kalo ada yang ga kesebut,protes diterima kok.

Chap ini ga ada QnA dulu ya… tapi Kritik, Saran dan Pertanyaan masih diterima selama disampaikan dengan bahasa yang baik.

Dan jangan lupa….

RIVIEW!


	17. Chap 16

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

.

.

.

Chap 16

Dulu, _Appa_ nya pernah berkata bahwa Chanyeol harus selalu menegakkan kepala dan menatap mata siapapun yang bicara padanya. Diapun selalu melakukannya. Begitupun sekarang, dia mencoba menatap mata _namja_ paruh baya didepannya yang memberikan tatapan penuh kekecewaan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak ingin menunduk dan menunjukkan penyesalan, karena dia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Chanyeol mengerti kenapa dia mendapatkan pandangan kecewa itu, meski begitu, sejujurnya dia berharap tak seorangpun kecewa karena hal ini.

"Ehem!" Taemin berdeham, dia maju dan menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Chanyeol. "Ini resep Vitamin, Asam Folat dan anti mual. Dia boleh melewatkan anti mualnya jika tidak merasa mual, semuanya akan habis dalam satu bulan jika dia teratur meminumnya. Bulan depan datanglah kerumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan rutin dan aku sudah menuliskan nomor pribadiku jika kau menginginkan konsultasi yang lebih 'Pribadi'," _yeoja_ itu membuat tanda petik dengan dua jari telunjuknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan _yeoja_ itu segera memohon pamit dari ruangan itu. Begitu pintu kembali tertutup, Chanyeol segera kembali menatap _Appa_ Baekhyun dan berlutut didepannya tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi.

"Tolong jangan salah paham. Yang terjadi bukanlah kecerobohan atau ketidaksengajaan. Saya mencintainya dan melakukan semuanya karena begitu takut kehilangannya."

"Mungkin kau ingat aku pernah memintamu untuk menjaganya, bukan hanya dari orang lain tapi juga dari dirimu sendiri, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menunduk, kekecewaan dalam suara Yoowon membuatnya tak mampu lagi menatap matanya. Meski begitu, Chanyeol merasa sedikit lega saat _namja_ paruh baya itu memanggil namanya, bukan statusnya sebagai 'Tuan Muda'.

"Kau tahu, aku punya mimpi. Melihatnya memakai baju kelulusan dan mendapat pekerjaan yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Aku tak pernah kuliah, itu sebabnya meskipun aku tahu Putriku tidak begitu cerdas, aku ingin dia mendapatkan pendidikan yang tinggi sehingga membuatnya lebih terhormat."

"Paman, Saya selalu berusaha membantu Baekhyun sebaik mungkin. Mimpi Baekhyun, Mimpi Paman, juga Mimpiku sendiri, aku akan berusaha mewujudkannya," Chanyeol kembali menatap Yoowon. Mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Aku mengenalmu sejak kau kecil, aku tahu kau bisa melakukan hal-hal yang orang lain anggap sulit," Yoowon mengusap wajahnya dengan helaan napas yang berat.

"Saya tahu anda kecewa dengan hal ini, tapi saya mohon restui saya dan Baekhyun, saya berjanji akan menjaganya lebih baik lagi dan menjadikan ini sebagai kekecewaan terakhir yang saya buat untukmu, Paman. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membahagiakannya."

Yoowon menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menilai, meski sejujurnya itu tidak perlu. Dia mengenal _namja_ muda yang tengah berlutut didepannya seperti dia mengenal Baeknyun. Chanyeol bukan seorang anak yang mudah bermain dengan ucapannya. Dia akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua yang keluar dari lisannya.

"Kau sudah merencanakan semuanya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apa soal rumah kami juga termasuk dalam rencanamu tentang ini?"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bangunlah, Nak."

Chanyeol bangun dari posisinya, dia masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Yoowon. Menanti dengan jantung yang menghentak dengan kuat dibalik rusuknya. Dan saat Yoowon menghampirinya, dia bersiap untuk apapun yang akan dia terima dari _Appa_ Baekhyun itu. Termasuk…

Sebuah pelukan…

Yang begitu melegakan seakan mengangkat semua beban dalam dirinya dan melemparnya begitu jauh keangkasa.

"Kau tahu, aku tak bisa menemukan orang lain yang bisa menjaga Baekhyun sebaik dirimu. Jaga dia lebih baik lagi, karena dia akan membutuhkan lebih banyak lagi perhatianmu. Dan sepertinya aku tak perlu menjelaskan kerugian apa yang akan kau alami jika menjadikan dia istrimu, dia sama sekali tak bisa memasak dan… yah, kau sudah tahu semuanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk calon _Appa_ nya dengan lebih erat lagi. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar helaan napas lega dari Yixing dibelakangnya dan juga bisa melihat senyum tinggi dari _Umma_ nya untuknya. Dunia seakan menjadi milik Chanyeol saat ini, Yixing mungkin tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi _yeoja_ itu mendukungnya. _Umma_ nya juga tak banyak bicara soal ini tapi senyum dibibir itu sudah cukup untuk mewakili semua kata yang dia butuhkan.

 _Appa_ Baekhyun telah memberinya restu dan yang terbaik dari semua ini adalah… _yeoja_ yang kini tengah terbaring diatas tempat tidur itu tak bisa lagi pergi darinya. Baekhyun miliknya. Selamanya.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dikamar asing yang dia ketahui sebagai kamar hotelnya dengan perasaan yang sangat ringan. Dia tak begitu paham alasannya tapi rasanya dia ingin berlarian ditaman dengan tangan terentang dan tawa yang meluncur bebas dari mulutnya tanpa dianggap gila.

Sekejap kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan semua keinginan aneh itu lenyap dari kepalanya. "Ish! Dasar Chanyeol!"

"Ya, aku disini."

"Ya Tuhan!" Baekhyun melompat bangun, terkejut dengan kelengahannya sendiri yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk bersandari dikepala ranjang, persis disisinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu," suaranya terdengar penuh ketulusan.

"Aku tidak bilang aku merindukanmu," elak Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ya Tuhan, kau perlu menjelaskan apa yang kau lakukan semalam!"

"Banyak dan kau mau mulai mendengar dari mana?"

Mendengar kata 'banyak' dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun waspada dan dia segera mengecek tubuhnya.

"Banyak yang kulakukan semalam tapi itu belum termasuk pada tubuhmu," Chanyeol terkekeh. "Dasar gadis mesum, pikiranmu selalu menjurus kesana."

"Jangan membuatku kesal, aku sedang tidak ingin kesal, aku bahkan sedang tidak ingin menjewer telingamu karena minum air terkutuk itu," Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol. "Apa kau melakukan hal gila semalam karena mabuk?"

Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya, memberi kecupan singkat dibibir Baekhyun. "Tidak, gelas yang kau lihat adalah satu-satunya gelas yang kuminum."

Saat Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya lagi, Baekhyun dengan sigap menutup mulutnya. "Jangan memulai, kau punya banyak hutang penjelasan padaku!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Itu sebenarnya rencana Sehun, dia berpikir kau dan Yifan sangat konyol. Dia menawatiku rencana sederhana dan aku menyetujui tanpa berpikir."

Baekhyun mengumpati Sehun.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya? Kau bertunangan dengan _Namja_ yang seribu kali lebih baik dari Yifan," Chanyeol menatapnya dan Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol serius soal status mereka saat ini.

"Kau punya dua tunangan saat ini," Baekhyun menunduk dan bergumam muram.

"Aku hanya punya satu cincin dijariku."

"Chan…"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Zitao dan _Umma_ juga sudah bicara dengan orang tua Zitao. Perusahaan kami akan tetap bekerja sama, meski begitu tidak ada lagi pertunangan diantara kami," Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Benarkah?" senyum Chanyeol menulari Baekhyun. "Kalau benar seperti itu, berarti memang aku tak perlu bertunangan dengan Yifan Gege. Mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri mulai sekarang."

Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Oh, kau belum tahu ya?" kalimat ini, Baekhyun sangat menikmatinya. Kalimat yang sangat jarang dia ucapkan karena Chanyeol selalu lebih tahu dari dirinya. "Zitao itu kekasih Yifan Gege. Itu sebabnya dia memintaku bertunangan dengannya, menurutnya ini rencana yang bagus."

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang mengumpati Yifan.

"Oh, aku pingsan semalam. Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Nah, itu kabar terbaiknya."

Baekhyun mendelik. "Aku pingsan dan kau bilang itu kabar terbaiknya? Kau menyumpahiku? Aku tahu, semua itu pasti karena aku dekat denganmu! Kau membuat otakku rusak dan kesehatanku terganggu! Kupikir aku harus mulai membuat rencana pergi keluar negeri dan menghilang— emph—" rentetan kekesalan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol membungkam bibirnya. _Namja_ itu memagutnya singkat, melepaskan bibir mereka dan mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau cerewet sekali," Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun, menarik dan mengangkatnya lalu mendudukkan _yeoja_ itu dipangkuannya. "Kau benar, kau memang pingsan karena aku, karena kita terlalu dekat, atau lebih tepatnya karena aku memasukimu—"

"Yak—"

"—dan sekarang kau hamil, Baekhyun," cengiran khasnya menghiasi bibir _namja_ itu, hanya sesaat, karena saat dilihatnya reaksi _yeoja_ itu, cengiran khas itu lenyap. "Baekhyun?"

"Bagaimana mungkin?" wajah _yeoja_ itu terlihat bingung.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Kita melakukannya, dengan sadar, dengan cinta. Baekhyun, kau tidak senang? Disini, ada calon anak kita," Chanyeol mengusap perut rata Baekhyun dan memaksakan senyum yang ragu. Ada sebersit kekecewaan melihat reaksi _yeoja_ dalam pangkuannya.

"Bukan tidak senang, aku hanya bingung."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun agar _yeoja_ itu menatapnya. "Apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

"Aku… memang selalu membayangkan hidup selamanya bersamamu, hingga tua, melihat anak-anak kita dan cucu-cucu kita, tapi, kupikir ada yang salah saat ini?" dan Chanyeol melihat harapan yang begitu besar dari iris gelap _yeoja_ nya.

"Dan apa yang salah?" karena dia tak melihat adanya kesalahan dalam rencana itu, harapan Baekhyun tentu saja akan dia wujudkan. Dia disini, menggenggamnya erat dan dia tak akan membiarkan apapun juga memisahkan mereka. Dia juga ingin menua bersama Baekhyun.

"Kita belum menikah Chanyeol! Keluarga yang sempurna tidak akan pernah ada tanpa pernikahan!" seru Baekhyun tak sabar dengan ketidakpekaan _namja_ yang aslinya jenius ini.

"Tentu saja kita akan menikah," dan Chanyeol tersenyum memahami 'kesalahan' yang Baekhyun maksud. "Kita akan segera menikah. Yixing _Noona_ mendukung kita, _Umma_ juga sangat bahagia mendengar berita kehamilanmu dan… _Appa_ mu telah merestuiku," Chanyeol berpikir senyuman lebarnya bisa membuat Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum, tapi reaksi _yeoja_ itu kembali membuatnya kebingungan sekali lagi.

Baekhyun bangkit dari pangkuannya, turun dari tempat tidur mereka dan memandang Chanyeol dengan marah. "Berapa banyak orang yang sudah kau beritahu tentang pernikahan kita sebelum aku?"

"Baekhyun, kau pingsan semalam. Dan orang-orang yang tahu lebih dulu darimu jelas karena mereka ada disini saat dokter bilang kau hamil!"

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri bilang bahwa kita akan menikah? Kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu?"

"Baek—"

"Yifan gege bahkan merasa perlu untuk berlutut dengan manis untuk memintaku bertunangan dengannya, sementara kau menjadikanku orang kesekian yang tahu hal ini? Dengar Park Chanyeol, hanya karena kau menghamiliku bukan berarti aku mau menikah denganmu!."

Baekhyun meraih tas yang dia tinggalkan semalam diatas meja dan keluar dari kamar hotel itu sebelum Chanyeol sempat memahami arti kemarahan Baekhyun.

Suara pintu yang dibanting mengejutkan Chanyeol, dan _namja_ itu segera meraih barang-barangnya dalam kamar itu sebelum berlari cepat karena merasa sangat perlu untuk mengejar Baekhyun saat ini.

Dia berlari secepat mungkin dan berhasil mendapatkan lengan Baekhyun saat _yeoja_ itu sedang tergesa-gesa menyusuri lobby.

"Jangan bertengkar disini, kita akan masuk mobil dan kau boleh berteriak padaku disana," Chanyeol menyerahkan kartu Valletnya pada petugas.

Baekhyun yang juga tak berminat meneriaki Chanyeol di depan umumpun memilih diam. Sebenarnya, dia bahkan tak berminat untuk bicara dengan _namja_ ini lagi. Kekesalannya mencapai batas tertinggi hingga untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol saja rasanya enggan.

Lamborgini hitam Chanyeol dengan cepat datang dan berhenti persis didepan mereka, seorang petugas menyerahkan kuncinya pada Chanyeol dan _namja_ itu segera bergerak membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk dikursi penumpang. Masih tak menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menuruti keinginan _namja_ itu.

"Ada banyak hal yang perlu kuluruskan," mobil bergerak dan Chanyeol mulai bicara. _Namja_ itu membiarkan Baekhyun membuang wajahnya keluar jendela dan tetap bicara karena yakin Baekhyun mendengarkannya. "Pertama, aku menikahimu bukan karena kau hamil anakku. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun dan kau satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang kuinginkan untuk berdiri di altar disisiku."

Ketenangan dan keyakinan dalam suara Chanyeol membawa efek yang luar biasa bagi Baekhyun. Seakan ketenangan itu dia alirkan dari suaranya kearah telinganya dan menyelimuti hatinya. Baekhyun menarik napas dengan lega dan dia tersenyum pada jendela didepannya tanpa dilihat oleh Chanyeol.

"Kedua, tentu saja aku berniat melamarmu sebelum menikahimu. Aku mungkin tidak berlutut seperti Yifan, aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku dan aku yakin itu akan membuatmu tak bisa mengatakan Tidak."

Baekhyun berdecak mengejek rasa percaya diri Chanyeol yang sepertinya membengkak berkali-kali lipat hari ini. Tapi hal itu sepertinya tak berpengaruh apapun pada Chanyeol.

"Ketiga, rencananya adalah… aku melamarmu, kau setuju, lalu kita menemui orang tua kita, mereka setuju, lalu kita menikah dan besoknya aku membawamu kedokter karena aku merasa ada kemungkinan kau hamil sejak aku membuang pilmu. Tapi rencana itu agak kacau karena kau pingsan semalam dan semua orang terlanjur tahu kalau kau hamil," cengiran khas kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Jadi rencanamu kacau karena aku pingsan?" Baekhyun merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. _Yeoja_ itu sebera menatap Chanyeol dengan sengit.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun membuat cengiran khas itu lenyap. "Baekhyun, kau mengambil inti yang salah dari kalimatku."

"Baiklah. Begini saja, kita anggap tak seorangpun tahu kehamilanku karena aku ingin tahu bagaimana caramu membuatku tidak bisa mengatakan TIDAK. Tapi untuk saat ini aku akan mengatakan TIDAK. Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu. Titik," dan Baekhyun kembali membuang wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Baekhyun, sekarang dia tahu kalau _yeoja_ nya itu sedang merajuk, bukan marah. Dia mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang dan tetap tersenyum walaupun _yeoja_ itu menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Yah, Chanyeol memang harus belajar untuk banyak tersenyum dan bersabar mulai saat ini. Karena menghadapi Moodswing wanita hamil jelas bukan perkara mudah.

Jika Chanyeol masih memiliki banyak stok sabar untuk Baekhyun, disisi lain dia sama sekali tak memiliki stok yang sama untuk menghadapi Yifan. "Itu mobil Yifan kan? Apa yang dia lakukan disini sepagi ini? Jangan katakana dia ingin sarapan bersamamu lagi!" kekesalan segera terlihat diwajahnya saat dia melihat Lamborgini yang ditabraknya dulu, berhenti berlahan didepannya.

Tapi keduanya sama-sama terkejut saat melihat tak hanya Yifan yang keluar dari dalam mobil itu tapi juga Zitao. Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun juga keluar dan menghampiri mereka, Baekhyun bisa melihat kecanggungan dalam gerak tubuh Zitao. Agak mengherankan mengingat Zitao selalu terlihat percaya diri. Si Cantik, pintar dan tinggi, Zitao yang selalu membuatnya iri kini terlihat seakan ingin menyambunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung Yifan.

"Zitao ingin bicara dengan kalian," Yifan berkata dengan meraih tangan Zitao dan menarik _yeoja_ itu agar sejajar dengan dirinya, bukan dibelakangnya.

"Kita bicara didalam saja," Chanyeol yang menjawab dan melangkah mendahului yang lainnya.

Chanyeol terus masuk hingga tiba diruang keluarga dan mendudukkan diri dikursi yang menghadap TV. Baekhyun mengikuti _namja_ itu dan duduk disisinya dengan menyisakan sejengkal jarak yang segera lenyap begitu Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun. Sementara Yifan dan Zitao mengambil kursi yang menyamping dari TV.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, aku tahu telah membuat masalah untuk kalian berdua," Zitao berkata setelah mereka diam beberapa saat.

"Ya, kau membuat masalah yang sangat rumit dan menyakitkan," balas Baekhyun yang segera menyadari kenapa _yeoja_ itu terus menunduk dari tadi.

"Aku minta maaf," _yeoja_ itu membungkuk rendah kearah Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

"Lain kali kalau kau ada masalah dengan seseorang, selesaikan secara pribadi," Baekhyun terdengar menasehati, Chanyeol yang tahu mood _yeoja_ nya sedang tak begitu baik hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu, aku seharusnya tidak melibatkan kalian," sekali lagi _yeoja_ itu membungkuk kearahnya.

Baekhyun diam untuk sesaat, memandang dengan teliti raut wajah Zitao yang terus menunduk. Dia memandang Yifan yang memberinya tatapan memohon dan akhirnya menjawab dengan helaan napas ringan. "Aku memaafkanmu."

Zitao mengangkat wajahnya dan Baekhyun sedikit terkejut menyadari wajah _yeoja_ itu basah, air mata mengalir pelan dari mata pandanya yang sayu. Tapi _yeoja_ itu mencoba tersenyum kearah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun semakin dibuat iri dengan wajah Zitao yang semakin cantik dengan senyum tulus dari bibirnya.

"Chanyeol?" Yifan terdengar antara menuntut dan mengancam.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Yah, kami tak pernah terlibat masalah secara pribadikan?"

"Bisakah aku berteman dengan kalian?" suara Zitao berubah serak, tapi siapapun yang mendengar ucapannya akan tahu _yeoja_ itu sedang memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tentu saja. mungkin kita harus memulainya dari awal dengan lebih baik," sebuah senyum simpul mungkin bisa memulai persahabatan mereka yang berawal dari kekusutan ini.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, aku benar-benar minta maaf dan sangat senang kau tidak membenciku. Kupikir aku sangat pantas jika kau ingin membenciku."

"Yah, aku pernah hampir membencimu. Tapi Yifan Gege terus bilang kalau kau sebenarnya orang yang baik," Baekhyun memandang Yifan dan Zitao bergantian.

"Chanyeol… besok aku akan berangkat ke Beijing. Kau tak perlu ikut seperti rencana kita kemarin karena aku akan berangkat bersama Yifan gege dan keluarganya."

"Begitu?" jawaban Chanyeol benar-benar datar, seakan dia tidak berada dalam atmosfer penuh haru disana.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan membantu Zitao mengurus perusahaannya. Jadi, jika kau ada perlu dengan perusahaanku, kau bisa menghubungi Sehun." Yifan berkata dengan sebuah senyum miring dibibirnya.

"Kau serius? Dia tidak akan senang," senyum miring yang ada dibibir Yifan kini menular ke Chanyeol.

"Sehun mendapat karmanya dengan cepat," sepertinya Baekhyun pun ikut tertular senyum miring itu.

"By the way Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja? kenapa pingsan semalam? Apa bertunangan dengan Chanyeol begitu buruk bagimu sampai kau pingsan seperti itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Yifan, Baekhyun segera merengut dan mengambil jarak beberapa jengkal dari Chanyeol. Sementara _namja_ yang sebenarnya diejek dalam pertanyaan itu justru tersenyum dengan begitu lebarnya.

"Dia hamil," dan tanpa ragu-ragu Chanyeol menjawab. "Kami belum menetapkan tanggal pernikahan, tapi mungkin tak lama setelah Yixing _Noona_."

"Kau lupa? Aku bilang aku tak mau menikah denganmu!" sergah Baekhyun dan kembali menatap sengit pada Chanyeol, si _namja_ yang justru tersenyum semakin lebar melihat raut wajah sengit dari Baekhyun.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Sepertinya ini memang saat yang paling baik untuk mengakhiri semua permainan bodohku."

Baekhyun menghela napas berat, melenyapkan setiap kekesalan dalam dirinya sebelum berbalik menghadapi Zitao dan Yifan. "Terima kasih dan sebaiknya kau tak perlu mengungkin tentang apapun yang terjadi sebelum ini Zitao. Bukankah tadi kita sudah sepakat untuk memulai lagi semuanya dengan lebih baik?"

Zitao tersenyum dengan mata pandanya yang kembali berkaca-kaca. _Yeoja_ itu bangkit dari duduknya, merentangkan tangan dan meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu dengan sayang. Berharap ini benar-benar akan menjadi awal yang baik bagi hubungan mereka.

"Ah!" Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. Dia melepaskan pelukan Zitao dan segera menarik sebuah cincin yang melingkar dijarinya hingga lepas. Lalu, diraihnya tangan Zitao dan memindahkan cincin itu kejari manisnya. Persis sesuai dugaannya, ukuran cincin itu sangat pas disana. "Yifan Gege membeli dengan ukuranmu bukan ukuranku," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada Zitao.

Baekhyun berbalik kearah Chanyeol, tapi sebelum baekhyun mengatakan keinginannya, Chanyeol telah melakukan hal yang sama pada cincin ditangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Yifan.

Yifan menerimanya dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan agak keras. "Tapi kita masih punya urusan yang belum selesai. Aku akan menunggumu di Dojang kapanpun kau siap."

Dan keduanya tertawa bersama.

_TBC _

Pendek? Maaf ya… setelah tahu bakal mudik, mendadak banyak deadline yang dimajuin, jadi ga banyak waktu buat ngetik.

Terimakasih banyak untuk setiap Riview, Fav, Followdan juga Allertnya :

narashikaino, parkbaexh614, chenma, ExoL123, daeri2124, chanbaek lopelopelope, Park Beichan, duwinalailapark, Chiisai, rinadwisp, kimkimkim, ChanBaekGAY, Meli Channie, hunnaxxx, hunnaxxx, Chanbaekhunlove, 4kimhyun, AeELF, tannurfr , neli amelia, CussonsBaekby, Baek04, byunbaekkie, Fererabuchul, byun, xobechan56, etrisna1013, TKsit, ssuhoshnet, RahmaIndirawati, myliveyou, Ervyanaca, deboramichailin, bie, byunbaekhill, Nevan296, papiyeol61, ay, BaekhyunBohayHot, blackxautumn, Tak Secantik Baekhyun, yeollo, selepy, parkobyunxo, dyla28, Gguest, sukmatheunyum, putriyssss, baekin236, joohyunkies, , syasya zhang, saaa, yhnr12, cbshipper6104, riribas, Selene3112, yeolliebaek463, listriktiang6, indi1004, devvana614, Babyfiechan, lailaf212, Devil61, sehunnie94, Byun Ni.T EXO-L, bebekJail, Memel861, Byunsilb, Byunsilb, whey.k, nvtdewi, ravinaseptia2, xxxchanl, NLPCY, Aura904, sintalovedei, yoogeurt, yousee, nuralrasyid, kajedetroll, rini kim, rinikim, Suan Jia, Ricon65, Suan Jia, Park Youngie, GHanChan, rizkaa, fujimaru121, Nu2ngxolrmynoz, , rly, , Riskakai88, Maaf bila ada nama terlewat, silahkan protes ya…

Dan jangan lupa review ya… Cuma empat kali review lagi kok dan fic ini akan tamat. Okeh. ditunggu riviewnya…


	18. Chap 17

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

.

.

.

Chap 17

.

Baekhyun tak pernah tahu bahwa dirumah itu berita bisa menyebar dengan begitu cepat seperti kilat yang menyambar dan suaranya bergemuruh kemana-mana. Semua orang segera tahu berita kehamilannya hanya dalam hitungan jam sejak dia sendiri tahu hal itu dari Chanyeol. Bahkan Minseok merasa perlu datang dan memeluknya begitu erat, berkata bahwa dia sudah mulai bosan direngeki Chanyeol yang bertanya tentang tips-tips agar cepat hamil. Perut Minseok sendiri terlihat sedikit membuncit dan Baekhyun merasa dihianati karena tak tahu berita itu sebelumnya.

Dan sejujurnya, Baekhyun masih ragu kalau dia benar-benar hamil. Bagaimanapun dia tak mendengar dokter mengatakan tentang kehamilannya, kan? Hanya Chanyeol yang mengatakannya dan menunjukkan bukti sebuah print USG. Tapi, bisa saja _namja_ itu berbohong meski rasanya sangat mustahil Chanyeol berbohong, apalagi untuk hal besar seperti ini.

Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar masih belum yakin bahwa dia tengah hamil.

Hal aneh lainnya adalah, dia jadi sering merasa mual sejak tahu dokter meresepkan obat mual untuknya. Mual yang sangat mengganggu karena tidak disertai keinginan muntah. Berpikir bahwa dengan memuntahkan isi perut bisa membuat mualnya hilang, Baekhyun berulang kali berjongkok didepan kloset dan berusaha untuk muntah. Tapi gagal, mualnya hanya mual tanpa keinginan untuk muntah.

Dan setiap pagi Kyungsoo akan memandangnya dengan kesal bercampur kasihan saat dia harus berjongkok selama setengah jam lebih didepan kloset demi menunggu muntahan keluar dari mulutnya. Persis seperti pagi ini.

"Baekhyun, aku mau mandi dan kau tidak terlihat akan muntah, cepatlah keluar."

"Perutku mual, aku mau muntah."

"Itu yang kau lakukan setiap pagi dan kau tidak pernah muntah," Kyungsoo mendekat dan mengusap tengkuk Baekhyun lembut.

 _Yeoja_ itu benar, Baekhyun melakukan ini setiap pagi sejak tahu keberadaan obat sialan itu dan dia tak pernah muntah. Meminum atau tidak meminumnya sama saja, perutnya mual tanpa muntah dan dia baru akan bangun dari depan kloset saat Chanyeol datang ke kamar mereka.

"Tuan Muda sudah mengetuk pintu," gumam Kyungsoo lagi. _Yeoja_ itu masih memijat tengkuk Baekhyun dengan sia-sia dan Baekhyun mengerang kesal.

 _Yeoja_ itu bangun dengan rasa tak enak diperutnya, merasa ini menyebalkan. Apa tidak bisa seorang wanita hamil tanpa mengalami hal-hal menjengkelkan seperti ini? Baekhyun merasa sakit tapi dia tidak sakit. Ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo dikamar mandi dan membukakan pintu dengan raut paling buruk yang bisa diberikannya pada Chanyeol, si _namja_ yang tersenyum seperti biasa dan menanyakan hal yang biasa pula.

"Merasa mual lagi? Kau sudah minum obat mual mu?"

"Justru obat itu yang membuatku mual, lalu kenapa kau kesini? Sudah kubilang hari ini aku mau bermalasan dikamarku."

Jumat kemarin Baekhyun menerima KHS-nya dan dia mendapatkan hari libur setelahnya. Tapi, sabtu dan minggu kemarin dia masih belum bisa menikmati hari libur lantaran Amber terus meneror untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka yang baru berjalan setengahnya. Jadi hari ini, dia ingin libur. Benar-benar ingin libur dan bermalas-malasan dikamarnya. Mungkin sedikit mengganggu Kyungsoo didapur atau duduk dibawah pohon disamping kolam renang.

"Kau bisa bersantai dikantorku, tidak banyak bedanyakan?"

"Tentu saja ada. Disana ada Park Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum bodoh belakangan ini," katanya bosan dengan segala sanggahan yang selalu Chanyeol berikan untuk membuatnya menyerah. "Aku tak mau ganti baju."

Dia mengenakan jumpsuit tanpa lengan berwarna tosca yang tak begitu buruk. Tapi jelas ini bukan pakaian yang cocok untuk keluar rumah

Chanyeol meneliti _yeoja_ itu sesaat. "Ambil saja mantelmu, diluar sangat dingin."

Menuruti kemauan Chanyeol, Baekhyun meraih mantelnya dan memasukkan ponsel kedalam saku mantelnya tanpa membawa apapun lagi, tanpa dompet dan tanpa uang meski hanya satu sen. Chanyeolpun menuntun _yeoja_ itu menuju meja makan dan mendudukkan _yeoja_ itu diantara dia dan _Umma_ nya.

Zitao tidak lagi tinggal dirumahnya semenjak Chanyeol bertunangan dengan Baekhyun, _yeoja_ itu dibawa Yifan kerumahnya dan yang Chanyeol dengar mereka sudah berhasil meyakinkan orang tua Zitao untuk merestui hubungan mereka. Chanyeol mungkin tidak terlalu memperhatikan Zitao, tapi dia yakin belakangan ini saat mereka bertemu untuk pekerjaan mereka, Zitao terlihat jauh lebih ceria.

"Makanlah yang banyak Baekhyun," suara _umma_ nya membuat perhatian Chanyeol teralih pada piring didepan Baekhyun. Piring itu hanya terisi selembar roti dan sebuah sosis yang dia beri mayonnaise.

"Ini cukup _Umma_ , perutku sering sekali lapar tapi tak bisa memuat banyak setiap kali makan. Mualnya akan semakin menjadi kalau aku mengisinya banyak-banyak," Baekhyun membantah dengan penjelasannya.

"Sedikit tapi sering, itu tak masalah. Tapi kau harus menghindari Mayonnaise dan makanan lain yang diragukan kematangannya, itu mungkin saja mengandung bakteri yang tak baik bagi ibu hamil," Yixing menunjuk piring Baekhyun yang segera ditukar oleh Chanyeol dengan piringnya sendiri.

"Chan, aku tidak mau makan sebanyak ini, tukar kembali!"

"Kau tidak boleh makan mayonnaise," Kata Chanyeol, _namja_ itu menggulung sosis dengan roti milik Baekhyun dan mulai melahapnya.

"Kau boleh mengambil sosisnya dan berikan piring kosong itu padaku, aku akan ambil yang lain!" _yeoja_ itu menarik piring kosong didepan Chanyeol dengan agak kasar dan meletakkan piring yang penuh makanan kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Baekhyun, coba cari permen jahe, itu mungkin bisa membuat perutmu lebih nyaman," Saran Yixing.

"Iya, terimakasih Unnie," Baekhyun tersenyum menerima perhatian _Umma_ nya dan juga Yixing. Sejak berita kehamilannya menyebar, sikap Yixing padanya jadi jauh lebih baik. _Yeoja_ itu sering sekali memberinya saran dan masukkan yang sangat membantu. Ternyata sangat menguntungkan memiliki seorang dokter sebagai anggota keluargamu.

.

Setelah menelan habis roti dan sosis tanpa mayonnaisenya, Baekhyun merasa perutnya sedikit lebih baik dan tiba-tiba dia merasa lebih bersemangat untuk mengikuti Chanyeol ke kantornya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak berniat kekantornya, _namja_ itu memutar kemudi kearah kiri sementara kantornya kearah kanan.

"Kita mau kemana?" dan Baekhyun segera bertanya. "Tidak kekantormu?"

"Kita kekantorku setelah makan siang. Sekarang kita punya urusan lain dan akan sangat bagus jika dilakukan dipagi hari," _namja_ itu tersenyum, sebuah senyum menawan yang membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa dan penuh kemisteriusan dan Baekhyun harus segera memalingkan wajahnya sebelum dadanya meledak karena senyum itu.

Baekhyun pun tak bertanya lebih lanjut, entah mengapa suasana dalam mobil itu mendadak saja berubah. Sial. Apa-apaan senyum Chanyeol tadi? Kenapa membuatnya jadi salah tingkah begini?

Mobil Chanyeol mulai memasuki kawasan perumahan. Bukan perumahan mewah seperti mansion Park, perumahan biasa dengan jalanan yang lebih kecil namun lebih rindang. Mereka berbelok dan mulai melalui jalanan yang sedikit menanjak. Baekhyun tak pernah kesini sebelumnya dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai muncul dikepalanya berdesakan ingin segera keluar. Tapi Baekhyun menahannya.

Mobil melambat dan perlahan mereka berhenti. Chanyeol memandangnya sekilas sebelum turun dan itu membuat jantung Baekhyun kembali melompat. Sial, ada apa sebenarnya?

Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuknya dan Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan _namja_ itu untuk membantunya turun. Sebuah gerbang kayu yang tak begitu besar menyambut mereka. Gerbangnya cukup tinggi untuk menyembunyikan apa yang ada dibalik. Sebuah rumah, tebak Baekhyun. Tapi rumah siapa?

"Chan—"

Baekhyun ingin bertanya, tapi tatapan Chanyeol membungkamnya. _Namja_ itu menggenggam erat tangannya, sementara yang lain merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Dia memasukkan kunci itu kelubang di gerbang dan mendorong gerbang itu sedikit terbuka.

Sebuah rumah seperti tebakan Baekhyun. Bukan rumah yang besar, tapi juga tak begitu sempit, halamannya cukup luas dan dipenuhi pot-pot bunga. Catnya terlihat baru dan cahaya matahari pagi jatuh tepat mengenai jendelanya membuat rumah itu seakan bersinar.

"Rumah ini ditinggalkan pemiliknya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Aku harus melakukan banyak renovasi dengan hati-hati karena tak ingin rumah ini berubah bentuk sedikitpun dan itu butuh wantu lama. Aku ingin semuanya tetap sama seperti aslinya," Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan dan Baekhyun masih belum mengerti.

"Kenapa harus tetap sama? Apa rumah ini berarti untukmu?"

Chanyeol meraih pundaknya, sedikit menunduk agar mata mereka sejajar dan bertemu dengan tepat. "Ini berarti untukmu dan akan menjadi berarti untukku jika kau mau menikah denganku."

Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana kalimat Chanyeol bisa menimbulkan desir yang sangat kuat didadanya. Tak seperti kalimat-kalimat Chanyeol sebelumnya yang bisa dia bantah dengan mudah, kali ini Baekhyun ingin sekali mengangguk dan menyetujui keinginan itu dengan segera.

"Kenapa ini berarti untukku? Karena kau melamarku disini… tunggu? Kau sedang melamarku? Dengan sebuah rumah?"

"Jalan didepan," perintah Chanyeol tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali ingin protes. Dia tidak terima dilamar dengan seperti ini, dia tidak memakai gaun, tidak berdandan, tidak memakai sepatu cantik dan dia sama sekali tidak terlihat cantik. Dan Chanyeol… ah… dia tampan seperti biasa.

"Masuk," Chanyeol mendesaknya dan Baekhyun mulai melangkah. Dia berharap ada meja dengan lilin-lilin yang menyala berwarna-warni dan taburan bunga indah didalam sana.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci," gumam Chanyeol dari belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meraih handle pintu dan membukanya, sebuah lorong kecil menyambutnya, ada rak sepatu, gantungan baju dan juga keranjang payung di lorong itu. Baekhyun maju, ingin segera tahu isi rumah itu, rumah yang menurut Chanyeol berarti untuknya. Ada sebuah undakan diujung lorong dan undakan itu membatasi lantai keramik dilorong dengan lantai kayu diruang setelahnya.

Dan ruangan setelahnya membuat Baekhyun bingung. Itu ruang tamu kecil dan hangat, ada sebuah pigura besar yang terpasang didinding belakang sofa. Sebuah foto pernikahan, fotonya agak usang namun tak mengurangi warnah kebahagiaan didalamnya. Baekhyun mengenali mempelai pria dalam pigura itu sebagai _Appa_ nya sementara mempelai wanitanya terlihat mirip seperti dirinya.

Dada Baekhyun mendadak sesak. Baekhyun mendekat dan memandang foto itu lekat-lekat, tangannya terulur menyentuh si mempelai wanita. Lalu dia sadar, ada sebuah memo kecil berwarna pink yang menempel di ujung piguranya. Dia meraihnya dan membacanya…

 _Will you marry me? Dan kita akan memasang foto pernikahan kita disini._

Baekhyun berbalik, matanya yang berkaca memandang _namja_ didepannya dengan pandangan menyerah. Tapi sebelum Baekhyun mengatakan apapun, Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya.

"Masih banyak yang harus kau lihat."

Baekhyun mendekap memo itu didadanya dan menjelajahkan matanya keruangan ini. Mendadak dia sadar… ada beberapa memo berwarna pink serupa disana. Baekhyun meraih yang paling dekat dengannya. Yang menempel pada bingkai foto kecil diatas lemari kaca rendah. Foto disana menampilkan seorang _namja_ yang tersenyum bahagia memegangi perut besar _yeoja_ disisinya.

 _Menikahlah denganku dan jadilah ibu untuk anak-anakku._

Masih dimeja yang sama, sebuah pigura yang menampilkan foto anak kecil yang tengah belajar berjalan. Seorang _yeoja_ menjaga anak itu dibelakangnya dan seorang _namja_ menunggu dengan tangan terentang didepannya. Mengusap lelehan dipipinya, Baekhyun meraih memonya lagi…

 _Menikahlah denganku dan kita bersama akan mengajari anak-anak kita tentang kehidupan._

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun meraihnya dengan segera, _namja_ itu membawanya masuk lebih dalam, sebuah ruang keluarga. Ada sebuah Tivi dengan meja rendah dan bantal-bantal disekitarnya, ada sebuah lemari buku yang hanya terisi buku sebagian dan sebagiannya lagi terisi mainan dan foto-foto yang tersusun rapi.

Baekhyun melihat ada sebuah memo disana, jadi dia mendekat mengamati foto-foto yang kebanyakan berisi foto masa kecil Baekhyun. Beberapa bersama _Umma_ nya dan beberapa bersama kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun memandangi foto-foto itu dengan kesedihan yang mendalam. Rasa rindunya pada sosok _Umma_ yang tak pernah diingatnya mendadak muncul dan meluap begitu besar. Dengan tangan bergetar dia meraih ratlle tempat memo itu menempel.

 _Memikahlah denganku dan suara anak-anak kita akan memenuhi ruangan ini dengan indah._

Baekhyun mendekap rattle itu dan terisak, dadanya berguncang membuat rattlenya bergemrincing nyaring.

"Chanyeol… berapa banyak lagi?" suaranya berat dan serak. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dia tahan lagi.

"Masih banyak."

"Bisakah aku berhenti disini? Aku mau menikah denganmu tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini…" Baekhyun terisak dan dada Chanyeol segera ada untuknya, memeluknya dengan erat dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

"Ini rumahmu, kau harus mengunjungi seluruh ruangannya setelah tujuh belas tahun kau tinggalkan," Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak bisa… dadaku sesak…"

"Kau menyerah terlalu cepat, kau belum melihat dapur, kamar mandi, kamar anak-anak kita dan juga kamar utamanya. Ada taman disisi rumah dengan pohon sakura disana."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan matanya yang penuh air mata. "Kau tidak membiarkanku bersiap menerima semua ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia meraih jemari Baekhyun dan membawa _yeoja_ itu keluar dari ruang kaluarga, menyusuri lorong hingga berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang tertutup. "Bukalah."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol ragu. Dia tidak tahu harus seberapa banyak lagi air matanya tumpah jika membuka pintu ini. Tapi pandangan Chanyeol meyakinkannya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan ada disana saat Baekhyun ingin menumpahkan air matanya sebanyak apapun.

Jadi Baekhyun meraih kenopnya dan mendorongnya terbuka.

Sebuah kamar, dengan banyak kelopak mawar didalamnya. Hal yang menyita perhatian dari kamar itu selain banyaknya kelopak mawar adalah adanya sebuah foto besar diatas kepala ranjang yang menampilkan dua anak kecil dengan hanbok yang manis. Baekhyun mengenali kedua anak kecil itu sebagai dirinya dan Chanyeol. Foto itu diambil saat perayaan tahun baru di usianya yang ke lima.

Baekhyun meneliti dengan baik ruangan itu, mencari-cari memo yang Chanyeol buat untuknya. Tapi saat tak juga menemukannya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik pundaknya dan memandangnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat ingin menikah denganmu dan hidup selamanya denganmu. Disisimu, membuatku mampu berusaha melakukan apapun yang tak bisa kulakukan tanpamu," Chanyeol membuka sebuah kotak kecil dengan dua buah cincin disana dan Baekhyun mulai menangis lagi. "Kau tahu akan jadi seperti apa aku tanpamu, aku sering membuatmu menunggu, sering membuatmu menangis, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu dan berharap kau mau menikah denganku."

"Chanyeol! Kau bodoh atau tuli?" Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "Tadi sudah kubilangkan aku mau menikah denganmu!"

Baekhyun berhenti mengusap air matanya karena Chanyeol telah mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis dibibirnya. Ciuman yang lembut, mengalir pelan dan terasa basah. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat dan tawa keduanya segera menggantikan rasa lembut dari bibir yang bertaut. Baekhyun tertawa, begitupun Chanyeol. Perasaan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya, seakan dengan ini mereka tak akan pernah terpisahkan.

Chanyeol memeluk _yeoja_ itu, memeluknya erat dan mengangkat tubuhnya lalu membawanya berbaring di kasur. Menempatkan diri diatas Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap _yeoja_ nya dengan lekat.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumam _namja_ itu lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Chanyeol. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Park."

Satu kecupan yang manis kembali tercipta, lumatan lembut dan hangat, meleburkan perasaan yang membuncah dalam dada mereka menjadi menyatu.

"Chan…" Baekhyun melepaskan pagutannya.

"Hemmmm…" Chanyeol tak rela, _namja_ itu beralih mengecupi wajah Baekhyun dengan manis.

"Kau bilang butuh waktu lama untuk merenovasi rumah ini kan?"

"Iya…"

"Berapahh lama?" Baekhyun mencoba menyingkirkan bibir Chanyeol dari telinganya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari telinga Baekhyun dan menatap _yeoja_ itu.

"Hanya ingin tahu."

"Empat bulan lebih," dan Chanyeol segera memagut bibir Baekhyun dengan lebih keras sebelum _yeoja_ itu sempat bertanya lagi. Tapi saat didapatinya _yeoja_ itu hanya diam tanpa membalas gerakan bibirnya, Chanyeol melepaskan bibir mereka. "Baek?"

"Itu artinya kau berniat melamarku sebelum kau bertunangan dengan Zitao?" keterkejutan hadir memenuhi mata _yeoja_ dibawahnya.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut. "Aku berniat menikahimu sejak aku tahu aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Dan Baekhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi _namja_ ini selain dengan membalas setiap sentuhannya dengan perasaan yang membuncah didadanya. Seakan baru saja tersadar dari amnesia, Baekhyun mendadak teringat semua hal-hal luar biasa yang Chanyeol lakukan untuknya. Dan dia merasa sangat menyesal telah mengabaikan semua perjuangan _namja_ itu selama ini.

Lalu saat Chanyeol mulai menyesapi lehernya dan gairah semakin menguasai mereka, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu.

"Satu lagi!" serunya dengan mendorong kepala Chanyeol menjauh.

"Apa lagi, Sayang…" _namja_ itu terdengar mulai kesal.

"Yixing Unnie bilang kau berusaha keras untuk perusahaan keluargamu. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Kalau kau mengatakannya aku mungkin bisa lebih bersabar menunggumu dan Zitao putus tanpa marah-marah padamu."

Chanyeol menghela napas rendah, mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut. "Kau tidak tertarik pada bisnis."

"Tapi kau bisa menceritakan padaku meskipun aku tidak menyukai topik itu."

"Aku sudah cukup senang dengan kau disampingku."

"Tidak bisa! Mulai sekarang kau harus menceritakan apapun yang kau alami di kantor!"

"Mengerti! Dan mulai sekarang jangan pernah menyelaku saat aku ingin menikmatimu!"

.

.

Tepat setelah Baekhyun menyetujui pernikahannya, Chanyeol segera mempersiapkan semuanya. Tanggal pernikahan yang telah dibicarakan sebelumnya oleh Appa Baekhyun dan Umma Chanyeol segera keduanya setujui.

Karena pernikahan mereka hanya seminggu setelah pernikahan Yixing, baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak ingin repot-repot mencari WO yang lain. Mereka menggunakan WO yang sama meskipun dengan tema yang jauh berbeda.

Pernikahan Yixing diadakan di sebuah ballroom yang sangat besar dengan begitu banyak tamu undangan dan dekorasi yang sangat indah. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat bahagia ketika berjalan ke altar dengan Chanyeol yang mendampinginya. Bahagia dan sangat cantik. Junmyeon pun menjadi pria paling bahagia disana, menebarkan senyum simpulnya dengan wajah yang seakan bersinar cerah.

Baekhyun berdiri disamping Kyungsoo menyaksikan moment itu dengan takjub. Kyungsoo memeluk pinggangnya dan mengusap air matanya penuh haru saat kedua mempelai mengucapkan janji suci mereka. Jongin yang berdiri disisi lainnya turut menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Unnie, kau kan sudah dipastikan akan menikah juga, jadi jangan bergabung di barisan penangkap bunga ya?" Suara lembut Luhan muncul disertai sosoknya disisi lain Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap _yeoja_ cantik itu dengan senyum menilai dan memandang Sehun yang datang bersamanya dengan pandangan curiga. "Kau juga masih terlalu kecil untuk bergabung disana."

"Sehun _Oppa_ bilang dia akan melamarku begitu aku lulus _High School_ ," senyum yeoja itu riang.

Baekhyun segera menatap Sehun yang membuang pandanganya ke langit-langit ballroom.

"Kyungsoo, kau akan didahului anak tujuh belas tahun kalau tidak segera mendesak Jongin!"

Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Baekhyun dengan kesal. "Kami sudah membicarakan itu, tapi sebelumnya kami punya rencana membuka restaurant bersama dan menabung untuk pernikahan. Menikah itu tidak murah, kau lihat setangkai bunga itu? Itu punya harga!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencubit pipi bulat Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Setelahnya, dia membiarkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan untuk mendekat kearah Yixing karena si pengantin akan segera melempar bunganya.

Sesuai perkataan Luhan, Baekhyun tidak bergabung karena memang tak tertarik dan Chanyeol juga sudah melarangnya untuk ikut berdesakan disana. Dan Chanyeol, segera datang menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar yang sangat tampan.

"Lihat calon pengantin kita, senyummu yang lebih lebar dari pengantinnya membuat banyak orang curiga," Sehun memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan yang hanya dibalas sebuah senyuman yang lebih lebar oleh Chanyeol. Namja itu sedang dalam mood yang sangat baik.

"Kalian cepatlah menikah, aku akan segera punya empat anak dan jangan sampai kalian masih lajang saat itu."

"Siapa bilang aku mau punya empat anak?" protes Baekhyun.

"Benar Baekie, kita akan punya empat anak."

"Hei! Lihat aku dapat!" Kyungsoo datang, yeoja itu tampak sangat girang dengan melambaikan sebuah buket bunga mawar putih ditangannya.

"Ya, Kyung kau dapat?" Baekhyun melotot tak percaya. "Yaaa… selamat!"

"Selamat Kyungsoo Unnie, kau mungkin akan menikah setelah Baekhyun Unnie," Luhan datag dibelakang Kyungsoo, yeoja itu tampak sedikit kecewa namun tetap tersenyum untuk Kyungsoo.

Setelah acara pelemparan bunga, Yixing dan Junmyeon mulai berdansa dan kebanyakan dari tamu mulai mengitari mereka. Keduanya berdansa dengan indah, iringan music mengalun merdu dan bunga-bunga berjatuhan menghujani mereka. Baekhyun turut tersenyum bahagia sementara Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya semakin erat.

Ini pernikahan yang sangat indah dan mewah. Pernikahan yang menjadi impian banyak wanita. Tapi Baekhyun punya pernikahan impiannya sendiri dan itu akan terjadi tidak lama lagi.

Saat beberapa orang mulai bergabung dengan mempelai, Chanyeol bergerak kedepannya. Namja itu tersenyum, membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Wanna dance with me?"

Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol dan menerima uluran namja itu. "Kehormatan untukku Tuan Muda."

.TBC.

Dua chap lagi kayaknya abis ni fanfic. BTW, kok riviewnya turun drastis ya… hehehe… bukan mau protes ato ngambek siii… meski yang review Cuma sebiji dua biji juga Alhamdulillah dan bakal aku tamatin ini Fic. Terimakasih banyak ya buat yang tetap setia dan review fic-ku meski ceritanya udah mulai ngebosenin :

yeolloaddedbaek, Gguest, daeri2124, joohyunkies, hunnaxxx, etrisna1013, 4kimhyun, Byun Ni .T EXO-L, riribas, narashikaino, chenma, listriktiang6, tannurfr, parkbaexh614, rizkianita16, Chanbaekhunlove, TKsit, parkobyunxo, park chanhyun, ay, deboramichailin, putriyssss, Park Youngie, rimadwisp, Suan Jia, Fererabuchul, RahmaIndirawati, Baek04, mask, Ricon65, byun, ravinaseptia2, yhnr12, AeELF, BaekhyunBohayHot, bie, CussonsBaekby, sukmatheunyum, whey. k, BaekhyunBohayHot, nuralrasyid, byunbaekhill, xxxchanl, Zeana614, misteroh, syasya zhang, kajedetroll, Nu2ngxolrmynoz, Byunsilb, Tak Secantik Baekhyun, baekin236, sehunnie94, lailaf212, Babyfiechan, ssuhoshnet, yeoldaa, cbshipper6104, bebekJail, NLPCY, istrichanbaek, chanta614, Riskakai88, Leehan, rimadwisp, yousee, rly, Guest, fujimaru121, cbshipper6104, selepy, rizkaa, Carenabee, Lovin' the size- Baekhyun, Yoon Ian.

Okeh… jangan lupa review ya… selalu ditunggu… bubbyeee….


	19. Chap 18

Story belong Lhyn Hatake

Cast Belong them self

Chanbaek/BaekYeol – GS

.

.

.

Chap 18

Ini pernikahan impian Baekhyun. Sejak mengetahui keberadaan rumah _Appa_ dan almarhum _Umma_ nya, yang bersamaan dengan dia menyetujui untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol secara verbal. Dia ingin menikah disini, dirumah ini.

Oleh WO yang sama dengan yang menangani pernikahan Yixing, rumah mungil ini disulap menjadi sebuah surga kecil, penuh bunga, penuh keindahan, penuh kebahagiaan.

Dengan jantung yang tak henti-hentinya berdendang, Baekhyun mengangumi setiap hal kecil dalam pernikahannya, termasuk gaun putih yang membelit dirinya. Cantik, indah dalam kesederhanaan. Gaun yang dipilih oleh Chanyeol sendiri, Chanyeol memang tahu persis apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Persis, hingga kedetailnya.

Alunan musik terdengar lembut dari luar kamarnya, kamarnya sendiri telah berubah menjadi ladang bunga dengan tirai-tirai yang bergerak lembut. Semuanya terlalu indah hingga Baekhyun tak bisa menghentikan guratan senyum yang seakan terpatri permanen di bibirnya.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar pelan. Baekhyun yang memang menunggu hal ini segera bergerak membuka pintu. _Appa_ nya berdiri disana, dengan senyum cerah dan terlihat tampan. _Appa_ nya juga terlihat mempersiapkan diri untuk acara ini, cukuran rapi diwajahnya menunjukan itu.

"Kau terlihat persis _Umma_ mu, sangat cantik," katanya dengan senyum haru dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut. " _Appa_ ikut berbahagia untukmu, Sayangku."

"Terima kasih, _Appa_ ," Baekhyun maju dan memeluk _Appa_ nya.

"Mari, kita temui calon suamimu, dia sudah menunggumu."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, menerima uluran tangan _Appa_ nya dan mengikuti _namja_ itu keluar dari rumahnya, menuju halaman dimana telah digelar karpet merah yang berujung pada sebuah altar. Deretan bunga memenuhi tepian jalannya, seluruh keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat mereka berkumpul disana, menatap Baekhyun dengan takjub.

Dan diujung sana, seorang _namja_ berdiri dengan gagahnya dalam balutan tuxedo putih yang melekat sempurna. Tersenyum tipis, namun sarat kebahagiaan dalam setiap gurat wajahnya, juga dalam pancaran matanya yang terpaku pada Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekat.

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sang _Appa_ , memohon kekuatan agar mampu melalui jalan ini dan tiba di altar dengan selamat. Karena jantungnya berpacu terlalu kuat, karena dadanya seakan ingin meledak.

Langkah terakhir dan Baekhyun tiba dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Jaga dia dengan lebih baik lagi," _Appa_ nya berkata.

"Dengan jiwaku, aku berjanji," dan Chanyeol menjawab sebelum menerima genggaman tangan Baekhyun. _Namja_ itu, membimbing Baekhyun untuk berdiri disisinya.

Pastor mulai bicara, melantunkan kata-kata indah yang merasuk jauh kedalam batinnya. Hingga akhirnya Sang Pastor meminta janji Baekhyun, dengan air mata yang mengalir pelan dan dada yang masih belum berhenti bergetar, Baekhyun menjawab penuh keyakinan.

"Ya, Saya bersedia."

Tak berbeda dengan Chanyeol, dengan suara penuh keyakinan yang sama, dengan genggaman yang semakin erat, _namja_ itu juga berkata hal yang sama, "Ya, Saya bersedia."

Dan ciuman lembut yang Chanyeol berikan didepan pastor, menjadi tanda awal bahwa keduanya telah terikat penuh dimata Tuhannya. Taburan bunga menghujani mereka, mata-mata haru penuh kebahagiaan menatap mereka. Senyum dan ucapan selamat penuh ketulusan terus mengalir membesarkan dada.

Hingga malam tiba dan yang tersisa hanya keduanya.

"Kau lelah?" Chanyeol bertanya dari balik punggung Baekhyun, _namja_ itu tengah membantunya melepas gaun Violet yang menjadi gaun ketiga Baekhyun hari itu.

"Sangat," Baekhyun berbalik dan membiarkan gaun itu lolos melewati kakinya. "Tapi aku tak akan merampas hakmu."

Mendengarnya,Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ini memang bukan yang pertama untuk kita kan? Tapi ini malam pertama kau jadi suamiku dan aku tak akan menghalangimu. Lagi pula, aku bahagia."

"Terima kasih, Park Baekhyun-ssi," Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan kali ini _namja_ itu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis yang dalam dikening Baekhyun.

Mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun dan kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan yang manis dan dalam, namun kali ini dibibir Baekhyun, _yeoja_ yang kini telah menjadi istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya dan kecupan-kecupan singkat berulang kali dia berikan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Baekhyun disela-sela dirinya menerima kecupan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, dalam gendongan yang kuat merengkuhnya, membawanya keatas tempat tidur bertabur bunga. Membaringkan Baekhyun dengan perlahan dan kembali mengecupi bibirnya, disisi lain, tangannya bekerja melepas jas hitamnya, juga dasi dan kemejanya, lalu seluruh pakaian mereka.

Bergerak cepat, namun terkendali. Mencium dan memagut tanpa henti, menikmati dan menjelajahi sisi dalam ruang mulut Baekhyun, menyapakan lidah dan menaikkan hasrat mereka. Baekhyun meremas dan menarik surai madu suaminya dengan posesif, keinginan untuk mendapatkan yang lebih, ingin disentuh lebih dalam lagi.

"Emmmhhh…" lenguhan pertama muncul saat Chanyeol mengusap lembut payudara Baekhyun yang dari kelembutan yang sempurna hingga menjadi gerakan yang penuh gelora. Meremas dan memainkan puttingnya dengan cepat, membuat _yeoja_ dibawahnya menggeliat.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibir Baekhyun dan beralih kegaris leher _yeoja_ itu, membiarkan desahan-desahan merdu terdengar sementara dirinya mengukir dengan sabar di garis manis leher yang terbuka untuknya.

"Aahhh… Yeollhhh…" desahan yang manis.

Meninggalkan leher yang tak lagi kosong, Chanyeol turun dan menikmati sajian indah didepannya, mengecupi dengan lembut kedua payudara _yeoja_ nya dan mengulum dengan nikmat putting Baekhyun yang telah menonjol sempurna.

"Oohhh… Akhh!" tubuh Baekhyun menegang sesaat ketika dua jari Chanyeol masuk kedalam kewanitaannya. Dan desahan yang tanpa jeda mulai mengalun saat Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya, mencari-cari dengan gerakan acak dan memutar, keluar dan masuk dengan cepat, menambahkan jumlah tanpa terduga. Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun untuk datang segera.

Memang tak butuh waktu lama, karena tubuh _yeoja_ itu segera melengkung, dengan mata yang terpejam dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, suara desahan yang tercekik dalam kenikmatan menandakan apa yang berhasil Chanyeol capai untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun ambruk,terengah dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan memuja.

"Aku masuk, Sayang."

Meski masih terengah, Baekhyun mengangguk dan membuka kakinya semakin lebar, mempersilahkan Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya disana. Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Baekhyun memeluknya erat sebelum dia masuk dengan sigap.

"Yeolhh…," terasa penuh dan menekan dengan tepat.

Chanyeol meraih bibir Baekhyun, membawanya dalam lumatan panjang sebelum mulai menggerakkan dirinya dengan perlahan. Desahan itu teredam dalam lidah yang beradu didalam kehangatan. Hanya tubuh yang melonjak dan kian mengejang yang mememberitahukan betapa nikmatnya yang mereka rasakan. Keringat yang menyatu, hasrat yang menyatu, cinta yang menyatu, jiwa yang menyatu…

Bergerak semakin cepat…

Chanyeol melepaskan bibir Baekhyun, memejamkan mata dan mengeram rendah dalam nikmat saat dirinya meledak didalam sana. Begitupun Baekhyun yang berpegang kuat pada pundak Chanyeol demi menahan goncangan yang begitu dasyat karena sesuatu yang terlepas dalam hasrat.

Menyatu…

Keduanya menyatu, bercampur baur menjadi satu.

.

.

Tok… tok… tok…

Suara ketukan pintu itu benar-benar mengganggu dan sialnya, semakin lama ketukan itu semakin keras dan semakin panjang.

Tok.. tok… tok… tok… tok…

"Errgghhh…" Baekhyun mengeram dan mulai membuka matanya yang seketika membuatnya sadar akan intensitas cahaya berlebih dalam kamarnya yang datang dari jendela.

Hari sudah siang.

Tok.. tok… tok… tok… tok…

"Yeolllhhh…," _yeoja_ itu mengguncang tubuh suaminya.

"Emmhhh…."

"Ada yang mengetuk pintu."

"Biarkan saja."

"Siapapun itu sepertinya akan segera mendobrak pintu rumah kita kalau tidak segera dibukakan."

Menyadari ucapan istrinya benar, Chanyeol menggosok matanya dan membukanya. Dengan malas, _namja_ itu meraih boxer yang semalam dilemparnya dan memakainya dengan cepat. Tanpa apapun lagi, _namja_ itu berjalan lunglai kearah pintu depan dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Memutar kunci, lalu membukanya…

"AAARRRRHHHH!"

Teriakan seorang _yeoja_ membuatnya membuka mata lebar-lebar dan segera mendapati Do Kyungsoo yang telah membalikkan badan memunggunginya.

"Yak! Bisakah kau berpakaian lebih banyak?" Jongin segera berdiri diantara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang masih terkejut.

Chanyeol memandangi dirinya dan sejurus kemudian dia sadar apa yang membuat _yeoja_ itu berteriak. Tapi otak cerdasnya menganalisa bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah. "Kalian mengetuk pintu rumah pengantin baru dengan bar-bar! Apa yang kalian harapkan?"

"Paman Byun menyuruhku mengantarkan sarapan untuk kalian, karena Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak," Kyungsoo mengangsurkan rantang makanan dengan arah asal-asalan karena _yeoja_ itu masih membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol meraihnya dengan cepat.

"Paman Byun juga memintaku memberi privat memasak untuk Baekhyun mulai hari ini. Ummm.. aku dan Jongin akan belanja dan ku harap kalian sudah lebih enak dipandang saat aku datang lagi," Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada sarat rasa malu, padahal seharusnya Chanyeol lah yang merasa malu.

"Terima kasih," respon Chanyeol masih sama.

Setelahnya, Jongin segera membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sana dan Chanyeol pun menutup pintunya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang melongok dari pintu kamar mereka.

"Hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin," kata Chanyeol dan _namja_ itu meletakkan bawaan Kyungsoo dengan asal di meja depan. Bergerak dengan cepat meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya kembali ketempat tidur. "Boleh aku meminta sarapan pagiku?"

Dan kita tahu, Baekhyun akan terlambat di privat memasak pertamanya.

.End.

Yap! Happy ending. Demi apa aku bersyukur banget bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Jujur saja, saat pertama ngetik fic ini, chanbaek bukan pair favoritku, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu #ciah! Semakin aku ngetik fic ini, perasaanku pada chanbaek semakin dalam #halah!

Terima kasih banyak kepada :

AeELF, whey. K, rimadwisp, Baekhyun Cantik, parkbaexh614, Byunae18, imas, sukmatheunyum, Nu2ngxolrmynoz, Tiarapark, deboramichailin, cbshipper6104, yong1237, Irene610441, putriyssss, daeri2124, rini kim, Guest, byun, ravinaseptia2, duwinalailapark, oohnatan, Chanbaekhunlove, Guest, joohyunkies, aii, bie, ay, 4kimhyun, RahmaIndirawati, , yhnr12, hyunra, Byun Ni. T EXO-L, ChanBaekGAY, rizkaa, TKsit, Baek04, Galaxy Aquarius, Dheonii, chanta614, chenma, myliveyou, myungie, baekin236, xxxchanl, Sabrina614, parkobyunxo, byunbaekhill, Gguest, misteroh, Ricon65, etrisna1013, Guest, selepy, yeollo, riribas, Byunsilb, Boo, Ekayoon, charin240896, ssuhoshnet, Park Youngie, nurani. pcy, fujimaru121, Riskakai88, rly, nuralrasyid, 23L, adorahttr, istrichanbaek, sehunnie94, bebekJail, Fererabuchul, Putri6461, Babyfiechan, n3208007, hyunsi, Zeana614, Guest, papiyeol61, hunnaxxx, yousee, happyvirus28, Tak Secantik Baekhyun, Selene3112, RK97(4x), Guest, Maaf bila ada nama yang terlewat.

.

.

.

EPILOG –One-

.

.

Baekhyun POV.

Kehidupan pernikahan yang kuimpikan. Seorang suami yang persis seperti yang kuimpikan dan sebongkah kebahagiaan yang sempurna seperti yang kuimpikan. Sebenarnya, tak pernah ada yang berubah didalam hubunganku dan Chanyeol. Ketika kami kecil, kami berteman dan hubungan kami terjalin seperti itu, saat kami remaja, kami bersahabat dan hubungan kami pun seperti itu.

Tak peduli kami berkencan, kami pacaran atau hanya sekedar sahabat, hubunganku dan Chanyeol selalu seperti itu. Bahkan setelah menikah, hubungan kami memang seperti itu. Tapi disisi lain, ada hal yang berubah diantara kami, bukan karena pernikahan ini, tapi karena sesuatu yang tumbuh dirahimku.

Seakan ada cinta lain yang hadir diantara kami. Bukan berarti perasaan kami terbagi, tapi sama seperti bagian dariku dan Chanyeol yang tumbuh dalam rahimku, perasaan cinta yang lain juga tumbuh diantara kami. Tumbuh, bukan terbagi dari yang lain hingga yang lain menjadi berkurang porsinya.

Chanyeol adalah pria terbaik yang bisa kudapatkan, dan dia juga satu-satunya yang kuinginkan. Chanyeol pun menjadi calon ayah yang baik dan bahagia. Dia sangat memperhatikan kesehatanku dan bayi kami. Dia banyak membaca buku tentang kehamilan dan selalu menasehatiku tentang hal-hal yang baik dan tidak baik.

Dia selalu memperhatikan asupan makananku, memastikan aku meminum vitamin dan asam folatku, juga membuatkan susu kehamilan setiap pagi sebelum kerja dan setiap malam sebelum kami tertidur.

Chanyeol adalah seorang suami dan calon Ayah yang bahagia. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat hidupnya sedikit menjadi berat adalah nasihat dokter bahwa frekuensi seks kami harus dikurangi selama masa tiga bulan pertama kehamilanku. Tapi dia menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Ini juga saat-saat Chanyeol mulai dekat dengan _Umma_ dan Noonanya. Dia banyak menelpon Yixing untuk menanyakan berbagai hal dan menelpon _Umma_ nya untuk mendapatkan saran. Chanyeolpun membantuku begitu banyak dengan kuliahku semasa kehamilan, aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menyertakan nama Chanyeol dalam ijasahku nanti.

Saat usia kehamilanku enam belas minggu, Chanyeol bilang bayi kami sudah mulai bisa mendengar. Jadi dia mulai banyak bicara pada perutku. Dia juga mulai terbiasa dengan frekuensi seks kami dan dia juga terbiasa dengan emosiku yang sangat labil, serta keinginan-keinginan aneh yang seringkali mendadak muncul.

Pada suatu malam, Chanyeol pulang kerumah dengan sebuah gramophone di pelukannya dan dia mulai memutar musik klasik setiap malam. Dia juga mulai mengoleksi banyak buku-buku dongeng yang mampu merangsang perkembangan otak dan membacakannya didepan perutku saat dia tak begitu lelah.

Saat usia kehamilanku menjelang dua puluh delapan minggu, Chanyeol mulai mengatur jadwal senam hamil untukku, membaca banyak buku tentang mengolah pernapasan dan persiapan melahirkan. Kami banyak berlatih bersama.

Chanyeol luar biasa bahagia saat dokter kandunganku memberi tahunya bahwa dia akan memiliki seorang jagoan muda. Park Chanyeol junior. Dia mulai mendekor kamar disamping kamar kami dan mulai sering membawaku ke baby shop dan semacamnya.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin memberinya nama Jiwon. Park Jiwon," bisiknya pada suatu malam.

Aku sedikit terkejut, tak ingin buru-buru berkomentar. Aku hanya menatap matanya dan menemukan kesedihan disana. Tapi saat dia tak berkata lagi, aku memeluknya.

"Kau boleh memberinya nama apapun. Itu nama yang cukup bagus, tapi kupikir kau tak begitu menyukai _Appa_ mu."

"Kupikir aku… ingin membuat hubungan yang lebih baik antara Park Chanyeol dan Park Jiwon."

"Itu nama yang hebat. Aku menyukainya."

Saat kandunganku mulai memasuki usia tiga puluh enam minggu, aku mulai bergerak lamban dengan perut besarku. Chanyeol jadi sering menggendongku kesana dan kemari. Dia bilang aku terlihat sangat kesusahan. Tapi kebiasaannya itu berhenti seketika saat Yixing bilang kalau berjalan kaki sangat baik agar bayi kami cepat turun ke panggul dan yang membuatnya tersenyum cerah selama seminggu penuh adalah kabar bahwa banyak seks akan membantu melebarkan jalan lahir.

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mencoba menahan diri sedikitpun.

Usia kandunganku menginjak minggu ke tiga puluh delapan dan semua orang disekitarku mulai bersiap-siap. Sejauh ini perkembangannya sangat baik, detak jantungnya baik, perkiraan beratnya cukup, jumlah ketubanku juga kualitasnya masih sangat mendukung. Kepalanya sudah mulai turun ke pinggul dan sangat siap untuk keluar.

Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku dengan baik. Chanyeol selalu menyemangatiku dan meyakinkan bahwa aku bisa melahirkan dengan normal nantinya. Dia juga telah menyiapkan beberapa keperluan dalam sebuah tas, hingga bila waktunya tiba dia tinggal menarik tas besar itu dan membawaku kerumah sakit.

"Telpon aku jika kau merasakan kontraksi. Tak peduli itu palsu atau asli, kau harus menelponku," dia selalu mengatakan ini setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke kantornya.

Dan aku akan menjawab dengan senyum memastikan.

Sebenarnya aku tak perlu menelponnya karena Chanyeol selalu memastikan untuk menelponku setiap jam. Tapi siang itu, beberapa menit setelah Chanyeol menutup telpon kami aku kembali menelponnya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" dia seakan telah menunggu sesuatu.

"Sejam yang lalu aku kontraksi dan baru saja aku kontraksi lagi," ujarku setenang mungkin.

"Aku akan pulang. Aku akan menelpon dokter Taemin dan segera pulang."

Chanyeol tiba dirumah dalam tiga puluh menit. Waktu yang cukup cepat, dia ngebut sepertinya.

"Apa sudah kontraksi lagi? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Bagaimana dengan Jiwon?"

Aku memeluknya, mengarahkan kepalanya agar membungkuk dan mencium keningnya. "Belum kontraksi lagi, tapi semuanya terasa baik."

Dia meraih tas besar dari kamar Jiwon dan menetakkannya di kursi belakang mobil, dia kembali untuk meraihku dalam dekapannya dan membawaku kerumah sakit. Pihak rumah sakit segera menyambutku, mereka sudah mempersiapkan semuanya segera setelah Chanyeol menelpon.

Mereka mengecek kondisiku juga kondisi Jiwon dan mereka mengecek jalan lahirnya dan berkata telah ada pembukaan meski hanya satu. Mereka menyarankanku untuk berjalan-jalan dikoridor rumah sakit agar pembukaannya berjalan cepat. Dan kami melakukannya, Chanyeol terus disampingku namun dia menjadi lebih pendiam.

Chanyeol membawaku ke cafeteria saat makan siang dan kami makan disana. Dia juga membawakanku air madu hangat yang katanya baik untuk staminaku.

"Yeol, kau baik-baik saja?" aku menatapnya penasaran. Chanyeol mengangguk kaku dan aku tahu dia tidak baik-baik saja. "Tenanglah," gumamku dengan mengusap keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya.

Dia meraih tanganku dan menciuminya lembut. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, semuanya akan berjalan lancar dan kita akan segera bertemu Jiwon," dia sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan aku tersenyum menyemangatinya.

Kurasa itu senyum terakhirku sebagai seorang wanita hamil karena setelahnya aku merasakan kontraksi yang sangat kuat disertai rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dan air ketubanku pecah.

"Jangan panik Yeol, kau tidak boleh panik," aku meyakinkannya ditengah rasa sakit.

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia segera mengangkatku dalam gendongannya dan meminta perawat untuk segera menanganiku. Mereka membawaku ke ruang persalinan dan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan cepat. Memantau kondisiku dan Jiwon berulang kali.

Kontraksinya semakin kuat, rasa sakitnya semakin hebat dan pembukaan terus bertambah. Chanyeol terus berada disisiku, menganggam tanganku dan menyemangatiku. Membisikkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' berulang kali ditelingaku.

Chanyeol terus mendorongku untuk berjuang, matanya penuh keyakinan menatapku, mengatakan padaku bahwa aku bisa.

Dan hari itu, menjadi hari untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat dua lelakiku menangis. Tangis bayi kami yang nyaring dan tangis Chanyeol yang tanpa suara. Air matanya mengalir dan jatuh dikeningku saat dia menciumku dengan begitu lama.

Bayi kami lahir. Park Jiwon telah lahir di dunia.

Dokter meletakkanya di atas perutku dan membiarkan mahluk kecil merah itu mencari putting payudaraku. Sebuah selimut menutupinya dan dia bergerak-gerak kecil untuk mendapatkan putingku dan dia segera mendapatkannya. Dia menghisapnya dengan rakus.

Setelahnya, seorang dokter membawa bayi kami untuk dibersihkan, sementara beberapa yang yang lainnya juga membersihkan diriku. Mata Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari mahluk kecil merah itu dan juga dariku. Dokter memandikannya, membersihkan saluran mulut dan pernapasannya, mengambil sample darah dan stempel telapak kakinya, memakaikannya baju dan sebuah gelang biru bertuliskan Park Chanyeol di tangan mungilnya.

Dokter membungkusnya dengan kain yang lembut dan hangat, lalu setelahnya mengangsurkan bayi kecil yang tertidur itu kearah Chanyeol. Dia terlihat terkejut, terlihat ragu, menatapku bertanya dan saat aku mengangguk dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Sekali lagi, _namja_ tinggi itu menangis. Dia menagis dan mengecupi pipi mungil bayi kami. Aku tersenyum menatap keduanya dan setelahnya aku merasakan kelelahan yang menjemputku menjauh dari mereka.

.

Saat terbangun, aku telah berada di sebuah ruang perawatan yang dipenuhi bunga. Chanyeol tertidur dengan posisi terduduk disisiku, begitupun Jiwon yang tertidur dalam boxnya. Aku mengamati mahluk mungil itu. Rambut kecoklatannya terlihat tebal, telinganya terlihat melebar, bibir dan hidung tingginya, bayi mungil itu cetakan mungil dari Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam, aku jadi penasaran, apa mata itu juga mata Chanyeol? Atau adakah sedikit jejakku di bayi mungil itu?

.

Selama dua hari dirumah sakit, Chanyeol tidak mengijinkan siapapun datang menjenguk. Dia hanya mengijinkan Yixing, _Umma_ nya dan _Appa_ ku saja, selain mereka Chanyeol menolak. Setelah dokter mengijinkan kami pulang, Chanyeol membawa kami ke mansion Park. Menurutnya, aku dan Jiwon harus mendapat banyak pengawasan dan juga perhatian setidaknya untuk tiga bulan pertama.

Saat tiba di Mansion Park, semua orang yang Chanyeol tolak dirumah sakit sudah ada disana menunggu kami. Aku membiarkan _Umma_ mengambil alih Jiwon dan semua orang mulai mendatanginya satu persatu. Hampir semuanya berkomentar sama bahwa Jiwon adalah Park Chanyeol dalam versi muda.

Setelah lebih dari satu jam, Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya kami ke kamar. amar Chanyeol sedikit berubah dengan adanya sebuah box bayi disana.

"Dia sangat tampan. Kau tahu, melihatnya seperti ini membuatku ingin segera memiliki empat orang anak," kata Chanyeol, tangannya memainkan hidung mungil Jiwon.

"Yeol! Aku baru saja melahirkan!"

"Kita punya waktu seumur hidup untuk membuat anak," dia tertawa kecil. "Benarkan, Park Jiwon, kau akan punya tiga adik."

"Aku tidak mau melahirkan setelah usia tiga puluh."

"Sepuluh tahun kurasa cukup," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar yang tak urung membuatku tersenyum juga.

Dia memelukku dengan satu tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap pipi bulat Jiwonie kami. Aku berharap kebahagiaan diantara kami akan terus tumbuh, sama seperti perasaan cinta kami yang semakin tumbuh dan membesar tak peduli berapa banyak lagi bayi yang akan hadir diantara kami.

-End-

Yap! Kita sampai di akhir fanfic ini. Terimakasih banyak untuk para readers yang telah setia membaca dan tanpa bosannya meriview ficku ini.

Ehem! Sebenernya dalam draft masih ada satu chap lagi yang belum aku ketik, aku ga bisa janji untuk ketik dan publis. Karena kayaknya bagian ini pun sudah cukup buat disebut ending. Jadi… Sampai jumpa di fanfic-ku selanjutnya… Bubbyeee…. #kecup mesra readers satu persatu.


End file.
